Just a Strong Son of a Bitch
by Pravus666
Summary: "I have no angelic or Devil blood in my veins, I'm no magician who can use magic to manipulate the elements or bend nature to my will. What I do have instead is a vast amount of strength and the ability to survive great injury to myself and with an iron will I will uphold law and order and this is my story if you're willing to listen to me." Strong and Boosted Gear wielding OC
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**(Chapter 1: Rough Start)**

Compared to everyone else I'm not all that special as I don't have magic, I can't control the elements like I'm in Avatar the Last Airbender, I don't have some special weapons and I'm not crazy strong monster or God or what the hell ever. All I really am is some guy who has super strength and durability in other words I'm a fucking juggernaut so what that means for people who get in my way is that I can punch them through a wall and take whatever they can hit me with

So here I am as this is my story of who I am and what will and shall happen to me as, all I know how to do is fight as it's how I've made a living for myself besides the money my parents left me with before they passed. As all I've got is a backpack loaded full of cash to keep me going and live comfortably, the strength to beat the living shit out of people who get in the hell of what I want in life and the will to make something out of myself so strap in as this is gonna be a long one.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, September 8th 2015, 8:15 Am)**

It was 15 minutes after 8 as a 2002 Chevrolet Impala in dark blue with twin black stripes across the hood as it drove through traffic like a speed demon as it raced through traffic until it stopped in the school parking lot of Kuoh Academy. As a figure quickly got out of it and grabbed his backpack and bolted as he ran into the school building at not wanting to be later than the 10 minutes he already was.

It wasn't long before the found his homeroom and opened it as he walked in and set his backpack down as the classroom got a look at the person who had just entered their homeroom as they heard a new student had enrolled and heard he was late for roll call and assumed it was him.

"I assume you're our new student?" The teacher asked as he had to look up at the teenager before him who stood quite a good deal bigger than him

"Yes I'm him and sorry I'm late as traffic was hell too get through which was why I was late." The figure informed his teacher in a noticeable Swedish as he gave him a late pass the office gave him

"Well I can't fault you for that and the late pass looks legit and I understand how that is." The teacher replied as he nodded

"Anyways you want to introduce yourself?" The teacher told him

"Oh yeah my name is Derrick Davidson I'm originally from Gothenburg, Sweden however due to some circumstances I've been in a few places around the world gotten to meet some great people and look forwards to having a good time here at the Academy." The now named Derrick spoke as he introduced himself to the classroom

He was of 17 years of age with short black hair with an iron gray tint to it with dark blue grey eyes and skin that was a few shades darker than a normal person with him having a rigid jaw-line and slightly prominent brow ridge with him having on two noticeable tattoos of the Major Arcana on his hands with the one for strength on his right and judgement on the left both in cobalt blue. He stood at 6 foot even and had the stereotypical build of a brawler and street fighter with him having broad shoulders and barrel chested with him being very muscular showing that he enjoyed heavy duty physical activity.

As he wore the Kuoh Academy male uniform however, he forgone the tie and dress shirt and underneath the blazer wore a Revocation t-shirt of their latest album on the front as with it he wore with a pair of white and blue sneakers

"Well class I hope all of you will treat Mr. Davidson fairly as he is our new transfer student." The teacher spoke as had a small smile on his face

 _"Huh maybe enrolling in school wasn't such a bad idea after all."_ Derrick thought to himself as he was hearing comments from the girls about how handsome and how he had the whole bad boy look going for him

It would be two class periods later where would be roaming the school grounds since he had a free period as he was walking throughout with headphones on listening to Halo of Blood by Children of Bodom when he saw something that caught his attention that being of two boys with one being bald and barely having any noticeable athleticism in his body and the other having glasses and black hair. As these two were the infamous Perverted Duo of Kuoh Academy known as Matsuda and Motohama who unknown to Derrick were once again peaking into the girl's locker room and Derrick wondering what they were doing walked over and decided to take a look.

"Just what the hell are you two doing?" Derrick asked wondering what the two were looking at

"What the hell does it look like we're doing we're looking at some fine ass and titites." Matsuda told him shamelessly as he continued to look into the window

"And from what we're looking at we've hit the jackpot as, finally we've got a chance to look at the kendo girls and not get our shit kicked in." Motohama said as finally they had a chance to look at all of this without getting in trouble

"You mind if I help with that." Derrick spoke as he went in-between the two

"Go right ahead fellow pervert." Matsuda told him hoping they could make their Perverted Duo a trio as they saw him lift up the window

"HEY NAKED GIRLS THEIR ARE THESE PERVERTS HERE THAT WERE SPYING ON YOU AND THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW THAT!" Derrick yelled into the locker room as dozens of eyes locked onto Matsuda and Motohama

"You guys are welcome now you can look at them up close and personal." Derrick told the two as he calmly walked away and put his headphones back on

Derrick proceeded to watch with hilarity as the two perverts were chased around and subsequently beaten by the Kendo Club as while he wasn't a pervert he did have a very high sex drive besides to him what's the point of peeping on girls because in his point of view unless you can actually get the real thing their isn't any point of watching girls get naked. So with that in mind he went to a nearby bench and watched them continue to beat up the two perverts as he sat down and got a Hershey bar out of his backpack and watched in amusement until they were bruised and unconscious as the two who looked like their leaders came up to him.

"Hello what can I do for the two of you?" Derrick asked the two who he remembered from his second class with their names being Katase and Murayama

"We just wanted to thank you for stopping those perverts." Katase thanked Derrick who was now eating his 2nd Hershey bar

"It's no problem besides they looked like idiots anyways." Derrick responded as he was still eating his Hershey bar

"You've no idea how much a pain they've been and how much of a bane they've been to nearly every girl here at the academy as it's though they never learn." Katase spoke again as no matter how many times they warded them off they just would go away

"So they're the equivalent to cockroaches basically." Derrick surmised as every last one of the girls in the Kendo Club nodded

"Besides is there anything else any of you would want to ask me about?" Derrick asked the Kendo Club Girls

"Are you a pervert like those two?" Murayama questioned wanting to know if he was like one of them

"No since I don't see the point in being one if I can't have the thing that I'd be allegedly peeping at if that makes any sense." Derrick told them as he saw no real point in being a pervert

"Ok just wanted to make sure and once again thank you." Murayama spoke with thanks

"No problem and have a nice day." Derrick told them as they bowed with thanks and left him

They all left as Derrick was about to open up a 3rd candy bar when he saw a girl about 2 years younger that he vaguely recognized from somewhere yet couldn't place it as she was nearly two feet shorter than he was with golden hazel eyes, short silver hair that went to her face and looked relatively harmless as stared at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Derrick asked the young girl

"Can I have your candy bar please?" The girl asked innocently enough

"Sure why not as I've got more and what's your name." Derrick answered as he gave her the candy bar and reached into his bag and pulled out another one

"My name is Koneko nice to meet you." Koneko said introducing herself as she unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite out of it

"Well I'm Derrick nice to meet you." Derrick replied to the small girl as he continued to eat his candy bar

"So Koneko why of all people did you want to talk me exactly as besides candy bars I've really nothing else to offer?" Derrick asked wondering what the short girl wanted or expected from him

"You seem like a nice enough of guy to talk to besides you've done everyone else here a huge favor by dealing with those two perverts." Koneko told him in disdain over the infamous duo

"Those two really aren't popular here at all are they?" Derrick asked as the two must really be unpopular to have such a great disdain

"This use to be a girl's school until a few years ago and then it became co-ed and those two perverts who had just been beaten by the Kendo Club have been peeping and trying to have their way with any girl here since they got here in short they're the bane to every girl at this academy." Koneko explained as to every girl here at the school the Perverted Duo were public enemy number 1

"Well add that to the list of people I will forever stay away from." Derrick spoke before he looked at his watch and cursed

"Well as much as I'd like to continue talking with you my final class starts in 12 minutes so I have to go it was nice talking to you by the way." Derrick spoke as he got up to go

"It was nice meeting with you too and thank you for the candy." Koneko said as Derrick went to his next class

"It's no problem and have a nice day." Derrick spoke before he threw Koneko a Reece's Pieces that she caught as he began running towards his next class

 _"I swear it feels like I've seen him before I can't remember where, but I know I've seen him."_ Koneko thought to herself before she tore her way into the Reece's Pieces

* * *

 **(2 days later, Kuoh Town, 5:43 PM, September 10th 2015)**

It was in the evening as Derrick had just got done getting groceries for later as he was now just taking a walk around town to clear his head of some rather unwanted thoughts and memories as now he was just standing on a bridge to just take some time out of the day to watch the nice sunset.

 _"Man today sure is a nice day out."_ Derrick thought as he watched the sunset

"Hey excuse me for a moment." A voice spoke up with some timidity

Derrick looked to see a young girl in her late teens with waist length black hair, dark violet eyes, fair skin that was nearly pale with an innocent face that was quite cute however, her body was anything but with large breasts, curvaceous almost hourglass figure, a very noticeable ass and long slender legs that made the Swede wonder what in the hell were the feeding the girls here in this town. As she wore a school uniform that consisted of a dark red jacket with a gold P embroidered on the right breast pocket with a white shirt underneath it all as she also wore a green skirt, white knee high socks and black dress shoes.

"Yeah sure how can I help you?" Derrick asked the young woman in front of him

"My name is Yuuma and I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend and go out with me." The now named Yuuma told him in an almost shy manner

"No thank you." Derrick replied as the fact that a girl that met him not even minutes ago wanted to go out with him set off danger signals in his brain

"But why not is there something wrong?" Yuuma asked wondering why this boy wouldn't go out with her

"Well how about the fact that I not only just met you not even 5 minutes ago but, I don't even really know you all that well so being your boyfriend and going on a date with you is a no go." Derrick responded as he quirked an eyebrow as he felt a brief spike in killer intent and negative emotion from Yuuma

"But please go out on a date with me I swear you'll have a good time." Yuuma pleaded with the Swede as she was determined to get him to go out with her

"No I don't want to go out with you as, look you seem like a relatively nice girl and you're most certainly attractive without a doubt so why don't you go see some other guys around town as I'm sure they'd love to go out with a girl like you." Derrick responded as while he wasn't interested in going out with the girl he was sure a bunch of other guys would want her

"Why won't you go out with me aren't I attractive enough?" Yuuma questioned as Derrick remained unfazed

"No you look stunning without a shadow of a doubt." Derrick answered back as he knew that the Perverted Duo would be all over her like stink on shit

"Then why won't you go out with me as after all if you do then I promise I can make our date very memorable." Yuuma spoke as she sauntered closer to Derrick and pressed her large bust against his broad chest

"So what do you say will you go out with me as I can assure you that our date will be one to die for." Yuuma purred seductively trying to charm him into getting a date with him however, he remained resolute

"Do you really think that I'm able to be that easily swayed, as I said no and that will be and stay my answer no matter how many times you try to convince me otherwise because you can look like Scarlett Johannson and Salma Hayek or better yet Meagan Goode and I still wouldn't go out with you because I barely even know you. So I will say this again I will not go out with at all as go peddle that seducer crap somewhere else because I ain't buying it by a longshot and what made you think that I even wanted a girlfriend as, to be honest I'm quite perfectly fine with being single as of right now so just leave me alone." Derrick briefly ranted in irritation as he was getting annoyed at how this girl refused to take no for an honest answer as he was more focused about getting through school in one piece than having a love life

"Now then if you don't mind I have to go home and do chores, so while it was nice meeting you Yuuma do well to remember to take no for an answer because desperation is extremely unbecoming and a definite turn off for guys." Derrick spoke as he took out a Hershey bar and began to eat it

"Wait a minute won't you at least give it another thought at least think about it I promise I can make it worth your while." Yuuma exclaimed as Derrick brushed past her unfazed by her attempts to further seduce and coerce him into going out with her

"I don't care now goodbye and find someone else as I'm really not interested in you besides I really don't see what appeal you have that could make it worth my wasting a Saturday with you." Derrick replied bluntly as he walked back home leaving a fuming Yuuma behind him who was red faced

"It would've been easier if you just accepted now it's gonna be the hard way." Yuuma muttered to herself as a spike in killer intent was sensed

 _"Besides you'll pay for denying me as I'm refuse be rejected by some low class human with a sacred gear."_ Yuuma thought almost murderously at being rejected by Derrick as her pride wouldn't stand for this

Soon enough there was a sudden bright light and whooshing sound as the sound of wings was heard flapping away as glossy black feathers fell down to the bridge as Yuuma's cruel laughter was heard.

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 12th 2015, Kuoh Town, 8:40 Pm)**

It was a Saturday night as Derrick was now at a park and had a consistently good day as, he got himself new clothes, got some new CD's, went to the local comic book store for some Green Lantern and Venom issues, get some lunch and lastly buy some new posters for his bedroom. As now he was at one of the few parks in this town and sitting on a park bench eating a Hershey bar and just enjoying a nice autumn night by himself as he had to admit that it felt nice just having some peace and quiet for once.

 _"This is nice just a quiet night alone and nobody to bother me."_ Derrick thought to himself as it felt nice being in the park alone

"Now then I'll stay here for about another half hour maybe 45 minutes and then I'll go home and play some SWTOR and turn in afterwards." Derrick listed off to himself before he felt something off

"What in the hell is going on?" Derrick wondered as he saw the usual starry sky become warped and turn a deep indigo and dark rose pink color

"Hello there Derrick." Yuuma spoke as she appeared sitting on the fountain

"What the hell are you doing here and what the hell is going on here?" Derrick questioned the black haired girl who looked at him with an almost ominous expression

"I told you I'd give you something to die for wouldn't I and I never disappoint." Yuuma spoke as she hopped off the fountain with her hands over her hips

"Look I don't know what the hell you're playing at but, go bother someone else because I'm not in the mood for any shenanigans." Derrick told her as he wasn't in the mood for any fucking around

"Well you rejected my offer to go on a date with me and I hate being turned down which is why I'm going to give you something that truly is to die for." Yuuma spoke as Derrick rolled his eyes

"Look if you're gonna show me something then do it already because you're fucking boring me and I don't really have time for someone who looks like a two bit pornstar." Derrick told her as a vein of anger popped out of Yuuma's forehead

"You're gonna regret that." Yuuma thought as she a bright light surrounded her

As she soon transformed into a slightly taller and more mature looking version of herself that was in what could only be described as a dominatrix outfit that made Derrick wonder if she had a bondage fetish that made him cringe as two black wings appeared out of her back.

"So is this it you turn into a stripper with wings because I gotta say not really impressed because seriously you aren't that impressive that and you also look like a BDSM wet dream." Derrick said as if this was the big reveal she was hinting at he was very disappointed

"You know I was gonna have a little fun with you but, that little comment just pissed it away." Yuuma told him as she conjured a spear of dark rose colored light and hurled it at Derrick and smirked as it hit him dead in the chest as he tumbled over from being caught off guard

"That showed him as he has no one to blame but God for giving him that sacred gear that got him in trouble." Yuuma thought to herself

"Hey you ruined my one of my favorite t-shirts you fucking tramp!" Derrick exclaimed as he had a large half dollar sized hole in his Spiderman t-shirt in the dead center of his chest

"That's impossible how are you still standing you should be dead so how are you standing?!" Yuuma demanded in shock and outrage that a mere human could withstand a light spear from such a close range and be relatively unscathed

"I think the better question is why did you just try to kill me because I mean I know I rejected you but, that doesn't warrant you trying to put a hole in my chest." Derrick spoke in irritation as he walked over to a nearby tree

"Like I'll tell you anything as all you did was get lucky and nothing else because once I'm through with you you'll wish that you were dead." Yuuma said smugly with a dark and murderous look on her face

That was until she saw Derrick use his left hand to with hardly any effort rip a maple tree out of the ground roots and all without any strain on his face before he proceeded to use it like an oversized baseball bat and smack her with it sending her high into the air and bloodying her mouth greatly as the blow knocked out a good number of her teeth.

"You know I really didn't want to have to fight or beat up anything on my first two weeks of moving to a new place but, apparently you have a damn deathwish." Derrick called out as he easily hefted the tree above him and chucked it at Yuuma like it was a softball

"Like I'll be defeated by a human like you, for I'm a fallen angel and will not be defeated by a human." Yuuma boasted as she evaded the tree flying after her

"Don't care just gonna kill you now." Derrick said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her with the death grip of an anaconda and proceeded to squeeze like a vice

As he then proceeded to piledriver her back down to the ground at increasingly rapid speeds before plummeting into the ground hard enough that a sizable crater was formed as dust was formed as the fallen angel now had scrapes on her body as well as what felt like a minor concussion as her vision was doing its best to clear itself.

"You know I don't see why you thought it'd be a good idea to kill me since all I really even did was say I didn't want to go out with you and here I thought I took rejection bad, but you take the cake." Derrick spoke from the dust that began to clear showing that he was unscathed and eating his Hershey bar

"Just wait till I get my hands on you then you'll be sorry." Yuuma snarled as she beat her wings and lifted herself out of the crater

"You know I'm hearing you say stuff but, I'm not seeing you do anything to back it up." Derrick responded still munching on his Hershey bar

 _"I'll show him_." Yuuma thought as she bolted after him with a light spear in hand that was stopped in its tracks by Derrick grabbing said arm

"Is this the best you've got because I'm not really impressed besides did you really think this little light show could stop me." Derrick said as to prove a point he squeezed on her arm until not only did the light spear dissipate but until he heard a bone break

"Now then what I want to know is why you're trying to kill me." Derrick spoke squeezing harder on the arm as another bone was broken

"Fuck you I won't tell you nothing." Yuuma spat in defiance before Derrick lifted her up to his face

"Then what good to me if you won't tell me anything because the only reason why you're even remotely alive is because you have information that I know you're keeping." Derrick told her as he threw her up against a tree

"So tell me why you're trying to kill me and you get to live, you don't and you'll die it's really that simple." Derrick spoke as he calmly walked towards her

 _"This is impossible I'm Raynare a fallen angel and yet this human who has a fucking sacred gear is doing this to me."_ Yuuma or rather Raynare thought in outrage as she summoned light spears and began hurling one after another at him

However, it was to no avail as he just swatted them away like they were flies before he punched her hard in the chest for her sternum to nearly collapse as she felt it nearly impossible to breath before Derrick grabbed her by her hair

"Now then I'm just gonna ask you this one more time and you better answer correctly; why the hell did you try to kill me?" Derrick questioned as Raynare coughed up blood as a very large fist shaped bruise on her sternum

"You'll find out…...when you die…..you still have the..others to worry….about." Raynare spoke with a bloody smirk

"Well since you like being a dumbass then you're no longer useful to me." Derrick spoke as he reared his fist back

With that he propped the hardly breathing Raynare against a tree before rearing his fist back and punching her so hard in the face that it exploded into chunks of skull, flesh and brain as blood spurted out of the corpse that slumped over to the side

"Well my night was just fucking ruined." Derrick spoke as he shook the blood and gore off of his hand as he walked away

Yet unbeknownst to him a girl with long crimson hair and teal eyes had just seen him dismantle the fallen angel with ease as she had intended on recruiting him to her side when the fallen angel killed him but, after seeing this she knew that she had to have him on her side before she teleported away in a flash of bright red.

* * *

 **(The next morning, September 13th 2015, 9:45 Am, Davidson House)**

It was a quarter til 10 in the morning as Derrick after having a long night when he drove off and dumped the fallen angel's body in a construction sight under a few feet of concrete where nobody would find her as he was now waking up to start the day.

"Alright time to go and make breakfast." Derrick spoke as he yawned before he put his hand on something that made him look at the bed

"What the hell?" Derrick asked himself as he squeezed the pillow like object and heard a moan

That was when he ripped off the covers to see a girl about his age with waist length crimson hair, fair skin, and almost devilishly beautiful face and a body that would make even some top tier pornstars jealous and what was worse was that she was sleeping fucking naked in his bed as he knew this girl as Rias Gremory one of the 4 most popular girls at the Academy

 _"Oh hell no am I allowing this shit."_ Derrick thought as he walked over to his window and opened it

He then picked up Rias's body and hefted over his head and then threw her out of the window of his house like she was a football and watched as she was awoke by her crashing to the ground as he proceeded to throw her clothes outside as well

"Stay the hell out of my house you fucking weirdo." Derrick spoke throwing the rest of her clothes out onto the lawn

"Don't you know who I am and why would you throw me out of your house?!" Rias yelled as Derrick just glared at her

"Because one you're some random ass girl who comes into my house naked and sleeps in my bed without my permission and two I don't even know or like you so fuck off or next time I'm calling the cops and having you arrested for home invasion." Derrick told her as he wasn't gonna have someone just pop into his house all unannounced as he's seen to many new stories where shit like this happens and then said guy gets chopped the hell up

"You wouldn't dare call the police on me." Rias said thinking he wouldn't have her arrested

"I don't give a shit who you are or how popular you are all I know is that you're trespassing on my property now you can either go willingly or you can be carried off in a cop car and be arrested for not only home invasion and trespassing but, also for public indecency so unless you want any of that then I suggest you put some damn clothes on and march red riding bitch." Derrick spoke as he wouldn't have some random stranger he barely knew trespass on his property if he could help it

"Fine then but, you were missing out on a great opportunity." Rias huffed as she got her clothes on and stormed away in agitation and irritation at being denied

"That's what I thought and now I can start some fucking breakfast because damn am I starving." Derrick said under his breath as he got up and went downstairs

Meanwhile Rias was still storming off angry that she'd not only been denied but, also being throw out like she was some common street whore as she refused to be denied as she was the Heiress to the House of Gremory and she refused to let something stand in her way

 _"Just you wait you'll be on my side soon enough."_ Rias thought with a determined smirk before teleporting away in a magical circle

 ** _So then this begins the story of our protagonist who's not only killed a fallen angel but, has also caught Rias's eye in her wanting him to join her peerage well find out what will happen in the new chapters of Just a Strong son Of a Bitch_**

* * *

 ** _Well I'm back from the dead and feeling good as this is Pravus666 here to say he's back in action and the reason for my hiatus is because of some stuff happening to me as of last year which has been the reason for my hiatus in general. That being getting my Eagle Scout award in boy scouts that I've worked several years to get denied to me on a technicality, finding out I have anemia , getting dumped over text by my girlfriend who had her brother do that to me and to top it off this January finding out my grandma got cancer which thankfully they've managed to treat it as it's in its early stages but you guys get the idea. Anyways let's get to what's happened here in my first ever Highschool DXD story as I've gotten quite interested in the fandom despite the anime being somewhat of a clusterfuck it was the light novels that actually got me into it until I decided to make my own story_**

 ** _Well yes this is a self insert story with my OC being known as Derrick Davidson as I've always wanted to try a self insert story and what better way than have it be a Highschool DXD one where the sky's the limit and yeah Issei is being replaced by my self insert so sue me besides don't flame at me for doing it when every other author in a fandom on this site has done it before. Besides it'll be a nice change of pace besides seeing another story with Issei being a perv and going through the same things in canon as it gets tiring and stagnating seeing the same thing over and over again_**

 ** _Onto the next part with Derrick rejecting Raynare which to me I was something that weirded me out from the start as you have this amazingly hot girl just walk up and ask you if you want to be her boyfriend mind you that you don't know shit about her as before you canon lovers start yelling at me that I should've included the date scene with him and Raynare. Here's my thing that he had every right to reject her because to him he didn't want to date a girl that would pull a Casey Anthony at her worst and chop him the fuck up or go on this date as an elaborate joke to her friends add that he doesn't know her at all and you've got why he didn't bother to go out with her_**

 ** _Also hope you guys like the whole Derrick curbstomping Raynare as I get tired of reading about how (insert name here) gets repeatedly impaled by Raynare and resurrected by Rias over and over again as its gets boring to read when almost every story on Highschool DXD that involves Issei or an OC does this repetitively to where it's just an eyesore to read and people skip over. Therefore I've had Derrick curbstomp her into the ground after which he gave her chances to tell him why she was out to get him and by the way Derrick is not gonna be a Gary Stu as he does have his weaknesses as all he has is his super strength and durability as like I stated in the intro that's all he has with him_**

 ** _Finally we've got the whole scene which I found hilarious where Derrick finds Rias in his house and then proceeds to tell her to get the hell off his property or be arrested by the authorities which is still hilarious to me because with nearly every other Highschool DXD story that involves Rias here on the site basically absolves her of nearly any form of consequences because bullshit reasons. Therefore expect for Rias to be getting knocked off her high horse and realizing that just because she's the heiress to the Gremory house doesn't mean she's exempt from real world consequences because of her actions so expect some of that later down the road_**

 ** _Also I'd like to say special thanks to the people who've talked with me and helped me get through my hiatus you're thanks is much appreciated as you people are the true MVP's as you know who you are and I say thank you and for those that don't know who they are here's their names and while some of them don't have stories out that doesn't mean they aren't good people (Deadzior, Kourtney Uzu Yato, True Sage of the Six Paths and Unsan Musho)_**

 ** _Please also favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since I'd like for this too do well as I know it has the potential to be a great story so please and thank you also I'm up for constructive criticism so long as it isn't flaming since flaming at someone wastes everyone's time_**

 ** _With that this is Pravus666 signing off till next time saying that it's great to be back in action as next chapter will be of him finding out about the Devils and everything that he's involved with also at the end of next chapter I will be putting out who will be involved in his harem since it ain't a Highschool DXD story without a harem_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Agonies by Byzantine_**


	2. Chapter 2: School Full of Devils

**(Chapter 2: School full of Devils)**

Derrick was able to enjoy the rest of his Sunday despite having Rias pop over his house uninvited and naked in his bedroom no less as if there was one thing that pissed off the Swede it was people showing up in his house or life without his notice or permission. As he didn't care if he was one of the four most popular girls as well as one of the most beautiful that didn't cut it in his book as he would've had her arrested regardless for trespassing on his property as he didn't give a damn about reputation to him no matter who or what you are you will suffer the consequences of your actions.

So the only thing left for him to do now was worry about school tomorrow however, for some reason he had a strange feeling in the pit of his gut as when he was near Rias and Koneko to a lesser extent he felt some kind of infernal energy that made his danger senses go off and while he wasn't worried knowing full well he could take on almost anyone. It still didn't make him any less cautious as he felt that infernal energy in not just those two but in many others that neared a dozen in number something of which made him feel on edge which is why when he went to school the next few days he was going to be on his A game.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, September 16th 2015, 11:49 Am)**

It was now a Wednesday at Kuoh Academy as Derrick was still on high alert in case anything was to happen because he wouldn't be caught off guard which is why he brought some brass knuckles he had in his back pocket just in case things got bad as well as a large flask of holy water in his backpack as something told him he'd need it.

 _"So far so good as hopefully it stays this way."_ Derrick thought reading over his history book as he already completed the assignment and handed it in early as if their was one thing he loved was war history

"As there is nothing I like more than reading about a good battle or war." Derrick said under his breath as he was reading over a section that talked about the battle of Shiroyama

However, he cursed when he heard the door open and girls squeal and fawn over none other than Kuoh's own Prince Charming that was Kiba Yuuto and while he personally didn't hold anything against him he found the whole nice guy act to be insufferable and quite annoying yet for some reason he felt that same infernal energy that he felt around the school as he walked over towards him.

"Hello are you Derrick Davidson?" Kiba asked kindly as Derrick tabbed a page in his history book before turning towards the prince of Kuoh

"Yeah I'm him now what the fuck do you want I was reading?" Derrick questioned not really in the mood for any games

"Woah no need to be so hostile I just wanted to talk to you about something is all." Kiba spoke politely yet Derrick remained unfazed as he better have a good reason for bothering him

"I don't care now then say what you got to or beat it as I hate having my time wasted on things that don't concern me at all." Derrick responded as if something didn't concern him or interest him then he wasn't gonna give so much as a damn about it at all

"But it does as I've been sent by Rias Gremory to fetch you so if you could come with me that would be most appreciated." Kiba told him having been sent by the crimson haired girl to get him

"And you can tell the red haired tramp that she can piss off especially since she had the nerve to show up in my house fucking naked in my bedroom without my permission and last I checked I should have her arrested for trespassing." Derrick responded bluntly earning glares from many of the male students and some of the females as well for calling Rias a tramp

"I insist that you come with me to see her and please refrain from calling her a tramp as I'm sure whatever happened between the two of you was a big misunderstanding." Kiba told him trying to convince the Swede to come with him as he rolled his eyes at him

"What other names do you want me to call some random girl who shows up in someone's house naked without their permission huh should I call her a skank, slut, whore, harlot, lady of the night, streetwalker because I got plenty others that I can her for doing that and what's it to you pretty boy as I don't see that you're gonna do anything about it." Derrick spoke getting some people stepping back as the tension grew heavy in the room as he saw a brief flash of anger go across Kiba's face

"Rias Gremory is a dear friend of mine and insist that you stop referring to her as such vile things that she isn't." Kiba spoke as those remarks about his master was getting under his skin

"Like I said what are you going to do about it and besides I have no reason to be around that red haired tramp, as what makes you think that if she isn't just showing at my house naked that she isn't doing it to other guys as I'm pretty sure she gets off a lot of other guys with that whole sweet and innocent schoolgirl act she puts on." Derrick spoke as he saw Kiba's hands balled up into a fist

"You should really undo your hands unless you're looking for a fight because it's not my fault you can't handle what's probably true about her as why should I go meet someone who's a streetwalker on the side." Derrick spoke as he saw that Kiba was struggling to contain the anger within himself as he continued to disrespect Rias in-front of him

"I'm asking you nicely to stop saying such slanderous things about her as she is a great person now then come with me and their won't be any trouble here." Kiba spoke as he forced a smile out however, Derrick merely stood up and almost towered over him

"Look I don't see how you're gonna do anything about it besides how are you gonna make me take it back huh? Because the way I see it you're barking up the wrong tree if you think you can get me to go anywhere with you or to see that tramp now then why don't you go back to little red riding bitch and tell her to stay away from my house, and I can get along with my day, as can you do that for me messenger boy or are you just all glory no guts." Derrick said with his arms folded over his chest as he wanted him to try something because after the weekend he's had he was just waiting for someone to screw around with him

"I was sent here to get you Derrick and don't fail at all." Kiba responded as people in the class gave the two a wide berth as Derrick took off his school jacket and set it on the chair

"Good to know as at least I gave you ample opportunity to go back to her and avoid all this." Derrick spoke as he cracked his neck

Meanwhile Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra were walking through the hallways since second period had just ended to see about the new transfer student however noises from the hallways drew their attention as with that they walked over to see the door burst open as Kiba Yuuto who had looked like he went 3 rounds with Mike Tyson evident by the multiple bruises and welts all over his body swollen right black eye. As he was slumped over by a locker breathing heavily as small spots of blood both dried and fresh were on his school shirt as his body made a small indent in the locker he was propped up against as Derrick walked out with his clothes somewhat askew as he had his backpack slung over his shoulders as he walked out with a calm expression on his face.

"Can I help the two of you?" Derrick asked as though he didn't just beat the living hell out of Kiba

"Did you do this?" Sona questioned looking at the beat up Kiba and the broken door

"Yes but to be fair he had it coming as, he wouldn't stop pestering me about Rias Gremory especially since on Sunday she showed up at my house unannounced and without my permission as well as naked no less she's lucky I didn't report her to the cops." Derrick stated bluntly as he wasn't going to sugarcoat things at all

 _"Oh Rias why is it that you don't think before you act sometimes as it's that kind of thinking that gets you in trouble with people."_ Sona thought in disappointment of her friends' foolish decisions

"Anyways you'll have to come with us as besides the whole you beating Mr. Yuuto to a pulp we like Rias actually want to talk to you." Tsubaki told the tall young man before her

"Alright I'll come with you guys since I do have to answer for what I did after all that and you two seem like the most decent and reasonable out of everyone here." Derrick replied as he straightened himself out as unlike Rias and her messenger boy at least these two carried themselves with decency and respectability

"Alright if you'd follow us we'll explain everything to you as we hope you'll understand why we want to talk with you." Sona told him as he nodded

"At least you had the decency to come and see me yourself albeit under less than great circumstances instead of having sent a messenger boy to get me as it's something I can respect." Derrick spoke as if someone wanted to see him then he'd rather have it be that person than some messenger as he followed the Sitri heiress

* * *

 **(3 and half hours later, 3:24 Pm, Student Council Room)**

It wasn't until it was 6 minutes till half past 3 in the afternoon that he'd finally gotten to the Student Council Room after being briefly shown where said room was so that he could come there later on as he still had classes to go to once he was done he then had to show up where he was met by not only the Student Council but Rias and some of her entourage as well. It was then that he was given a rundown of what attacked him that being of a fallen angel and that Sona and Rias were Devils and that everyone in the room was Devils like them which would explain all that infernal energy he'd felt ever since coming to this school.

"So basically you're telling me that all of you are Devils here in high school and that fallen angels are after me because I have something called a sacred gear?" Derrick asked after taking in all of what he just heard

"That's correct." Sona answered back as everyone awaited his answer

"Alright I'll buy it." Derrick responded with a shrug of his shoulders

"Really you believe us just like that?" Koneko questioned as to how he believed it so easily

"Yeah as to be honest in all the years that I've been alive I've experienced and seen stranger things in life so the fact that you guys are Devils doesn't weird me out in the slightest." Derrick told them

"Do I even want to know what these stranger things are?" Saji questioned bringing up a valid point

"When I get to know you better I'll tell you about some of it." Derrick told him simply as Saji accepted it as a valid answer

"However, this brings me to my next question in that what the hell did the red haired tramp over here want with me?" Derrick asked looking at Rias who had was trying to hold back her anger over how he beat the hell out of Kiba earlier

"What I wanted to talk you about was you joining my peerage and becoming a Devil as my servant as I assure you that the benefits and rewards of serving under the house of Gremory would be great as I assure you those in the Gremory family treat our servants like one of our own." Rias told him as she was counting on him joining her peerage as she knew she'd be able to win him over to her side if he joined

"Well when you put it like that my answer is….hell no I won't join you." Derrick answered back making Rias's face fall at being denied seeing as how she'd never been denied anything really

"But why not?" Rias questioned as to why Derrick wouldn't join her peerage

"Well besides the fact that so far I just don't like it's also that call it what you will but, being a servant no matter how many times you dress it up is still a slave and I'm a slave to no one especially to someone who is weaker than weaker than me." Derrick responded as she could call him being in her peerage whatever she wanted he'd still be a slave under her and he rather liked his freedom

"I promise you that you wouldn't be a slave and that I and the rest of my peerage are strong enough for you to consider joining." Rias shot back thinking it was luck that he managed to defeat that fallen angel

"Look I've thought against things and people who have real power under their belt as, you don't fit that bill besides if you even tried to subjugate me I'd break you even worse than I did that pretty boy you sent to get me and maybe even punch a hole in your chest since like I said before I won't serve anyone who is weaker than me." Derrick informed her as the scariest part was that there was no anger in his voice when said that last part that got Rias to frown

"Sona I assume that this goes for you as well minus the whole my maiming you and your peerage since you haven't done anything to irritate or piss me off." Derrick spoke towards Sona who nodded

"Thank you and I understand your reasons for not wanting to join either of our peerages." Sona responded as Derrick still cracked his neck

"However, since I'm bored I'm willing to see just how strong you guys are which is why I'm proposing that if I can be beaten in a simple fight to where I have to admit defeat then I will consider joining one of you sound good to both of you." Derrick spoke as he brought out a coin

"Sounds reasonable." Sona responded finding the chance to have him on her side a good deal not to pass up

"I accept." Rias spoke wanting him on her side

With that he flipped the coin with Rias calling heads and Sona calling tails as the coin spun through the air as the tension was high before it landed in Derrick's hand as it was heads meaning that Rias won and this would be her chance to have him on her side

"Well I guess this settles it I'm fighting Rias then and just so you know this isn't gonna end well for you at all." Derrick spoke before pocketing the coin

"I'm sure you'll understand that when you join my peerage it won't be as bad as you think it is." Rias told him as he scoffed at her

"Keep telling yourself that when I'm breaking your slave's bones." Derrick said as he walked out the door leaving the student council there

"Rias with all due respect are you sure it's a wise decision to even do this because you saw what he did to Kiba?" Tsubaki spoke up not feeling that it was a good idea to challenge Derrick in a fight as something felt off about him

"I know of what he did to Kiba and even though he'll be healing up fine enough due to Akeno's help in a few days, and all of the things he said that took what self control I had to keep a straight face I can't ignore the fact that he'd be a great asset to my peerage." Rias replied having heard what Derrick did to her knight and felt nothing anger but, knew she had to have him on her side

"Rias I know why you want him on your side but, you heard him and I'd rather not have you or any of your peerage members be put in any harm's way because you want out of your arranged marriage to him." Sona said trying to advise her friend against this

"You won't change my mind on this Sona as I will have him on my side no matter what." Rias responded adamant about having Derrick on her side knowing that if the fallen angels were after him then he was worth something very valuable

"Seeing as how I can't change you're mind I'm warning you that if somehow you get him on your side and I mean that's a very big if then you'd better make sure that you're stronger than him because I've the feeling that as he said that he's not one to serve anyone willingly so that's why you better have the strength to take him on." Sona told the Gremory heiress who felt that Rias was way in over her head

"Relax Sona I'm more than capable." Rias told her before walking out of the student council office

"Um Prez you do realize that Rias has absolutely no chance against him right?" Saji told his King who turned towards her pawn as even Saji knew that her and her peerage didn't have a chance

"Yes I understand that completely." Sona replied as Saji gave her a questioning look

"Then why have her go against him at all? As why not try to have her realize that she doesn't stand a chance against him." Saji wondered as to why she didn't do so.

"Even I have to agree that it's unlike you." Tsubasa spoke up having remained silent during the exchange

"Because the Gremory's while they're known for their kindness are also known for their stubbornness that's why it's better for her to realize that she can't have him join her this way than me convincing her." Sona explained as the Gremory's kindness was only matched by their stubbornness

* * *

 **(2 days later, 4:20 Pm, Kuoh Academy, September 18th 2015)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 as Derrick would be fighting against Rias and her peerage as it'd been a decent amount of time since he'd have anything or anyone to give him a decent workout or challenge which was part of the reason why he did this whole thing such he could get the rust out of his gears since he's forgotten to train since he got to this town and fighting the red haired tramp's peerage would rectify that.

"So are you guys gonna do this or what because I don't have all damn day to wait on you guys since, I've got shit to do today?" Derrick questioned getting impatient at having to wait for nearly 10 minutes

"Ara, Ara someone's impatient." Akeno spoke giving Derrick a look that made him feel very uncomfortable

 _"Yeah definitely gonna avoid her since I'm getting a red flag that she's a big bag of crazy as well as the fact that I feel dirty right now."_ Derrick thought as the look on her face and in her eyes made him feel as though she were mentally undressing him

"Alright here's how things will go this will end when either Derrick is unconscious or everyone on Rias's peerage is that understood?" Saji asked both sides as Derrick put on a pair of brass knuckles and they nodded

"Then get to it." Saji spoke as a barrier like the ones in Rating Games was erected as Sona and the rest of the peerage did so as now the track field was their battleground

With that Derrick made the first move by leaping forwards after them as they barely managed to get out of the way as a quite sizable trench like crater as he rose back up he saw Kiba coming after him him with a sword and Koneko coming after him with fists bared as he caught them both with hardly any difficulty as he felt them press against him in trying to get him to cave.

"So are you guys actually trying because I'm not really impressed?" Derrick spoke as he chucked Koneko like a baseball as she was sent spiralling through the air

"Well then that just leaves you Prince Charming as what's the matter still all pissy that I kicked your ass." Derrick taunted as Kiba tried harder to break his guard but to no avail

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Kiba retorted but was brought to his knees when Derrick hit him hard in the stomach causing him to sharply gasp for air

"I'm sorry but, I don't speak little bitch." Derrick responded as he kneed him in the jaw so hard that it cracked his teeth and sent him flipping backwards

As he went over to stomp a new one in Kiba's face he ducked when he saw crimson and jet black energy rocket past him and saw Rias with her family's trademark Power of Destruction as she launched out another at him that he rolled out of the way from.

"Oh so little red riding bitch is deciding to step up well then show me what the hell you got." Derrick spoke before he started to rush after Rias

"Don't worry I've just begun." Rias responded as she hurled burst after burst of the strong demonic energy

Derrick rolled and weaved his way out of the bursts and blasts of Rias's power of Destruction. closing in on her faster and faster until when he went to go in for a punch to her face he was caught by a point blank blast of the Power of Destruction destroying everything for a quarter mile as Rias had a smirk as the cloud of smoke and debris was made.

"There is no way he'd still be standing after that." Rias said with a smirk as she waited for it to clear

"I gotta say that I actually felt something no matter how pathetic it was in the long run." Derrick spoke as he grabbed Rias by the throat and cleared away the dust and smoke with a swipe of his hand

To reveal that he was relatively unscathed save for some minor looking scratches that looked only superficial as his school jacket and white t shirt were in tatters as he had an uncaring and unflinching look on his face. As everyone was now shocked at how Derrick a human no less just tanked a blast of Rias's family trademark magic without even flinching or so much as even a noticeable wound as what he was hit with would destroy or at least grievously injure that target.

"How are you still standing that should've knocked you out cold?!" Rias questioned in shock and in small amounts of fear

"Because fuck you that's how." Derrick answered before he punched her giving her a black eye

As he then proceeded to chokeslam her into the ground and then proceeded to jump into the air high enough to deliver a devastating elbow drop that cracked away the ground and nearly distorted it into a crater as Rias had to choke down bile and blood before he started to punch her in the stomach forming bruises on it as he did so as the ground cracked further and further.

"Come on where was all that good shit you were talking ago about having me in your peerage?" Derrick questioned as the ground beneath him was now formed into a small crater as Rias's jaw was covered in blood

However, he soon saw a yellow flash and looked behind him to see Akeno fire out a bolt of lightning and Derrick using his instincts lifted Rias's body in front of her and used it like a human shield as Rias let out a scream of pain as she was electrocuted before it ended and Rias's body was smokin as it had jet black scorch mark before she was discarded to the side.

"So then looks like you're next." Derrick said turning towards Akeno as he cracked his neck

"Well to be fair you've been a naughty boy and you've deserved some punishment after all." Akeno told him in a semi lustful tone as she rubbed her legs together

"I'm dealing with a sadist aren't I?" Derrick questioned as he cursed his luck

"Ara, Ara aren't you the clever one besides hopefully you can make this really good for me." Akeno spoke her hands crackling with lightning

 _"Just my luck."_ Derrick thought to himself as he sidestepped a lightning bolt

"After all I want to really have some fun with you." Akeno spoke as she cast another lightning bolt that he leapt over as he jumped high into the air before punching her in the back before headbutting her into the ground into unconsciousness

"Yeah I'm not dealing with crazy today thank you very much." Derrick spoke as he kicked Akeno's prone body away before he found himself being surrounded by Kiba and Koneko

"Oh I almost forgot about the two of you, as this is your last chance to give up because to be honest what I did to Kiba when I first met him were just love taps compared to what I can really do." Derrick told him as he cracked his knuckles

"Sorry senpai but I have to fight you but, I still hope we can be friends." Koneko said as she served her king and that meant fighting no matter what

"And you haven't defeated me yet." Kiba spoke as he summoned up two demonic swords and grasped them in both hands

"Alright but be warned you both were given the option of surrender." Derrick told the two of them as he got into a rough boxer's stance

With that they both ran towards the incredibly strong Swede who waited for them to get close and once they did he clapped his hands together and the result was a thunderclap being emitted as a shockwave pushed the two of them back from him. Before he charged after Koneko like a wolf after its prey as he was soon behind her as he uppercutted her into the air before leaping after her and with a double ax handle smashed her back into the ground yet as she was sent falling she was caught by Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba." Koneko thanked not expecting her other senpai to hit so hard

"I appreciate the thanks Koneko however, we're not out of this yet." Kiba said as he continued to sprint

"Why's that?" Koneko asked before they heard rough footsteps following behind them

"Because of him." Kiba replied as they both saw Derrick bounding after them as he gained distance on them  
"You can run all y'all like you won't get away from me!" Derrick exclaimed as he continued to bound after the remaining members of the peerage

It would be long before Derrick would leap in front of them to cut them off and shoulder check Kiba stopping him dead in his tracks and causing him to drop Koneko before grabbing him by the shirt collar and headbutting him before knee bombing him in the side with near rib breaking force before throwing him to the side as he turned his attention to Koneko.

"Now then back to our daily scheduled program." Derrick said as he got ready to charge after Koneko

"I'm won't give up to you senpai." Koneko told him bracing herself against her taller opponent

"You see that's the spirit so come on and give me what you got." Derrick replied before he rushed towards her like a freight train

Koneko continued to brace herself for impact as she crossed her arms in front of her as Derrick punched her head on the result was a minor shockwave being emanated from the point of contact as Koneko was pushed back a couple of yards as she struggled to keep her composure and thanked that she was a Rook otherwise it would've broken any lesser person. Yet this didn't stop Derrick from ratcheting up the intensity at which he struck as Koneko felt herself being pushed back more and more as her defenses wore down beneath his great strength that was until Kiba came rushing in trying to stab him from behind.

Only for him to punch Kiba hard in the chest with rib cracking force before grabbing both by their faces and throwing them clear across the track field before righting themselves as they stood looking at Derrick who was upon them.

"Where was all this bravado that was had earlier before I started beating the two of you like child's play or was it all talk?" Derrick questioned as he continued block all of their attacks like they were nothing

"I'll show you that as the Knight to the House of Gremory we aren't to be trifled with." Kiba spoke putting more force onto his demon swords

"Oh come on I'm still not using my full strength and yet I'm still kicking your ass." Derrick replied before kneeing him in the gut

"That's impossible how are you this strong and a human?" Kiba questioned having not seen a human who was of the the same strength as Derrick

"Like I told the red haired tramp, because fuck you that's why." Derrick retorted before Koneko came barreling after him

"Koneko wait!" Kiba yelled out as Koneko rushed in after him

"Looks like the munchkin has some guts between the two of you." Derrick spoke as Koneko came in with a roundhouse aimed towards his head

"I still have a chance to defeat you senpai." Koneko declared as Derrick blocked it before grabbing her in a full nelson

"Let's see about that." Derrick responded before he jumped into the air

Koneko struggled to get out the iron death grip he'd have on her but to no avail as she was pile driven into the ground with a small crater being formed as blood started to come out of her head before she was slugged across the face so hard you could hear teeth being dislodged as blood leaked out of her mouth before she came after him with everything she had. Her small fists blurring as she tried to hit him with all that she could and while it pushed him back a small bit it was still to no avail as he easily blocked her efforts.

"I gotta say that you're pretty impressive." Derrick told her as though she was below him in strength and skill she had a lot of potential

"Thank you senpai however, this isn't over yet." Koneko spoke as she went in for a haymaker that was sidestepped

"Why do you believe that exactly when I've been outclassing you from the start?" Derrick asked wanting to know her resolve as she threw in a quick barrage of jabs at his midsection that he blocked one handed

"Because as long as I'm still conscious I still have someway to beat you besides I owe Rias-senpai a lot." Koneko replied as Derrick smirked at the answer

"Well while I'm impressed by your resolve to beat me you still have a long ways to go." Derrick said before he smacked away her attempt to uppercut him

With that in mind he grabbed the leg she used to jump kick him in the gut and spun around like a top before creating a mini tornado before letting her go as she sailed he leapt after her with such force that the ground cratered and cracked beneath him as he'd soon land behind her with his hands raised in a overhand ax handle. To which he brought down smashing her small body into the ground with the sound of ribs breaking before knee punting her upwards like a football to where it knocked the wind out of her sails before he knocked her unconscious with a punch to her stomach so hard that you were able to see the outline of his fist before she was out cold.

"Now then that only leaves your punk ass Prince Charming." Derrick said as he went towards Kiba who still had his swords at the ready

"Don't think you've won just yet as I refuse to go down so easily." Kiba replied with his swords still at the ready

"You know I don't honestly see why you think you have any chance of winning against me as I've beaten everyone else around you so what makes you think you're any special." Derrick stated to the unconscious forms of Akeno, Koneko and Rias

"Because I am Rias Gremory's knight and I will cut down any opposition in my master's way." Kiba declared defiantly as Derrick yawned and started eating a Hershey bar

"Oh I'm sorry were you talking as you started babbling on about something pertaining to the red haired tramp and I got hungry." Derrick answered back munching on his Hershey bar

With that Kiba was incensed at the blatant disrespect to his master who he didn't understand why she wanted recruited but for her sake he'd win as he rushed towards him thrusting both swords to try and impale him as Derrick didn't bother to even move as he bitchslapped Kiba hard in the face and sent him into the ground.

"So are you gonna do something else besides prattle on because I've got some episodes of Metal Evolution to watch and I rather not continue wasting my time?" Derrick asked continuing to eat his candy bar

"I swear I'll defeat you and then you'll join Rias's side as maybe she can rectify your attitude." Kiba said as Derrick laughed

"You know since you seem to have an overinflated sense of yourself and your capabilities as, I think it's about time you're shown how far above you I actually am because the only reason any of you lasted this long to be honest is that I needed a good workout to shake the rust out of my gears." Derrick revealed having set this up as a good form of exercise for himself

"You mean all we were was just some warm-up for you?" Kiba questioned in shock that he and his comrades had been brutalized for some exercise

"Yeah as I gotta say you guys were halfway decent however, playtime is over." Derrick responded as he stomped over towards Kiba

"I'll agree playtime is over." Kiba responded as he summoned an assortment of demon swords

Kiba tried to land a solid hit against Derrick but he knocked every sword he'd used out of his hands as though he were batting away flies as no matter what he tried he couldn't land a definitive hit against him and what he did land just amounted to superficial scratches as Derrick continued during the whole time to eat his Hershey bar.

"Like I said playtime is over." Derrick spoke as he grabbed both of Kiba's demon swords and with a flick of his wrist broke the blades into pieces as Kiba looked on in horror

"Just what are you?" Kiba questioned as he watched the pieces fall to the ground

"I'm the fucking Juggernaut bitch." Derrick told him as he punched him so hard in the stomach that his shirt was obliterated as Derrick's knuckles were partially embedded into his muscle

Kiba was then subjected to rapid fire punches to the face as he could only stand there and take the hits to the face that came one after the other as his once handsome face now became consistent with hamburger meat from how bruised and bloodied it was as blood dripped to the ground and bones cracked before Derrick finished him off with a punch that sent a quarter of the way across the track field in a crumpled heap.

"Puny Devil." Derrick said walking away as the barrier was displaced as Sona and her peerage was in shock

"Holy shit man that was awesome you just wiped the floor with all of them!" Saji exclaimed in awe of how Derrick did what many wished and beat up Kiba and not mention defeat an entire peerage

"I must agree with my pawn that was quite the impressive display you put on as not many humans can say that they defeated a Devil much less a peerage of them which begs the question how'd you manage to accomplish this exactly." Sona wondered as to how this was possible

"Simple really all I've tried to do is just exceed any limit put in front of me then again being born with super strength and being durable as fuck does help." Derrick said with a chuckle at the end

"You really are a curious one Derrick Davidson it's a shame that you won't reconsider joining my peerage." Sona spoke slightly downtrodden that someone like Derrick wouldn't join her

"Well like I said I like having my freedom and being the master of my own fate however, that doesn't mean I wouldn't be averse to training with you guys since I'd have something to do to kill time besides I'd like to spend more time with that pretty blue haired girl you got in your peerage." Derrick spoke pointing towards a slightly blushing Tsubasa

"I'll take you up on that offer it was a pleasure meeting you and seeing some of what you can do." Sona spoke as Derrick walked off

"Same to you so goodbye." Derrick told them as he leapt away to go to his car

"So Tsubasa, looks like someone thinks your pretty." Momo teased the taller girl

"Shut up Momo it's nothing." Tsubasa refuted as Momo pressed on

"Then why are you blushing?" Momo asked with a smirk as Tsubasa's blush deepened

"I'm going home." Tsubasa stormed off while in her mind thinking it was nice that a boy thought she was pretty

* * *

 **(The next night, 8:52 Pm, September 19th 2015, Kuoh Town)**

It was 8 minutes till 9 at night as Derrick was walking through the same park where that fallen angel tried to kill him as he now had a steel baseball bat across his back as he was going through a midnight run and had the baseball bat with him in case anything else tried to get him as he refused to go out like a bitch as he continued to run in some sneakers, black sweatpants and a Trivium t-shirt.

 _"Nothing like a nice run to clear my head after all the bullshit that's been going on lately."_ Derrick thought as he continued to run throughout

"And hopefully I don't have a repeat of what that crazy black winged bitch tried to do to me." Derrick continued thinking to himself before he stopped and saw black feathers falling from the sky

"Oh come on not this shit!" Derrick shouted in irritation as all he wanted was to go out on a peaceful night run and not have any bullshit happen but apparently that was just too much to ask  
"So you're the one that killed Raynare I can't believe she was destroyed by some human." A low male voice spoke

The owner of said voice was a middle aged man the same height as Derrick with black hair and navy colored eyes that had malicious intent in them as he swore a white dress shirt over a pale violet trench-coat and matching ascot with black dress pants and shoes along with a matching black fedora yet what made Derrick sigh in irritation was the two black wings.

"You mean that Yuuma girl? To be honest she had it coming for trying to kill me over God knows what if you're one of her friends then can you pass it along that I'd rather not be bothered because if so that'd be great." Derrick told him as he really didn't want to be bothered as he just wanted to deal with as less bulshit as possible

"That isn't gonna happen boy as I'm gonna see how a meddlesome brat like you killed a fallen angel as, you'll learn the name of your killer as Dohnaseek the man who put you in your place in the pecking order." Dohnaseek spoke as he conjured a bright blue light spear

"So you really want to do this because I'm really not in the mood to be doing this?" Derrick asked having his hand on the handle of his baseball bat

"What do you think now die you human filth." Dohnaseek spoke as he launched the blue spear of light at Derrick who quickly whipped out his baseball bat and deflected it

"Alright seeing as how you're so damn stubborn I guess we're doing this the hard way… let it be known that I gave you the opportunity to go away." Derrick spoke sighing that like that Raynare person he wouldn't just leave him alone

With that he jumped after Dohnaseek who made a light spear to defend himself only to be surprised when it broke in half and he was forced to stagger back before he was on the receiving end of a steel bat to the face that cracked his teeth before being uppercutted into air before he righted himself by spreading out his wings.

"You know I honestly don't get why you guys have it out for me as I haven't done anything to personally piss you off as granted I've crushed a lot of people and broken them but, I don't remember ever going after any fallen angels whatsoever with that in mind I'd like a reasonable explanation as to why you and your buddies have it out for me?" Derrick questioned as while he had some blood on his hands he never had any fallen angel ones until recently

"Because you're a pest that has something he shouldn't have and therefore should be eliminated." Dohnaseek spoke in a snarky and superior tone that made Derrick pinch the bridge of his nose

"Yep you're gonna be the one that'll get on my last nerve." Derrick groaned before he launched after him

Dohnaseek summoned a light spear to defend against Derrick's baseball bat but as the struggle continued he was grabbed by the face thrown like a baseball going through several trees before stopping as Dohnaseek was in a daze as his vision was trying to focus itself before he heard rapidly approaching footsteps come after him. As he realized what it was when he felt a crushing force around his upper chest and collarbone area as Derrick clotheslined him as the result caused a tree to be almost split in half as Dohnaseek gasped for breath as Derrick stood over him.

"So then are you gonna go away now or are you just gonna be a dumbass and keep trying to kill me because if you go now then I'll forget that you ruined my night." Derrick offered because if he left him alone right now then he'd most likely would let him leave without further injury  
"You merely got lucky there boy and like I'd be afraid of you to go away." Dohnaseek retorted as he tried to punch Derrick in the face who merely caught him in a rough grip that made him soon grunt in pain

"I keep giving you the opportunity to get away with as less injuries as possible but, you just keep being stupid and take the beatings as I swear it's almost like you're a masochist." Derrick said as he continued to clamp down on Dohnaseek's arm like a boa constrictor

"Like there is anything you can do to break me into submitting to you." Dohnaseek shot back as he continued to struggle as Derrick smirked at that comment

"I'm glad you said that because now I can do this." Derrick replied as he raised his baseball bat and repeatedly bludgeoned the fallen angel's arm with his bat as bones cracked and broke until it was a bloodied mess

"Why you little brat you'll pay for that." Dohnaseek snarled as he began conjuring a light spear  
"Good luck with that." Derrick told him before bring backhanding him into the ground

Derrick nearly caved in his head via baseball bat swing, but failed as he took flight to try and gain an aerial advantage but, Derrick would let that happen as he picked up a nearby tree and uprooted it and through it before jumping upon it as it was headed towards Dohnaseek who made a light spear after light spear to shear it down to bits yet despite all that it didn't work. As Derrick leapt from his makeshift ride and bashed the man clear across his skull with his bat nearly dislocating his jaw as he was sent spiraling towards the ground followed after him and crashed on top of him with an elbow drop that cracked the pavement apart.

"Look all I'm asking is that you give up and go off on your merry way, because I don't want to be bothered by anyone or anything." Derrick told him getting tired of this man's persistence

"Screw you kid I ain't doing a damn thing until you're dead as, all you are is just some punk ass bastard who should be exterminated." Dohnaseek spat as the moment he said the word bastard Derrick's left eye twitched angrily

"What the hell did you just call me?" Derrick asked his grip on his baseball bat tightening till you heard his knuckles pop

"I called you a bastard so what of it what are you gonna do about it?" Dohnaseek spoke fighting through the pain of a broken arm and a mild concussion

"Well I'm gonna teach you what happens to people who call me a bastard, as no one calls me a bastard and gets away with it." Derrick spat in fury of being called that name he despised with a vengeance

With that he let Dohnaseek rush after him with his good arm hefting a light spear to stab him only for him to be struck hard in the gut to where he fell over and then Derrick proceeded to heft his baseball bat over his head and then let his rage take over. As Dohnaseek cried out in agony as Derrick bludgeoned him savagely and mercilessly with that baseball bat as the crack of bones was heard as over and over he struck him like a man possessed as it wasn't until his spine was snapped and the feeling of being able to move his lower body was lost to him that Dohnaseek went unconscious.

But even then it wouldn't be until Derrick's hands were stained in blood from battering him until his trenchcoat was splotched in his blood that he stopped as he breathed heavily before slinging the baseball bat across his back and dragging the unconscious fallen angel to a clearing before walking away.

" _At least now he knows to never call me a bastard ever again."_ Derrick thought to himself as he walked away from the downed fallen angel who'd wake up in the morning for certain but not without feeling immeasurable pain

 _ **So then it seems that Derrick has proven that he will not be subjugated into being a Devil as he refuses to be under those weaker than him we also see that the fallen angels are after him for a reason he still doesn't know find out all of what will happen later on in the new chapters of Just a strong son of a bitch**_

* * *

 _ **And cut things there as I gotta say it feels wonderful writing again as my drive is not back and stronger than ever which is why I again thank the MVP's who helped keep me going during my hiatus you guys are fucking amazing by the way anyways let's get down to what's happened shall we**_

 _ **First off we start off with the whole Kiba trying to get Derrick to come with him which was one of my favorite scenes that I wrote out not to mention it was pretty hilarious if you ask me as the scene pretty much wrote itself out. As the reason why the Kiba failed in trying to get Derrick to see Rias in joining her peerage is that Kiba fails to see that Derrick has no respect for her as a person and her actions in sneaking into his house and then stripping herself naked into his bed makes him think that in his mind she's nothing but a tramp and whore. Also there is the reason that he wouldn't have gone with him because he doesn't like that someone's messenger boy wanted to talk to him as if you want to talk with him you have to do it face to face as that way he sees it as a sign of respect plus the fact that it wasn't really that hard for him to piss off Kiba in the first place**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole Derrick finding out that everyone are Devils and his refusal to join Rias's peerage as well as Sona's which to me was important to the story in and of itself for these two reasons. One of which being that Derrick will never serve under anyone weaker than himself because why serve someone who you're more powerful than as it makes no sense whatsoever to do so that and I get tired of seeing nearly every story having Issei or the main character OC join Rias's peerage to where I find doing so is redundant. The next reason is for what viable reason does he have to join either side as granted Sona hasn't done anything to him negatively he hasn't any reason to join Rias as so far she's trespassed into his property and invaded his privacy not to mention the fact that she'd want to enslave him by having him join her peerage. As those defending Rias know that you can dress it up all you like being a servant under Rias is still slavery no matter what as she can be as nice to him all she likes it still doesn't negate that she'd be taking away his freedom and stripping him down into nothing but being her slave**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole Derrick fighting Rias and her peerage which to me allowed me to show some of how strong Derrick is as this also would allow me to get one point clear across in this and its the following. That Derrick isn't overpowered at all it's just that compared to Rias's or Sona's peerages he'd be considered overpowered but, in reality that's not the case as he's far from it as to give an indicator of his power before getting Boosted Gear I'd say he's able to fight the likes of Siegfried, Arthur and Sairaorg minus his Touki and Regulus not to mention that he is not at all Azazel, Michael, Rizevim or Sirzechs tier in the slightest**_

 _ **Finally there is the whole Derrick kicking in Dohnaseek's teeth which while short was needed to show that he isn't out of the woods yet with the fallen angels yet because his killing off Raynare wasn't going to scare them off in the slightest whatsoever. However, at the end we got an indicator of one of Derrick's red buttons that you don't call him a bastard and while this may seem insignificant it will play a larger part later on especially when we get to Riser because that's when you'll realize why he hates being called a bastard**_

 _ **Also the harem for Derrick shall be of Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Serafall and Rossweisse four girls who I thought are really interesting as characters or never got that much character development in canon besides you never really see them as pairings most of the times therefore these will be his harem but, not immediately as some will come faster than others and others will take time to build up to.**_

 _ **With that being said please favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible as it's highly appreciated not to mention that I really appreciate the support you guys have given it so far especially for its debut for its really appreciated and now makes me really happy that I came out of hiatus. Also constructive criticism is appreciated as it gives me the chance to see how I can improve in the story as that's something I'm always welcome to so long as it doesn't go into flaming something of which benefits no one and wastes everyone's time**_

 _ **Again special thanks to the people who helped me get through my hiatus as you guys are fucking amazing to help me out during this and now my writing and drive feel stronger than ever so thank you guys for doing this**_

 _ **With that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as next chapter involves a bit more of what he's been up to in order to keep himself a float throughout the years that involves the Youkai Faction so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Devil You Know by Anthrax**_


	3. Chapter 3: Youkai and a Juggernaut

**(Chapter 3: Youkai and a Juggernaut)**

It's been a bit over a week and a half since Derrick's decimation of Rias and her peerage something of which while a shocked the Gremory heiress who was in recovery with her peerage that she'd been destroyed by a mere human only spurred her onto to try and figure out someway to have him join her side. As she had to have him on her side as he had used them as a warmup and still hadn't even unlocked his sacred gear which made him all the more of a valuable asset to have for the day when she'd be able to get out of her arranged marriage as she needed him to prevent it

Meanwhile Sona had taken him up on his offer to help train her peerage and while he was efficient he was also an extremist to how far he was with it as you either kept up with him or got left behind no in-between with him whatsoever. As he forced them to go beyond their physical and magical limits with him going in from everything to exercises to having to go up against him and as he made sure that they'd get their money's worth for wanting to train up against him

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, September 30th 2015, 7:53 Pm)**

It was the end of September as he finished training with Sona's peerage as he offer to train them as he did it for one part of him wanting some decent company and the other part so, he could just stick it to that red haired tramp who only served so far as an irritant in his short time in Kuoh Town and anything that could piss her off was well worth the effort

"I gotta say great job you guys." Derrick told them as Saji, Tsubasa and Sona were panting on the ground as they were taking a while to catch their breath while the others were exhausted into unconsciousness

"You….are such...a damn sadist." Saji huffed out as sweat covered his body

"I prefer the term extremist besides what you guy went through is what I call taking it easy." Derrick spoke stretching himself out

"If this what you call taking it easy….then I don't even want to know what you call a regular day at the gym." Saji spoke as he along with the remaining three were still red faced

"I agree with Saji but, hey when we get into a Rating Game the results will show for themselves." Tsubasa spoke as she knew that if they were to keep going at this pace they'd be ready for one of their first Rating Games

"Well what can I say you guys have shown a considerable amount of improvement as Saji you've been able to restrain me at my current strength for a minute and a half before I break out and Tsubasa here has gone up to being able to fight me at my normal level for an hour before tiring out and Sona here has shown some improvement with her water magic as who would've thought to add acidic qualities to it." Derrick commended them for their progression as he'd admit it felt somewhat nice to help these guys out

"Just you wait as soon enough I'm gonna be able to stand head to head with you one day." Saji swore with a sweat covered grin on his face as Derrick smirked

"I look forwards to that as I don't care if you're angel, human, fallen angel, monster, or devil for that matter as long as you have strength then I welcome you as a comrade." Derrick spoke as he helped the weary Devils to their feet

As it would be awhile before he helped them to the Student Council Room along with Tsubasa as the unconscious were teleported to their homes by Tsubaki before she along with Tsubasa left as they had their own personal matters to attend to leaving only Sona and Saji with Derrick

"Again I must thank you for agreeing to help out my peerage." Sona spoke having managed to regain her composure after her and Saji to a while to regain their breath

"It's no problem Mrs. Sitri anytime besides it's nice to have something to do in my spare time besides train myself up and do housework." Derrick replied as he didn't have much to do really besides do chores around his house

"Please call me Sona and I still must apologize for the way Rias had acted, as not all Devils act like how she does for most of us don't act as self-entitled as her." Sona told him while also trying to have the powerful human see her kind in a more positive or at least neutral light

"It's fine besides I'm not gonna hold it over you or you're kind over a single bad experience and it's not like I haven't dealt with her type before being that of the spoiled rich girl who's always gotten what she wants." Derrick explained as he's met people like Rias before and knew it wouldn't be the last time

"But at least you gave that pretty boy Kiba a good kick in the head." Saji spoke up with a smirk on his face as he hated the Prince Charming of Kuoh nearly as much as the Perverted Duo

"Well in my defense he did have it coming as I swore his acting like he's so perfect and well mannered was really pissing me off since I know that no person can act like that all the damn time which is why for the life of me I can't fucking stand him as a person." Derrick said as he knew that no one could act so damn perfect all the time

"I know right and which is why I don't get it how can someone like him get all the girls at this school and yet never go after any of them even when they're throwing themselves at him it makes no sense at all!" Saji exclaimed wondering why Kiba never went after any girls whatsoever

"Maybe Prince Charming likes to play for the other team if you know what I'm getting at." Derrick suggested as that was the only logical conclusion

"Finally someone who agrees with me that he's a faggot." Saji said as Derrick high fived him

 _"Well looks like I've found Saji's other half."_ Sona thought noticing how the two since their initial meeting have bonded quite rapidly

"However, there is something I'd like to ask if it's not too much trouble?" Derrick asked the Sitri heiress

"Sure what is it?" Sona asked wondering what it could be

"Simple really I need to go to Kyoto for a job I've had for quite awhile." Derrick explained to them

"Yeah you mentioned it earlier but, you never elaborated on it so what is it that you do exactly?" Saji asked remembering he said that he'd always had to get to his job that kept him afloat in life

"Well it mainly ranged from me doing underground dogfights against the supernatural to me being a bodyguard against them and protect people from them for money however, while the latter of which is something I still do. My job is that I work for the Youkai Faction that you told me about as what you'd call a cleaner of sorts in that I make sure that any undesirable people who threaten them get put down simple as that and I got called in this week to help out." Derrick explained as he had to make a living with him having superpowers somehow and what better way than putting it to use against things that have it coming and the pay was fucking great

"Which is why I'm requesting that you'd cover for my absence during the time I'm gone and when I come back I'll still do my assignments I've missed if that sounds reasonable to you." Derrick requested knowing that it was a great idea to get in Sona's good side seeing as how she's the student council president

"Sure I can agree to that as long as you continue to help train my peerage and I then I'll allow it besides you've yet to not give me any reason not to trust you." Sona answered back as she shook hands with Derrick as an agreement

"Hey if you find anything cool while you're there can you bring it back for me as a souvenir?" Saji asked as he thought it'd be nice to have a souvenir from one of his friends' adventures

"Sure why not besides no one ever said I couldn't so if I find something really kick ass then it's all yours Saji as I guarantee it." Derrick promised him as considering how he was his only guy friend here at the academy it was the least he could do

"Thanks man you're the best." Saji answered back with a grin at the possibility of getting something awesome

"It's no problem anyways goodbye since I've got to leave as early as possible." Derrick told them as he went out of the student council office

 _"I swear you just become more and more interesting Derrick Davidson."_ Sona thought to herself as she swore Derrick was becoming more intriguing the more she knew him

* * *

 **(2 days later, Kyoto, Japan, October 2nd 2015, 1:47 Pm)**

It was 13 minutes till 2 in the afternoon as Derrick had finished his ride to Kyoto by bullet train which although being one of the faster ways to get around still took awhile as he navigated his way through the capital of the Youkai Faction to hear what his job would be.

 _"Well here I am."_ Derrick thought as he approached a large golden torii gate with red runic symbols

He passed through it and saw that it was revealed that humans and monsters alike were traveling throughout happily conversing and greeting one another as contrary to what others might think in all of his travels humans and monsters have been able to peacefully coexist it was just that the prejudicial extremists on both ends perpetuated that monsters and humans were at odds with each other.

"Now then time to go to blondie's house and see what I've got in stored for myself." Derrick said to himself before getting a running start and bounding off towards his boss's house

He leapt through the area like he was the Incredible Hulk as he enjoyed being high over the skyline of the October afternoon with large clouds in the sky before it was minutes afterwards that he landed towards his destination. That being a large mansion of ruby and goldenrod that was of Chinese design making it look like the house of more modernized feudal lord as the front lawn looked more akin to a rose garden evident by the black and white roses that grew throughout as he walked towards the front door and knocked on it until a figure he knew too well opened it

"Hey blondie so what's the job you need done?" Derrick asked the figure in front of him

"Will you ever call me by my correct name?" The figure asked in a obviously female voice

"If I haven't in all the 3 years you've hired me then what makes you think I will now." Derrick retorted as the figure sighed

"I swear if it was anyone else they'd be pissing in their pants that you'd call their leader the Nine tailed Kitsune Yasaka blondie." The now named Yasaka stated

"Well the real question is do you want to be outside debating about my manners or do you want to tell me what the job is?" Derrick questioned as the curvaceous blonde sighed

"Alright come in as what's been going on is very important as, I only call you in when it's a threat to our faction especially after you helped save my daughter and all the other kidnapped children 2 years ago." Yasaka spoke as well as thanking him for the deed that got him his permanent job with the Youkai Faction

"It's no problem besides anyone would've done what I did and besides I was just passing through anyways." Derrick answered back as at the time he was just being a good Samaritan nothing more really

"And yet you're being a good Samaritan has you hailed as a hero among our faction and one especially to me since you've save my daughter from being child soldier and gladiator." Yasaka spoke with thanks towards him for rescuing the children of the Youkai Faction some of which belonged to important members within it

"It's no big deal and anyways how's the little squirt since I last saw her?" Derrick asked wondering how Yasaka's daughter had been

"She's done quite well and since you've saved her and the few times you've been in town she's been getting stronger ever since then as, she's said something about wanting to be as strong as her hero." Yasaka replied as her little girl had been focused on getting stronger since that day and had made strides in becoming one day worthy of being a Nine Tailed Fox

"Well when you see her tell her I said hi." Derrick spoke before they were soon seated in the family room where they were seated across from each other

"So then tell me what's the job you've got for me?" Derrick asked wondering what his assignment would be

"Well have you heard of the Tepes Faction of the Vampires?" Yasaka asked since one of their members was involved in the current events of what had happened here

"Yeah the vamps are split up in gender war so I know about them. But what's it have to do with that side of them as usually like every other vampire they're too stuck up to be bothered with anyone that isn't a pure blood like them?" Derrick answered back in wanting to know why the vampires were involved

"It's because a member of the Tepes faction and the older brother of one of its members Marius named Alexander has decided to try and expand the power of that faction to turn the tide in their favor in their petty little war. So in his infinite wisdom decided what better way than for him and a group of him to go ahead and go on to start taking and forcibly converting my people into vampires to serve in his Faction's war against the Carmilla Faction something that I can't allow to abide." Yasaka explained with great anger and fury in contrast to her usually humble and polite demeanor as her people were being forced into some pathetic war that even the other factions agreed were childish

"So how many have been turned already and how long has this been going on?" Derrick asked needing to know how far this has gone

"It's gone on since Mid July and nearly 5 dozen have been taken and turned we know because my people have seen it go on and have managed to apprehend them and while we've managed to keep it contained thus far I fear if this issue isn't corrected immediately then my people and extension the Youkai Faction will be a casualty in their vampiric feud." Yasaka informed him as while they've been able to contain it so far she wanted it gone before it became an epidemic

"That's quite the problem you've got Yasaka however, I can't blame you for having this problem because if there is one thing vampires are good at it's getting you at night." Derrick said as having dealt with vampires over his short lifetime could agree that they were great at attacking at night as what do you expect from the undead

"There is one other thing that you should know about their leader and that's the fact that he has a Sacred Gear." Yasaka spoke making Derrick's eyes widen over hearing this as he might be new at knowing what Sacred Gears are but, he knew that it wasn't good when an enemy had it

"And this complicates things." Derrick sighed knowing this was gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with

"Yes tell me about it as I've been told that it's one of the 4 sacred gears of the Prison Dragon Vitra called Shadow Prison which is self explanatory of what it can do and why it's so dangerous in the hands of a vampire." Yasaka spoke knowing that in the hands of a vampire a Sacred Gear was dangerous but one that had the power of a dragon behind it was especially dangerous

"Oh yeah one of my friends Saji has a Sacred Gear of Vitra since he told me that he's been looking for one of them and he did mention that one of the was the one this Alexander jackass had." Derrick spoke remembering that Saji had been searching for them for a long time

"Well if you manage to kill him it's all yours for the taking." Yasaka told him knowing that it'd be better off with someone who could wield it for good

"Thank you as I'm sure it'll be put to good use." Derrick said knowing that Saji would be able to make great use of it

"So then besides all that you know where they're all holed up at?" Derrick asked the nine tailed fox

"There holed up in the southwestern part of Kyoto where it's been abandoned recently due to us trying to rebuild it after some skirmishes we've had with some renegade exorcists and Devils as you can't miss it from the stench of vampires." Yasaka spat in contempt for them

"Don't worry blondie I'll be right on it I can guarantee you that much for certain." Derrick assured her

"I'm counting on it and I assume you have everything needed to take them out?" Yasaka asked as Derrick nodded in response

"Yeah as it's a good thing that I learned how to take a crucifix and weld it to a fireman's ax as it really comes in handy for dealing with your pesky vampires and undead." Derrick spoke finding that two things that normally wouldn't go together worked very effectively

"Great and I expect results as soon as possible." Yasaka told him seriously as Derrick smirked

"Relax I've been doing this since before I hit puberty and there has yet to be any monster that can keep me down and out for long." Derrick told her with confidence over how he could handle the situation

* * *

 **(The next night, Midnight, October 4th 2015, Southwestern Kyoto, Japan)**

It was midnight exactly under the light of a crescent moon as Derrick had soon arrived at in Southwest Kyoto where the contingent of Tepes vampires were lying in wait for him to slay back into death's embrace as he drove out until he saw the place that wreaked of vampires and knew he'd found his destination. As he soon got out of his car and went to the back to open up his trunk where he grinned as he found the one weapon he'd be waiting to use for a very long time and finally had an occasion to use it

 _"Man I've missed using you."_ Derrick thought as he grabbed the axe he mentioned earlier

It was a modified version of a fireman's axe Derrick made with it having twin sides that were as long as his forearm and 3 inches thick with sharpened edges and a stainless steel handle with a dark gold crucifix welded at the end like an oversized spike

"Well time to get to work." Derrick said as he walked through the abandoned and quite haunting part of Kyoto

As he walked throughout he kept going until he found where the amount of vampires were concentrated the most before he stopped as he hefted his axe in both hands standing there as he knew that the mastermind behind all of this was waiting

"Alright Alexander I know you're here watching me so come out already so I can cut you and your vampire asswipe army's heads off and get on with my night as scheduled." Derrick called out into the night

"Well, Well if it isn't the famous Juggernaut." Alexander spoke from out of the darkness before dropping down in a blood red full body length cloak

"Spare me the semantics as, you know what's gonna happen so just make it easy on yourself right now and give up while you still can otherwise things are gonna get ugly real quick." Derrick said to the vampire who chuckled

"You must have me confused with someone else especially when you've got all of my associates to deal with and they're real hungry so I'm sure they'll enjoy you as a meal, so have fun with them and good luck not being turned into a happy meal." Alexander chuckled before disappearing away and leaving him with all of those yokai turned vampires

"Well at least I'll get a good workout before I go for the head vamp himself and judging by the look of them I'm gonna be getting my money's worth." Derrick said under his breath as by the look of it they were still in the initial stages of vampiric conversion evident by the look of primal hunger and bloodthirst in both their body language and their faces

"COME ON WHAT ARE WAITING FOR IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME THEN YOU GOT TO WORK FOR YOUR MEAL!" Derrick roared challenging the small horde of vampires who all lunged out towards him

Derrick jumped into the air to meet their charge head on as soon enough as the fight between him and the small horde was fierce as Derrick was forced to take things somewhat seriously using nearly half his strength to decimate them since unlike that red haired tramps' pathetic excuse for a peerage. These more feral vampires may not have had the demonic magic but, their feral strength and skill backed up by what they formerly were before their conversion more than a good enough challenge for him to have to take halfway seriously

As he didn't stop until he hacked away, dismembered, crushed and ripped apart every single one until the ground beneath him was red and almost slippery with their blood as he stood with his jacket torn and there being four large dull red scratch marks against his back from when one of the feral vampires snuck up on him

 _"Well that was a good warm up now then time for the main event."_ Derrick thought easily hefting his bloodstained axe and headed off in search of Alexander

'Hey Olly, Olly Oxen Bitch!" Derrick called out as he was on the lookout for the vampire

He soon found himself leaping onto a building when a swarm of bats and a pitch black shadowy aura tried to attack him as the swarm of bats reformed into Alexander where the aura of Shadow Prison remained around his arms

"Why am I not surprised that a vamp like you would be using the one thing you're good at to hide yourself in the shadows like sewer rats." Derrick taunted as he saw a shift in Alexander's mood showing that he'd taken offense to the verbal jab

"By the look of your clothes and the bloodstains all over you it seems you've taken care of my army." Alexander stated at the blood covered monster hunter

"To be fair they at least gave me one hell of a warmup before I kill you dead." Derrick responded flinging off blood and stuck on flesh off his axe

"It's no loss to me besides I can just make more of them to help me and my faction regain our place on top where it belongs." Alexander responded in arrogance and assurance of himself as Derrick rolled his eyes

"Wow you vampires really are pompous dicks as, you do realize that no one cares about your stupid gender wars which equates to your species just dicking around and being thought of as a laughing stock." Derrick said as Alexander being a proud vampire wouldn't stand for such insults to his kind

"You know what for that kind of insolence consider yourself a deadman." Alexander spat in contempt

"Bring it on bitch." Derrick replied as Alexander charged after him as Derrick brought his axe to bare as the vampire charged after him

Alexander lunged in after him with fangs bared in an attempt to bite Derrick however, he saw it coming from a mile away and proceeded to run after him and grab him by his throat and slam him hard into the ground to crack it but, before he could even swing his axe down to cleave head in twain a swarm of bats erupted from said cloak and flew away before reforming in the air

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" Alexander questioned sarcastically as Derrick had already snuck up behind him

"Nope but, you being a smug prick helps." Derrick retorted before he grabbed him by the face and threw him into a building

Derrick was following close behind him with the crucifix end of his axe directed at his chest as they descended and crashed on top of the roof nearly caving it in, as the two struggled on the roof as Derrick was soon enough able to drive the spike like crucifix into his shoulder with him almost wanting scream in pain as he felt nauseated and weak from the cross in his flesh. Alexander found enough strength to kick Derrick off of him and send him tumbling off the nearly collapsed roof as he soon found his tight fitting navy tunic stained with blood as he clutched it as he staggered to get up from the pain in his shoulder

Yet Derrick if anything wasn't persistent in his attempts to destroy Alexander as he pushed against the small building and using his immense strength had become not even a full minute before the vampire had the building collapse beneath him and burying him in the rubble

"Get up already I know you're dead yet." Derrick spoke as he saw rubble shifting before a bruised up Alexander

"Did you really think a cheap tactic like that would work on me?" Alexander questioned brushing the rubble off of himself as his shoulder still pained him

"Not necessarily however, this next part should suffice just fine." Derrick told him as he began his charge

"Over my dead body." Alexander spat as he sent out the power of Shadow Prison out in multiple tendrils

The tendrils of jet black shadow lanced out at Derrick with the intent of binding him so that he could try to utterly destroy him however, Derrick was able to leap and roll his away from them capturing him gaining ground on Alexander who he jumped over before surprising with an elbow to the back of the neck that nearly knocked him to the ground. However, before he could behead him he turned into a swarm of bats that flew away before an aura of pure shadow burst towards him with the swarm of bats closing in behind it

 _"Well this is gonna be annoying."_ Derrick thought leaping out of the way

He soon landed behind the swarm of bats and having the crazy idea ran into it and began slashing and hacking away at the that soon yelped and screeched in pain before reforming into an irate Alexander who had slashes and cuts all over his body ranging from inconsequential to deep gashes

"That was a clever move you, rotten piece of human filth." Alexander huffed out in pain from his injuries

"Well it was just a stab in the dark to see if me hitting you in your bat form would hurt you in your normal form and it worked as next time you should really try not to overwhelm me as a swarm not your best moment." Derrick told the vampire with blood covering his axe

"Dually noted however, don't think that just because you've wounded me so that you've won as this is far from over." Alexander retorted with a smug grin on his face

"Oh really and how do you propose that exactly in case you haven't noticed you're fucked?" Derrick questioned wondering how he was gonna do that

"Haven't you realized it already you're already trapped in my web of shadows." Alexander spoke with a snap of his fingers as the pitch black of Shadow Prison enclosed on Derrick's upper body

 _"Well this is a damn downer."_ Derrick thought as he noted over how he tried to struggle and worm his way out it was to no avail

"Now you finally realize how futile it was to resist me." Alexander spoke cockily as he strode over towards Derrick who was still testing his bonds

"What's the matter has the invincible Juggernaut finally ran out of quips and words to spew out, as I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be stopped in your tracks." Alexander continued as he was face to face with Derrick who he backhanded and yet seemed unfazed

"So then any last words before I turn you into a part of my army? In this so called petty and pathetic war my kind has been waging as soon enough I'll turn you and every other useless Yokai into an obedient soldier like they should be as all who aren't vampires should be." Alexander stated in a superior tone of voice as he once again backhanded Derrick across the face

"I'm just wondering something do you ever shut the hell up?" Derrick asked before mustering a little over half his full strength

It was then he busted free from the bonds of Shadow Prison in a shockwave of pitch black causing Alexander to fall flat on his face as he rolled his shoulders and neck to get the small crick out of them before he walked over to the downed vampire

"That's impossible no one should be able to break out of Shadow Prison!" Alexander exclaimed as he sent out thick tendrils of pitch black from Shadow Prison with everything he had into it

"What part of my being a fucking Juggernaut do you not get as seriously its not hard to understand." Derrick responded as he charged after Alexander who using his greater strength batted away the solid and dense tendrils of shadow

It wasn't long before Alexander tried to block Derrick who lept down upon him with his axe in preparation for a overhand swing as he brought the blades down as there was a brief struggle that felt like minutes before it cut through his arms like butter and soon cleaved him in twain down the middle. As when he hit the ground there was soon a loud cracking sound before Derrick rose up from what he did and sighed and facepalming at what he did

"Damn it why is it that when I get carried away shit like this happens, as how am I gonna explain this to Yasaka?" Derrick wondered looking at the sight before him

That being him accidentally using 3 quarters of his strength to bare and the result being Alexander's body now gone into the chasm that he created that vertically was three miles and a mile in diameter with the cracking sounds being the minor earthquake he caused as he looked down at his axe which had been broken as a result

 _"Well at least the vampire problem is gone."_ Derrick thought sheepishly as he knew he'd have to omit this out the report to Yasaka since he still wanted to get paid

* * *

 **(4 days later, Kuoh Town, Japan, October 8th 2015, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 at night as Derrick was on one of his nightly runs as he managed to get his pay from Yasaka as well as her and the higher ups in the Youkai Faction's gratitude for preventing what could've been an epidemic. Not to mention that he for some reason he managed to take Alexander's Shadow Prison which followed him until he met back up with Saji and absorbed itself into the Sitri pawn to where it increased his power with his primary Sacred Gear and giving him a small boost in power as well.

 _"Well at least now training is gonna be more fun."_ Derrick thought as he ran through the night over Saji's new Sacred Gear

"As it looks like things can finally go well for me." Derrick said with a grin on his face before he stopped as he saw two people

One was a tall and very busty woman who looked to in her early 30's with waist length navy blue hair and golden brown eyes with curves that put that red haired tramp and every adult woman in their prime to shame to where Derrick for all his willpower had to focus and not let his blood rush downstairs. As she wore a magenta colored trench coat like top that gave a very clear view of her large bust and a matching miniskirt that showed off her legs and large rear end as well and to top it off she wore black high heeled shoes and a golden necklace

The girl next to her looked to have barely hit puberty and looked to be just a bit shorter than Koneko as she had blonde hair done up in pigtails and bright blue eyes as she wore a Gothic Lolita outfit that overall made her look like a maid. Which was completed by the black bow on top of her head, the white thigh high socks and black dress shoes that made her something of a wet dream to the bald one of the Perverted Duo

"I can't believe he killed Raynare and crippled Dohnaseek below the waist Kalawarner." The small girl told her compatriot

"Well all we know is that for someone who hasn't even activated this sacred gear were supposed to be looking out for he's supposed to be pretty strong besides he does look pretty cute for a human as, who knows maybe after we're done here we can convince Lord Azazel to let us keep him." Kalawarner spoke with both a sadistic and lustful smirk on her face as it's been a very long time for her

"I swear you're a walking talking thing of raging hormones sometimes." The small girl spoke in exasperation

"Um can I help the two of you for something?" Derrick questioned at the pair who gave of a feeling he was starting to recognize

"Oh yes I'm Miltelt and this here is Kalawarner and we've come here for you." Miltelt introduced herself as something felt very off

"Alright and what do you want from me exactly?" Derrick questioned wondering what it could be

"We're just gonna rough you up is all and take you back with us is all so, are you gonna make this easy or are you gonna make it hard on yourself as, please choose the second option." Miltelt told him her upbeat tone gaining a cruel edge to it as they both unfurled twin black wings

"Why am I not surprised well at least I'm gonna get answers out them." Derrick muttered under his breath as he thought that it's high time he started getting answers

With that in mind he charged towards the two of them who threw light spears at him however, he batted them away with impunity as he charged towards them as they tried to fly away however, that failed considering that he grabbed on to Miltelt's leg and spun her around before letting her fly causing her to crash violently into a car so hard it folded in on itself.

"Well that takes care of your friend there as, that only leaves you to deal with." Derrick spoke turning towards Kalawarner who summoned up another light spear to defend herself

"Like you'll take me there's no way I'm letting you kill me like Raynare or cripple me like Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner exclaimed as she lunged after Derrick who sidestepped her and caught her by the arm

"Relax if I wanted you and your little friend would be dead already besides I've no intentions of putting either of you in a wheelchair." Derrick spoke as he reached down and broke her light spear like it was made cheap glass

"Then what are you gonna do to me and to Miltelt?" Kalawarner questioned as he began to put her in a chokehold

"Don't worry when you and your friend wake up I'll just ask the two of you some questions and see where everything goes from there." Derrick told her as he tightened his chokehold on her

It would continue on for Kalawarner to struggle to free herself from his grip however, it proved to be futile as she gradually found herself losing consciousness at a rapid rate before her body went slack in his arms before he walked over and got Miltelt's body and proceeded to heft the two over his shoulders.

 _"Well once these two wake up I'll get my answers as, to why these fallen angels want me."_ Derrick thought before leaping off to home and wait to get his answers from them

* * *

 ** _So then with Derrick now revealed to be working for the Youkai Faction as a "cleaner" for a living and with him having captured the other remaining fallen angels what will he find out tune in next time to find out in Just a strong son of a bitch_**

 ** _And end everything there for this chapter and man was this a great time writing as now it's been revealed as to what he does for a living since the story will be diverging from canon at times so expect for the story to be taken out of Kuoh Town on occasion sometimes with that being said let's go_**

 ** _First up we've got the aftermath of Derrick helping to train Sona's peerage which was something I thought would be nice to do as here's the thing that I'll clear is that Derrick isn't going to hate the Devil's outright because of Rias's attempts to get him to become a slave to her. That and also it does well for Derrick to have people to train against despite his superior strength and durability that and do you really think that Sona wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have someone like Derrick train her peerage_**

 ** _Following that we've got the reveal of Derrick working for the Youkai Faction as what I'd like to call a "cleaner" in the sense that if there is a problem that can be a great threat to the Youkai Faction they call in Derrick to clean it up before it becomes to much of a mess to handle. Something of which will be used to add more depth into his character and also will allow me to use the Kyoto arc to have a greater deal of relevance to the story than what it did in canon_**

 ** _Next we've got the whole Derrick up against the the older brother of Marius Tepes something of which I thought could also give the vampires a little bit more added weight to the story as I wanted it to be to where even the other factions are getting tired of their pathetic gender war spilling over onto their side of things. That and it'd allow me to have one of the Vitra Sacred Gears to be shown in action and eventually given to Saji and before you DXD canon fanboys bitch at me it was never explicitly stated when they found all of them by Volume 7 only that they had them at that point therefore it was fair game for me to do this_**

 ** _And lastly we've got Kalawarner and Miltelt trying to kill off Derrick only for him to knock them unconscious and inevitably capture them back to his house for future questioning which to me was going to happen sooner or later. As Derrick isn't going to kill them all as if he doesn't feel like killing something that he considers a waste of time then why bother something of which is why he didn't really kill Dohnaseek and something of which I'll delve more into next chapter_**

 ** _That being said I again thank you guys for all the support shown to this story as it means a lot considering this is my first DXD story as well so, please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible._**

 ** _Also with all that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as next chapter will be of Derrick questioning Kalawarner and Miltelt of why they're out to get him and Asia's introduction into the story so stay tuned for that_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: Bleed by Meshuggah_**


	4. Chapter 4: Nuns and Fallen Angels

**(Chapter 4: Nuns and Fallen Angels)**

It's been awhile since Derrick had captured the unconscious fallen angels and taken them for questioning for when they awoke and had to admit that he overdid it in taking them out evident by how it's been near a week since they've been unconscious. As he hoped that he didn't kill them because he just wanted them for questioning and wouldn't do him any good whatsoever if they died and besides they didn't really seem like pests like their other partners in crime.

On a good note he was actually more excited to train against Sona's peerage especially since he gave him Shadow Prison which had augmented the abilities of his Absorption Line to great effect as well as giving him a small yet prominent boost to his physical abilities as well while for some reason making his energy signature feel more draconic in nature. Which made him intrigued to what could happen if Saji kept progressing at the rate he did and had the full set of Vitra Sacred Gears at what he could do then something of which made him excited at the fact that if Saji kept up and gained the remaining gears he'd have a suitable rival

* * *

 **(October 16th 2015, Davidson House, 9:45 Am)**

It was the morning as soon enough Derrick had finished making breakfast for himself and was still wondering to see if they'd awaken as he started eating however, unknown to him he was about to get his wish of them waking up.

"Where the hell am I?" Kalawarner wondered as she woke up before she looked over herself and saw that she was in a magenta nightgown that clung to her curves

"And how the hell did I get into this?" Kalawarner spoke as to how she in this nightgown before smelling food and walking towards the source of it

And when she found it she saw that Derrick was eating a breakfast of bacon, hash browns, pancakes , candied apples and juice along with Miltelt who was happily eating with him before Derrick looked up at her

"Oh hey you finally woke up as, why don't you have some breakfast and then we can sit down and have a talk later on." Derrick greeted the older fallen angel

"Miltelt what the hell is going on here?" Kalawarner questioned dumbfounded by what's going on

"Well we got knocked out, he took us to his house and actually took care of us while we were unconscious he actually changed, fed and made sure we were doing ok." Miltelt informed Kalawarner

As Miltelt had woke up from her short coma yesterday afternoon and had been ready to strike him down before after him reminding her that he could quite literally beat her to a pulp also offered her sanctuary in his home after reminding her that her superiors wouldn't really like it if they came back a fail something of which she knew too well.

"Are you sure you should be eating with him after what he did." Kalawarner stated to Miltelt

"To be honest why not as he makes great food and the fact that Dohnaseek's a dick and do you really think he'll be so kind to us especially after we got knocked the hell out by the person who crippled him, because you and I both know about his pride and temper problem." Miltelt reminded of how Dohnaseek wasn't the most humble or forgiving of failure

"Besides I did take care of you guys without taking advantage of your situation when I could've easily done so or killed you both and dumped you in a river out to sea without a problem whatsoever." Derrick added as he wanted to put out the fact that it was an act of benevolence on his part that he didn't do any of what he could've done easily

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt and you're right he's a dick." Kalawarner agreed as she sat down next to Derrick

"See was that so hard. And after you guys eat please take a shower and then afterwards I'd like to question you guys about why you've been trying to kill me." Derrick told them as he continued eating

It would be about a half hour before Miltelt and Kalawarner came back downstairs to talk with him about why they and that Dohnaseek guy have been trying to kill him for what's nearly been a month since his being in Kuoh Town. With them having changed into some wear around the house clothes he had for them with Kalawarner wearing a Children of Bodom t-shirt that stretched tightly across her bust and black and grey lounge pants that poorly hid her large rear and strong looking legs while Miltelt wore a simple pair of sweatpants that seemed to be a bit oversized on her as well as a Meshuggah t-shirt with the album art of Obzen on the front

"So then I want to ask the two of you simply this. Why is it that you along with your kind have been trying to kill me as I've done nothing wrong since getting here that would warrant such a thing?" Derrick questioned wondering why they've been after him

"Well we were originally sent here to observe you and see if you awakened your Sacred Gear and became a threat and report our findings." Kalawarner informed him

"However, Raynare and Dohnaseek didn't like that idea." Miltelt said in disgust and disappointment at the two

"Can you elaborate because I'm still failing as to why this had gone to this point?" Derrick asked getting slightly lost

"They got careless and greedy and decided to try and take you out of the equation and once you were killed off take your Sacred Gear with Raynare wanting it so she could impress our lord and leader Azazel and Dohnaseek just so he could have its power." Kalawarner explained as to why their mission had diverged from their original intent and gone to its extreme

"As we were never meant to harm you whatsoever however, we had no choice considering that Dohnaseek forced us through other means and Raynare threatened to report us for insubordination therefore we had no choice but to comply." Kalawarner finished her explanation of why they'd tried to kill Derrick

For truth be told Kalawarner and Miltelt had honestly just wanted to do their job and be done with it however, it was because of Raynare's wanting to impress Azazel along with Dohnaseek's lust for power that they were forced to stay and waste time as well as have to be put under suffering from Dohnaseek as well

"I can tell about that Dohnaseek when I was cleaning up Miltelt I had to fix up the bruises I saw on her back and stomach, so trust me I know abuse when I see it." Derrick spoke as he looked over at Miltelt

"Which is why I'd like to say thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious since I'm looked down upon where we're from which is why I'm thankful you took care of us because fallen angels like us are usually the cannon fodder meaning that no one cares about what would happen to us at all." Mittelt spoke with a mix of thankfulness and grim truth over the matter

"As our strength and standing depends on the number of wings we have with a single pair meaning you're at the bottom and people who have 5 or 6 pairs are the ones who are our elite or known as our cadre and we we're chosen for this since as Mittelt mentioned we're only cannon fodder except for Dohnaseek who has 2 pairs making him our leader." Kalawarner explained a somewhat basic and stripped down version of the fallen angel hierarchy

"So you had no choice but, to follow him and Raynare since either you get beaten up by a pride filled jackass or reported to your superiors for insubordination…..huh as much as I'd want to fault the two of you for trying to kill me I oddly enough can't." Derrick reasoned for as much as he wanted to be mad at the two fallen angels in front of him

"Really you're not even the slightest bit mad at us? As I thought you'd kill us like you did Raynare." Miltelt questioned quite shocked that he wasn't full on enraged

"Granted it's been irritating to me having crushed a fire hydrant like it was nothing I'm not mad either of you considering that the both of you were victims of circumstance. Besides the only reason why I killed Raynare is because she kept pissing me off by both trying to get me to go out on a date with her even when I turned down her attempts to seduce me into it and the fact that she tried to kill me because while I'm all for wanting to get some action but, I'm not some horny little prick that's waiting to stick it in the nearest hole." Derrick explained as it pissed him off that she thought that he would've gone out with her on a date because she was attractive as he wasn't that desperate

"Well Raynare always had a problem being turned down something of which has set us back before." Kalawarner stated knowing that the major reason why Raynare fell was because of her vanity to where it cost her and everyone else that worked with her greatly on missions

"As she did have a reputation of being one of our sides' most vane fallen angels it's probably why she thought she could get anyone we came in contact with especially Lord Azazel." Miltelt added as if there was one thing Raynare had in spades it was her vanity

"But that does bring up one question." Miltelt spoke up

"What is that exactly?" Derrick asked

"Why didn't you kill Dohnaseek then as he tried to kill you too?" Miltelt questioned as to why he didn't do so

"Well to be honest I don't consider him a threat as much as him just being an annoyance besides if he somehow does try to kill me again after I paralyzed him from the waist down then I'll kill him easily." Derrick responded because if he tried to kill him once more after that then there would be no doubt he'd be a bloodstain on the pavement

"Well at least that's something that can make me sleep easier at night about." Kalawarner said breathing a sigh of relief alongside Miltelt

"And speaking of which if you guys want you can stay at my house as long as you need to." Derrick offered the two of them who had a look of utter shock on their faces

"You can't be serious can you?!" Miltelt spoke in shock of what she was hearing

"Yeah why not as you two seem honestly nice enough to let live here and the fact that from what it sounds like the two of you would have nowhere else to go really." Derrick reminded them before they went to another room to discuss

"Well Kalawarner what do you say?" Miltelt asked her more busty counterpart

"It seems too good to be true for us." Kalawarner responded with some skepticism in his voice

"Oh come if he's nice enough to let us live here then I say why not besides it wouldn't kill you to be in a house that you can have someone to get you laid." Miltelt told her as Kalawarner's face reddened in embarrassment

"How do you know about my predicament?" Kalawarner questioned as to how the younger fallen angel knew about her more personal problem

"It's not really that hard considering that you've been so pent up the past couple months that I hear you having wet dreams, so much so that I have to change your sheets back at base." Miltelt revealed as Kalawarner's embarrassed blush deepened

 _"Damn I really need to get that under control."_ Kalawarner thought in embarrassment

"So what do you say you want to live here besides he is a nice guy?" Miltelt questioned

"Fine I will besides I'm sure that you mainly want to stay because he feeds you." Kalawarner assumed as Miltelt did nothing to deny it

"Hey he feeds me great stuff so who am I to deny." Miltelt spoke before they came back down

"So then what's the decision for the two of you?" Derrick asked them both

"We've decided that we'd like to take you up on your offer to let us stay with you." Miltelt spoke in a upbeat tone of voice mainly about being fed more

"Well then good to hear that as it'll be nice to have company with me and I will have some house and ground rules for you guys to follow however, that can wait until later on as, for now just get comfortable and pick a room you want to be in as, of now this is your new home." Derrick welcomed the both of them as he had to admit that it that it'd be nice and interesting having to not be alone for years on end

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 19th 2015, Kuoh Town, 3:45 Pm)**

It was now in the middle of October as Derrick was walking with Saji throughout one of the parks in Kuoh Town as he was informing him about his situation with the two fallen angels now staying at his house the reason being that he was one of the few people he could trust with this information.

"Wow I can't believe you got two fallen angels with you in your house." Saji spoke after Derrick finished telling him of what had just happened

"Yeah as turns out they make for really good company." Derrick told him as surprisingly enough they've been good company to have around

"Huh well that's surprising although I have something to ask you?" Saji questioned Derrick

"Sure what is it." Derrick answered back curious as to what it could be

"Why'd you choose me of all people to tell this too?" Saji asked wondering why he of all people that Derrick would tell this too

"Well besides the fact that if I told anyone else it'd get back to Sona or that red haired tramp and cause me a shitstorm's worth of troube its also the fact that I trust you with this information because I trust you as my friend." Derrick responded as Saji was the only person who so far he could genuinely trust so far

"Thanks I appreciate the fact since you've not only been helping me get stronger but, also help me get one step closer to completing my Sacred Gear." Saji thanked him before holding out his arm to activate his Sacred Gear

With the addition of Shadow Prison to it his Sacred Gear had changed as while it still looked like a chameleon it had changed to take on more draconic traits such as it gaining spinal ridges of dark gold on its back and its face gaining small horns in two rows of three. As well as it gaining a more predatory look to it that made it have a slight resemblance to Vitra and its tails thickening and curling around his forearm with its whole body lengthening to resemble a small gauntlet rather than a bracer.

"As finally I just won't be a run of the mill pawn anymore." Saji said with determination to gather the rest of them and gain power

"Well hey like I've said I'm here and happy to help out whenever I can and the next time I find out the whereabouts to another then you're gonna be going with me to get it; because if there is anyone I can think of to help get it then you are the perfect person to do so." Derrick told Saji who grinned at the prospect as he dispersed his Sacred Gear from sight

"Thank you as you've got no idea how much that means to me that you're willing to do this for me, as you've got no idea how much it stinks being looked down on for being a pawn because we don't have any magic, super speed, or being fucking tanks as we're just given what we got and nothing else than that so you're helping me out really does mean a lot to me." Saji explained knowing that being reincarnated as a pawn that overall meant you were fucked seeing as how you didn't get anything special

"Well hey I'm gonna help you become the strongest pawn that anyone this side of the world has seen I can promise you that much for certain." Derrick told him as they bumped fists together

"And speaking of which have you been able to get your Sacred Gear up and running?" Saji asked Derrick who deadpanned at the mention

"I've been trying and trying but, I can't seem to get it to fucking come out already." Derrick spoke with irritation and infuriation at not being able to awaken his Sacred Gear

"Hey I understand it as it took me a few months until I was able to unlock my Absorption Line as I can't tell you how many times I got pissed until I finally got it to work." Saji responded knowing the feeling all too well and how anger inducing it was to try and awaken a Sacred Gear you had

"All I know is that for all the trouble it's worth and what its been giving me it better be something really fucking cool otherwise I'm gonna be fucking pissed." Derrick spoke as either this shit that these fallen angels have been after was gonna be really cool or he would find the person who sent them and kick them in the balls till they exploded

"As well you should be." Saji replied before Derrick bumped into someone

"Hey man you alright?" Saji asked as he helped Derrick up

"Yeah I'm fine however, she isn't." Derrick spoke pointing towards the downed girl in front of him

They looked to a girl about a year younger than them with waist length golden blonde hair, fair skin and bright almond shaped emerald eyes and a slim body as she had a modest build to herself that made her combined with her face that screamed cuteness overall have adorable written all over. With her having worn a dark teal nun's outfit with a white hood on as well as a silver cross on her neck as she picked up a brown satchel off the ground.

"Oh sorry for bumping into you my name is Asia Argento and I'm quite new here." The newly named Asia apologized

"Oh it's no concern and don't apologize, anyways I'm Derrick Davidson and this is my good friend Saji Genshirou as it's a pleasure to meet you." Derrick greeted as he introduced himself and Saji to the nun in front of them

"Hello nice to meet you too." Saji greeted the shorter nun

"Thank you." Asia responded

"So then mind telling us what you're doing here in town Asia?" Derrick questioned wondering what a nun was doing in a place like Kuoh

"Oh I'm here to help out the church around here." Asia told them as Derrick nodded at having seen the abandoned church

"Hey if you want I could help you fix up that church sometime?" Derrick offered Asia as it would give him more stuff to do in his downtime as Asia gave him a smile

"Thank you I appreciate that very much." Asia spoke happy that someone would do this for her

"I would help out as well but, I'm not so good with churches for reasons I'd rather not share." Saji explained as a coverup for him being a Devil

"It's fine I understand although I appreciate the effort." Asia said to them before they heard a young boy with a scraped knee crying as Asia walked over to him

"There, There no need to cry just hold still." Asia told the little boy as two silver rings appeared on both hands before an emerald glow was emitting before the scrape cleared up as Saji and Derrick

"There all better now run along to your mommy." Asia said to the little boy who ran off to go back to his mother

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Both Saji and Derrick thought to themselves after Asia

"If the two of you wouldn't mind taking me to the church since I don't really know the directions there?" Asia asked the two of them who nodded in agreement

With that everyone got in Derrick's car and he drove them to the church which looked a little worn down from not having been used for a little over 2 decades but, nothing a few weekends couldn't fix up as he found a parking space as they got out.

"Thank you for taking me here I really do appreciate it." Asia told them

"It's no problem and if you need anything then Saji's the best person to reach me if I'm not availible ok." Derrick told the nun who smiled and nodded

"Anyways I must be going and thank you for meeting me I really appreciate it." Asia thanked the two as she headed inside

"Saji you feel that?" Derrick asked the Vitra wielder

"Yeah I felt it too and of all places as well as how many do you put it at?" Saji responded wondering how many there could be in there

"Besides that fallen angel I made wheelchair bound I'd say about a hundred strong of stray exorcists." Derrick answered back feeling the amount of people lying in wait inside

"So what do we do now?" Saji asked wondering what the next plan of action should be

"We wait because if we rush in now then we risk that Asia dying and I'd rather not have innocent blood be spilled when I can avoid it; and remember Saji this stays between us since Sona and more certainly that red haired tramp will have a cow if they found out what happened." Derrick instructed as this matter required them to keep this under wraps as much as possible

"Understood besides what Sona and my peerage won't know won't hurt them anyways." Saji responded as they walked towards the car

"Agreed now then let's go find out about that lead I got on the 3rd Vitra Gear which is something called the Blaze Black Flare." Derrick informed as Saji smirked at the information given to him

"I swear you're the best." Saji responded with a broad grin on face

"I know so come on let's go since we're burning daylight." Derrick told him as they both got in the car and drove off

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 22nd 2015, Kuoh Town, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till ten at night as Derrick was driving through town with the windows down as he had to get detergent and bleach to laundry with after he found large wet spots in Kalawarner's sheets as he didn't know why it kept happening but, he's seen weirder. However, what soon got his attention and got him to park in front of one of the houses on his driving home was the gunshots and screaming were what caught his attention as he quickly got out of his car and kicked the door down.

"What the hell is going on here." Derrick thought as he heard screaming coming from upstairs

And when he went upstairs he found something that made his blood boil that being a white haired and red eyed man in his mid 20's in and dressed in clerical clothing with his pants down trying to force himself on a woman who was bruised and beaten with her shirt slashed open and her pants being ripped off as she screamed for help. While next to her was a man on the floor clutching his stomach from multiple gunshot wounds and a nasty gash going across his forehead all of this making Derrick grow infuriated before he grabbed the would be rapist by his clothes and threw him like a softball.

"Sir what happened here?" Derrick asked the man as he helped put pressure on the wound as he brought out some duct tape and began putting it on the wound

"All we did was take this flyer and use it to have some babysitter for my kid show up when that ass and some nun he brought with him came barging in and started shooting up the place I tried fighting him off but, he shot me and got to my wife who was gonna do what you just stopped if I didn't tell him where my kid is." The man informed him as he let out a loud groan of pain

"Alright where's that babysitter you hired?" Derrick asked as he helped keep pressure on the wounds

"The 2nd door on the right of the hall you, can't miss it." The man told him

"Gotcha can you move?" Derrick asked as he staggered himself onto his feet

"Yeah I'll be fine." The man who hefted his wife onto his wide and broad shoulders  
"Alright make your way outside and I'll get the person you hired to come and take you guys to a hospital alright." Derrick spoke as he helped the man out and into the hallway

Derrick then proceeded to run down the hallway until he reached it where when he opened the door he found out who the babysitter they summoned was to his shock and surprise that being of one of Sona's bishops named Momo who had a slash going across her stomach and a two stab wounds under her breasts with her clothes torn and red hand marks all across her body. As she was keeping an 8 year boy with auburn hair like his dad and grey eyes like the mother as he wore blue and black striped flannel pajamas who was holding on tightly to Momo like a lifeline obviously scared for his life by the frightened expression

"Momo I got everything under control all I need you to do is go with people you got contracted with and teleport them to a hospital can you do that for me?" Derrick asked the Sitri bishop

"Yes I can as he tried to get me but, I hid out here with this little guy something about wanting to kill them for summoning a filthy Devil I tried to protect him but, he almost did things to me horrible and awful things to me and that man's wife." Momo almost sobbed in horror

"Don't worry I got this one just go and get these guys somewhere safe I'll handle this." Derrick told her as she nodded and ran out

Derrick then looked down as Momo got to the family and soon teleported them away from their house and to a hospital where they'd be safe however, the priest who started all of this wouldn't be as Derrick walked down the stairs to find the the white haired priest with a nasty gash across his forehead that bled staining his upper portion of his face red with blood

"You know I'm just gonna ask this but, why the hell were you even terrorizing these nice people and please…..give me a good reason because I'm just dying to hear what it is?" Derrick asked in anger as considering how he just stopped an attempted rape and a multi murder as well as the attempted rape of someone he trained he wasn't in a good mood at all

"What does it matter to you they had it coming for being involved with that shitty Devil whore who I would've helped absolve of her of her sins as, all it would've taken if me plowing her in front of sinner husband and kid, and killing her off but you had to ruin it." Freed spat perversely as if he'd finished what he was going to start then things would've been smooth sailing along with him getting some fresh tail

"So you mean to tell me that you were going to commit rape and homicide on a family of 3 all because they hired a babysitter you sick fuck?" Derrick asked the insane looking priest

"Of course do I have to spell it out for you, as I the great Freed Sellzen was gonna rape that Devil summoning bitch and kill the rest of those heathens for having that whore babysit that child who deserves die from being tainted by that whore. So of course I was gonna murder them after I fucked that Devil loving bitch in every single hole she had before I begged her for me to blow her brains out and then afterwards I get through with you I'm gonna find them and finish what I started." The newly named Freed stated with a smug grin on his face

"Thank you that's all I needed to know." Derrick replied with venomous anger as he took out his phone and pressed a play button on it a brief recording of Derrick not only walking in on him attempting to rape the mother but, also what he just said before ending it

"Now then what I'm going to do is beat you like how Chris Adler from Lamb of God plays the drums before I haul your sorry ass to jail for what you've done and from what I hear they don't take to kindly to rapists in jail." Derrick told him menacingly as Freed merely cackled at him

"You really think you can beat me the incredible exorcist Freed Sellzen as I'll chop you up with my light sword and put so many holes in you that you'll look like Swiss cheese with my light gun so anymore words before I….." Freed prattled on before a punch to the stomach from Derrick that sent him halfway through a wall

"I don't care about any of what you got all I care about is beating the living hell out of you." Derrick responded curtly and venomously before he grabbed Freed by his shirt collar and threw him clear across the main hallway

"You think you can beat me because you're playing hero well let's see how well you're talking when I pump you full of my holy load!" Freed exclaimed as he fired his bullets at Derrick

Derrick however, just walked through it with the bullets simply bouncing off him as he walked towards him as the bullets put small holes in his t-shirt before he reached him and twisted the gun out of his arm before stomping on said gun as it was turned into scrap metal before punching him square in the face as he took dark satisfaction in hearing the crunch of cartilage.

"You broke my damn nose you fucker now how am I gonna look that bitch in the face when I'm fucking her." Freed cursed as he clutched his broken nose that began to bleed quite heavily

"Believe me you've got more important things to worry about than that." Derrick told him as he grabbed him by his hair and headbutting him causing him a severe headache from the gash

"As this far from over at all." Derrick told him as he then punched him hard enough in the stomach to make him fall to the floor doubled over in pain

Derrick proceeded to then lift him up by the shirt and punched him hard in the stomach each time there was a loud "WHAM" sound the mad exorcist was lifted off the ground each time just a little bit before he was grabbed by the throat and from into the the next room where he landed with a loud thud.

"I'm gonna chop you the hell up for destroying my gun you filthy heathen." Freed grunted as he brought out his light sword

"You try and I'll break your arm." Derrick responded as he cracked his neck

"Like you could break me I'll cut you and half just like I should've done to those filthy heathens." Freed cackled before rushing towards Derrick

 _"Definitely gonna break his arm like a toothpick."_ Derrick thought as Freed came in slashing at Derrick who continued to try and kill him despite Derrick sidestepping him with ease

"Damn it hold still I can chop you up to tiny little pieces!" Freed exclaimed before his arm was caught in a ironclad grip from the angry Swede

"You know do you ever shut the hell up." Derrick said as he with a downward yank his sword arm broke to the point you could see bone poking through his skin

Derrick then proceed to uppercut him into the ceiling breaking some of his bottom teeth in the process before throwing him against a nearby wall hard enough to made an indentation on the wall as his body vibrated painfully before he was ripped away from it by Derrick grabbing him by the throat.

"Time for you to get knocked the hell out and go straight to the big house." Derrick spat in contempt as he choked out

"Derrick what's going on and why are you strangling Father Freed?" Asia asked timidly as she walked in on the scene

"Asia this psychotic piece of human trash is not the man of God you believe him to be." Derrick told her before he flung the brutalized priest aside

"What do you mean we just came here to help these people out." Asia replied as Derrick pulled out his phone to show her his recordings

Asia's face soon went from shock then to horror over what Adam recorded as her perceptions of who Freed was as a good man of God were shattered like cheap glass over everything she saw him do and what she heard he would do.

"H-How could you do this you're supposed to be a man of God?" Asia asked in pure horror of what was revealed to her

"Oh I did it all in his name I was gonna fuck that whore and Devil slut because they needed to absolved along with that heathenous bastard and his kid so of course I had to do it for the big man upstairs as why do you think he sent me our fallen angel friend. So I can keep going on and on absolving bitches with my holy load and then sending their sinful asses on a one way trip to Heaven, so why don't you come over here and heal me so !" Freed cackled madly as Asia teared up

"You're monster there's no way God would let a man like you serve him, I hope you burn in the fires of hell where you belong." Asia spat in a rare moment of disgust as Freed's face went red at being denied to this subservient bitch of a nun

"How dare you say no to me you whore don't you know who I am!" Freed exclaimed as for some reason those words started to trigger something in Derrick that made his fists pop with anger

"I'M FREED FUCKING SELLZEN AND YOU'RE JUST SOME SINFUL WITCH THAT GOT EXPELLED FROM THE CHURCH BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD JUST LIKE ARE NOW YOU DEFIANT LITTLE WHORE, BUT JUST YOU WAIT ONCE I'M DONE WITH HIM! THEN I'M GONNA DRAG YOU BACK TO THAT CHURCH KICKING AND SCREAMING AND FUCK YOU IN EVERY HOLE YOU GOT UNTIL YOU'RE SCREAMING MY NAME LIKE OUR HEAVENLY FATHER ABOVE DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Freed shouted at the top of his lungs causing Asia to cover up in her veil and back away before she noticed a very irate Derrick

As that following sentence sparked something in Derrick that he remembered from his childhood, something to where it made him the bastard he was as his anger caused Freed to shift into the one person who caused him to be a orphan bastard for many years. As in Freed's place was a young man in his late 20's with dark golden hair, bright blue lustful eyes, fair skinned with a superior and smug grin on his face as he wore a burgundy blazer, matching pants and dress shoes with the blazer undone to show a white dress shirt.

"Asia….go outside and wait for me in my car it's best if you don't see what's going to happen." Derrick told Asia as nothing but, pure fury in his face and expression that trembled with rage

Yet what drew her attention the most was the ruby red gauntlet on Derrick's arm that shaped like a dragon's hand and arm made into armor that went up his elbow with curved twin golden spike on either side with glowing absinthe Celtic tribal runes on it while a large emerald was on the center with razor sharp claws at the business end.

"O-Ok." Asia stuttered as she ran away leaving the two

"You think just because you got her away from me that I won't find her and fuck that sweet ass then you've got another thing comin." Freed spoke as he lashed out using his light sword to cut Derrick's head off only for him to catch it with his armored hand

"I'm going to break you." Derrick told him as he crushed the blade of light before lifting Freed over his head

"Like a Kit-Kat bar." Derrick finished before he brought him down on his knee with a loud crack severing his spine

He then threw Freed through a wall and into the family room where he tried to crawl away but Derrick came and grabbed him by the head and then reared back his armored hand and swiped at his severely bruised stomach leaving four slash marks across his stomach as he crumpled to the floor that was staining in blood.

"You don't get to go down like that not at all." Derrick told him as he grabbed him by the throat

"Just what the hell are you, you're no shitty Devil I've fucking seen before?" Freed questioned as he reared back his fist

"I'm the Goddamn Juggernaut so, in the name of the Lord and Heavenly Father I'm gonna pound your face in." Derrick spat in contempt as you could hear his knuckles pop

As soon enough Derrick began wailing on Freed punching him over and over again until he heard the bones in his face crack as this continued on for what felt like hours before he stopped as his face, arm and chest were covered with the mad priest's blood. With Freed's face being swollen with a busted lip and covered in multiple bruises with blood coming off his face with some of his skin scraped off as well as some missing teeth as Derrick had finished dialing 911 and told the cops of what had happened and to check at the hospitals for the family as well as coming over here

"I hope you rot in prison where you belong because me killing you like someone should've done and what I should do is too good for you and you say you're a man of God…..I hope that at least he'll have mercy on your blackened heart and soul because I and that poor Asia girl don't." Derrick spoke taking a moment to collect himself before spat on the downed priest

It would be a moment before Derrick after taking a while to calm himself down walked out of the house and got into his car to take Asia to his house as he drove home he didn't even notice that in a moment of pure fury he awakened his Sacred Gear but, at what rage induced expense.

* * *

 **(6 and a half hours later, 4:26 Am, October 23rd 2015, Davidson House)**

It was 4 minutes till half past 4 in the morning as after a quick shower to wash the blood of him and doing a quick load of laundry he was having Asia stay in his house for the time being telling her it'd be safer than being at the church where Dohnaseek was. After the night he's had the only two things that were allowing him to sleep peacefully at night and not have another nightmare were the fact that Asia was safe and that monster Freed would be soon prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and be put away for life as he slept in quiet.

"Alright where in the hell am I and why is this place just on fucking fire?" Derrick wondered as he stood in a void of flames

 **"That would be because of me."** A deep and rumbling voice spoke up

"Ok who in the hell are you…." Derrick questioned before he stopped to look at what was in front of him

That being a gigantic western dragon with ruby colored scales and massive wings with a crown of 10 golden horns on its head and large emerald colored eyes with reptilian slits in them that bored down on Derrick

 **"I am Ddraig the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor and the being that resides inside your Sacred Gear and I thought that after finally being able to manifest me consciously that we talked in person."** The newly named Ddraig told Derrick who despite the giant dragon looking at him seemed unfazed by the situation

"Ok." Derrick simply responded causing Ddraig to raise a scaled brow

 **"Out of all the reactions I've gotten to me revealing myself this has been the most interesting."** Ddraig spoke as usually this would have his host be mystified or intimidated of him

"Well considering my lifestyle I've seen a lot of weird stuff so compared to all of that you're not anything for me to get all worked up about." Derrick responded having seen monsters his whole life a red dragon inside him wasn't any less weird  
"So then Ddraig since you're part of my Sacred Gear mind telling me any of what you can do exactly?" Derrick asked as he wanted to know about what his Sacred Gear could do

 **"The main power of what I can have your Sacred Gear known more commonly as the Boosted Gear allows for me to double your power every 10 seconds as well as being able to let you transfer that power increase to any person or object and while I have other abilities those however, have yet to be unlocked."** Ddraig informed him of the main powers of the Boosted Gear as Derrick got a massive grin

"Oh man am I gonna abuse this so much." Derrick spoke knowing that a lot of his more high paying operations were now much more applicable due to this

 **"I imagine you will however, you'll be able to create new abilities with it as times progress as your Sacred Gear is responsive to what you need out of it and will adapt to the situation at hand."** Ddraig told him as his wielder's grin widened

"Good to know and I'd like to know something that since you're a dragon does that mean I gain anything from having you within my Sacred Gear?" Derrick questioned wondering what other benefits he'd be able to gain

 **"Well let's see due to me being apart of you, you'll be afforded greater stamina and longevity and have all five of your base senses increased and lastly be able to use the same energy that we dragons use to live and fight at your disposal."** Ddraig told him as Derrick was now glad knowing of what passive boosts he'd be getting to himself

"Well at least this will make going on my jobs a lot easier considering that I will go up against some weird stuff." Derrick spoke getting some ideas of how it'd make things easier on him

"And that reminds me you, know that I'm pretty much just blunt force trauma in everything I do as all I can really do is just hit people really hard so don't expect for me to pull off anything special." Derrick said to the dragon emperor in front of him who let out a hearty chuckle

 **"Oh I fully know that and it's something that I find quite refreshing just to have a partner who just beats the living hell out of everything with nothing fancy and taking the fight head on. As I can't tell you how boring it gets of having to deal with host after host that uses magic and fighting styles and some special attack that just makes everything so damnably monotonous as now I have a partner that fights like a dragon."** Ddraig spoke happily at having a partner that fought like his kind as it would be nice at having someone who fought with just pure force instead of being all fancy

"Great to know we've got common ground on how I fight because I ain't changing for shit." Derrick replied with a grin on his face

 **"There are two things that I request of you as my host that I know that you can deliver upon."** Ddraig spoke as Derrick nodded

"Sure as you seem like a reasonable enough dragon." Derrick responded as so far Ddraig hasn't shown himself as untrustworthy

 **"The first thing that I request of you is that when you face off against my enemy the White One that you take him out with all that you have."** Ddraig told him knowing that if his enemy had as strong a partner as he did then their work would be cut out for him

"Alright is there anything I should know about what he can do exactly?" Derrick questioned wondering what this White One could do for power

 **"Simple really his power is the exact opposite of mine where as I double the power of my partner every 10 seconds his is to divide in half the power of his opponents through physical contact every 10 seconds so I'd advise being careful around him."** Ddraig informed him as that was truly the extent of what he could remember off the top of his head

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn since I feel like I come off as a douchebag when I do it but, I've got not only my strength but, yours along with it to against him so I'm pretty sure that we can take him besides I'd like to see him or her divide my fist knocking out their teeth." Derrick replied cracking his knuckles as Ddraig let out another hearty yet thunderous laugh

 **"Ah that's the spirit I'm looking for as with that kind of drive then I haven't a shadow of a doubt that together you and I will not only crush the White One but, go onto to do great things together."** Ddraig spoke liking the fire of determination and willpower that Derrick had

"How else do you think that I got to where I am today as being a juggernaut means that I never quit and always find someway to keep going." Derrick responded as if there was one thing he was it stubborn as a mule when it came to his decisions

 _"This boy really is something else."_ Ddraig thought as he was reminding him of one of his earliest hosts

"So then what's the other thing you want to request from me?" Derrick asked wanting to know what the secondary request would be

 **"Simple and it's that no matter what happens you always as you humans say stick to your guns no matter what as I can't tell you how many times I've had some of my hosts forsake their own ideals and beliefs just so they could get a quick power fix or achieve a position of power only for it to be taken from them the next moment."** Ddraig spoke in disappointment and disgust over those he had been hosted to prior

"Hey like I said I'm stubborn as all hell and rarely do I ever quit when I want something so trust and believe that I will always stick to my guns because the moment I don't then I will have betrayed myself." Derrick replied with clear absolution in his voice as he was set in his ways till the end

 **"Good to know since the reason why I request this out of you is that there will be forces from all sides that will want you on there own now that you've awakened me because a lot of people will want to covet the Red Dragon Emperor onto their side. Which is why if you do make the decision to join any of them do it because you want to not because you're being coerced into it because as long as you're the one who's making the decisions that you know are without a doubt right then I will give you as much of my power as possible."** Ddraig explained to him as he wanted his host to make decisions in his life that he was the one making for the right reasons and not what anyone else wanted out of him

"Don't worry about it if and when I have to and I do mean have to join a side in this supernatural clusterfuck I'm in then I'll make sure it's going to be something that'll benefit of both morally and in all other aspects of life because I'm a slave and patsy no one." Derrick responded as he wouldn't be a slave to any force no matter how much they'd try to dress it up as something else for if he would die he'd do it on his own terms as a man

 **"Great to know because I especially have a bad feeling about the one you call a red haired tramp as, I'd be weary of her as no doubt she'll find someway, shape or form to pull you into her schemes as I've dealt with Devils before and they're if nothing else manipulative."** Ddraig spoke knowing that for all they were worth at their core Devils were still manipulators

"Trust me I know that much which I why as soon as I can she's getting a restraining order slapped on her since that tramp even after I beat her still won't leave me alone and it's pissing me off." Derrick said in agreement

 **"Agreed as if there is one thing we can both agree upon its that you shouldn't serve someone who's weaker than you as it's an insult to not just me as your partner but, to you who has worked for years to achieve the strength they have now only for it to be used to serve under some spoiled princess**." Ddraig near spat in contempt of Rias who from his point of view seemed like she only relied on the power that she was born with to carry her through and not try to go further beyond

"Something tells me that you and I will be getting along greatly Ddraig." Derrick said to the Dragon Emperor

 **"Indeed we will since I see great things with the two of us being partnered together as the Juggernaut and a Red Dragon of Domination now there in itself is a powerful mix that anyone would be afraid to fight head on."** Ddraig spoke knowing that together they'd become a powerful force together in the future

"And I look forward to it so then since we're gonna you want to bump fists with me?" Derrick asked the red dragon in front of him

 **"Sure why not."** Ddraig spoke as he bumped fists with Derrick who had one thought in mind

 _"This is gonna make things so much easier to do."_ Derrick thought with a smug grin

 ** _So then with two fallen angels and a nun under his roof as well as Derrick awakening his Sacred Gear just what else will be coming his way well just wait and see in the next new chapters of Just a Strong Son of a Bitch_**

* * *

 ** _Well that ends this chapter and hope you guys liked it as this was a heck of a chapter to write out but, we also got new subject matter and stuff for me to continue on with later down the road with the story so let's get to it shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the whole Derrick having Kalawarner and Miltelt tell him the information of why they've been trying to kill him as well as him letting them with him for the time being which was important since for one them telling him why they had to kill him gave more depth to their whole mission not to mention more to all four of the fallen angels. Who I felt were in canon underdeveloped as characters as to me they deserved at least something more than just being insert name here villain. Also the whole Derrick letting them stay at his house is simple as to him they're really just people who've got nowhere else to go and were just victims of circumstance not to mention the fact that to Kalawarner and Miltelt that if they return telling of how they tried to kill of a Sacred Gear user Azazel's interested in the consequences could get dire especially if it's a Longinus one._**

 ** _Next up we've got the whole Asia introduction scene which besides getting Asia into the story also served to establish more of the camaraderie I've got set up between Saji and Derrick which is something that is going to play a big part in the story as it goes on._**

 ** _Following that we've got the whole scene with Freed which was my favorite part to write because I wanted to give the whole Freed showing up more weight than what he had in canon as first off this will affect Momo due to how if Derrick didn't show up she could've very well been raped and killed off. Also this served to have Derrick awaken the Boosted Gear however, if you noticed that I put in a very important piece as to how Riser will be connected to all of this since when Derrick awoke it the memory of rage used to do so had Riser be center of it. Also the reason for why Freed isn't killed is because it's been done to death before and therefore his going to jail for all the rapes and murders he's committed sounds much more refreshing than simply killing him off._**

 ** _Lastly was Derrick meeting Ddraig to notify him of his Sacred Gear and of their partnership which to me was something I wanted to do differently because rather than Derrick be in awe or intimidated by him I just had him look like he's nothing special since when compared to the stuff he's done concerning his monster fighting past and his being a Cleaner of the Youkai Faction Ddraig's nothing special. Also this set the standard for what the relationship between the two will be as I also wanted it to be where Ddraig appreciates the fact that he has a partner that's nothing fancy or over the top just simple blunt force trauma in living form._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for all the support being shown and I appreciate constructive criticism in the reviews however, flaming really serves no purpose and just wastes everybody's time yet still continue to review since it let's me know what you liked about the story._**

 ** _Now then with all that being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time and next chapter will be the end of Dohnaseek among other things so stay tuned for that also I've put a poll on my page that you guys should go check out._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: Face Fisted by Dethklok_**


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Angel's Folly

**(Chapter 5: Fallen Angel's Folly)**

It was October's end as things were starting to look up as within a two to three weeks time Momo and the family that Derrick saved would be finishing the court case against Freed who as it turned out was wanted in nearly a dozen countries for rape and murder and with all the evidence stacked against him would be getting a life sentence to where he'd die in jail. As the whole trial was done Sona gave her bishop some time to recover from what could've been a traumatic experience, as she knew that having one of her servants an emotional wreck was no good therefore time off would do her good.

On Derrick's side of things they were going better than intended well minus his having to walk on in what that monster Freed would've done had it not been for his intervention as the bonus to having saved Momo and that family was his getting a god slaying Sacred Gear. He was also having to deal with the fact of having Asia enrolled at Kuoh Academy as he wanted her there so that way he'd be able to keep a better eye on her but, the one thing that made him weary of it was of that red haired tramp who'd no doubt try and get her onto her peerage something that rubbed him the wrong way.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, October 28th 2015, 3:13 Pm, Student Council Room)**

It was after school hours as it was mainly consisting of Derrick, Asia, Saji, Sona and Rias who'd overheard that the nun who had a surprisingly powerful healing Sacred Gear was coming to enroll and was going to try and have her on her side along with Derrick who'd unlocked his which was that of one of the 13 Longinus something she desired greatly.

"So then Sona can you have Asia enrolled despite her former affiliation?" Derrick asked Sona

As he informed her and the Student Council minus Rias who'd overheard about her being a former nun with a Sacred Gear and told her that she wanted no part in being with Devils as Asia told her it was for personal reasons.

"Yes as despite our differences from where we stand I am the Student Council President and as such it's my job to ensure all students here are taken care of therefore I'd like to welcome you to Kuoh Academy." Sona told Asia who smiled in gratitude as she was given a folder of all her classes

"Thank you I appreciate it." Asia thanked Sona

"It's of no concern at all." Sona told her with a small smile

"And its official that you're part of the Academy although warning please watch out for two people that call themselves the Perverted Duo." Saji spoke warning her of the two biggest perverts at the Academy

"I get the idea of why I should but, anymore reason as to why I should stay away from them?" Asia asked as she had a general idea of what they were about

"Let's just say that it's more of a you'll know when you see it sort of a deal if you get what I'm saying." Saji explained to her as he felt that it was one of those things where she'd have to witness it firsthand to get a good understanding

"Oh ok." Asia simply replied

"Also another person I'd advise you staying away from and Derrick can agree with me on this Kiryuu Aika." Saji said as Derrick unconsciously shuddered

"Asia there are people like the Perverted Duo and then there is that girl I swear I've never met anyone so unbelievably horny because, if there was ever someone to be a Devil it would be that girl." Derrick spoke as he didn't understand how she could be so lecherous and perverse

"No truer words have ever been spoken." Saji said in agreement

"I think that there is something else more important that should be discussed concerning Asia here." Rias interjected bringing all eyes on her

"And what would that be exactly?" Derrick questioned not liking where this was going

"Simple it's which one of our peerages will she be joining." Rias stated as Sona eyes narrowed

"Well Rias as much as I'd love to have her in my peerage I'm afraid that's not possible considering that she already and respectfully declined my offer." Sona told her red haired counterpart who smirked

"Then it seems like she'll be joining me." Rias assumed in that Asia would join her

"Hold on a sec just what makes you so sure that Asia will join your peerage?" Saji spoke up wondering what made her think that the ex nun would join her

"If she isn't joining your Sona's peerage then it's no doubt that she'll join mine." Rias shot back with a smirk on her face

"Really, alright then if you're so sure then why don't you ask herself if you are so sure that she will?" Saji asked snidely as he really wanted to have the Gremory heiress knocked off her high horse

"Fine then but when I gain a new member in my peerage I told you so." Rias responded sure of herself before going towards Asia

"So Asia would you like to join my peerage?" Rias asked kindly thinking the nun would join her

"My answer is no." Asia replied simply

"Why not? As I promise you that being apart of my peerage isn't a bad at all." Rias questioned trying to convince the former nun to join her side

"Look it's nothing against you as I've explained to Sona earlier I've had some bad dealings with Devils before so pardon me if I'm not to trusting of you or your kind." Asia told her with distrust bleeding its way into her voice

"I can assure you that whatever happened in your past will not happen if you join my peerage." Rias replied trying to assuage her worries

"But you see that's exactly where you are wrong as, tell me do you know the exact reason why I was cast out from the church?" Asia asked as Rias shook her head no

"Because one of your kind was wounded and out of the goodness of my heart and despite everything that was drilled into my head I healed that Devil and when word of what I did got out you know what they did to me? They cast me out and excommunicated me from the church and do you know what that's like to have served and devoted your life to something with all of your being and then for one thing that you knew was to be done because you aren't just a good person but as a Christian have it thrown it your face and have it get you kicked out it destroyed me inside completely." Asia spoke as her voice took on a more mature and slightly ominous tone to it

"And since that day I hated that Devil and most Devils in general because afterwards he tried to convince me to come to his side saying that it was fated to have happened and that he purposely had himself injured just so he could have me as part of his group and that he thought better than me that I would be better off as a Devil. You have no idea how infuriated I was at that and it took all my willpower not to do something regrettable to him which is why I can't and won't join your peerage or Sona's peerage because I hate Devils no matter what as, the only thing I can promise to do is tolerate you at most." Asia told her with the ominous tone in her voice growing more prominent as well as traces of venom at every mention of Devils being present

"While I sympathize with your story I insist that you join my peerage as, I hope that if you join then you'll see we aren't like that Devil who had you excommunicated from the church as, we Devil's unlike them take care of our own so once again I'd please like it if you'd join my peerage." Rias spoke as she was still adamant in trying to get her onto her side as she knew she could get her to see things her way if she simply joined

"You're just like him and how typical that you wouldn't understand but, maybe I should make it more clear that I won't become a Devil at all because I will never become the one thing that I hate in this world and the moment I become a Devil is the moment I go against everything I was taught and still believe. As I may have been exiled from the church but, I'm still a God fearing Christian who will not forsake her God so I will say this once and only once; I will not join you and become a Devil and if you force or try to manipulate me into doing so then just once I will break my vow of nonviolence to reinforce my stance." Asia stated as she looked Rias dead in the face unafraid

As what Rias saw in that brief moment was Asia whose face seemed to have aged several years but, not before an image seemed to have formed behind her that being of a more adult and mature looking Asia who's eyes were the color absinthe her hair a thick and lustrous deep fuchsia that was almost black who's skin was nearly white as a sheet who had the expression of a Grim Reaper on its face.

"Derrick can you please take me home so I can prepare for school tomorrow?" Asia asked as she seemed to switch back to her normal self

"Sure no problem I'll meet you outside in a moment." Derrick told her as she nodded and went to her car

"Anyways guys nice seeing you and I'll see you later Saji." Derrick said as he waved goodbye before going to give Asia a ride home

"See Sona I told you she'd fail." Saji told his master knowing this wouldn't work

"I agree with you completely as I guess her resolve was stronger than we realized." Sona spoke as she respected her decisions knowing that she was in no position or right to make demands

"As for you Rias this makes it two valued assets you've lost out on one being a wielder of the Boosted Gear and the other of Twilight Healing both of whom want nothing to do with you especially since it's no secret as to why you want them." Sona said to Rias who was internally fuming knowing Sona was in the right

"You know that I need them to get out of that damned marriage with them as, with their help I could win and have my freedom back." Rias said as those two would be instrumental in helping her be absolved from the arranged marriage she was in

"Well maybe if you and your peerage trained more and took things seriously you wouldn't be in this mess." Saji muttered under his breath as Rias heard some of what he said and frowned at that

"What was that you said as I didn't hear you correctly?" Rias asked accusingly towards Saji whose eyes narrowed at Rias

"I said if you took training your peerage more seriously then you wouldn't have to resort to using cheap tactics and tricks one of which was acting like a damn prostitute to Derrick to have winning chance." Saji scolded the crimson haired Gremory who looked positively miffed

"I'll have you know that I take this matter very seriously as, I've been working on a way to get out of it since I found out." Rias shot back as Saji scoffed

"Oh please spare me the semantics as I don't care as sure you're peerage is relatively strong as it is but, what have you done as their leader to improve them so if push comes to shove and you have to take the needed measures that you can accurately stand a chance because I haven't seen you or anyone in that peerage of yours do anything to get stronger so some leader you are." Saji berated as he hasn't seen any attempts from Rias or anyone in that peerage to get stronger

"Because I bet you're still banking on your big brother to get you out of it well I hate to break it to you but, do you think that you can plead to him enough that he'll make your problems go away well it's too bad because I'm pretty sure that as a Satan he has bigger problems to worry about than his little sister throwing a fit over something she knew she had ample time to solve by herself." Saji further berated as Rias got further angered

"Be careful what you say about me or my family as, you know nothing of what I've been going through because of this farce of an arranged marriage so don't concern yourself with things you think you know about." Rias spat angrily as what did he know about her circumstances

"Or what are you gonna do because I'm not scared of you at all, as what are you gonna do flash your tits at me like you did Derrick is that it? Because it seems you do more being a lazy whore than you do a good leader." Saji spoke poking a finger roughly at Rias whose eyes narrowed

The tension in the room was now heavy considering Rias's growing anger as Saji continued to berate her over her arranged marriage while Saji was growing tired of her cheap tactics as in his personal opinion Rias was a horrible leader if she had to manipulate two people into joining her peerage so that she could have a chance of getting out of it.

"Alright that's enough between the two of you as I don't need the two of you fighting however, what I do need between the two of you is too behave and act like this isn't some schoolyard fight am I understood?!" Sona near demanded out of the two who complied considering that her power was flared to show her not fooling around

"Good now then go out of here now and Rias I expect no funny business out of you or I will be forced to take this up the food chain." Sona warned as while Rias was her friend she wouldn't hesitate to bust her balls over the situation at hand

"I understand completely Sona you don't need to worry about me at all." Rias replied tersely and obviously irritated before leaving in a rush out the door

 _"Why can't anything just be easy for once."_ Sona thought to herself having a feeling that things were only gonna get worse from here on in

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 30th 2015, Kuoh Town, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a Saturday afternoon as Derrick had taken Asia out seeing as how it was a nice day for it being October as he took her out an arcade and got her something to eat at by a local burger joint before she wanted to go to a park and feed the ducks to which he obliged.

"Thank you for the wonderful day." Asia spoke thanking Derrick for the nice day he gave her

"It's no problem besides it feels nice doing things for people I care about." Derrick told her as it felt nice actually having friends to do nice things for

"That means a lot to me I appreciate the sentiment." Asia replied with a genuine smile of happiness

"Like I said before it's no problem." Derrick told her once again as she started feeding some of the ducks

Derrick fell nearly asleep before his danger senses and instincts went off like a buzzer as he grabbed Asia and a human sized sapphire colored light spear fly towards him and Asia as he jumped high into the air to see an irate Dohnaseek with two pairs of black wings before he landed cracking the ground

"Huh I thought you'd be in a wheelchair." Derrick said as he let Asia down

"You made the mistake of letting me live and thanks to that holy wench healing me I'm good as new." Dohnaseek replied as Derrick cracked his neck

"Alright well if you're here for Asia then you aren't getting her at all because I've happened to grow attached to her so, you'll be taking her when I'm like what I did to you." Derrick told Dohnaseek as he stood protectively in front of Asia

"In case you haven't noticed I'm much stronger than what I was before." Dohnaseek boasted as the teen Juggernaut rolled his eyes

"Oh congratulations you're less of bitch now." Derrick retorted as Dohnaseek growled

"Just you wait once I'm through with you then I'll take whatever Sacred Gear you and that wench for a nun have and make myself nearly unstoppable." Dohnaseek spoke with anger as he was dead set on having those two Sacred Gears and becoming even more powerful and possibly a cadre in the process

"Asia would you mind sitting tight for awhile I'll be back in a couple minutes as this won't take long." Derrick promised her as he casually strolled towards Dohnaseek

"Ok and good luck Derrick." Asia replied having complete trust in his abilities

"You think you can take me on, you only beat me because you got lucky and nothing else." Dohnaseek said as he went to throw a light spear

Only for him to be grabbed by the face as Derrick bounded off into a forest like area of the park where the ground was cratered as Derrick dusted himself off looking to make sure no one was there since he didn't want anyone getting in his way.

"Alright this seems like a good enough place to kill him at." Derrick thought to himself as it was perfect for him to brutalize Dohnaseek without any interruptions

"You know the only reason why you're even still alive is because I was just too lazy to do so at that time and the fact that you weren't really worth me wasting time." Derrick told the fallen angel who had a sneer on his face

"Like you could ever beat me you were just too weak to kill me was all." Dohnaseek spat as he summoned a light spear

"Oh really then why don't you try and prove it if you're so sure." Derrick said as he was really starting to get annoyed

"Just you wait after I'm done you'll be regretting that attitude of yours." Dohnaseek sneered as he lunged after Derrick

Derrick was mildly surprised as instead of a light spear Dohnaseek forced more power into them and turned it from a light spear to a light glaive that he swung at Derrick who blocked with minor effort on his part as he could see that the fallen angel was putting all that he could into the attack. That was until Derrick slugged him in the face blackening his right eye as he was sent crashing into a tree hard enough to nearly have it fall over as Derrick looked at him with impunity.

Dohnaseek got up his face scrunched up in pain due to his new black eye before he had to quickly react to Derrick who was upon with his right hand brought back for a punch as, Dohnaseek had to raise his light glaive up to defend himself the result was a small shockwave being emitted from the point of contact as the light glaive was snapped in two. Before Dohnaseek was sent through two trees with very cracked sternum as blood leaked from his mouth as well as his breathing becoming more labored as he staggered a bit before rising to his feet.

"You know you should've just taken your chance to go away while you still could." Derrick told the fallen angel as he walked towards him

"Like I'd surrender to a brat like you as, I'll take your Sacred Gear no matter what." Dohnaseek snarled turning the broken halves into two light glaives

"Oh really and in case you haven't noticed while you're trying as hard as you can I haven't even begun to come close to going at my full strength." Derrick informed the fallen angel who had a sneer on his face

"That's bullshit if anything you're using that damn Sacred Gear of yours to stand head to head with me!" Dohnaseek exclaimed as it was to him the only way a human brat could go head to head with him

"If that's what'll help you sleep at night then fine believe it if you want to but, it doesn't change the fact that I'm better than you." Derrick replied not really caring of what the fallen angel thought since he'd be dead soon enough

"You wish ,you brat." Dohnaseek spoke flying after Derrick with both light weapons ready to slice his head off

 _"Damn it I forgot my Hershey bar with Asia."_ Derrick thought as he caught the charging fallen angels weapons in their tracks

"So then are you gonna supposedly put me in my place or not?" Derrick questioned as he saw Dohnaseek struggling to bring the blades of the light glaives anywhere closer to his neck

"Your place will be dead at my feet soon enough." Dohnaseek retorted as he tried to decapitate Derrick

"Good luck with that." Derrick replied before headbutting Dohnaseek so hard that it not only split skin but muscle as he felt his vision blur and split momentarily

While Dohnaseek was in shock from the concussion the teenage Juggernaut proceeded to knee bomb him in the stomach causing him to fold over like a sack of potatoes before he was sucker punched in the face so hard it carved a several foot long trench across the ground. Derrick then proceeds to jump over towards Dohnaseek and grab him by the throat before slamming him into a tree hard enough to pin him against it

"You know this all could've just gone over more smoothly for both of us if you just took the freebie I gave you last time and walked away but, you had to let your stupid pride get in the way." Derrick spoke as he continued to strangle Dohnaseek

"I'll never surrender to a human brat like you consequences be damned!" Dohnaseek exclaimed through his labored breathing before trying to stab at Derrick with his remaining light glaive

"Did you really think that would work? And since you've been such a nuisance to me I think I should show you just how much stronger I really am then you." Derrick questioned having caught the light weapon and broke the limb using it causing a cry of pain to echo out

Dohnaseek was then roughly thrown onto the ground coughing his lungs out before Derrick reared his fist back and struck Dohnaseek in the chest the result was a shockwave of force being emitted as dust and debris exploded from the epicenter. And in the aftermath was a 2 and a half story deep crater with what happened to the Fallen Angel was that his chest and stomach cavity along with his arms and upper waist were blown to bits from the force of the punch with his remaining body parts being his lower body and head.

"Well at least the consolation I can gain from you annoying me is your sweet ass hat." Derrick muttered before taking the fedora away and putting it on his head before heading back to Asia

"Is it all over?" Asia asked seeing Derrick with a fedora on his head

"Yep it sure is now you don't have to worry about any fallen angels coming after you ever again as he's gone and can't hurt you or anyone else anymore." Derrick told the ex nun who hugged him

"Thank you so much." Asia thanked him as now she didn't have to worry about anymore threats coming her way from the fallen

"It's no problem besides I'm gonna make sure you stay happy no matter what you deserve it." Derrick said to her as he sat down beside her

"I think I can really say that I'm truly blessed to have you as my friend." Asia spoke grateful of having Derrick as her first friend

* * *

 **(Davidson House, 2 days later, 9:45 Pm, November 1st 2015)**

It was the next night as Asia had just finished showering as she was getting dressed in her night clothes and brushing her hair she was thinking over her time at the house and while it'd been short she's loved being in, as after almost a year and a half of wandering around and being under the fallen angels for a portion of that time she had a actual home.

"Finally I have a home where people really care about me." Asia said quite happily as she brushed her hair and continued to do so until she saw something in the mirror

She began to go through her hair until her eyes widened as she saw what was in it as instead of the bright golden blonde it usually was it was instead a streak of thick and lustrous deep fuchsia hair that was a few shades brighter from being black that made her eyes widen in fright

 _"No not now; not when I'm finally getting my life together."_ Asia thought in fear as her hands were beginning to be covered in a miasma of obsidian and psychedelic purple as she soon grabbed a pair of scissors out of the drawer

"Hey Asia is everything ok in there?" Derrick asked with a knock on the door

"Yes everything is fine I'll be out in a few minutes." Asia replied as she tried to quickly cut out the streak of hair out of her head with haste

She soon managed to do so and soon threw out the miasma covered scissors and hair strand into the trash can to where the miasma that grew denser began to creep and spread like a virus infesting a host as she soon opened up the door to reveal Derrick in a pair of sweatpants and a Lamb of God t-shirt.

"Is everything ok Asia as, I saw the light on and wanted to make sure everything's ok?" Derrick questioned as he'd just came back from a nightly run a few minutes ago and saw the bathroom light on

"I'm fine I was just taking a shower is all before I went to bed." Asia replied hoping Derrick didn't notice the miasma covered trash can

"Alright just wanting to make sure everything was ok with you as, you know you can tell me anything you want to right?" Derrick told her as he wanted to make sure all those who resided in his house could be comfortable in coming to him if they needed him to listen to any of their problems

"I understand your concerns and appreciate them and don't worry if anything happens I'll come to you first ok." Asia told him as considering that he was her first friend he'd be the first to know of any problems she'd have in the future

"Ok well just wanted to make sure you're doing alright is all and anyways if you need me I'll be downstairs with Kalawarner who wants me to watch a movie with her." Derrick responded as the mature fallen angel picked out a movie from his stack and chose Scary Movie 2

"Alright well you two have fun." Asia said in a innocent enough tone that Derrick couldn't tell if she genuinely meant well or was being sarcastic

"Don't worry I will as a movie night is something she deserves after what her and Miltelt have been through." Derrick answered back knowing that the more busty fallen angel and her companion deserved some nice things to be done for them once in awhile

 _"That's if she doesn't try and have her way with me."_ Derrick thought to himself at the thought of the navy haired fallen angel

As while he wasn't a prude in the slightest and knew damn well that she was very attractive however, there was the fact that he just wasn't interested in being with her sexually while on the other side of things Kalawarner seemed to be very horny. Considering the fact that despite her short time here he had on occasion in the times he had to shower caught her trying to get some "alone time" with him in there as well as her waking up in his bed clad in bra and panties and trying to relieve him of his morning wood among other sexual favors that made it extremely hard to resist.

"Well have fun with Kalawarner then as I'm going to bed in a few minutes." Asia spoke as Derrick shrugged

"Ok and goodnight Asia." Derrick simply responded as he went downstairs to watch the movie with the buxom fallen angel as Asia breathed out a sigh of relief

"By the way Asia is it me or do you smell sulfur too?" Derrick asked smelling the potent odor of sulfur

"I don't smell anything of the sort." Asia replied feigning ignorance to the teenage Juggernaut

"Alright then as it must be that I haven't started the dishwasher in awhile or something." Derrick muttered before continuing to go downstairs and watch the movie

"That was too close for comfort." Asia sighed in relief thinking of how she was nearly caught

"Why is it that now of all this is happening after so long that I've tried to stop using it that it's starting to come back again as I thought if I just suppressed it long enough it'd remain dormant and I'd be able to live a happy and normal life. I guess that nearly 2 years of having my vow of nonviolence and my suppressing it has finally come back to haunt me…. I just hope that I can keep this hidden long enough to trust everyone with my secret." Asia said to herself somberly as she cursed that this was happening now of all times

 _"Because would he still accept me if he knew of what I could really do and more so what I became before I was even known as a Holy Maiden."_ Asia thought as she looked in the trashcan where the miasma faded

As she looked into the bathroom that smelled strongly of sulfur and saw that the plastic maroon trashcan now had quarter sized holes all over it that looked corrosive and decayed in origin as it looked like a gentle breeze could blow it over at any moment.

* * *

 **(3 days later, Kuoh Academy, 12:37 Pm, November 4th 2015)**

It was 37 minutes till 1 in the afternoon as it was both Saji and Derrick's free period as Saji had went to go meet up with his friend who told him that he found something important that he would like to hear very much and Saji finding interest.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" Saji asked his friend who had a smile on his face

"Well remember when I said I was looking for leads on that Black Blaze Flare part to your Sacred Gear awhile ago." Derrick stated as Saji remembered clearly about it

"It just so happens that I got a fixed location on it." Derrick informed him as his face lit up like someone told him it was Christmas

"Are you serious because if you are there isn't enough to how I can thank you!" Saji near exclaimed in excitement of being able to find another part to complete his Sacred Gear set

"Of course I am would I ever fuck around with something like this besides I told you I'd always come through for you." Derrick responded with a broad grin on his face

"So where is it at anyways?" Saji questioned wondering where the 3rd part to his Sacred Gear was at

"That's the part where we're gonna have to go on a short road trip since you're gonna want to bundle up where we're gonna have to go to get it." Derrick informed him as Saji wondered where it was going to be at for him to say that

"And where are we gonna have to go Saint Petersburg and luckily some of the people there owe me some favors for a job I did for them a few years back." Derrick told him as the people of the major city owed him a good deal for what he did there

"What did you do that was so important for them to owe you some favors?" Saji questioned

"Well let's see helped them kill off a pack of werewolves, stopped a necromancer from raising an army of the dead to take it over, kill an oni and let's see what else oh and kill flesh golem that couple of idiot magicians summoned." Derrick listed off as Saji's mouth was on the ground when he heard

"H-How and why are you this cool.?!" Saji demanded wondering why his friend was such a badass

"Too be fair between that and what happened in Germany and America it was some of the mid tier stuff of what I had to deal with." Derrick replied nonchalantly as when you're a monster hunter/fighter for hire you're taken to travel all over the world

"What happened in America exactly?" Saji asked wondering why he brought that up as Derrick pinched the bridge of his nose

"It's where I met another friend of mine who's named Scott Blythe and don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and all but there is one fucking problem that he has that makes him a headache to deal with." Derrick spoke in memory of his American friend

"What's that exactly?" Saji asked simply

"It's the fact that he's a hyperactive pyromaniac who like me has power but unlike me he doesn't have a Sacred Gear or insane physical ability but, what that pyro does have is an insane control over fire and magma to where the last time I fought him gave me this." Derrick told Saji as he lifted up the back of his shirt and it shocked Saji that there was a spiral shaped fist sized 2nd degree bordering on 3rd burn

"Holy shit that guy did that too you." Saji spoke in shock as it was one of the few scars Derrick's had on himself throughout his tenure as a monster hunter/fighter

"Yeah that fight with him was in the top 10 of my most intense I've ever had and one of these rare few where it went into a stalemate and since then we've been friends afterwards as the dick still owes me a rematch." Derrick spoke with a crack of his knuckles as he and the pyro never got to have their rematch

"Well good luck fighting him in the future." Saji spoke because if there was someone who could fight Derrick to a stalemate then he had to be strong

"Thanks and besides all that I want to know if you're committed to going with me on this because where they're hiding that Sacred Gear there are gonna be fallen angels and exorcists to no end which is why I need to know are you ready without a shadow of a doubt to do this with me because one you accept there isn't any going back?" Derrick asked as the dangers of stealing this Sacred Gear was very high to Saji considering his being a Devil

"Derrick I'm not turning away from this at all because there isn't anything in this world that'll stop me from my goal of becoming the Strongest Pawn imaginable as you knew that I'd do anything to get to that point from the day we started training." Saji stated with resolution and determination in his voice that wouldn't be deterred no matter what

"Well then good to know then and remember no matter what don't tell Sona about what we're doing whatsoever considering that you'd be in deep shit if you got found out." Derrick told the Sitri pawn who nodded vigorously

"You kidding me I may respect and have something of a small crush on her but, no way in hell am I letting her find out about what we're doing otherwise that's my ass on the line." Saji spoke as he refused to tell his master about this since she'd rip him a litany of new assholes

"So it's decided then as get your shit ready because in two weeks we're taking a trip to Russia." Derrick spoke as he and Saji bumped fists

 _"Sona is gonna have my ass on a platter if she finds out about this."_ Saji thought hoping she'd never find out

 _"I wonder if there is any other cool shit for us too fine while we're there."_ Derrick thought hoping if they'd fine some other cool shit while they were there as well

 ** _So then with Dohnaseek's death and Asia remaining human Saji and Derrick are now going to set off to find the 3rd part of Saji's Sacred Gear but, on the flip side of things what exactly is Asia hiding as her dirty little secret. Well stay tuned to find out on the new exciting chapters of Just a Strong Son of a Bitch_**

* * *

 ** _And end it all there as this concludes the chapter and hoped you guys liked it as to put it simply it was to really give a bit of more depth to Asia's character however, with all that being said let's get down to what's gone on here shall we._**

 ** _First off we have the part where Asia refuses to be Devil which to me was important to the story because since Asia is still alive she wasn't reincarnated into being a Devil as in canon also in the stories where Asia is still alive she willingly becomes a Devil which makes no sense to me._**

 ** _Therefore she refused to be a Devil considering that after what happened to her it would leave her with an obvious dislike and hate for Devils in general as, well as the fact that for what reason would she even need to become a Devil since in all reality she has none and combined with her obvious dislike for them she won't ever in the future and will remain human._**

 ** _Following that we've got Derrick killing off Dohnaseek which I just wanted to make as short and to the point since Derrick not only was annoyed by the fact that Dohnaseek didn't just take the chance to go but, also he has Asia to watch out for. Which is why Dohnaseek was defeated so quickly considering that unlike before Derrick wasn't screwing around as in this fight unlike the prior one where he didn't think of Dohnaseek as much of a threat seeing as how before he was just a nuisance this time it was because he now has something to fight for._**

 ** _Next up we've got something else that'll be playing part in Asia's history because I plan on showing that she's just more than the kind Holy Maiden we've known her to be in canon since we don't get much to her past except only a vague idea I plan on expanding upon it and making it actually be more relevant because let's face she gets the least development out of everyone._**

 ** _Finally we've got the set-up for next chapter concerning Saji and Derrick going after the Black Blaze Flare which not only showed more of their camaraderie but, also shows more of Saji's character in that his want and borderline lust for power as well as his goal for wanting to be the strongest pawn. Something of which to me adds more to his character than what they did in canon considering that let's face it he wasn't all that much to like especially concerning what he wanted with Sona which basically would've constituted to rape and therefore his character could use some changes here and there._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and also thanks to everyone who's been supporting the story thus far and continue sending reviews since they're appreciated and let me know what you think. Also for those who've voted on the poll I appreciate it and it's now tied up so it's anyone's go for what could happen so please continue to vote as its appreciated._**

 ** _All that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until the next time and next chapter will not only be of Derrick and Saji going to get the 3rd piece of the Vitra Sacred Gears but, also Azazel starting to get interested in the Red Dragon Emperor so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: Spit out the Bone by Metallica_**


	6. Chapter 6: Get in Gear

**(Chapter 6: Get in Gear)**

It was beginning to come to the date where Saji and Derrick would go after the fallen angel base to gain the 3rd piece to the Vitra Sacred Gear something of which the duo couldn't wait for and were awaiting with great anticipation. With Saji on one hand since it'd mean he'd be one step closer to completing the Sacred Gear set and realizing his goal of becoming the Strongest Pawn while for Derrick it meant finding some cool stuff in terms of items for himself and to give to Sona's peerage while also seeing if there was any Fallen Angels that could give him an actual fight.

Meanwhile Derrick was also worrying about Asia as granted she was a nice girl that he knew could handle herself that still didn't stop him from worrying about keeping her as far away from Rias as much as possible. As every instinct in his body told him that beneath that good girl and benevolent facade Rias was to him still a manipulative tramp who he knew would try and make sure that if she couldn't have him on her side she would get the next best thing in Asia no matter what.

* * *

 **(Davidson House, November 13th 2015, 7:53 Am)**

It was several minutes till 8 in the morning as Derrick woke up to go and start breakfast however, when he proceeded to get up from his bed he noticed something with him.

 _"Dang it please don't let this be who I think it is."_ Derrick thought as he sighed at what he was about to do

He looked at the large pillow like object underneath his bedsheets and gave it a firm squeeze and his assumptions proved correct when he heard a shameless moan come from underneath which made him roll his eyes as he soon ripped off the covers to see a sleeping Kalawarner in a pair of ocean blue bra and panties attached to his lower body with her arms wrapped around him.

"Why am I not surprised." Derrick muttered as he proceeded to wake up the busty fallen angel who soon woke up

"Oh well good morning handsome." Kalawarner spoke with a yawn as she curled up to Derrick

"Why are you in my bed half naked?" Derrick questioned as to why she was lying next to him

"What I thought you'd enjoy a little close contact with me." Kalawarner spoke with a sly smile on her face as she pressed her large bust against his chest

"Especially since you seem to be agreeing with me even if your face says otherwise." Kalawarner continued in an almost lustful whisper as he she firmly palmed his mini me which to her wasn't so mini and was very much a complete opposite

"You know that's not going to work on me that well." Derrick told her with a straight face despite her ministrations

"Are you sure about, are you really?" Kalawarner asked as she got on top of Derrick and straddled him

"Because I can rock your world a dozen times over because I know I can you one way or the other." Kalawarner spoke in a seductive manner as she ground her large ass onto his crotch as she further pressed her large bust onto his chest

However, her efforts fell apart considering Derrick merely grabbed her by her curvy waist and put her on the other side of his bed as he stood up and ruffled her hair with a smirk on his face as he's been seduced and nearly killed by succubi so his willpower over being seduced was very high although he had to give her credit where is was due.  
"Nice try but, I'm not that easy so you're welcome to keep trying but just remember I have a will of fucking steel so it's gonna take a lot more than that." Derrick responded as Kalawarner had a determined look on her face

"I swear what does it take for me to get you in bed with me as, I swear a lot of guys would be frothing at the mouth to have me." Kalawarner said as she was amazed as to how despite all of her attempts to get him to sleep with her it failed

"Well I'm not like most guys so good luck with trying to get me to sleep with you because I don't fall so easily to temptation, so once again good luck because you're gonna need it." Derrick told her as the busty fallen angel was unfazed

"This doesn't change anything and it just means I'll have to try harder then." Kalawarner replied as folding her arms under her large breasts as she was dead set as her pent up sexual desires wouldn't be stopped

"Well if you're sex drive is as good as how you are at training than their hould be hope for you yet but, I'm still not so easily broken by someone's trying to get me to sleep with them." Derrick told her as he was still not one to be swayed or tempted so easily

"Believe me it is and one way or another I'm going to get you in the sack with me." Kalawarner stated with a saucy grin on her face

As Kalawarner's lust was hard to keep down considering she hasn't had a good lay in many years with her string of bad sexual partners gave up on it and has been nearing a decade without actual sex to satisfy her with only her fingers and whatever toy she could find to satisfy her growing lust. However, call it her fallen angel blood but, it was what was driving her to lust after the teenage Juggernaut as his strength and power made her want to rock his world not to mention the fact that as a bonus he's given her and Miltelt a place to stay, food to eat and a chance to get stronger as well.

"You can try but, you'll have to work hard because I don't go for people who're weak." Derrick responded as Kalawarner winked at him as she walked towards the door and added an extra sway in her hips

"Neither do I and just so you know Derrick." Kalawarner responded as her lust was only towards the strong before she turned her head back towards him

"Just so you know the moment I do get you with me I promise you that you'll feel like you're in heaven that much I can and will guarantee you as you're gonna be mine sooner or later." Kalawarner told him as she lifted up her panties to made them ride up into her crotch as her ass jiggled enticingly before she went back to her room

"I swear that woman is a damn cock tease." Derrick spoke as she was definitely not making it easy on him to resist her but, he did like a challenge

 _"And after breakfast I'm gonna need a cold shower."_ Derrick thought as he looked down at the situation in his pants and sighed before going downstairs knowing it was gonna be a long morning

* * *

 **(6 days later, November 19th 2015, St Petersburg, Russia, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Saji and Derrick were at the Fallen Angel base where the Black Blaze Flare was being held as they stood atop the roof with their winter coats stored in their Sacred Gears as after managing to find a time and get past the wards to make it hidden from view and those that weren't fallen angels they made it to it and were now about to embark on their mission.

"Well Saji are you ready?" Derrick asked his compatriot as once they started there would be no going back

"You're damn right I am now let's go ahead and do this." Saji spoke as they then proceeded to go into the entry point

The two dropped down into a corridor and ran as fast as they could making sure to avoid any confrontation with any fallen angels that was necessary and only incapacitating and for those who tried to make a scene or put up a fight murdered what was necessary.

"Alright we made here with hardly as much problems as I thought." Saji said as they managed to get to their objective in record time

"Like I said as long as we didn't dick around we'd be doing just fine." Derrick told him as he and Saji high fived each other on their efforts

"Now then the only thing left for us to do is go and take out those two guards and I believe you've got that covered Saji." Derrick told him as Saji summoned his Sacred Gear

With that he quickly used Shadow Prison and had a shadowy aura creep upon the fallen angel guards before he had it make their own shadow's wrap around and immobilize them leaving them unable to move before Saji sent out four tendrils from the Absorption Line and had it wrap around their necks and absorb their power. Once he absorbed enough power that he felt was adequate with a twist of wrist had the tendrils snap their neck leaving them fallen to the ground as he then deactivated both Sacred Gears.

"Good job Saji." Derrick congratulated on the takedown of the two fallen angels

"Thanks as looks like your training is starting pay off after all." Saji thanked as he knew that months prior he wouldn't have been able to pull this off

"You're welcome and now let's go get what we came here for." Derrick told him as he and Saji went into the room where the Sacred Gears were

Derrick and Saji soon entered the room where Saji saw the Black Blaze Flare which was in a container as it took the form of a soccer ball sized mass of pitch black flames with small bursts of amethyst running through it. While on Derrick's end he was looking for any Sacred Gear's he knew would be of value and he saw one of which he knew would prove to be invaluable to Sona's Peerage which he soon had stored in the Boosted Gear for safe keeping.

"So then did you get that Black Blaze Flare?" Derrick questioned as Saji held up his Sacred Gear

With the addition of Black Blaze Flare his Sacred Gear had changed again with the chameleon having changed to become more serpentine and draconic with its spinal ridges and and draconic features in its face becoming more pronounced making it look even more similar to Vitra its horns gained a prominent curve to them. With it now becoming a full length gauntlet of jet black with vivid purple flame designs on the side that extended up towards his elbow with it looking to be now made of interlocking triangular and metal scales like that of a dragon.

"Does this answer your question." Saji responded as the mouth of the small dragon opened up and released a torrent of black and amethyst flames that incinerated the fallen angel corpses in moments

"Good to know now then let's get the fuck out of here." Derrick spoke as he and Saji saw the flashing lights

"Good idea as it won't end well if we don't bolt." Saji agreed as they ran out of their like bats out of hell

"So then any idea on what's gonna come after us?" Saji questioned wondering who and or what was gonna come after them

"My guess is that the big boss who from my recon is a 8 winged fallen angel is gonna be gunning after us since we stole their shit therefore when we get outside have your A-Game on because this is gonna get crazy as all hell." Derrick replied having done his research on the guy and knew that it was gonna be intense especially for Saji who let out a nervous gulp

"Well at least I get to put your training to the test." Saji spoke as while he knew he's made good headway in his training with he and Sona being the ones progressing the most he knew that without Derrick he would be destroyed in an instant had he done this alone

With that in mind they raced out as fast as they could, as within minutes they found the way they'd come out before they got away from the Grigori base as fast as possible with Derrick leaping away from building to building and Saji sending out tendrils from his Absorption Line and using them to swing throughout St. Petersberg like he was Spiderman. As it wouldn't be long until after nearly 20 minutes of going throughout the Russian city that they stopped to regain their bearings as they felt the energy signature of a powerful Fallen Angel closing in

"Saji you've got those charms my contact gave in case shit like this went down?" Derrick asked as Saji gave him several obsidian colored stones the size of small diamonds which had intricate runes carved into them

"Here you go and remind me why you need them again?" Saji asked as Derrick through them in several different directions

"Simple the guy that gave me these charms contain some really high end spatial and barrier magic that makes it so that when we fight the place doesn't get damaged by us fighting in it as I may get paid a lot but I'm no billionaire." Derrick spoke thankful he has contacts who deal with magic as while he had absolutely no aptitude for it, it did help to have people who did and who had connections to get items like it that would help him immeasurably

"Good to know, so then you think we got this under control because I'm a little bit nervous considering that we're fighting something that's high tier and something out of my league." Saji spoke nervously considering that they were fighting something that belonged in a Cadre

"Hey I've been there considering that there was one time where a friend of mine who has a fucking abyss God sealed in him helped me fight and kill off Grendel's mother as, that bitch put me in a coma for a month and a half so I can understand the nervousness." Derrick told him as Saji's eyes widened in shock of what he heard

"Why do you have friends that could kill us all, as do you have a death wish or something?" Saji asked wondering why the two friends Derrick had were crazily strong and either tried to fight him to near death

"Hey he offered to help and once you get to know him is actually a pretty nice guy." Derrick spoke in memory of his other friend

"I'll take your word for it." Saji replied as he and Derrick were ever at the ready for the incoming fallen angel

"But as a warning he does have an anger issue so, if possible try to have your Absorption Line on ready considering that he does get carried away." Derrick spoke knowing that his friend Elyas had an anger problem

"Also good to know." Saji spoke before they both saw the Fallen Angel touch down

"And right on schedule." Derrick thought as he saw the charms activate as a dense emerald colored dome briefly flashed before becoming invisible as the air shifted around them from the spatial distortions

The Fallen Angel was a man standing at five foot 8 with shaggy dark auburn hair that went to his cheeks as well as being somewhat pale skinned due to having been used to cold weather and dark emerald eyes that had only irritation and disgust in them with a short beard as he looked to be in his late 30's with a thin build that made him look like a spectre. As he wore simple black slacks an ice blue button shirt and Amazon green tie with a dark forest green winter coat as this was the Fallen Angel charged to oversee the base in St. Petersburg named Malak who was angered over having two of Lord Azazel's Sacred Gears he'd been studying stolen.

"You know what I should kill the two of you for stealing those Sacred Gears however, since I'm looking at a wielder of the Prison Dragon and the Red Dragon Emperor I think it'll be better if I merely maim you and send you back to Lord Azazel for future study." Malak spoke in irritation as he was about to deliver the reports to HQ when the alarms went off about how not only the Vitra Gear they've been studying was stolen but, also one of the Longinus as well

"How about not gonna happen and we get away from here." Derrick responded as he brought out the Boosted Gear

"I wasn't asking for your permission at all." Malak spoke as he summoned a magical circle which shot out child sized shards of ice that were parried by a wall of flames courtesy of Saji

"Well this is my Thursday night, so any ideas?" Saji asked as they stood in behind the wall of flames

"I've got one." Derrick responded

"What's that?" Saji asked as Derrick got into a boxer's stance

"You play to what your Sacred Gear does best and I'll wail on him if you follow where I'm going with this." Derrick spoke as Saji nodded

"Loud and clear." Saji replied as he spread his wings and went into air as aimed his combined Sacred Gear at the Fallen Angel

With that Saji released a widespread jet of flames the fallen angel who threw out a multitude of light spears to counter it only for it to be revealed that Derrick was behind them in waiting as he threw a sucker at his face that sent him plummeting as he got a bloody nose out of it as Derrick continued wail on him. They continued to fall with them struggling against each other as Malak tried to slash and stab him with a shortened light spear and Derrick punching him before crashed causing the roof of the building to nearly collapse as Derrick had minor slashes on his jawline down to the base of his neck while Malak had a broken nose and a very prominent black eye with numerous other bruises around his face.

"I swear that by the end of this you're gonna be more trouble than you're worth." Malak spat as he covered his swollen left eye in pain

"And you sir are gonna regret not letting my friend and I go." Derrick spoke as he cracked his knuckles

"Why should I give up to a human and a punk ass Devil?" Malak questioned summoning a crimson light spear

"How about because we're gonna destroy you otherwise." Derrick retorted simply

"Ha! Just because you two have some dragon type Sacred Gears doesn't mean you can beat me so easily." Malak stated as he hefted up his light spear

"You know what I'm just gonna let this next part say it all." Derrick told him as soon enough the light spear in Malak's hand began to get smaller and smaller before fading as he felt his strength waning

 _"What the hell is going on."_ Malak thought as he felt something tightly constrict around his throat

"Got him and get this bastard right now." Saji spoke as while he felt his power absorption to have gotten stronger due to his Sacred Gear nearing completion he also knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it for long considering their opponents caliber

"Already on it." Derrick spoke rushing towards Malak

With that he rammed his knee into the weakening fallen angels stomach causing him to double over before he uppercutted him hard enough to knock out some of his bottom teeth before he grabbed Malak's head and headbutted him hard enough to send him into Saji. Who proceeded to use the tendrils that were wrapped around him and proceeded to throw him into the building as he drug him through it a quarter of it and it wasn't until nearly halfway through their was a large magical circle that appeared and a pillar of ice erupted as a somewhat battered Malak stood atop it.

"I'll admit that was a pretty good stall tactic, but don't even think you've come close to beating me yet." Malak told the two of them as his coat and shirt having small tears in them

"Says you, you overgrown crow." Saji retorted as he was getting ready to use Shadow Prison

"After I defeat the two of you and take you back to Lord Azazel I'll have you be taught manners to your superiors." Malak spoke as he started to summon a small arsenal of light spears

"You know what you talk too much so, how about you put your money where your mouth is." Derrick spoke as he barred his fists

"For once I actually agree with you." Malak spoke as he sent the light spears heading towards them like a hail of arrows

"Saji you go left and I go right." Derrick told Saji who nodded

With that in mind the two went after him as they went and took cover Saji got hit quite a bit but, although the pain felt immense it wasn't debilitating to him as they soon waited for the light spears to have all fired before making their counterattack as Saji started by using Shadow Prison to form multiple hands made of a shadowy aura and darkness to ensnare him. Malak summoned light spears in each hand to fend off the oncoming barrage of shadow hands that tried to ensnare him however, he soon failed to realized that it was all a distraction as tendrils from the Absorption Line snuck up on him and soon wrapped around his legs like constrictors

 _"Damn it not this again."_ Malak thought as he felt his power being drained as he was now focused on trying to free himself from his bonds and fend off the remaining shadow hands

"How about I turn up the difficulty a bit." Saji muttered as he got an idea and sent the flames of the Black Blaze Flare racing towards Malak who continued to struggle as his power was continued to be drained

"Finally I got rid of those damn shadows now then for the brat." Malak spoke finally having destroyed the constructs made from Shadow Prison before noticing his body was aflame

"Oh you little brat you'll pay for this!" Malak shouted as flames continued to race up his body as he made a magic circle and shot out torrent of frozen winds and ice shards

 _"Oh shit."_ Saji thought as he had to retract his Absorption Line and get the hell out of there

 _"That was close if I hadn't been able to get out of their I would've been a popsicle."_ Saji thought looking at the frozen trail of destruction that carved a path of destruction filled with jagged ice spikes that destroyed a 3rd of a block's worth of property

"Where's the other dragon brat?" Malak wondered as his pants were were reduced to charred shorts as well as having 2nd degree burns throughout his legs that stung in the cold Russian air

"You rang." Derrick said as he appeared from behind Malak

Malak tried to move in order to intercept and counter Derrick but the absorptions from Saji had impaired and slowed his movements to where he was caught in the stomach by the clawed hands of Derrick's Boosted Gear as he used a great amount of his strength the result was a blood covered shockwave as Malak flew through the air before stopping himself.

"Shit this isn't good." Malak gritted out in pain as he covered his stomach that was now bleeding heavily as he had to quickly use ice magic in order to stop himself from hemorrhaging yet the blood loss and shock was starting to set in

 _"Those brats have already wounded me this much and on top of that the Vitra wielder has already drained a decent amount of my power if this keeps up I'll be dead."_ Malak thought in outrage as he continued to groan in agonizing pain

Yet it was during his musings that he was caught by the neck by a tendril from Saji's Absorption Line as the Vitra Gear wielder sent out more to restrain him around his arms, legs and stomach as he was reeled in although with great effort considering that while he was absorbing his foe he was still stronger than him.

"Man he's not making this easy on me." Saji spoke as he groaned in trying to reel in Malak

"Maybe I can help with that." Derrick offered as a Boost was heard from his Sacred Gear

"What are you talking about?" Saji asked as Derrick put his hand on Saji's wavering shoulders

"Just hang on and let the rest take its course." Derrick instructed before the shout of Transfer was heard as Saji felt a sudden surge of power go towards his Absorption Line as the rate of which he drained the fallen angels' power increased exponentially

"What the hell did you just do?" Saji questioned as he felt the Absorption Line drain his power faster

"Just something that'll make things even and on my mark release him." Derrick told him as Saji merely nodded

It would be about a few minutes before Saji did as he was told and he along with Malak noticed that they were about equal in power although Saji's power was a considerable amount higher than the Fallen Angels' who was breathing haggardly.

"What the hell did you brats do to me?!" Malak demanded wondering why he felt so weak

"Simple I had temporarily amped up my friend here's Sacred Gear ability which you have no doubt figured out and the result is that the playing field is now leveled out between the two of you and now I'm gonna let him have it from here." Derrick explained as Saji had a grin on his face

"I won't let you down Derrick." Saji promised as he went towards the weakened Fallen Angel

"You better not as, it's time to see whether or not my training has paid off in you." Derrick spoke as Saji went towards the weakened Fallen Angel

"So what you think you can beat me because you're some punk ass Devil who got lucky with a Sacred Gear?" Malak asked thinking he had more than enough power to kill him off

"I know I can beat you as you're just another stepping stone to my goal nothing more and nothing less than that." Saji spoke as he continued to approach the fallen angel with a confident smirk on his face

"Your years too young from being able to kill me boy allow me to show you." Malak spoke as he charged with a light spear flying towards Saji like bullet

"That's what you think." Saji muttered

He proceeded to jump over Malak's attempt to impale him but instead summoned a tendril out of his Absorption Line and had it wrap it around one of Malak's wings as he soon reeled himself towards the fallen angel and grabbed on tightly two a pair of his wings.

"Get off me you brat!" Malak exclaimed angrily trying to shake Saji off him

"Alright I'll get off you and in exchange you get to be flightless bird." Saji responded as soon an intense and concentrated inferno of the flames of Black Blaze Flare erupted engulfing Malak's wings ravenously

Saji let go dropping down from the sky before shooting out a tendril from his Absorption Line to swing to safety while Malak had plummeted toward a nearby building writhing in pain as he used burst after burst of ice magic to put out the flames for what felt like hours until he finally did so but, the damage was done with his wings burnt to crisp and his back showing severe 2nd degree burns.

"Wow that looks like it really hurts." Saji spoke as he saw the fallen angels wings that were the equivalent to pitch black skeletons

"No thanks to you, you impudent brat as you'll pay dearly for doing this to me!" Malak snarled in anger before a strong gust of wind blew and an agonizing amount of pain went through him before he looked back and saw that fragments of his wings were blown away in the wind

"Yes you will pay dearly for this." Malak seethed as he put out a magic circle as he prepped up a concentrated amount of ice magic

"Bring it I'm not afraid of you." Saji spoke as the flames of Blaze Black Flare sprung to life

With that in mind a blast of torrent of frigid winds and jagged ice shards barreled out of the magic circle while a raging inferno blasted forth from the Blaze Black Flare with two attacks clashing in a cloud of steam as they battled it out as they pushed against as Malak's rage gave him strength despite his wounds and diminished power to continue on. While Saji's determination and added on power gave him the strength to push his attack to overpower the icy attack of the fallen angel who saw it beginning to gradually overtake his and when he saw this he summoned an ice shield to protect him from the flames which considering there nearly tied up power partially melted the shield.

However, he barely had time to summon up a light spear considering a whip like tendril from Saji's Absorption Line tried to connect with his temple he was forced to parry then now trio of tendrils that try to bludgeon him with lethal force.

"If I wasn't so infuriated I'd say you're actually a decent fighter." Malak spoke condescendingly towards Saji as he continued to parry the whip like tendrils

"Considering how I'm able to push you on your back foot I'd say I'm more than decent." Saji spoke as he saw Malak lunge after him with his light spear and shorten the length of his tendrils into a makeshift shield

"You maybe somewhat good but, you're some low class punk way in over your head." Malak retorted as they struggled

"That's what you think but if there is one thing I know how to do best then it's break people's expectations." Saji spoke with a smirk as he stomped on the ground and the aura of Shadow Prison formed into chains that wrapped around his feet

Which gave Saji the opportunity to headbutt him hard enough that he fell over backwards and as he put his hands up to summon up a magical circle Saji quickly felt the buildup of magical power and quickly cocooned his arms in tendrils as tight as he could as he heard a groan of pain considering his upper back had been scorched as his burns were aggravated by it.

"I believe this is checkmate as my master would say in your case." Saji spoke as he had more tendrils cover him as he absorbed his power and covered his lower half in chains from Shadow Prison

"So what you think that because you and your friend there beat me that this will be over because it won't be as, now you're gonna have my Lord Azazel's attention on you and with that in mind none of you will stand a chance." Malak told him having stopped struggling knowing his power wasn't strong enough to break free

"I know the consequences of what I'm doing but as one of my favorite sayings go the higher the risk then the higher the gain and considering my goal I'll take risks since the gains are gonna be more than worth it." Saji spoke with greed coloring his words as a lust for power was in his mind

"You really think that what you're doing is worth all this trouble….you must really have deathwish." Malak said to him with a haughty chuckle before the flames of the Prison Dragon soon engulfed him

"I don't have a deathwish I just have my goals and nothing will stop me from attaining them." Saji responded before leaving the fallen angel to burn

"Well Derrick I killed him so let's go." Saji spoke as Derrick dropped down from his place on high

"Yeah I saw as looks like I was right to invest my time in you and your peerage after all." Derrick spoke feeling pride in how Saji succeeded in his fight

"Like I told you before I don't disappoint." Saji spoke as the barrier dispersed

"Agreed so let's go home." Derrick spoke as they walked away

 _"One day I'll surpass you, then the Rookie Four and then Satans themselves and then my goals and dreams of becoming the Strongest Pawn will be fully realized."_ Saji thought as soon he would surpass Derrick as while he was a friend he was also someone who was a stepping stone onto his goal

* * *

 **(Grigori Headquarters, Berlin ,Germany, 3 days later, November 22nd, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Azazel was in the new HQ for Grigori having moved to this location so that he could better have a location for the Grigori and have a better place to study Sacred Gears besides it was a bonus to him that the women here were also smoking hot. However, what currently had his attention was the fact that one of his research facilities in Russia had been ransacked by what one of the surviving guards there reported to be as the Red Dragon Emperor and the wielder of the Prison Dragon go into the place for a Vitra Gear and one of the Longinus he managed to acquire the matter of which had him summon two of his trusted subordinates for the matter.

"I believe you know why I called you here?" Azazel asked the two seated across from him

One was a handsome young man in his early to mid 20's with wild dark silver hair, sky blue eyes and fair skin that would stand at 5 and a half feet as he had the look about him that he was just looking for trouble to get in as he had an highly athletic and well muscled build like that of a master martial artist. As he wore a dark green V-neck t-shirt over a black leather jacket as well as having on burgundy pants with black leather chaps over them and black combat boots with a silver chain hung on his waist that drooped over his pants that overall made him look like he was in a biker gang.

The other one was a young woman who was in her early twenties had elbow length black hair with shards of slate grey and pale white bleeding through from duress she's been in over the years as she was slightly pale with blue grey eyes reminiscent of being in a thunderstorm with a slightly round face and pointed nose. Not to mention that even as a fallen angel while having a curvaceous figure it bordered on Amazonian considering that while beautiful among fallen angel her form bulged slightly with muscle evident by how she stood a full foot taller than the man sitting across from her. As she wore blue jeans that stretched across her muscular legs, a sleeveless t-shirt with the Sinestro Corps on it as well as their oath on the back of it in golden yellow, a pair of emerald and white Nike sneakers and a tattoo of the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps symbols on her right and left hands respectively.

The man was known as Vali Lucifer a descendant of the original Lucifer and wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear Divine Dividing known widely as the Strongest White Dragon Emperor for his skill and power with said Sacred Gear that made him a formidable threat that made him a threat only Ultimate or Satan tier opponents should face. The woman next to him was simply known as simply by her first name as Cristina who despite her young age was known as one of the most powerful fallen angels having recently achieved 10 wings due to her having an innate lust for power to where due to her skill with light weapons and magic she held the title of Lightmaker for her prowess that was only matched by those of the like of Kokabiel.

"So then what's so important that we had to be called here?" Cristina asked as she was eating out of a tub of ice cream

"Don't you ever stop stuffing your face." Vali spoke glancing at Cristina

"Don't you ever stop bitching about wanting to fight the supposed Red One?" Cristina retorted as Vali wanted to retort but knew he'd been caught

"Alright if the two of you are done bickering then I believe we should focus on the important matter at hand." Azazel spoke getting the two stop before they started arguing

"I swear sometimes it's like I'm in charge of a bunch of superpowered children." Azazel thought as while he cared about the two as if they were his own but they got on his nerves with how much they argued at times

"So then why did you call us here?" Vali asked wondering what was the exact reason why it was just the two of them

"Simple a few days ago there was a break in at my research facility in Russia and while this normally wouldn't be problem two Sacred Gears were taken one of them being a Longinus we were studying and what's even more interesting out of all of this is the two behind this." Azazel informed the two who wondered what made it all so interesting

"What's so special about them anyways?" Cristina questioned as to what made the culprits so special

"Glad you asked that as the two were none other than the Prison Dragon wielder and the Red Dragon Emperor themselves." Azazel spoke as it gained the reaction of Vali gaining an very excited grin on his face

"So my rival had the balls to steal to steal a Longinus and walk away from it; now really I'm excited about fighting him." Vali spoke in excitement for his rival to do something like this and get away with it made him want to fight against him all the more

"Vali I know that look you're getting and cool it I don't need you to go in guns blazing on him just because he's your destined rival." Azazel scolded Vali knowing the look on his face when he found a potentially strong opponent

"Oh come on old man you'd really think I'm that impulsive as, all I was gonna do is just pay him a visit and talk to him is all." Vali spoke trying to feign innocence so he could go and see how truly strong his rival is

"You do realize that no one here is buying that right?" Cristina asked as she and Azazel saw right through his attempt

"Worth a shot." Vali huffed having given up knowing that he was beaten

"Now then the reason why it pertains to the two of you is that I know that soon enough they're going to try and take the remaining Vitra Gear that's based out in your hometown Cristina which is why next month I'm stationing the two of you there." Azazel explained to them

"And what do you want us to do when they come there exactly?" Cristina questioned wondering what their plan of attack would be

"Well actually the thing is that I actually want them to take that last remaining piece of the Vitra gear and when they come out you two are to intercept and take them to me since I'd like to have some words with them." Azazel spoke gaining questioning looks from both the White Dragon Emperor and one of Grigori's strongest

"Are you sure that's a good idea as I'm not sure it'd be wise to let the person taking from you gain their final power-up?" Cristina asked thinking that this was a bad idea to let happen

"I'd have to agree as much as I hate to with her on anything but, we should get the drop on them the moment they enter." Vali spoke as to him they should go for the throat the moment the two stepped foot

"No we're doing this my way as, I'm curious to see just what the two of them and their full potential will look like if it's given the push in the right directions as, I bet that it'll be something that hasn't been seen quite some time." Azazel spoke with a broad grin as he was interested in what would happen if the two were to have their potential be taken to its fullest

"It sounds like you want them to take it so we can get one or both of them on our side." Vali stated seeing the underlining message hidden in the fallen angels' words

"I never directly said I wanted the two of them on my side however, the two of you can't deny that having the Prison Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor together with us would be a powerful and most interesting mix." Azazel spoke as he wouldn't deny that having the two on his side would prove interesting especially since he'd get to see what the full extent to their capabilities would be

"Besides it would mean getting to see the just how truly strong my rival is so I'm aboard with it." Vali spoke as if this meant he could see how strong the red one is

"Alright I'll go along with it too since someone needs to make sure Vali doesn't get too trigger happy when we get the Red Dragon." Cristina spoke as Vali glared at her

"Do you really want to go Vali because last time I checked the score was 5 to 3 so if you want to do this then by all means let's go." Cristina spoke as she put the tub of hot fudge ice cream down and summoned up a light chainsaw the color of absinthe

"Bring it on I'm not afraid of you at all besides it'll be a nice warm up for when I fight my rival." Vali spoke standing up with Divine Dividing at the ready

"Alright then let's go right here and right now as apparently you forget who's the boss around here so I think that a reminder is in order." Cristina spoke with a smirk on her face

"I agree a reminder as to why I'm the strongest White Dragon Emperor." Vali retorted ready to show her why he earned that title

"More like Bitch Dragon Emperor to me." Cristina retorted as she revved up her chainsaw

"Hey! If you two are gonna fight then at least take it outside because I don't need the two of you wrecking the place like last time so either you two get your crap together and stop your petty arguing or fight it out and waste time either way I don't care but, what I won't stand for is you two fighting amongst each other like a bunch of children. As you two are some of my most strongest subordinates that I've had the pleasure of helping grow up over the years into people I'm proud to know but, I am not going to have the two of you constantly pick at each other when I'm giving you an important assignment am I clear?" Azazel reprimanded the two of them in a voice that reminded them of why he was named the Governor General as they nodded and ceased having been sufficiently cowed by Azazel

"Good now then as I said before the two of you will be leaving for Gothenburg within a few weeks and I expect to see those two here and subdued when they come and since that's all for now you can go and no fucking up the place on your way out." Azazel instructed the two that walked out

 _"I swear it's like I'm dealing with overgrown children that can obliterate cities at a time."_ Azazel thought to himself glad that it was at least the end of the year

* * *

 **(November 24th 2015, 2 days later, 8:40 Pm, Kuoh Academy)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 at nine as Saji and Sona were the only ones left standing red faced and heavily breathing while the rest of them were conscious but, in no condition to further continue evident by them sweating like pigs.

"I gotta say that you guys are progressing pretty well considering that Saji and you forced me to nearly use half strength." Derrick congratulated the two left standing

"Well it does help that you gave me a Longinus Gear wherever you found it." Sona said in thanks at having an extremely powerful tool in arsenal that would go a long way in things for the future

As Sona was surprised when Derrick and Saji from wherever they've been as Saji said it was for a contract but, she wasn't complaining when it yielded her being given a Longinus class Sacred Gear therefore just this once she decided to look over where her pawn had been.

"Well happy to have helped out in anyway I could." Derrick responded

"And its most appreciated." Sona spoke as it was currently her, Saji and Derrick with everyone having gone home to rest their weary bodies

"As I appreciate it, as if I may ask why train us over Rias and her peerage?" Sona questioned him not that she was complaining

"Because unlike that tramp you and your peerage have more total potential to be something greater than that of Rias's peerage and unlike her you're willing to put yourselves through the ringer like what I've done to you guys and that's my honest reason as to why I chose you guys over them." Derrick explained as his training methods weren't for those who were the soft hearted

"Well hey we appreciate it as thanks to you we're getting stronger at a rate I didn't think would be possible as soon enough a Rating Game against Gremory will be a walk in the park!" Saji spoke in excitement considering that his dream would be fully realized

"I agree with Saji at the rate the peerage is progressing we should be ready for our first Rating Game very soon." Sona agreed knowing that at the rate they were going they'd be ready for their first Rating Game without a shadow of a doubt especially if it were against Rias

"And soon enough my dream to be the Strongest Pawn is gonna be reality thanks to you." Saji spoke in thanks of the teen juggernaut

"It's really no problem besides it helps give me something to do in the meantime." Derrick spoke nonchalantly as he found training them to be fun

"As it really is a shame that you won't join my peerage as a Devil as while I do respect your wishes in not doing so it's still a shame." Sona told him disappointed as to how she couldn't get Derrick reincarnated as part of her peerage

"Well to be honest I don't want to be reincarnated since I see it as taking the easy way out of things especially since it would have me lose the reminders of why I should always go into battle with my head first and not with guns blazing and recklessness." Derrick spoke as this got a look of curiousness from both Sona and Saji

"I'm not following exactly?" Saji spoke as Derrick sighed

"Maybe it's better if I showed you." Derrick replied as he took off his shirt

And Sona and Saji saw an assortment of scars that ranged from superficial to what was once life threatening with them being from impalement, puncture wounds, slash and stab wounds, burns from both flames and caustic substances as well as from having bones that had been broken or fractured and hadn't healed properly.

"This is the reason why I choose not to become a Devil as during my lifetime in what I do for a living I've had a bit of a reckless streak that even now I still try to curb that's resulted in me going against things and people that I wasn't truly ready for and the result is me being beaten down more than what any person my age ever should. In my foolishness I used to think that because of who and what I am that I was invincible and that I could keep going no matter what eventually due to my extreme methods of training its all caught up to me and in certain ways have given me handicaps because I went from one place to the next in never really letting myself heal back to completion and letting wounds upon wounds pile on." Derrick spoke as he put his shirt back on to cover up his scarred body

"Because thanks to my recklessness in my childhood and growing up I have to take painkillers at night so I can sleep through the night without going through phantom pains throughout the day and night. Not to mention the worst of it is that I can no longer get stronger since what I'm at now is my fixed amount of strength since I've gone to medics and healers about the times I've overdone it and was informed that if I tried to make myself any physically stronger the consequences wouldn't be that great." Derrick explained to them

"How bad would it be?" Saji asked wondering the extent of his situation

"Simple right now I'm at a level of strength that from my understanding and from what Sona in her spare time told me about Devil hierarchy am of Ultimate level and have potential to be low tier Satan status but here is the catch. If is I were to try and have myself cross the threshold into that of a lower Satan my body wouldn't be able to handle it and would start to tear itself up to where not even painkillers would help." Derrick explained having seen medics about his condition and knew the end results

"But why not get yourself healed or become reincarnated to rectify that as surely you'd want to continue to get stronger?" Sona questioned Derrick who shook his head

"No as much as I'd love to I have to pay for my mistakes and live with the consequences of what I done and reincarnation of me into anything else would be my taking the easy way out so no I'm not going to get myself healed of all of this or be reincarnated as I did this to myself and I'll live with it." Derrick responded as he did this to himself and now he'd live with it till he died

"Besides it isn't all bad as it allows me to still keep myself at the top of my game but, also work on focusing on how to become stronger not physically but mentally because the stuff I do go on requires me to at times have to use more of what's up here than what I was born with." Derrick spoke as he tapped his head for emphasis

"Well I gotta say man this makes me respect you even more as now I've got another reason to get stronger." Saji spoke crying out anime tears of inspiration over hearing Derrick still trying to gain strength but, not in the traditional sense

"Thanks I appreciate the thought of being something inspiring however, I gotta go since it's getting late." Derrick told the two of them as he left the student council room

"Hey I gotta go as well Sona so see ya later." Saji said as the two departed from the Sitri heiress

It would be minutes on end before Saji summoning up his dragon wings flew home for the night excited that soon enough he'd have all of the Vitra Gear pieces and be a step closer towards his goal of being the Strongest Pawn.

 _"All I need is one more piece and then my goal is one step closer to being complete."_ Saji thought as he'd walked upstairs and was now in his bedroom

 **"Well it's nice to see that my host has some ambition about himself."** A deep yet gruff sounding voice spoke that caused Saji to turn his head to look for the source

"Who said that?!" Saji questioned startled by the voice

 **"Who else do you think is with you as I think you'd recognize the voice of the person who you've been putting back together all these months."** The voice spoke as Saji put the dots together

"You're Vitra?" Saji asked the Prison Dragon

 **"Correct you are as the reason why I'm able to speak to you is that you've assembled enough of me that I'm able to contact you."** Vitra told his host as with 3 quarters of him assembled he had enough of his consciousness back to be able to make contact with Saji

"Alright great but, what exactly is it that exactly?" Saji asked the Prison Dragon

 **"It's simple really I'd like to make to make a deal with you one of which requires one other thing that we're both looking for."** Vitra told his wielder who nodded knowing what he was talking about

"Let me guess the Delete Field your final piece?" Saji asked knowing that was what Vitra was talking about

 **"Correct again you are as if you can gain that last piece I an integrate it and give you two things that will further your goal of becoming the Strongest Pawn."** Vitra told Saji having needed the Delete Field to have his full and total power under his control once more

"Tell me." Saji spoke simply

 **"One of them is that I will be able to turn you into a half dragon allowing you to gain all our strengths and lessening some of the weaknesses you Devils have and giving you a greater resistance to things you'll encounter in the future."** Vitra informed him before continuing

 **"Not to mention going through that will allow you to gain much more of a prowess with my abilities at your disposal."** Vitra continued as that was one of the other effects to going through Dragonification

"Alright sounds like a great deal you've got so far; but what's the other thing that's gonna help me out?" Saji questioned the Prison Dragon as to what the secondary thing he was talking about

 **"That is what my wielders have called the Vitra Promotion something of a trump card for those who use me in combat where it allows you to summon me out into the real world for an allotted amount of time and I mimic whatever actions you have me do so at your disposal as any attack and move you make I'll do so in tune with you."** Vitra explained as for those who hadn't attained Balance Breaker and even then had gotten it was something of their ace in the hole

"I'm sensing that there is a trade off to this because everytime there is something cool like what you just always has a downside so what is it?" Saji questioned wanting to know what any negative effects were to it

 **"Fine you caught me as you really are smarter than you look. The downside is that you can only use it for an allotted amount of time that you can extend but, after that time is up your mind will begin to become increasingly feral and savage until it's like that of a wild dragon."** Vitra told him as it was an ace in the hole for a reason

"At least I have a W.M.D to use just in case." Saji spoke knowing that he'd have to use the Vitra Promotion sparingly but, knew that it'd be well worth the risk

 **"Well then it seems like you and I are going to be starting a partnership between us that I see as most promising to say the least."** Vitra said seeing that he and Saji had the potential to go a very long way

"Agreed as once I complete you then soon enough nothing is gonna get in the way of my dream." Saji spoke with determination and conviction in his voice

 **"Oh I know you will because you're one of the few I've been stuck with that's had such ambition and drive about himself and because of that you'll be able to count on me to assist you in your dream as that's something that for someone like you is worth chasing after so consider my power yours to borrow as needed."** Vitra said to the young Sitri pawn as his ambitions were something that to the Prison Dragon showed he had worth to be his partner and host

"Thanks I appreciate the sentiment as it's nice to know that the source of my Sacred Gears' power is rooting for me so I guess a thank you is in order. " Saji thanked the black dragon who let out coarse sounding chuckle

 **"Thank nothing of it as your thanks will be of continuing to gain the last piece to complete me and to continue after your goal no matter what because for dragons sealed into Sacred Gears we have one main requirement of those we're bound to."** Vitra responded to him as that would be more than enough thanks to the Prison Dragon

"And what's that exactly?" Saji asked wondering what this requirement was

 **"It's simple in its nature really as we dragons are a proud race of creatures for we embody power and pure force into flesh and if we're bound to those by being Sacred Gears we require that our hosts and or partners become as strong as they possibly can. Because their level of strength reflects back onto us since we can no longer be physically prevalent they must do so in our stead and as such their level of power reflects back onto said dragon which is why that main requirement is that our hosts must continuously gain as much power as they can for we don't tolerate the weak."** Vitra explained gaining a predatory edge to his voice that to Saji made him seem intimidating

 **"As at least now you know a secondary reason as to why I support your ambition and goal because that means I will not have a weak and pathetic host."** Vitra spoke in a somewhat dismissive tone as Saji smirked

"Well Vitra you're in luck because I've never liked being weak in the first place as after all in the world of being a Devil especially a low class one it's survival of the fittest and I intend on being the apex predator of Devils if you get where I'm going with this." Saji spoke as he refused to be the weak one knowing that as a Devil weakness wasn't something one could ever afford

 **"It looks like I've found the right person to have a partner and host in you Saji Genshirou."** Vitra said as Saji's smirk widened

"Believe Vitra you haven't seen nothing yet." Saji replied his grin becoming something akin to a predator lying in wait

 _ **So then with Saji having gained the second to last piece of the Vitra Sacred Gears we find out that Vitra the dragon himself has contacted him with promises of more power if he can gain the final piece of the puzzle however, what does Azazel now interested in him and Derrick have instored for the two of them well you can find out next time in another chapter of. Just a strong son of a bitch.**_

* * *

 _ **Well that ends everything there and hoped you guys liked the chapter as it was to give more of a focus onto Saji as a character however, to one of my reviewers who out of all the flames I got actually gave the first bit of constructive criticism here to the story. That being Houvdon Lucifer who I apologize if i butcher your name but, out of everyone his criticism at least helped out in me actually going back and looking over one of my chapters and fixing it so in that regard however, I will state the fact that there will be a reason why he won't abuse the Boosted Gear. But I digress as let's go on to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **The first part was more of a gag between Kalawarner and Derrick since I thought it'd be somewhat comical to have Kalawarner a fallen angel who can seduce and charm nearly anyone failing against Derrick who in his line of work would've no doubt faced things that would try to use seduction and illusions to kill him therefore his strength of will is gonna be greater. Besides it's not that he'll be a prude or anything is just that he knows that just because someone is very attractive doesn't mean that it's all good since that's mainly how Issei gets fucked up considering his thinking of hot babes and boobs means everything is all good.**_

 _ **Next part is Saji and Derrick going into get the 3rd piece of the Vitra Gears as well as their boss fight against the lead fallen angel which I hoped you liked since its showing more of Saji in action as a character of him going to the lengths of what he will do in order to accomplish his goal of being the Strongest Pawn. Not to mention it also showed that in the fight against that Fallen Angel that he's proving himself to be more capable than what we've seen in canon considering that when the playing field was even he was able to fight him to a stalemate until he could find away to gain the advantage and win.**_

 _ **Also this brings up something that I'd like you guys to help out with that being since Sona has now gained a Longinus Sacred Gear I'd like you guys in the reviews to give your idea for what her Longinus Sacred Gear should be what tier it is, its abilities, appearance and what it can do in Balance Breaker. The reason being for Sona having gotten one is simply that she rarely gets a chance to shine in stories as she has a lot of character potential that many just waste therefore I'd like to give her something to contest with some of the stronger opponents and Devils she'll no doubt be facing in the future.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Azazel discussing what to do when Derrick and Saji come to take the remaining Vitra Gear which will be opening up an important plot point considering that since the two of them managed to do this they've now put themselves under Azazel's radar which in all seriousness is something that is quite hard to do. As we now see that Azazel for all intents and purposes is planning to have them join Grigori as not only for his interests in Sacred Gears would he want Derrick and Saji on his side but, also tactically as to have the Red Dragon Emperor and the Prison Dragon wielder on your side along with one of the strongest reincarnated fallen angels I've now introduced alongside Vali well it'd be stupid not to try.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the final scene which consisted of two parts the first of which I'll get into that being a reason behind why the Boosted Gear will more than likely be used as support and as a melee weapon for him. As I wanted his past as a monster hunter/dogfighter to play a large role in his strength and that being his injuries never having properly healed impeding his ability to grow stronger since they've handicapped him at being at while a very respectable level power has left him at never being able to rise any higher or otherwise risk his body starting to tear itself apart. And while he could have Asia use Twilight Healing on him or get reincarnated to solve this issue he refuses to do so considering that he doesn't want an easy fix and will live with this as a reminder to stop his reckless nature and that he isn't in invulnerable for even a Juggernaut can be stopped over time.**_

 _ **The other part to this is showing more character development in Saji as well as his making contact with Vitra who a deal is being struck between the two of them which I feel is a pivotal moment for Saji. Because for one we're seeing Saji gaining this lust for power in order to become the Strongest Pawn something of which will be a driving force behind a good portion of his actions because to him strength is everything since becoming a Devil therefore his character development and actions will hinge on this goal and ideal. While also we've got Vitra who having the majority of the Vitra Gears gathered has now contacted Saji with the promise of power and the Vitra Promotion that if he can get the Delete Field then he'll assist him in his quest to be the Strongest Pawn imaginable. Not to mention this also gave me the chance to add a dynamic between the two with both feeding into each other of becoming what Saji said as turning into the apex predator of Devils something that's going to be really interesting to write.**_

 _ **With that being said please continue to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible and thank you guys for all the support you've given the story so far as its been very much appreciated also keep voting on the poll as right now the Gamer option has the lead but hey it's still touch and go.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time as next chapter is going to be a bit of a mixed bag of stuff going on so be tuned in for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Schism by Tool**_


	7. Chapter 7: Headtrip

**(Chapter 7: Headtrip)**

It was soon November's end as things in Kuoh Town has been what Derrick could best describe it as a mixed bag considering his experiences over the past few months since coming to this place. On the good side of things he's become good friends with Sona and her peerage had gotten her a Longinus Sacred Gear, as well as having Asia and the two fallen angels under his roof made things in his house interesting and somewhat more lively to say the least. The negatives to this were the fact that Rias along with her peerage were still trying to get Asia onto their side despite her refusals to do so as she was dead set on her refusal to become a Devil the other was that he and Ddraig had been debating about something that could fix his injuries since Asia had tried and had told him that her Twilight Healing couldn't as it wasn't advanced enough to do bodily reconstruction.

So in the meantime he's been awaiting from the Youkai Faction on any jobs that he might to do for some cleaning considering that besides some of the more minor things going on that required his intervention nothing has really come up. As if there was one thing that he's missed it's the fact that he got to fight against strong creatures when he was traveling around the world as not even the Stray Devils that would pop up every so often would leave him feeling bored and unsatisfied and lately made him feel like there was something missing.

* * *

 **(November 28th 2015, Davidson House, 8:20 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes as Derrick having finished taking his painkillers for the night was sitting in his room still thinking of the idea Ddraig of how his body could be fixed and healed something of which he was still debating with.

 **"So then you're still thinking about the Dragonification aren't you?"** Ddraig questioned his host who let out a sigh

"How'd you know." Derrick stated as to how Ddraig knew

 **"It's not that hard considering that you've been thinking about it ever since I brought it up."** Ddraig spoke as Derrick knew he'd been caught red handed

Ever since Asia told him that besides her getting rid of the masses of scar tissue from his body allowing him to sleep more easily as a result due to the scar tissue within not obstructing his airways as much. There was still the fact that his skeletal structure and more major internal organs was still all screwed up from having inconsistently and poorly been healed over time causing him still pain and discomfort seeing as how he still needed his painkillers and him still feeling great amounts of chorionic phantom pains.

This left him with one option that Ddraig presented him with that being to go through a full body dragonification which would not only fix his body but give him the strengths of a dragon as well something of which would help him greatly but, there was also the risks of him surviving it as well considering he would be turning into a humanoid dragon.

"I know Ddraig as considering I found out about the only thing besides enslaving myself to one of those 3 Faction's that can fix me up all good as new." Derrick spoke as after finding out that there is a way to make himself not rely on painkillers to go about his day normally was something to give considerable thought too

 **"However, I also know the reasons as to why you're reluctant to do this as well."** Ddraig spoke knowing why his host was so reluctant to do this

"Can you blame me as this isn't something to be taken with a grain of salt." Derrick replied as the subject was something that carried great weight and gravity to it

 **"Which I appreciate your taking the time to consider since this is something that shouldn't be rushed into and taken lightly at all."** Ddraig said as going through full body dragonification wasn't something to take lightly

"I know because this isn't something that will affect me physically but mentally as well and that Ddraig is another factor that I have to take into consideration if I'm to do this, because there are so many things that can and will go wrong." Derrick spoke as the risks going into this were quite high

"Which is why this is such a difficult decision Ddraig as the choice I'm going to have to sooner or later make is something that has both high risks and high gains…..why did the one thing that can make things better for me have to be one of the hardest decisions I'm having to make?" Derrick asked himself wondering as to why he had to be in this predicament

 **"To be honest the things that are most worth desiring are the ones that come with the hardest decisions to make."** Ddraig told him as Derrick could only nod in agreement with the Dragon of Domination

"Because I can live with becoming less human since I've done enough to make myself be considered that in the eyes others but with what you said to me earlier is my body being healed and gaining the strength of a dragon worth a 40 percent survival rate with another chance of my body putting itself into a coma." Derrick spoke over what negatives of going through dragonification in his state

As Ddraig told him that instead of a survival rate of 70 percent due to his skeletal structure as well as some of the nerve damage sustained it dropped to 40 considering that the full body dragonification would first turn his body into what it should've been from the start. Before then going through the process of reforming his entire body from his bones, skin, muscle, nerve and internal organs would be turned into a partial dragon something of which if it where it could go either way of his body failing him or him living.

 **"I wish that the chances of the survival rate for this were higher for you however, there is nothing else I can do help to raise your chances for that I apologize."** Ddraig informed as there was nothing further he could do to help in terms of raising the chances of surviving the dragonification

"It's fine Ddraig it's nothing to get angry or saddened over as it's not your fault." Derrick spoke before lying on the bed

"Still sooner or later I'm gonna have to make the decision on whether or not to go through with doing it since I'm strong as it is there's still people out there especially in the 3 Factions that can still kill me. With that in mind I've got to keep up on my A-Game otherwise I'm a dead man walking with how I see things going and you know I'm right in that aspect." Derrick said looking at his hand that had manifested the Boosted Gear

 **"Agreed as we haven't seen or heard from either side just yet besides the Devils and Fallen Angels there is still the Angels themselves to worry about and while they are less driven by their passions and vices like their fallen counterparts they aren't any less dangerous so watch your back. Especially since if they do catch wind of you they can't only send in their own soldiers but, also exorcists from the various churches they have around the world."** Ddraig explained as if anything the angels were the most dangerous considering that they had eyes and ears in more places than the other two factions by a considerable margin

"Just my luck now I've got the people upstairs to worry about being on my ass." Derrick sighed in irritation

"This is gonna be a long year coming up." Derrick thought over the decisions and trials he'd be facing when December ended next month

* * *

 **(December 1st 2015, Kuoh Academy, 3:21 Pm, 3 days later)**

It was the first of December evident by snow starting to fall as he was inside the school walking over to visit Sona and her peerage as he opened the door and saw it Sona, Tsubaki and Saji yet what caught his attention was the person talking to Sona who looked like someone ripped straight out of Sailor Moon..

"Hey Saji , Tsubaki who the hell is that talking to Sona?" Derrick asked wondering who the person talking to her was

As she was an inch over being 5 foot with long waist length jet black hair done in pigtails with a beautiful face and hourglass figure as well as her having bright blue-violet eyes a very large ass and a bust that looked very large on her child like body as she wore a dark rose pink colored magical girl uniform.

"That would be Sona's older sister Serafall Sitri." Saji explained as they looked at the scene before them

"More like Serafall Leviathan as like Rias's older brother she's one of the 4 Satan's." Tsubaki clarified as Derrick's face widened as he looked at the two

"How in the hell are those two related to each other?" Derrick questioned looking at the exchange between the Sitri sisters

"That's something that for all my time in being in her peerage as her queen I've wondered still to this day as how it's even possible that the two of them are blood related." Tsubaki responded as even though she's been apart of Sona's peerage from the ground up she's still mystified as to how Sona and Serafall are related

"For some reason I feel sorry for Sona." Derrick said looking at an increasingly red faced Sona

"Believe me you should." Tsubaki spoke in agreement

"So you guys know what this is about?" Derrick asked the two of them

"It's because Lady Leviathan found out about the whole fallen angels coming to our town and her not knowing about it which has caused this since she really loves Sona to the point that this is happening." Saji spoke giving him a condensed and shortened version

"Huh well at least that explains why she looks like a cherry. So should I try and stop this since I'd rather not have Sona's face look like a tomato no matter how hilarious it looks?" Derrick questioned the Sitri pawn and queen

"Go ahead but, just as a warning it's probably going to be at your expense so with that in mind go right ahead." Saji encouraged the teenage Dragon Emperor who went onwards

"Saji why did you tell Derrick to get between Lady Leviathan and Sona?" Tsubaki asked wondering why Saji thought it was a good idea

"Because it'll be hilarious." Saji answered with a snicker

"I swear that you've been spending too much time around him as I swear you're almost as bad as he is when he trains us." Tsubaki stated as Saji shrugged

"It's a matter of perspective really." Saji replied uncaringly as he watched Derrick go up towards the Sitri's

 _"Alright play it cool and don't fuck up."_ Derrick thought considering if he screwed this up then it most likely wouldn't end well on his part

"Hey which one of you is Serafall?" Derrick asked breaking up things between the Sitri sisters

"That would be me Serafall Leviathan the one and only Magical Satan Girl how can I help you?" Serafall questioned her voice being nothing short of completely upbeat and cheerful

"Well I was just wanting to say that could you stop embarrassing Sona as I'm pretty sure she doesn't appreciate what you're doing here." Derrick told the short Satan who pouted

"But she's my precious little Sona and I love her so much! Which is why I'm gonna make sure to destroy every fallen angel I can because they tried to mess with my Sona with my magical wand and turn them all into popsicles!" Serafall exclaimed in a way only a overprotective sibling could as Derrick glanced over at Sona

"Don't ask." Sona simply told him

"And please don't freeze the fallen angels as, the last thing we need is another civil war." Sona spoke trying to persuade her childish sister from doing something drastic

"But they deserve it for trying to mess around with little sister, as I'm gonna make sure they never mess with my little sister ever again with my magic wand." Serafall spoke brandishing her magic wand

"Serafall please it isn't necessary to do all of that." Sona pleaded knowing how trigger happy Serafall could be

"Yes it is Sona as I'll go right over there and freeze them all with my wonderful Celsius Cross Trigger if I have too." Serafall stated as her upbeat and cheerful demeanor was off putting

It soon devolved into a circle argument between the two with Sona trying to persuade and reason with Serafall who was still dead set on going to Grigori and any fallen angels within radius and freezing them with her ice magic as soon enough Derrick let out a loud whistle that got everyone's attention

"Alright seeing as how this is getting nowhere I think that it's better that you just listen to what Sona has to say Mrs. Serafall as I think that you haven't been really listening to her so can you do that for her. Because if you really cared about your sister like I've been hearing that you do then you'll take the time to really listen to her as not just your sister but, as a fellow Devil in arms." Derrick spoke to the short Satan who nodded at his words

"Alright Sona the floor is all yours now." Derrick told the Sitri heiress

"Thank you." Sona said to him before facing her elder sister

"Look Serafall I understand that you care for my safety and wellbeing but, please you have to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I'm capable enough to handle myself." Sona told her sister wishing she'd understand that she's more than just her little sister she's forever doted on

"I know that Sona but, these are fallen angels we're talking about you could've been killed." Serafall spoke not knowing what she'd do if anything happened to her precious little sister

"I know but, you have to trust me to handle these things on my own as, I along with Rias am one of the governors of this town and I have to do my responsibility to handle these things myself as I can't depend on you for everything." Sona countered as she had responsibilities and duties to uphold which meant she couldn't go running to her sister everytime something bad happened

"But you're my little sister if I don't worry about you then who will?" Serafall questioned as if she didn't look out for her

"That's what my peerage is for as look I understand that you're worried about me and all but, I can handle myself just fine." Sona replied knowing that while her peerage wasn't the strongest that they could handle themselves well

"Do you honestly and truly believe that?" Serafall questioned her sister

"Because let's say you're up against a stray Devil like Kuroka the Black Cat then you're confident that you and your peerage could handle yourselves?" Serafall stated in a manner that was no longer like that of her usual upbeat persona but, of the one when she was dealing with matters of a Satan

"Serafall why bring someone like her into the matter?" Sona questioned

"Because Sona you and your peerage are going to have to eventually be up against people that are of her caliber and higher because we maybe in a moment of ceasefire with the angels and fallen angels that doesn't mean that one simple misunderstanding can get you and your entire peerage decimated and then we're back in war again." Serafall stated before continuing

"So therefore I'll ask you this can you and your peerage handle anything that would be a high class threat to yourselves and don't lie to me Sona." Serafall finished seriously

As she cared about her sister's safety more than anything however, as a Satan she also knew that her sister would be a high valued target to take out and if that happened war would definitely ensue which is why she wanted to hear it out of her sister's mouth that she and her peerage were capable enough to defend themselves.

"Yes Serafall we are as unlike Rias I don't need to depend on my family name for everything as I've worked hard to achieve all that I've set out to do and that involves having a strong peerage and being a capable leader. Because I know what I can and can't do, as I've been learning since day one to know how to make sure I'm as strong both in the physical and the mental senses to be not just a worth heir to the Sitri house but, also so I can accomplish my dream and you know how much that means to me." Sona briefly ranted towards her sister before taking a calming breath before she got agitated

"Look I know that you care about me and that you worry for me but, I need you to understand something Serafall. I'm not just your little sister I'm a Heiress to our family name and a King over my peerage as well as a governor to this town so I have to be able to handle myself otherwise I'm a disgrace as a Sitri." Sona spoke with determination and ironclad will in her voice showing that she wouldn't be swayed

 _"That's my sister alright….hmph she reminds me of myself during the war."_ Serafall thought seeing an image of herself over Sona but with battle armor and her hair down with her magical wand more resembling a trident

"Alright Sona you're right and I believe you." Serafall stated towards her sister

"Really just like that?!" Sona spoke in exasperation of her sisters' accepting attitude

"Of course as much as I hate admitting it you're growing up and I have to see that you're no longer just my little sister but, also a responsible and intelligent young woman who I'm sure one day will make a great Satan." Serafall told her sister with a smile on her face knowing that if anyone could become a Satan it'd be Sona

"Besides despite all of this there is one thing that will always remain a constant between you and me." Serafall spoke as she got an evil grin on her face

"Serafall I know what you're gonna do and it isn't gonna work." Sona spoke knowing what her elder sister was gonna do

"Oh come on Sona I know you're still ticklish." Serafall replied before she pounced on Sona

With Serafall tickling Sona until the usually stoic Sitri was red faced and laughing on the floor something of which nearly made both her Queen and Pawn bust out laughing over seeing the sight before Serafall left saying her work here was done.

"The three of you will never speak of this to anyone or so help me not even Asia's Twilight Healing will fix what I do to the three of you am I understood?" Sona spoke as a aura of menace and authority surrounded her getting them to comply albeit Derrick doing so reluctantly

"Anyways there is only one thing left for me to do now." Sona spoke as she went to her drawer and pulled out a bottle of Absinthe

"Wait a minute you drink?" Derrick questioned as Sona began drinking out of the bottle

"Yes as how else do you think I deal with her as, when you have Serafall Leviathan as your sister you tend to need something to take the edge off." Sona told them as while she loved Serafall dearly it was often a headache to where sometimes she needed a drink

 _"Huh well that's something I'd never thought I'd see."_ Derrick thought seeing Sona continue to drain the bottle of alcohol

* * *

 **(6 Hours later, 9:51 Pm, Davidson House)**

It was soon 9 minutes till ten at night as he sat in the middle of room with his laptop on waiting for a Skype call to happen between him and his two friends he's made over the course of his life as after everything that's been going on and with the year coming to a close he felt it necessary to just talk with them.

 _"And Jackpot."_ Derrick thought as he saw the screen split on two sides

On the left side of the screen was a boy the same age as Derrick with black hair darker than the deepest abyss styled into a thick mohawk that stopped short of his cheeks as well as slightly pale skin, ocean blue eyes that despite having kindness to them had a hollow and almost psychopathic look in them. Like looking into the eyes of a great white shark that relentlessly kills it prey without a shred of remorse in them. As he stood half a head shorter than Derrick with a slim yet very athletic build to himself that spoke to high volumes of acrobatic ability and pure agility that would allow him to traverse through places at high speeds.

He wore a Killswitch Engage t-shirt with the album art for Disarm the Descent on it, a black leather jacket with a blood red nearing ruby colored vortex on the back that flared into jagged edges as well as red angular lining on it blue jeans with a small metal skull hanging from a chain and black and red Adidas sneaker to top it off. Yet the odd thing was that he had on his right hand the same markings that were on his jacket that for some strange reason pulsed a mix of deep indigo and navy with a blackish grey outline.

On the right side was a boy about a year older than Derrick that had deeply tanned skin from always being in the sun with dark reddish black hair that went to his jaw in the thick and chaotic mess it was as he had eyes an odd mix harsh amber and bright pumpkin that held barely contained chaos in them. With a face that was of a trickster just waiting for an excuse to cause havoc as he had a build of someone that knew how to break into anything they could get their hands on to with him standing at a height of five foot 4 and a half.

With him having on coal black jeans, a Psychostick shirt with their latest album on it, as on his head was an arsenic black colored bandanna with an infinity symbol on it in lava red that seemed to struggle to contain his messy hair and over his shirt was a Slipknot hoodie with the sleeves seemingly burned off at the elbow with the Slipknot compass in bright red.

The one on the left was Elyas Vestige the man with an evil god sealed inside him and one of the best swordsmen Derrick has seen and the one on the right was Scott Blythe a compulsive and hyperactive pyromaniac that made him glad he wasn't at Kuoh otherwise the O.R.C and the entire Academy would need to be fire retardant.

"Hey you guys how's it been?" Derrick asked his two good friends

"It's just been pretty good considering I'm in Los Angeles waiting for a Megadeth concert to happen in a few days." Scott told them in a low tenor voice that sounded like a shady car dealer

"I'm out here in Greece since its cold as a motherfucker this time of the year I thought it'd be nice to just chill out here for a bit." Elyas answered in a smooth baritone voice almost like that of a master orator

"Huh well that's pretty cool on both ends as I'm just here in this place trying to make through school and then onto law school or the police academy which ever one comes first." Derrick spoke as he wanted to be a lawyer ever since he could remember

"I still don't get why you'd ever want to be a lawyer?" Scott questioned wondering why Derrick would ever want to be a lawyer

"Well some of us aren't fucking pyromaniac's who like to burn down everything besides the thought of upholding the law sounds great to me since somebody has to make sure people have to follow the law." Derrick responded as to him without their being law and order in the world then it was nothing but chaos and anarchy something of which he couldn't stand in the world

"Hey to be fair a little bit of chaos in anyone's life never hurt." Scott countered thinking that everything in life needed chaos

"Yeah but, not to where they torch nearly entire city blocks for their amusement." Derrick replied as Scott rolled his eyes

"Hey they tried to rob me so in response I incinerated them and all their stuff but, I at least got their families and their valuables out before I torched everything so really nothing was lost." Scott spoke as the air in his hand shimmered before a fireball was formed

"Look you two stop your arguing as I swear the two of you are acting like a bunch of children." Elyas spoke up as he didn't want to hear about the two arguing about order and chaos the whole night

"Whatever I don't really care either way." Scott spoke as he let the fireball float in front of him with a wide grin as he watched it

"Anyways anything we should know about what's been going on with you Derrick?" Elyas asked wondering what's been going on the Juggernaut's neck of the woods

"Trust me you guys wouldn't believe me if I told you." Derrick replied as he proceeded to take some of his pain medication

"Really? As you've been on adventures with us over the years and you're meaning to tell to me that we wouldn't believe you well I guess I'm calling your bluff then." Scott spoke as there wasn't really anything that could surprise him or Elyas at this point

"Alright fine but, I told you so if you don't believe me." Derrick said to the both of them

With that in mind he began to tell them all of what happened from beginning to end in explicit detail from his getting attacked by fallen angels to his meeting Asia and everything else up until current time.

"Holy shit that's some heavy stuff to deal with." Elyas spoke feeling some sympathy for his friend for having to deal with the supernatural when he was just trying to go to school

"I will say that having Devils as your friend is the most metal thing imaginable." Scott spoke considering that having Devils as your friends would make for a great concept album

"I know and of course you would say that Scott but, I've learned to be ok with it since it helps keep my skills sharp although the lack of strong people to fight has gotten pretty boring." Derrick replied as it's been boring due to the fact that since he was on such a higher level than his peers that it made things lacking

"Hey if you ever meet up with me again you want to have a no holds barred match like we used too?" Elyas asked as he's rarely had a good number fight lately due to both the rarity of monsters and of rogue humans and other species to fight against

"Sounds pretty good although we'd need somewhere to fight safely considering that we'd fuck up everything around us therefore we'd need something where there is a lot of space involved." Derrick replied with a grin knowing that their fight would need to be wide and out in the open

"Agreed considering that a lots changed in the past couple years so that sentiment is definitely shared by me." Elyas agreed as their power had increased since they last met so it was to be expected that they'd need a bigger area to fight it out in

"Hey I want to get in on this too as I'm still owed a fucking rematch with Derrick!" Scott spoke up wanting his rematch against the Boosted Gear wielder

"You know what why don't we simplify this and the next we meet each other we just have a 3 way fight between all of us." Elyas suggested since this would make everyone happy

"Elyas are you sure that's a good idea?" Derrick asked not liking where this is going

"Yeah why not since we all get to fight each other in an even fighting match pitted against one another so therefore why in the hell not." Elyas answered back thinking that it was a pretty solid idea

"How about because just you and me would fuck up an area immensely with us going full force but, the three of us fighting against each other no holds barred would probably destroy a small town." Derrick surmised knowing that with all of their full potential and strength a small town and or village wouldn't survive

"Well maybe that's why people should get out of the way when they see a trail of destruction coming from all 3 of us because I agree that we're strong that's for certain but if they don't get out of are way then it's nothing more we can do." Scott spoke in almost reluctant manner because if people didn't get out of there way when they saw then fighting then it was really there own fault

"To be honest as much as I don't want to admit it I got to agree with the pyro he is right if they don't get out of are way when we're fighting against one of another and for some reason have the balls to get involved then they're collateral." Elyas agreed because a fight between the 3 of them was something not to be caught in the crosshairs of their fight then what happened to them be it their death or crippling injuries wasn't his concern

"I swear the two of you are gonna be the death of me one of these days." Derrick sighed as he swore these two gave him a migraine headache

"But that's what makes being friends with us as I'm the chaos, you're the order and Elyas here is the gray area to balance everything out." Scott spoke seeing as how all three of them had a little balancing act going on

"Except you're the type of chaos that has no restraint as I'm pretty sure you torching churches doesn't help your case either." Derrick spoke as he saw in toying around with the fireball by continuously morphing it into geometrical shapes

"Hey the Church started it first so I pay them back by torching them along the way besides the fact that they like to have a little Timmy glued to their crotch every so often makes what I do even out in the end." Scott spoke as Elyas snickered at the comment

"That's a good one Blythe." Elyas continued to snicker

"Thanks besides I can't help that they like to spray the word of God all over a 10 years old back." Elyas added as Elyas's snickering continued to increase

"I swear you're such a handful to deal with." Derrick sighed as he saw Scott morph the fireball into a pyramid

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it but who cares as who's gonna stop me besides the two of you since I'm pretty good at getting away with doing whatever the hell I want to because I'm the eternal flame and nothing will ever burn me the hell out." Scott spoke as he made the pyramid of fire enlarge and split before forming letters that spelled out "Kiss my ass"

"Derrick I think you should stop trying to reason with him since at this point it's like talking to a brick wall in that nothing gets through that thick skull of his." Elyas spoke snarkily with a smirk on his face as Scott's eyes narrowed

"Oh piss off you fucking psychopath." Scott said flipping him off as Scott flung the fiery letters causing an explosion

"Um what in the hell did you just hit?" Elyas asked wondering what the explosion was

"That would be someone's RV which by the looks of it they're probably gonna need insurance for." Scott spoke as he grinned as the fires that spread and had them spread to another person's car

"I'm gonna be busy for the next hour or two see ya guys later." Scott spoke with a wide grin as his pyromania compelled him to do go and caused a mass inferno as he went off Skype

"Well that city block isn't gonna be lasting very long." Derrick said knowing that once Scott started on torching something that place was usually kindling by the end of the night

"I take your word for it on that one." Elyas responded having only met Scott over Skype chats

"Anyways I got to go to bed since I got school tomorrow morning." Derrick yawned knowing he'd have school tomorrow

"Alright I understand well I'll catch you later then." Elyas spoke as they both cut off their connection

"Hopefully all 3 of don't fight here in Kuoh since that would be a fucking disaster." Derrick said in afterthought before he turned in for the night

* * *

 **(December 3rd 2015, 2 days later, Kuoh Town, 3:45 Pm)**

It was the 3rd of December as Derrick was stopping by Sona's office in the Student Council Room to tell him that her that he wouldn't be training them like usual due to being called away on another "clean up" from the Youkai Faction.

"Hello Sona mind if I talk with you for a moment?" Derrick asked the Sitri heiress

"Sure as you're company is always welcome so, feel free to say what you need to." Sona spoke as she gestured for Derrick to come in while she was also having things on her mind

"So then what is it you want to talk to me about anyways?" Sona questioned Derrick wondering what he wanted to talk to her about

"It's that I'm once again going to be called away on business with the Youkai Faction meaning that I won't be able to train you guys like I normally would." Derrick informed Sona since once again he was called off on a mission

"I see and where are you going to be going as, I know that the Youkai Faction is like the main 3 factions a global one therefore where are they going to be sending you? Because I need to know so that way I can plan for how long you're going to be gone for." Sona stated as knowing where Derrick went on his clean ups helped her to give a time period of how long he'd be gone and how much on class material and work he'd have to get caught up on

"Well they're sending me to Greece of all places some place that I haven't been in a long time." Derrick responded as he hasn't been to that place in a long while ever since he found his heritage from there

"What business are they having you go to Greece for?" Sona asked wondering why the Boosted Gear user was being sent halfway across the country

"Apparently they're having me to go after and killing one of the Titans from Greek myth known as Iapetus since some idiot wizards were messing around and accidentally broke him out of his prison and now he's terrorizing the place." Derrick told Sona who's jaw nearly dropped at what she heard from Derrick

"You can't be serious in doing this as while he might be weakest of all of the Titans from Greek myth he's still a Titan nonetheless Derrick he could very well kill you!" Sona exclaimed in a rare moment of breaking her stoic character as her concern was very much warranted considering what Derrick would be fighting

"I know and that's why I'm excited to go." Derrick told Sona unfazed by the fact that he'd be sent to kill a Titan

"Why as these are the things that even the Greek gods themselves had to fight and while his imprisonment may have weakened him somewhat this is still a major threat to yourself and something that as your ally and friend I'd advise against you doing." Sona advised cautioning him to refuse doing this

"Sorry but, I'm doing this as sure I may have a chance of dying but, that's what makes this such a thrill because to be honest I haven't had any sort of a challenge since I got here and it's frustrating to be honest. As I'm so strong that I have nothing to further challenge me at the moment as I'm stuck in my current strength level so as of right now it's frustrating that I know I can get stronger but, at the cost of my body tearing itself apart while also having no opponents that can satisfy me enough into using my full strength." Derrick told her finding himself in a frustrating position due to his predicament

"Therefore you can see my more personal and selfish reason as to wanting to do this because it can finally give me a thrill I've been missing as I'm sure you can understand it with you having hardly a equal in intellect." Derrick told her hoping she'd understand the more selfish reasoning behind this

"Honestly enough I can understand as besides some of the members in my peerage no one is really my equal in terms of mental prowess and in that regard I can see where you're coming from." Sona said in understanding of what Derrick was getting a

"Glad you see it my way." Derrick replied

"However, that doesn't detract from the fact that I'm still advising you to at least reconsider doing this because you've got people that care about you besides my peerage." Sona spoke referencing Asia in that regard

"I know that much and even though I'm up against something so insurmountably strong there isn't anything for me to truly worry about because I refuse to die easy since I have so much to live for." Derrick responded knowing all of what goals he had set out to accomplish and refused to die before achieving them

"Good to know that you aren't so reckless that you're willing to throw away everything you've worked for and have yet to gain for a good fight." Sona spoke thankful that he at least knew what his priorities were

"Of course as while I love fighting like no other since it's in my blood and all my family has done since it's inception I still have goals beyond that so, of course I have other options in case I'm permanently unable to fight." Derrick spoke as he was still training himself for a career in law enforcement

"And what is your goals exactly because you never exactly specified?" Sona questioned not really knowing of what Derrick's goals were

"I plan on pursuing a life in law enforcement as either a detective especially concerning Special Victims or as a District Attorney." Derrick explained to Sona feeling as though that line of work was his calling

"Really as why those two choices?" Sona asked wondering why he chose that

"I want to be a District Attorney so that way I can fully prosecute those who break the law and think they're above it to the fullest extent of the law since no one is above it and as for being a Special Victims Detective that's something a bit more personal." Derrick explained on this particular subject of the latter he mention

"The reason for me wanting to be the latter of my two career choices is because my own mother was repeatedly raped and then murdered as they never caught the man who did it even though they were given an extremely detailed description of him they never found him. Which is why I want to be a Special Victims Detective because I want to make sure the people who commit abhorrent crimes like what happened to destroy my family and make sure that they're locked up and put behind bars where they belong." Derrick spoke with the utmost conviction as he had to pause for a moment to collect himself on the sensitive subject

"Because I believe in upholding the law and making sure nothing will threaten the Law and Order of the way things are today because without those two things in life we are nothing and when somebody like the bastard who ruined my family breaks the law then people like him deserve to punished." Derrick spoke as he remembered every horrible thing that happened that wretched day

"I didn't know about that happening to you as, my apologies that any of that happened to you." Sona spoke in sympathy of Derrick's past

"It's fine as you can't fix what happened in the past so don't waste your breath apologizing as just know that my career has me hold a strong adherence to making sure that the law is upheld and that order is kept no matter what cost." Derrick spoke with the utmost seriousness in his voice at that statement

"But enough of that as, that enough about me delving into my past for one night. So then can I expect you to cover up for me and make sure that I get all my assignments and work caught up when I get back?" Derrick questioned the Sitri heiress who nodded in compliance

"Of course it's of no concern." Sona told Derrick who smiled

"Thank you I appreciate it as if you don't mind I have to get going as Titans don't slay themselves so have a nice rest of your afternoon Sona as you need it." Derrick spoke as he got up and walked away

 _"I swear that you are just more and more layers of interesting everytime we talk Derrick Davidson."_ Sona thought to herself noting over how everytime a chunk of Derrick's past was revealed things got more and more interesting

 _ **Well then with a myriad of things going on we now have some information being given out as well as issues being resolved and Derrick's next mission coming up soon so find out all of what's to happen in the new chapters of Just a Strong Son of a Bitch.**_ __

* * *

 _ **And cut it all off there as this ends the mixed bag of a chapter that this was and hoped you guys enjoyed it as a lot of stuff was introduced to explore later on so without anything further let's get to what's gone shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the whole Derrick talking with Ddraig about fixing his body and helping him to gain full strength via dragonification with the idea for this being brought up by one of my guest reviewers who brought up the good point that his getting any stronger than what he is shouldn't come as a easy fix. Therefore since Asia's Twilight Healing can't fix him fully seeing as how it would have to break and reset his entire skeletal structure to what a perfectly healed one should be the only other option is full body dragonification however as mentioned it doesn't come without it's risks.**_

 _ **Because I wanted this to have a sense of gravity and importance to it because they never express the perils of dragonification in canon or in any other stories therefore I wanted to give the whole survival rate of this in there as well. Since we're talking about his body being restructured and re-tooled into being that of a humanoid dragon as sure it would fix him but remember that having your skeletal, muscular, nervous, cardiovascular and all other systems re constructed and modified into being part dragon is something that let's face it can kill even the strongest of people therefore the 40% survival rate is something not to be toyed around with.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the Sona and Serafall scene which to me was pretty fun and challenging writing considering that I had to show that there relationship as siblings is evolving more than what we get in canon. Because I wanted this to show that Sona is having Serafall realize that she's not just the little sister she's forever doted on and is having to hold responsibility as both a heiress to the House of Sitri and as king of her peerage and governor of Kuoh alongside Rias. This also gave me the chance to show a more serious Serafall something of which to me I felt in this instance need to be brought out considering that she's not only looking out for Sona as her big sister but, also as a Satan since she's right in the fact that Sona would be a high priority target to kill off.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the 3 way Skype chat between two other OC's I've introduced being that of Elyas Vestige and Scott Blythe both of whom while Derrick's friends will be playing more major roles come the beginning of Part 2 of the story. Therefore this gave me the chance to fill out as much of their characters as I could for the time being until they make their next appearance later down the road**_

 _ **Finally we've got both the set up for where Derrick will be doing for a mission next chapter in terms of him going to Greece and some of his ambitions for what he wants to do out of life. The first part was simply a set up for what he'll be doing as the focus for next chapter and to show that from here on in the kiddy gloves from what's been seen for opponents are coming off as now we're gonna be seeing more of Derrick getting pushed to using more and more of his full strength more often. The latter part being that of I felt that it would help give him more character development to state out what his goals in life where in that he would want have a career in law enforcement not to mention his adherence to upholding Law and Order.**_

 _ **With all that being said continue to please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and also thank you guys for all of your support with the story thus far I really appreciate it and hope it continues.**_

 _ **With that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as next chapter will be mainly on Derrick going to Greece to destroy a Titan among other things so stay tuned for that and one last thing before I go is that today is my 19th Birthday so hooray for me on that! :)**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Beelzebub by Cancer Bats**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Titanic Struggle

**(Chapter 8: A Titanic Struggle)**

It was a few days later before Derrick would soon arrive at Greece and honestly he was in anticipation of what was to come with him having to destroy Iapetus considering that he would be having a fight that would finally test his limitations to their edge. Because the thought of fighting a Titan something that the Greek Gods had to fight against was something that made his blood run with excitement at that prospect as finally something that would cease the boredom of low level opponents he's fought against for so long.

Not to mention he would be going towards his father's homeland where he and all those from his father's side descended from going back to the golden age of the Greeks and right up to the Trojan War of all things. As who knows maybe he'd find something of his heritage in one of his ancestral homes that belonged to his ancestor on his father's side that along with the fact that he'd be fighting against a Titan made this mission to Greece all the more important and worthwhile in his opinion.

* * *

 **(December 6th 2015, Athens, Greece, 9:45 Am)**

It was a quarter till 10 in the morning as Derrick was walking through the streets of Athens to see if there was any place to get some good breakfast at since his stomach demanded it.

"Alright it's time for me to get something to eat since I'm starving." Derrick spoke since his stomach was growling

 _"And jackpot."_ Derrick thought as he saw a nearby diner and walked towards it

He soon got himself a booth with a window view of the cloudy December day as he looked up from his menu he received and saw someone in front of him who looked at him with equal surprise.

"Elyas what in the hell are you doing here in Athens?" Derrick asked seeing the host of an evil god in front of him

"I should be asking you the same thing since I'm here just vacationing and seeing the sights." Elyas responded looking at the Boosted Gear wielder in front of him

"Simple really I got called to come here for a job I'm working on besides it's my ancestral home after all at least on my father's side after all." Derrick informed him about his reasons for being here

"Huh and who's your possible a dozen or a hundred times great grandfather or mother?" Elyas asked as the waitress took the orders with Derrick waiting until she went elsewhere to tell him

"You ever heard about the legend of Achilles?" Derrick asked as Elyas nodded as who hadn't considering he was one of the greatest Greek mythical heroes

"Well that guy is my ancestral grandfather on my dad's side of the family." Derrick informed him as he looked shocked

"How the hell do you even know this?" Elyas questioned shock etched into his features

"Simple because every monster I've fought that's been around these parts or that's tried to eat me has said you've got the stench of Achilles and Norse in you as, when you've got stuff like that in your system it's bound to make you a monster magnet." Derrick responded considering that many a monster he's thought that was in this area constantly said that he had that stench and smell of him

"Huh well you're the descendant of a legend at least you learn something new everyday and besides your mission what other reason are you here for anyways?" Elyas asked as Derrick smirked

"Well since my mission is gonna require me to kill off a Titan I figured I need some extra protection therefore I've been looking for his shield as word on the block says that it gave him some high end protection things especially in the magical department. And while I'm a juggernaut I'll be having to go up against a titan that's threatening the order of things it's nice to have a little protection." Derrick explained in his reasons for finding his ancestor's lost shield

"Huh well then I'll be happy to help you get the damn thing if you need any help with it." Elyas told him happy to help his friend out

"Thanks I appreciate it and if you don't mind my asking what're you doing in Greece besides vacationing?" Derrick asked the evil god host

"Nothing much besides that just doing some sight seeing and getting souvenirs from wherever I go nothing much really." Elyas answered seeing as that's all he's really done however, Derrick wasn't convinced

"Sure you have and I look like Ryan Reynolds so cut the crap man as I know you've been doing sacrifices again." Derrick spoke as Elyas didn't even try to refute that he'd been doing so

"Hey so what since it helps fuel the power that my God gives me so big deal besides it's not like I'm hurting anyone since it's not really a crime if they can't find a body." Elyas answered with a semi malevolent grin on his face that made Derrick pinch the bridge of his nose

"I swear you and Scott are gonna give me more gray hairs then I can count by the time I'm 40." Derrick sighed as while the two were good friends they sometimes drove him up the walls

But out of the two Elyas was more tolerable than Scott because at least Elyas had some sense of order about him whereas Scott being the hyperactive pyro that he was had no concept of restraint and was practically pure chaos.

"Hey be glad it's me and not the trigger happy pyro you're here with as knowing him he'd probably try and torch a whole block by now." Elyas responded as Derrick chuckled knowing it was all to true

"Oddly enough you're not wrong about it as he's nothing but, pure destruction waiting to be released." Derrick spoke pretty much summarizing all of what the powerful fire wielder was in a nutshell

"Besides all that noise it at least helps to know I've got my favorite psychopath to help me kill a Titan." Derrick spoke as Elyas grinned in response

"Well what can I say the moment you have me join you that I'm gonna be doing a lot of killing and when that happens then buisness for me is good." Elyas said with a grin considering that when murder was assured then that meant so many sacrifices to make to his God

"And my sacrificing a Titan with your help to him is gonna be something great I'll tell you that much." Elyas spoke as sacrificing something as powerful as a Titan would be something most worth sacrificing to his God

"Yeah I remember when after we killed off Grendel's mother what one of your sacrifices looked like something I'd see when I eat mushrooms when I'm watching a Tool video." Derrick told him finding the whole experience to be trippy in a nutshell

"Fair enough point on that as blame my God for all of that since I don't control what it looks like when they get sacrificed but, hey as long as it gives me more power and access to my Gods' powers then I don't really care." Elyas replied as long as the sacrifices did what he wanted then he was just fine

"Can't complain with that logic." Derrick spoke finding nothing to refute with Elyas's logic

"Do you at least know where your ancestor's shield is?" Elyas brought up wondering if Derrick had a fixed location on where it was

"It's on the southernmost part of Athens where you'd be able to get to Sparta the fastest and last I checked it was guarded by a cyclops." Derrick informed him as the thing was more than likely a tough bastard considering that he's been guarding the thing for decades

"Well then if it's just a mere cyclops then it shouldn't be a problem for the two of us to handle then as right after we slaughter that maggot of a cyclops then we get to kill and then have me sacrifice a titan. As all I can say is that this is gonna be good for week for me since I haven't had a chance to make any sacrifices and here I get to make some damned good ones." Elyas spoke with a bloodthirsty and almost manic grin on his face

"I swear Elyas that you're gonna be the death of me one of these days." Derrick told him as their plates for their breakfast arrived

"I know but, until then let's live it up like the candle is burning at both ends." Elyas replied with grin still on his face

* * *

 **(The next day, December 7th 2015, Southern Athens, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 in the evening as Derrick and Elyas were traveling to the most southern part of Athens where the shield of Achilles was being guarded as they traveled with Derrick doing so via jumping around like he was the Incredible Hulk and Elyas flying with almost ethereal looking dragon wings with scales of indigo and navy but with blackish grey outline to it that made it seem otherworldly.

"So then how much longer until we reach the damn thing?" Elyas asked since they've been traveling for over two hours

"Actually we're just about two minutes if you see that giant outline over there." Derrick responded pointing towards the giant silhouette in the semi ruined outskirts

"Well nevermind then." Elyas spoke as they headed towards the location

"Alright now all that needs to be done is for us to land and follow my lead." Derrick told him as they soon landed

Once they did with Derrick making a sizable crater as Elyas landed swiftly with his wings soon dissipating into a blackish grey fog as they saw what they were against to get Derrick's ancestral shield.

That being a cyclops standing at a 3 stories tall having skin the color of rusted bronze with him being bald and had a large and bloodshot emerald colored eye that looked weary from decades of protecting the object with his body littered with scars evident by some chunks of his missing flesh forever encapsulated into his form. As he wore Spartan style Greek armor on his arms and legs and a dented bronze chestguard on his torso stained with blood with his right hand holding a javelin and his right a shield that looked to be dulled from age and underuse

"Well here goes nothing." Derrick spoke walking up to the cyclops

"I got your back. Elyas spoke ready for anything that would be thrown at them

 **"Who are the two of you and what are you here for?"** The cyclops questioned his bloodshot eye staring them down

"I'm a descendant of Achilles and you have my birthright." Derrick told him

 **"I can tell as you smell like a descendant of him as finally someone of his bloodline has come to claim it as, I honestly thought it was extinct when the Roman empire fell but, obviously it seems as though at least enough had survived."** The cyclops spoke thankful that someone of the nigh invincible warriors' bloodline had lived on

"If you don't mind me asking this why exactly are you guarding this shield?" Elyas asked wanting to know why a cyclops was guarding a powerful weapon such as this

"Simple I was tasked by the last descendant of Achilles before he passed away to guard this with his life before Rome's fall stating that he didn't want his ancestor's greatest defensive tool to be used as a weapon of mass destruction for foolish tyrants. Therefore he sought me out and made a pact with me that until someone of his bloodline could find me and that I deemed worthy to use once again and as it turns out that you're just the person I've deemed worthy, for I've heard of all your exploits and can safely say that you're worth it giving it too." The cyclops told him

With that in mind he unstrapped the shield from his arm and threw it into the air with it shrinking down from the size of a small car to that of a standard shield that Derrick soon caught like a frisbee and proceeded to strap onto his left arm.

"Well this is also new." Derrick stated as the shield began to transform and reshape itself

It turned from a worn down shield to that of Greek shield the size of a truck tire that was of shining golden bronze with it their being a deep crimson omega symbol on the front of it yet what separated it from being that of a standard Greek shield was that of the following. It obviously looked more dense looking to be so dense that if a person who didn't have a standard Rook's strength were to wield it there arms would be ripped of from the sheer weight it also had on every 3 inches of the outer portion of the shield it had a 2 inch long serration making the outer edges of the shield look like a saw blade.

 **"Achilles when making the shield did have so that when those of his bloodline would fit their fighting style and it seems that you favor something very heavy handed."** The cyclops explained as Derrick looked over his new shield

"Well congratulations on your new shield man." Elyas congratulated Derrick who grinned over having having his ancestral shield

"Thanks there is one thing that I have to ask you?…." Derrick asked the cyclops but realized he never asked it's name

 **"My name is Arcanius and what is it that you want to ask me exactly?"** The now named Arcanius questioned the descendant of Achilles

"It's simple really, as what are you going to do now that you have nothing to guard no longer?" Derrick asked bringing up a good question

 **"That question is easy I shall now pass on for I'm old and I mean very old as I've seen the rise and fall of empires and nations and my remaining brethren having died from either war or old age, for I've only lived this long due to my having to guard that shield but that is no longer the case."** Arcanius told them having lived for so long that he actually grew tired of it as he longed to go into the afterlife

"That's understandable as I can assume that immortality isn't all that's cracked up to be as what's the point of living if there isn't any end to look forwards to." Elyas brought up considering that life that went on and on eventually lost it's meaning after a certain point

 **"It seems your young friend understands and now that my mission has been completed I shall be going now so fare thee well and good luck on whatever trials you may face."** Arcanius spoke as he dispersed himself as he began to fade away into golden dust that faded off into the wind

"So then Derrick now that we've got your shield what do we do now?" Elyas asked as Derrick smirked as he had one final addition go onto the shield

"Simple we wait for Iapetus to show and then soon enough we kill ourselves a titan." Derrick spoke as a emerald colored dragon face like that of Ddraig's formed over the crimson omega that the right and left parts formed makeshift wings

* * *

 **(3 days later, December 10th 2015, 12:00 Noon, The Acropolis)**

It was noon as Derrick and Elyas waited for the Titan to appear with the Youkai Faction having cast a barrier that went throughout the Acropolis and stopped at a half mile away from Athens.

"So then Derrick you ready for this?" Elyas asked Derrick who had his shield at the ready

"Ready as I'll ever be as to be honest pretty nervous but at the same time excited." Derrick admitted in response as he had all this nervous energy inside himself

"I'm excited as well as finally is the time where I'll have a worthy enough sacrifice." Elyas spoke bloodlust although restrained was heavily noticed in his voice

"Couldn't agree with you more on that subject, as finally a good fight because I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had one." Derrick responded as his blood was pumping slowly but surely in excitement

"So then do you know when our special guest is gonna arrive?" Elyas wondered as to where the titan was

"Well I wouldn't hold my breath because I see him right now." Derrick told him as he saw the titan approaching

Iapetus was a 13 foot tall man that fit the stereotypical look of an ancient Greek with heavily tanned skin and a lean yet very muscular build with rippling muscles that made him look like some Adonis as he had flowing bright silver hair that went to his elbows as well as a matching beard going down to his collarbone. With him having bright platinum eyes that had nothing but an unstoppable will and malicious intent within those orbs as well as him having a rigid jaw line and a face that seems to haven't seen the light of day in centuries by the haggard look upon him.

As he wore a stylized version of Greek battle armor clad head to toe in bright sable silver with him wielding a spear the size of a flagpole with it's blade shining malevolently in the light of the winter sun as he stormed throughout the the once great citadel of the Greeks

"So then Elyas you hit him high and I hit low sound like a plan?" Derrick asked the evil god holder

"You got it let's do this." Elyas spoke as he summoned his spectral wings to take flight

Derrick soon followed suit charging in as fast as he could with his shield in front of him like a battering ram while Elyas was soaring overhead and closing in quickly on Iapetus who was still unaware of the two that were coming to ambush him. It wasn't until he heard footsteps that he looked down and saw someone coming after him before leaping into the air and smashing into his right knee denting the armor plating and sending him staggering backwards and then he soon found a thin crescent shaped line appearing on his cheek that bled slowly.

"Who in the name of Tartarus dares to strike out against me?!" Iapetus roared wondering who struck out against him

"Who else do you think you overgrown tin can." Elyas spoke as he had two main changes about him

One being that he now had what was in his hand a combination of machete and rapier with the blade having a rapier's length and the broadness of a machete and being a silvery black in coloration with a jagged spiral shaped guard and a short handle allowing for rapid fire slashes and thrusts. The other was that he'd gone through some minor physical alterations since he was tapping into his God's power that being the front portion of his mohawk lengthening and thickening into what looked like backwards curving horns and the marking that were on his right hand had soon extended up to the entirety of his arm and shoulder blade as well as creeping up his neck.

"Why are the two of you in my way, as unless it's to pay tribute to me then get out of my way." Iapetus spoke as unless they were going to pay homage to him then they'd better move out of his way

"The only type of tribute we'll be paying you is with your demise." Derrick spoke with certainty albeit subtly tinged with nervousness and excitement

"You defeat me? As if a half breed and a container of some paltry god and defeat me a titan as I may have been weakened from millennia of being locked away but, I'm positive that two peons like yourselves can't beat me." Iapetus spoke in a tone bridging on overconfidence with his inadvertent taunt towards Elyas's god

 _"Oh he shouldn't have done that."_ Derrick thought as he saw the ominous power of Elyas's god force itself more through his body has more of his hair lengthened and thickened into what looked like horns as well as those marking spreading further across his body

"You want to call my god meager well then why don't I show you just how paltry he really is." Elyas nearly snarled as the power surrounded him as he was accessing nearly half of his God's availible power

"If I were you I'd regret pissing off his god." Derrick told the titan before Elyas raised his sword

With that he slashed upwards as a jagged almost black hole shaped attack indigo with black and grey swirling inside came raging towards the titan who put his spear lazily in front of him thinking he'd be able to easily swat it aside. However, he was shocked when he was pushed back several feet from the initial brunt of the attack and was continued to do show until he slashed horizontally dispersing it as the ground around him cracked greatly as the area around him distorted greatly.

"So then you still think my god's' power is still paltry or do you need to be shown further example?" Elyas questioned sarcastically as he was readying to go ahead for another attack

"Your power is nothing compared to me as you may have a God within you to give you power but, I am a Titan and I will not be denied what I came here to do." Iapetus declared before he was soon sucker punched in the side of the head giving his helmet a decent sized dent as his head rung

"Enough chit chat it's time we fought." Derrick spoke as he was now using 3 quarters of his full strength and threw his shield like a boomerang at the stunned titan's helmet with it striking the area where he punched it causing a noticeable gash through it

"For once you mortals are talking sense as it's time that I show you as the first of many of why I was to be feared as Iapetus the Piercer when you mortals knew what respect was." Iapetus boasted as he brought his spear in front of him with a murderous shine in his eyes

"Bring it on." Derrick spoke in response as Iapetus soon brought his shield down upon Derrick

With him having to bring his shield in front of himself to block the massive spear which slammed upon him like a freight train as he found himself being pushed onto the ground as he found himself struggling to push himself off against the titan who tried to pierce his sword through the shields defence as he struggled to get back up again. However, Elyas soon blindsided him with another black hole like attack that sent him tumbling to the ground allowing Derrick from his indented position on the ground from nearly having been impaled before he soon leapt up into the air.

As Elyas was engaging Iapetus in a high speed sword fight with him going into flurry of rapid fire slashes as he was countering the spear thrusts and jabs as flashes of black and indigo clashed against bright silver as the two fought out against one another.

"For someone using the power of an inferior god you've done well to try and stand against me." Iapetus spoke as the two continued to clash against one another

"And the same could be said against a relic of a much needed to be forgotten past." Elyas countered as the two were now engaged in a bladelock

"Well then my forgotten past will soon be your future because when I win the age of the Titans shall reign once more." Iapetus spoke pressing his spear against Elyas

"Until then you'll be stuck dealing with the two of us." Elyas spoke as Derrick's descending form crashed into Iapetus's helmed head pounding on it like a pair of bongo drums

"Did you really think I was gonna let you take all the credit for killing a goddamn titan?" Derrick questioned as he continued to pound on his helmet denting it continuously while Iapetus tried to grab him

"Maybe just a little bit." Elyas admitted as if Derrick wasn't gonna do it then he would

"Well fuck you too." Derrick spoke as he had to try and alternate between dodging Iapetus's hand trying to grab him and his putting further dents in his helm

Once Derrick was done as Iapetus was furiously staggering about to his head pounding like 4 ton sledgehammers were being bashed across his skull Derrick jumped off before dragging his shield down Iapetus's dented helmet with the serrated edges cutting cleanly through due to his having been able to dent it. However, as he was dropping down from his place on high Iapetus quickly turned around and with the shaft of his spear with what felt like being hit by a semi truck as he was sent crashing into the ground knocking down three marble pillars in his wake.

 _"That fucking hurt like hell."_ Derrick thought as his shoulder had been roughly dislocated from its socket as well as a gash going all the way across his forehead and a cracked sternum

 **"What did you expect when you were going up against a titan."** Ddraig told him as Derrick climbed out of the rubble

"I know however, this becoming the best fun I've had in months!." Derrick shouted as he felt his blood pump with adrenaline as his eyes flashed emerald

 **"Hmph. Never thought I'd see you this excited over facing something that could kill you then again you're unlike many of my hosts and do remind me of a certain one that was very much like you before he died."** Ddraig told him as a broad grin stretched across his face

"Well Ddraig you still haven't seen all of what I can do besides I still haven't used my full strength yet." Derrick told Ddraig before he leapt off to assist Elyas who was fighting an helmetless Iapetus

"I swear for a pest with a weak god you're proving annoying to kill." Iapetus spoke with mounting frustration with multiple slashes and stabs made in his armor some ranging from superficial to ones that made noticeable tears throughout it

"Well if a so called pest and his good friend and put you a supposedly mighty titan although somewhat weakened I do have to say what does that say about you in particular, as maybe you're not as powerful as you think." Elyas responded as he continued to parry Iapetus's heavy handed spear thrusts that pushed him back each time

"Don't presume to much boy as once I free the rest of my brethren then nothing will stop us from ruling this world." Iapetus spoke having revealed his plans

"So that's what all of this is about getting the band back together as I've got to say that I'm not impressed considering that it'll fail either way because if we somehow can't stop you then you can be rest assured that the other pantheons will." Elyas swore in a semi mocking manner as he was on actual good terms with some of the other pantheons such as the Norse and Egyptian pantheons

"HAH! Like those fools and pretenders could stand against us the true and rightful rulers of this world they will all be destroyed or serve the titans like they should've been hadn't it been for my upstarts up nephews and nieces." Iapetus said knowing that all who weren't of the Greek pantheon or titans for that matter were beneath him

"Wow you so deserve what's coming to you right about now." Elyas spoke with a grin as he continued to parry the titan's heavy handed attempts to impale him on his spear

"What would have you say that you pest?" Iapetus questioned before finding something crash into his knee-guard and into his kneecap

"Because remember me." Derrick spoke as he punched Iapetus hard in the kneecap making him kneel in pain before Derrick uppercutted him sending him tumbling backwards

"Well Elyas looks like we're both looking worse for wear at the moment." Derrick commented noticing the large gash across Elyas's chest that continued to bleed as well as four small but deep stab wounds from Iapetus's spear that weren't impeding him due to his God's power as well as numerous other cuts

"Agreed on that front as I swear that he's one tough bastard that much I will say about him." Derrick commented before seeing the Titan get right back up

"Well Elyas this is just like Grendel's mother all over again ain't it?" Derrick asked as the titan glared at them heavily with fury

"Not necessarily unlike him she wasn't trying to start armageddon." Elyas replied snarkily readying his sword

"Well I've got an idea but, we're gonna need to get rid of the armor on his chest, stomach and one of his legs to do it." Derrick told him as what he had planned was a bit of a longshot but it was well worth the risk

"What did you have in mind?" Elyas asked as he saw Iapetus heft his spear before Derrick whispered in his his ear what his plan entailed

"Once you have it all set in place then I can do it but, we'll have to make sure he's not gonna be able to move because I can only hold it for a minute and a half after that I'm practically useless." Elyas told him as this plan was going to require timing and precision to where not one thing could go wrong

"I guess this also means that I get to go at a 100 percent as I haven't had to do this in a long time I'll tell you that much Elyas." Derrick spoke as once he let go of the mental barriers he's put in place to restrain his strength the physical differences were the veins all across his body were much more prominent as they pushed up against his skin and his musculature becoming much more defined

"Are you pests ready to die for your insolence?" Iapetus spoke annoyance and frustration evident in his voice as his eyes glowed silver with rage

"My answer to that is I watch the blood spill out of your body before I sacrifice you to my god." Elyas spoke with a menacing edge to his voice

"Out of the two of you, you'll be the first to die." Iapetus swore with malevolent intent palpable as he had his spear aimed at Elyas

"But I think it's only fair that to die it's ladies first." Elyas taunted before slashing out at the air and making jagged rift like his black hole attacks only smaller and less unstable that sucked Derrick through

This was before Elyas fired multiple yet smaller black hole shaped attacks at Iapetus who with minor difficulty with his spear however, Elyas smirked as the titan falling for his diversion as he slashed at the air once more as Derrick rocketed down from the sky and before anything could be done Iapetus screamed in pain. As in a spray of blood and gore and blood that rained down upon the grounds of the Acropolis, Iapetus was now missing his right eye that was now just a caved in and bleeding hole in his face as he soon slapped away Derrick into the ground hard enough to scrape up his face as his head was now ringing

"Well at least that's step one complete." Derrick thought as he had to soon roll out of the way of Iapetus trying to stab him to death with his spear

"JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THEN YOU'LL WISH YOU'D DIED SOONER!" Iapetus howled out in insidious mix of fury and agonizing pain as his vision was halved as Derrick brought his shield up as the pointed end of Iapetus's spear struck it causing a shockwave to erupt

"How about not besides you still have my friend to worry about." Derrick spoke as a black hole shaped attack slammed into his chestplate violently distorting it and tearing it

Iapetus countered by thrusting the spear at next one that was about to be fired catching Elyas in-between the ribs causing blood to burst forth as he bled down his shirt as Iapetus smirked at having seemingly fatally wounded him. Only for him to narrow his eyes in shock as the blood gained a black hue as Elyas had a wide grin as his blood began to thicken and conglomerate to form a magical circle of sinister arcane power

"Did you really think I wouldn't come here prepared especially when if you even did wound me like this that I wouldn't have blood magic as insurance?" Elyas asked before the magic circle became a mix of blood red, gray and pitch black

The result was a powerful burst of concussive force exploded between the two repelling them both away from each other in a explosion of blood magic as Elyas managed to stop himself flying through the air like a ragdoll, by activating his spectral wings to stop himself as well as him concentrating the power of his God to staunch the wound to have it not be debilitating in a fight. While Iapetus was sent stumbling backwards and nearly falling flat on his ass however, he was soon tackled by a charging Derrick into one of the nearby ancient buildings of the Acropolis the result being that the place collapsed on top of them.

This didn't deter Derrick from taking this chance to tear away at the armor on Iapetus's torso ripping off chunks at a time as pieces of it flew off into the distance yet Iapetus wouldn't let him continue, as he soon stood up and grabbed Derrick before throwing him into the air and striking him in the face as he was sent spiraling away. Blood coming out of his mouth and dislocated jaw that felt muscle tear even if it was slightly with an audible pop with blood vessels in his eye having burst from the blow, yet this didn't deter him from from using one of the marble pillars as a support being launching himself at the titan.

"You looked like you could use a boost." Elyas spoke before spinning Derrick around like a top and sending him flying even faster

As Derrick soon crashed into his left knee with such force that a crack was heard as he crashed into his knee-cap nearly bringing the titan to his knees as he soon began punching at said kneecap repeatedly each bringing forth a loud crack as soon it was shattered like glass. Iapetus cried out in pain at his shattered knee-cap however, Derrick ran up across Iapetus's body and jumped across and onto his armored back and drove his shield down it splitting it down the middle.

This left him wide open to one of Nero's black hole attacks the size of a small house that struck him promptly in the back and taking advantage of the weakened structural integrity of the back side of his chestplate and soon grinded and distorted it until there was nothing as the soft muscle on his back had been grinded leaving his back bloodied and him in pain.

"Now's your chance Derrick get him now while I get ready." Elyas instructed as he clapped his hands together like he was praying as a ominous and sinister energy began to surround him

"Already on it." Derrick spoke as he ran towards the downed titan as the energie surrounding Elyas soon formed a shell around him

"Alright it's now or never." Elyas spoke as soon he was enveloped in a shell of pitch black, silver, and indigo energy the size of a minivan

"Damn it how is it possible that these two pests are pushing me back?" Iapetus asked himself as to how he'd been pushed back thus far

"This is it." Derrick spoke as his fist was aimed at Iapetus's chest

"I REFUSE TO BE DESTROYED BY SOME MORTAL BASTARD!" Iapetus roared as he threw his spear at Derrick

 _"Like I'm dying to goddamn spear."_ Derrick thought as his fist met the spear tip and collided in a shockwave

The tension was heavy as Derrick's fist collided with the spear tip the size of a grown man as shockwaves of ruby and silver formed seeing as how the Boosted Gear formed over his hand to protect him from the razor sharp tip as he continued to push against it as cracks began forming in the spearhead before it soon shattered. But not before one of the shards sliced through one of his thighs as he split the weapon in twain with sheer strength as he continued towards the shocked titan who stood there in shock and seething rage that his weapon at been shattered

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Derrick thought as he descended further as he

"Atlas Gatling!" Derrick exclaimed as the first of many punches descended on Iapetus's torso

With that Derrick unleashed a furious combination of punches and haymakers on Iapetus's chest with his full might the result being that powerful tremors shook the Acropolis causing the ground to crack apart greatly and buildings to crumble and some to even collapse in on themselves. As this assault continued until the ground around them soon collapsed from the tremors and into a massive pit a quarter mile wide and a half mile deep as the Acropolis itself the once famed citadel of the Greeks looked like a military air strike went off.

 _"That oughta leave him damaged enough for Elyas's to do the rest."_ Derrick thought having given all he could to damage as he jumped out of the pit in exhaustion from wailing on the prone titan

"Did you really think that would kill me?!" Iapetus questioned furiously as his bare chest was a discolored bright red and purple with a majority of his ribs cracked and mostly broken along with his sternum along with some slipped vertebrae and a partially cracked collarbone and a dislocated shoulder

"No as it wasn't meant to kill you at all in the first place as it was only meant to stall you." Derrick said with a weary smirk as he felt the pulses of sinister and misanthropic power

"What do you mean stall me as just what were you and that pest planning?" Iapetus spoke as they felt another pulse of that same power as the sky turned a grayish black and the colors around them dulled several shades

"Simple because remember when you called my friends god nothing but a paltry and inferior one well I think it's time you met him and just so you know he won't be to happy since he loathes being disrespected." Derrick told Iapetus as he gestured to what was above them

The creature was a 30 story giant of a creature that radiated an aura of bottomless malevolence and misanthropy almost as though you were staring into abysmal void of space itself where there was without definite end.

As the creature's bottom half was that of a constantly pulsating swirling cloud of void like darkness with bursts of silver and navy swarming within as though you were looking into a bottomless pit from which once you fall you'd never escape. It's face was that of an obsidian skull with occasional flashes of silver and indigo going throughout the sockets in it's face as it's body was the same obsidian black but with deep blood red archaic symbols tattooed across it's body like a brand as it's build was thin and gaunt like a spectre yet no less terrifying. It's thin arms were a much paler black that ended in thin almost skeletal like fingers with long nails that looked like that of a vulture's as on its back were 3 pairs of the same spectral wings Elyas used but obviously much larger and oddly enough draconic looking in resemblance although with a tattered look to it.

It wore a deep indigo leather cuirass that looked made of deadened flesh as jet black ribbons surrounded it's chest and shoulders like chains while a dark gold skull ring was upon both its fingers as it stared down at the titan with a maw of endless pitch while where it's heart would be was a constantly swirling black hole.

"Iapetus I'd like for you too meet the supposedly paltry and inferior god my friend here houses within himself his name is Sithis not only a blood God but one of the void and misanthropy and he is very angry with you." Derrick spoke gesturing towards Sithis's skull for a face

 **"Yes as while I'm not often summoned into the mortal realm this is a special occasion considering that a worthless peon like you thinks of me as inferior to yourself, as I was around before you were even conceived into creation. For I am the nothingness that all things shall go when they reach complete oblivion as all shall in due time be swallowed by the void in silent misery where nothingness will be your only comfort."** Sithis spoke his voice a baritone in pitch but also carried a hopeless and pessimistic tone that was added onto by the small tinges of anger

"I care not that you're some measly god, as I'm one of the titans that ruled this world for millennia and I will not be looked down upon by some pathetic worm of a god." Iapetus spoke as despite his injuries refused to submit to the extremely powerful being in front of him

 **"I may have been stuck within my vessel but, I've still have heard of your disrespect and I find your lack of it disturbing and allow me to correct that by sending you into the dead silence of the void."** Sithis spoke his skeletal face boring down as his entire being radiated pure despair and atrophic hopelessness

"Like you could kill me your power can't hope to compare to mine." Iapetus boasted before he felt a powerful force grip his battered body in place

 **"You're in need of demonstration it seems, so do not worry your demise shall prove to be such a thing as you fade into the quiet nothingness for your insolence towards me."** Sithis spoke as he waved his claw-like and skeletal hand

Soon Iapetus felt small chunks of his flesh being torn asunder from his body as he soon looked up and saw above him a swirling void of pitch black with flashes of silver and navy as stray debris was sucked up into it as even Derrick had to hold onto one of the chains around Sithis himself in order to avoid being sucked up. Iapetus tried to fight the pull but it was all in vain as at what seemed like a methodical pace was him slowly being dragged into the depths of the void as his being began to unravel like strings fraying apart a tapestry before causing something once majestic to unravel into an unrecognizable mass.

As Derrick could only watch in horror as nerves, bone and flesh was unraveled and sucked into the void above as his screams echoed like a wailing banshee before he was soon sucked into the void as the it closed before forming a more intricate version of the magical circle Elyas had used prior.

 **"The sacrifice has been made and a worthy although annoying one it was worth me coming out and with all that has been needed to be done I shall return to my slumber until I'm needed for a worthy sacrifice once more."** Sithis spoke as he soon was turned in a massive swirling black hole like abyss that swirled like a hurricane before imploding in on himself to reveal a pale and heavily sweating Elyas

"You alright Elyas, you aren't looking so hot?" Derrick asked as he caught Elyas who nearly collapsed from the immense amount of exhaustion that seemed to permeate every nerve ending

"I'll be fine just dead tired from having to summon Sithis like that, as I forgot what that does to me." Elyas spoke as Derrick carried the exhausted young man over his shoulder as the scenery brightened back to it's original coloring

"So then how are we gonna explain the Acropolis being destroyed?" Derrick asked as he walked and saw how it all looked like a complete warzone

"Simple in any case just say Poseidon did it considering it would make sense, as he's not only the god of earthquakes but the fact that he and Athena really don't like each other also helps." Elyas told him as the two walked away from the scene

However, unknown to them two figures were floating overheard both wore what looked like a combination of military and Japanese school uniforms however, one wore glasses and and had black hair and wore mage style robes over his while his counterpart's was more closer to ancient Chinese in design with a golden spear slung over his back

"Well Cao Cao it seems as though he had more potential in him than realized." The glasses wearing young man spoke towards the spear wielding man beside him

"Agreed Georg as not only is he a descendant like us but, a wielder of the Boosted Gear this makes him a great future asset to our cause." Cao Cao said as he and Georg witnessed to entire affair and knew that his potential would be well needed with them

"So you do plan to recruit him to the Hero Faction?" Georg questioned wondering of what Cao Cao's intention's worth

"Correct you are as I'll reveal more later on but, for now we must make haste as I'd rather not have to deal with these meddlesome Greeks." Cao Cao spoke before a emerald and silver portal appeared before them as they soon vanished

* * *

 **(4 days later, December 14th 2015,Hero Faction Base, 2:46 Pm)**

It was 46 after 2 as Cao Cao and Georg had decided to meet up at the Hero Faction base by themselves to discuss one thing in particular that pertaining to that of the current Red Dragon Emperor who over his years of being a monster hunter/fighter as well as his short time as the wielder of the Boosted Gear has proven to have caught the notice of the Hero Factions' most premiere members.

"So tell me Cao Cao why are you so interested in recruiting him to our side anyways?" Georg asked the leader of said faction of intentions

"Isn't it clear with what we'd witnessed back in Greece that his strength was more than worth our notice and not once did he even use his Sacred Gear something of which speaks to high volume of his strength when he and his friend took out Iapetus." Cao Cao responded impressed that even with assistance Iapetus was defeated even if it was in a semi weakened state

"Why you thought it was wise to have those magicians set him free is beyond me especially when you knew how much of a flight risk doing so would be." Georg stated not seeing why the Longinus wielder would do something so seemingly reckless

"It's because I knew without a doubt that he would succeed against him even if he was alone as to be respected by the Youkai Faction leader and having slayed and survived against many of these monsters that not even Hercules, for all his strength has fought without using his Balance Breaker says much about him over the dragon emperor." Cao Cao spoke as over the two Greek descendants the Red Dragon Emperor showed more promise than what Hercules has and will

"Besides in all of the times I've done something of this caliber have I ever been known to do things like this without considering about contingencies in the event that they lost, as the moment that happened I would've had that impotent titan sent to the dimensional gap because no one will stand in the way of my goals. Cao Cao countered as he never did anything without planning for a contingency as he planned for nearly everything in order for his plans to be a success

" Fair enough as hear I thought you'd lost your edge but, once again you show that you're still the leader of our faction." Georg replied as he knew that nothing save for beings like the top 10 strongest in existence and the Heavenly Dragons and those with powerful artefacts and Sacred Gears could survive

"Yet this does still beg one question that comes to mind." Georg stated as the True Longinus wielder quirked a brow

"What would that be exactly?" Cao Cao asked wondering what the question entailed

"Do you plan on replacing Hercules with the Dragon Emperor?" Georg asked wanting to know if the Boosted Gear wielder would be Hercules replacement

"Yes I do as to be honest Hercules is becoming more and more of a liability to have the more he stays on our faction to where replacing him is something much needed." Cao Cao spoke as keeping the descendant of Heracles around was becoming much more of a hassle than what was affordable

As from becoming more of a loose cannon to disobeying orders that caused much unneeded chaos and property damage in the process and causing unneeded casualties in terms of civilians and possible recruits for the cause. Not to mention his pride and arrogance as well as his rushing in so recklessly into things because he was his namesake's descendant made him near impossible to work with making any team assignments a hassle to complete due to him thinking he could take on everything like his ancestor however, his strength was barely half of what his ancestor's was.

"Agreed as he's become much more of a nuisance than an asset, so the need for you cut the cord with him is very much understandable as it's bad enough that his foolish pride cost us the Annihilation Maker." Georg spoke furious that in a bout of rage that Hercules thinking that he was superior to the previous wielder killed him off to prove he was better than a boy with a Longinus

"Exactly as his over inflated sense of self has not only cost us greatly in our efforts but also lost us an important tool therefore a much needed replacement in the wielder of the Boosted Gear is needed." Cao Cao spoke as the only reason why he was still needed is because he served as muscle and more for intimidation

"As I refuse to let are efforts for a better world be ruined because someone has a pride and attitude problem therefore Hercules soon enough will be gotten rid of and we shall have a new member to continue our goals and something that will be a much suited replacement for both that peon and Leonardo." Cao Cao spoke passionately with an almost maniacal grin on his face

"So then what's the plan to help get him to our side until we have him replace him because from what we've heard he is nothing if not stubborn and his willpower being to where not even for all your talent in being a master orator you'll be able to sway him to our side." Georg spoke before a smirk came across Cao Cao's face

"Simple I have something that can perhaps persuade him to join are side." Cao Cao spoke as Georg didn't know what he was going on about

"Would you care to elaborate on this because I don't see where you're going with this?" Georg asked as his smirk only widened

"Simple really I can help him gain justice on one of the two people who killed off his mother and took away his sister and as it just so happens this particular person belongs to the fallen angels and is a known renegade among them." Cao Cao spoke as Georg knew who he was talking about and saw that this for what he was about to endeavor was a longshot by even what he's done

"Are you sure it's wise to try and go up against him as not to doubt your strength or anything of that nature but, you do realize that he was not only part of the Grigori's Cadre but formerly in charge of their military therefore if you are dead set on doing this then I suggest you use caution." Georg told the True Longinus wielder

As while out of all of them Cao Cao wasn't only the strongest due to him being a wielder of the strongest Longinus class sacred gear but, not to mention his almost unparalleled combative skills being known as one of the best fighters the Khaos Brigade had to offer. Therefore if Cao Cao's gamble failed in helping the Boosted Gear wielder avenge what had transpired to him then one of the Khaos Brigade's most powerful members would be forever lost to them as well as that of the True Longinus and leader to the Hero Faction.

"I know and don't worry as I shall do so greatly because I do realize the risks that come with it however, I have complete confidence that this will all work out smoothly and go according to plan as one way or another our goals shall be accomplished." Cao Cao declared with resolution in his voice that he would achieve this

"Well then seeing as how you're so dead set on doing this I will commend you for trying to do this and wish you the best of luck." Georg said knowing that Cao Cao had his work cut out for him

"Thank you as soon enough our faction shall have one of its greatest assets as after all long live the Hero Faction." Cao Cao spoke as Georg nodded

"Well goodbye as I have to go and help Walburga manage some problems she's been having with keeping the magicians in line." Georg spoke as the two began to depart from one another

"I hope you take care of it swiftly as there is still work need to be done therefore I also wish you luck in that regard as I would help you in that endeavor but, my talents in magic are nothing that could help you out whatsoever." Cao Cao told the skilled magician and Longinus user as he had no talent for magic at all therefore decided to develop his combat skills instead however, one thing was on his mind as he parted ways

 _"Soon enough you will join us Red Dragon Emperor as you will either help us save the world from the fiends that plague it or you with die by the spear of the True Longinus."_ Cao Cao thought as either the Red Dragon Emperor would either join their side as the heroes of this world or die by his hand

 ** _Now then with the threat of Iapetus subdued thanks to the efforts of Derrick and Elyas defeating him and saving Greece from becoming once again ruled by the Titans however, we soon find Derrick being wanted as a recruit for the Hero Faction the question is will he join their side. Well you'll have to continue reading more of Just a strong son of a bitch_**

* * *

 ** _Well that ends this chapter as man have a lot of things been revealed and shown off in this chapter that I'm excited to get more into later on but, let's get onto it shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Derrick not only meeting up with Elyas to help him defeat the Titan Iapetus as I both wanted to show more of how their dynamic would be together since he will be playing more of a prominent role later on. This also shows a reason for his incredible strength and durability basically with him being a descendant of two heroes one of which I've revealed as Achilles and the other that will be revealed later on since I wanted their to be a plausible reason behind his strength._**

 ** _Next we've got him and Elyas going to get the shield of Achilles and while there could've been a massive fight to where he could have fought the thing guarding it I found it better if he had it passed onto him by something that has waited for someone of Achilles's bloodline to take back the shield. As I found the guardian of it having waited for a descendant to take the shield after having to guard it with it's life for hundreds of years before passing on knowing that the shield would be used by a descendant of his master who he knew would be a great hero and protector._**

 ** _As for the fight with Iapetus vs Derrick and Elyas I hope that I did it all to your liking considering that I wanted to show off some of what Elyas could do as well as show the full power of what Derrick could do in a fight evident by how he pummeled Iapetus. Not to mention I wanted to show how Derrick even at full strength wasn't enough to take on a albeit weakened Iapetus because if it hadn't been for him distracting him long enough for Elyas to summon Sithis (cookie to the person who can tell where Sithis is from) then Derrick would've died or better yet be further crippled this time much more severely._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Georg and Cao Cao wanting Derrick as a recruit for the Hero Faction as I want them to have much more weight and impact than what they did in this story considering that with someone such as Derrick who not only has the Boosted Gear and wields incredible strength is someone to be desired greatly. Making him be somebody to be registered greatly on their radar which is why Cao Cao is going to try and get him to join their side and doing so in not only gradually getting him to see his side of things but also to help him avenge the death of his mother at the hands of one of the two people we now know is connected to it._**

 ** _With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as thank you guys for all the reviews and support given as I never thought the story would gain such a positive reception and continues to make me write out more chapters for you guys. On a side note however, please remember to vote on the poll I have on my page as so far it's 7 to 4 with how things are going so keep voting as it's anything can happen with which story will be made._**

 ** _All that being said I'll be seeing you guys later as next chapter is a minor timeskip towards the familiar episode as well as a little something that's going on with Asia so stay tuned for all of this as this Pravus666 signing off till next time_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: Sparta by Sabaton_**


	9. Chapter 9: What a Familiar Sight

**(Chapter 9: What a Familiar Sight)**

It was soon a little over month after the whole Iapetus ordeal as soon afterwards Elyas did part ways with him not before telling him that he would coming to see him in Kuoh Town about something big as he took that with a grain of salt, yet couldn't help but wonder what all of that could entail something that he'd ponder on for later. Yet he was happy about the fact that he'd gotten through his first year at Kuoh Academy having managed to keep Asia safe from whatever plans Rias had to get her over onto the side of her peerage which kept him weary while also having made great friends within Sona's peerage, as well as gaining great training partners within them.

One of the other good things that had happened during the few weeks into the new year was that he got to give Kalawarner, Miltelt and more importantly Asia there first Christmas which was albeit difficult and awkward considering it was there first ever Christmas but, managed to work it out in the end especially considering it was with Sona and her peerage. However, Derrick was looking forwards to the new year since it meant new adventures for him to go on and more and new exciting targets for him to clean up yet as he could tell with all new things it would get more and more difficult

* * *

 **(January 19th 2016, 5:32 Pm, Student Council Room)**

It was the 3rd week in January as Derrick was with Sona and her peerage as well as Rias and her peerage who were deciding on how they would get familiars as Derrick was just hear because while he didn't really care about what goes on between Devils it did concern the people he was helping train and befriended.

"Well your whole tennis game idea was a bust that's for certain." Derrick spoke looking over towards the destroyed tennis rackets Koneko as holding up

"My question is was it really necessary for you guys to start using your magic during because even I have to admit that you guys went overboard." Saji brought up as now the tennis court had looked like a fire-fight thanks to them

"I agree as that was an oversight on our part to get carried away, as now begs the question to decide what will do to decide who goes to the familiar forest." Sona agreed knowing that they went overboard

"Maybe a Rating Game will suffice." Rias suggested as Sona's queen scoffed

"Is there something wrong with that idea?" Rias asked the Sitri queen

"No not really however, I'd think it would be better if we did something where the odds were more evenly stacked against one another since if we were to do a Rating Game your peerage would lose without a shadow of a doubt." Tsubaki stated knowing that with the power difference between them it'd be an unfair way of deciding how to get familiars

"I'd like to think my peerage stands a considerable chance against you in a Rating Game." Rias answered back knowing her peerage could stand on top

"Rias while I do admire your bravado and confidence; you have to face facts that in every conceivable way my peerage would destroy yours in a Rating Game as we train much more consistently than you do, we're stronger than you, there are more of us not to mention and not to brag but with my newly acquired Sacred Gear your chances of winning are slim to none." Sona spoke with complete confidence in her peerage

As Sona knew that if they were to do a Rating Game at Rias's current state with her peerage they'd stand know chance with the majority of her peerage being at the low tier of high class Devil strength while Sona and Saji were beginning to reach Ultimate Class. Therefore with all that being said Derrick's training methods being as extreme as they were the results had helped them not only improve their strength but, also work together more effectively as a cohesive unit.

"So then since you think my peerage wouldn't stand much of a chance against yours, as I'm all ears?" Rias questioned with slight sarcasm laced in her voice as she'd rather not start an argument

"Well Derrick suggested that we settle this in a game of dodgeball." Sona brought up thinking that it was a good suggestion

"Oh a game of dodgeball well why not have Derrick join as I'm sure with him it could be a lot of fun." Akeno spoke as Derrick's face went wide

"Oh hell no! I'm not playing with you, you goddamn sadist I swear everytime you're near me I feel like you're trying to find away to violate me." Derrick swore as he wanted to be far away from Akeno as her expression had rape face written all over it

"My,My Derrick I didn't know you had such an imagination." Akeno spoke with hints of lust in her voice causing Derrick to start going beet red with embarrassment

"Anyways to change the subject into less creepy territory let's have the dodgeball game this Thursday this sound good with everyone's schedules?" Saji asked as everyone nodded

"Then it's settled we have it Thursday night at the Gymnasium." Saji spoke as everyone started to leave for the evening

"Well Rias prepare to lose." Sona told her as Rias smirked

"You wish Sona as it'll be my peerage who will end up winning." Rias spoke as she and Akeno left

"Hey guys if you don't mind my asking has that Momo girl been doing ok, as I heard that the Freed trial had just ended and that bastard got 20 consecutive life sentences?" Derrick asked as it was all over the news that the former exorcist was a wanted serial killer and rapist

"Yes she is actually as granted she's still a bit rattled and has to go to counseling because of what almost happened to her. But she won't however, be playing with us as I told her about your suggestion earlier and agreed to come as moral support so at least we have that." Tsubasa informed them of what's gone on with her fellow peerage member

"Good to know and thank you for the update." Sona spoke thankful for the update

"You're welcome." Tsubasa simply replied

"Well then everyone get ready for Thursday as we will win and gain our familiars." Sona promised them as they all nodded before departing

* * *

 **(The next evening, Kuoh Academy Gymnasium, 6:30 Pm, January 20th 2016)**

It was half past 6 in the evening as the two peerages were ready to face each other in the dodgeball game that would determine which one of them would gain the right to go and get themselves familiars as Derrick would be the referee for this making sure things didn't go out of hand.

"Hey look guys it's Momo." Saji spoke as the white haired bishop came towards her Peerage

Momo had physically changed since the trial her lack of sleep and emotional duress had caused her to age 5 years with her face looking slightly worn and having exhaustion on it evident by the semi dark circles around her eyes. She had also cut her hair with it now coming down to the bottom of her jaw and becoming more wavy as she wore a pair of jeans and cerulean winter coat as she had a small bag in her arms

"Hi guys I made you guys something to help with your dodgeball game, as it may not be much but it's something." Momo told them as she reached into the bag and pulled out what she made

They were ocean blue bandannas with sapphire colored wave designs she sewed with the symbol for victory in black as everyone took one from her as Momo made them since while she couldn't participate she wanted to at least contribute something.

"These are great Momo thanks." Tsubasa spoke as she tied hers around her right bicep

"Yeah these are really cool." Saji said as he tied his around his neck

"That's nothing as I added a little something special to some of them as well." Momo said as they all saw a brief glow on their bandannas before symbols formed in the dead center with the victory kanji on the center

With Sona's having formed a pitch black version of the Sitri family crest, Saji's having Vitra's face in dark amethyst, Tsubaki's was of a dark navy colored shield, Tsubasa's was of a silver naginata as the others had their own formed into it.

"Thank you Momo these are really nice, as your gifts are greatly appreciated." Sona thanked her bishop who smiled at the kind words

"It's no problem now you guys go out there and win." Momo told them as everyone nodded in agreement

With that in mind both peerages went to their separate sides as Derrick stood as referee for this since he was the only one they could find that could that could physically stop things from getting out of hand.

"Alright here is how this will go one match and no fucking magic or Devil powers, but other than that then go fucking nuts." Derrick told them as he stepped off to the side

With that in mind both sides grabbed their dodgeballs however, Kiba had to dodge considering a dodgeball nearly slammed into his face the result was it being imprinted into the wall with cracks surrounding it behind him as a grinning Saji was still there with another ball in hand.  
"Was that really necessary Saji you didn't have to throw it that hard?" Kiba asked as Saji already had a ball in hand

"I'm sorry but I'm too busy trying to win so if you don't mind Prince Faggot I'm gonna win by throwing dodgeballs in your face." Saji spoke as Kiba had to duck from another dodgeball as a malevolent smile spread across Saji's face

"Hey Tomoe?" Tsubasa asked as everyone on Rias's side readied their dodgeballs

"What is it Tsubasa." Tomoe replied as the Sitri rook as the both looked at Saji

"Is it me or does Saji look really scary right about now?" Tsubasa asked as Saji had a feeling of utter predation that felt unnerving and somewhat creepy compared to normal

"Yeah you're not the only one as I feel it too and you're definitely right that's it's scary if not creepy." Tomoe replied as Saji was focused on trying to nail Kiba with dodgeballs

"Ok just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one." Tsubasa answered back as they soon began to throw dodgeballs

"Soon the gymnasium was filled with the sound of dodgeballs whistling throughout as soon enough either side had to weave out of the way as Rias's side had soon lost Koneko due to Tsubasa and Tomoe cornering the diminutive rook and pelting her with dodgeballs with Akeno following afterwards after Tsubaki nailed her in the forehead. Yet Sona's side also suffered losses with Reya, Tomoe and Riruko having also gotten out soon enough leaving only Saji, Sona, Tsubaki and Tsubasa against Rias and Kiba who knew that there chances of winning were dwindling.

"Hey Tsubasa I got an idea." Saji told the Sitri rook as they ducked for cover

"What did you have in mind?" Tsubasa asked as Saji grinned at the question

"Get some of the dodgeballs and then follow my lead alright." Saji instructed Tsubasa who nodded and went to gather dodgeballs

"I'm impressed Rias you and your peerage have managed to hold out this long." Sona spoke as she threw a dodgeball at Rias who managed to bend backwards to evade being hit

"I wouldn't count us out just yet as half my peerage maybe gone, but we aren't to be underestimated." Rias retorted as she and Kiba had to dodge, weave, and run out of the way from the dodgeballs since Sona and her peerage since the whole dodgeball match had had them on the defensive

"Rias as always I do admire your bravado however, you don't realize when you're clearly outmatched." Sona told her good friend with a smirk on her face

"What makes you say that Sona?" Rias asked as Sona and Tsubaki stepped to the side to reveal Saji having a baker's dozen of tendrils summoned as Tsubasa held them back with a large amount of dodgeballs in them like a pseudo slingshot

"Hey Prince Faggot game fucking over!" Saji shouted as Tsubasa let the dodgeballs fly like arrows from a siege archer

Rias and Kiba had no time to dodge the projectiles as they pelted them like machine gun fire with a majority of them heading towards Kiba who was sent into the wall with bruises and scrapes all over himself as well as being unconscious while Rias however was struck in the face and stomach enough to knock the wind out of her sails. With that in mind Derrick had declared them the winner as Rias sighed in defeat knowing she'd been soundly beaten by the opposing peerage, but knew that there was always next time for her peerage to get familiars as she helped her peerage go back to their place of residency while Sona's peerage went to celebrate Sona caught with Derrick to ask him an important question.

"Hey Derrick since we're going to get our familiars I was wondering if you and Asia would like to come with us?" Sona asked Derrick in wanting to know if he could come with them to get familiars

"Why do you want me to come with you to get them exactly as last I checked neither Asia nor myself are Devils?" Derrick asked countering her question with another quite reasonable question of his own

"Because I wanted to do it because you both have become part of our peerage with Asia having befriended and gotten close to us immensely as well as becoming a surprising help in showing us how to counter rogue exorcists and fallen angels. Then there is you the person who has managed to get my peerage in fighting shape for our upcoming Rating Game and help us our teamwork become stronger than it ever has been and helping us gain new forms of power never thought possible and as token of gratitude wanted to take you and Asia to get familiars with us." Sona explained as both Asia and Derrick have been doing so much for the peerage that Sona thought it was the least she could do

"Well when you put it like that then I'll come for sure I'd just have to check it over with Asia and everything would be all good to go." Derrick informed her as he got to his car

"Once again Derrick I'd just like to say thank you for everything that you've done to help me and my peerage out these past few months it has been greatly appreciated." Sona thanked with utmost sincerity in her voice

"It's no problem since you guys have made every minute being with you worth spent as if their is one I do is make investments not mistakes and it was no mistake that I made investing my time and energy into helping you and your peerage grow stronger Sona." Derrick told the Sitri heiress as every moment he'd spent training them was well worth the effort

"Anyways I gotta get going as I'm making dinner tonight and I've got mouths to feed besides myself so see you later Sona." Derrick said as he started his car to drive home

"I'll see you later as well Derrick." Sona spoke as Derrick drove off towards his home

* * *

 **(January 22nd 2016, 3 days later, Familiar Forrest, 5:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 6 as Sona and her peerage as well Derrick minus Asia who declined stating that she didn't want to go get familiars considering it too much of a responsibility for herself at this point in time which he couldn't fault her for. With them soon finding the familiar master (We've all know what he looks like and other fics have done his whole appearance so I won't waste time doing so) who introduction was so much of an annoyance that the peerage had to stop Saji and Derrick from clobbering him yet more so on Saji.

As soon Tsubaki, Tomoe and Riruko and Reya had found their familiars leaving Saji, Tsubasa, Derrick, and Sona to find there's and it was frustrating to say the least since they've been looking for them for 3 hours straight.

"So how much longer is this going to take?" Saji complained as they'd been doing this for hours

"I agree with Saji as this has been taking forever." Derrick spoke as they traversed the familiar forrest

"Look the reason it takes so long for you to find familiar's is that you not only have to choose one but, for ones that are really good as I've been doing this for a long time as, I helped not only the 4 current Satan's get their familiars but also the 4 horsemen when they still rode." The familiar master told them sternly having lived for centuries upon centuries helping those find familiars

"Wait a minute you gave the 4 horsemen their actual horses and they actually existed?" Derrick asked in skepticism and shock that this goofy man before him knew the four horsemen

"Of course I did boy as before they perished in the great war defending humanity from the fallout of the 3 factions as well as helping to kill the original Lucifer they left me their steeds because when all four of their steeds gain new riders then the 4 horsemen are risen once again." The familiar master stated still remembering them in their heyday in all of their majestic glory

"Well do you mind if I go see them then?" Derrick asked the familiar master

"You want one of the steeds of the original 4 horsemen as your familiar?" The familiar master asked in surprise as Derrick nodded in resolution

"Wow kid you sure got some brass balls on you to try and tame one of them, but if you really want to sign your own death warrant then." The familiar master spoke as he led them to the area where the steeds of the 4 horsemen resided

"Derrick are you sure this is a good idea there is a reason why rarely anyone has tried to tame them?" Sona asked in concern as Derrick had a wide smile on his face

"Hey compared to everything I've seen and done this is just another day at work." Derrick replied sure of himself

"But unlike everything you've done before these horses are extremely dangerous having killed even Ultimate class Devils merely because they rejected them which is why I'm telling you that if you truly are dead-set on doing this then I advise you to be extremely careful, as I'd rather have you die on us." Sona warned him as these horses were extremely dangerous known for killing off anyone they rejected

"Don't worry yourself sick Sona because unlike them I made of stronger stuff, so I can handle myself just fine." Derrick assured the Sitri heiress however, the tension couldn't be anymore heavier as they went towards the place where the steeds of the 4 horsemen resided

The familiar master told him that he had to keep them separated since all four of them together in total power were nearly equal to the 2 Heavenly Dragons something of which would be disastrous therefore he had them separated off into 4 different corrals. With Derrick going into one of the corrals that for some strange reason he couldn't help but, go towards as he felt an almost magnetic pull draw him towards it as he continued forwards until he reached the destination.

That being of a wide open field like the other 4 with tall oak trees with the leaves bright shades of red, gold and orange like fire as the green grass had large scorched patches in the shape of a hoof as fire and brimstone permeated the place.

"Huh so of all the horses you get pulled to this one." The familiar master spoke as the peerage members except for Derrick who was scanning the area for the horse

"Is this a bad thing that he got pulled to this one?" Tsubasa asked as the familiar master only chuckled

"Not at all as this particular horse was War's and the strongest with Death's horse Despair who brought rot and demise wherever it roamed but not as fast with that belonging to Strife's horse although Fury's provided the most innate arcane power." The familiar master spoke of the horses attributes with each one having a distinctive trait that fitted their rider

"So then just asking how will we know when he's found the thing?" Saji asked wondering when and if they knew when Derrick found the horse before they heard the sound of thunderous sound of hooves coming down like cannon fire

"I think that's your answer and if I were all of you I'd get out of the way." The familiar master told them as the sounds got closer

"Why's that?" Tsubasa asked the familiar master who pointed

"Because of that." The familiar master spoke as he pointed towards the trail of flames as neighing followed after

They soon looked to see a large Clydesdale horse with a obsidian coat of fur with ancient arcane symbols that glowed like red hot flame going across its sides, torso and neck with it also having fiery red pits for eyes and it's mane ablaze in fire just as it's hooves were covered in the same white hot fire. As it galloped fiercely throughout the field Derrick was trying to climb onto it as he was both dragged and burned across the field shouting obscenities as he was done so as soon everyone got out of the way.

"That's Ruin for you always a feisty one especially considering how he's dragging your friend around like a ragdoll." The familiar master spoke with laughter as he watched Derrick be dragged and shaken around

"Should we go in and help him?" Tsubaki asked wondering if they should assist Derrick in trying to tame Ruin

"I'd advise against that since if your friend wants to gain Ruin as his familiar then he's going to have to do this alone besides I'd rather not have you killed in trying to help your friend out." The familiar master told them as they saw Derrick starting to get up and climb aboard Ruin's body with scorch marks and parts of his clothing having been burned

"So how much do you guys think that Derrick's gonna be hurting like hell after this?" Saji asked the peerage

"Well to be fair Saji since he's trying to make the steed of the Red Horseman his familiar the only thing I can say without sounding like a complete bitch is that he will be feeling this for the next week." Sona spoke as they watched the fiery steed do it's best to buck Derrick off of him as he hung onto its neck for dear life

"Agreed." Tsubaki stated as they saw the sleeves on Derrick's jacket begin to burn off as he nearly let go after it's muscular foreleg caught him in the junk

"Yeah that's gotta hurt like hell in the morning." Tsubasa spoke as Saji unconsciously covered his own junk mail from seeing Derrick get hit by Ruin in the crotch

"Besides I'm pretty sure if he doesn't tame that thing he's gonna be without clothes pretty soon." Saji surmised as he saw Derrick's clothes burn off

"Speaking of that you're friend as finally managed to get onto the damned beast." Vitra spoke up as he saw Derrick finally climb aboard Ruin as he tried to get the beast to heed his command to be his

"Huh well it took him long enough considering he's down to a nearly a t-shirt and his jeans are the color of my sacred gear." Saji commented as Derrick was struggling to get Ruin to stop trying to buck him off

Derrick however, was having the time of his life trying to get Ruin not throw him off yet it was easier said than done considering the rebellious spirit of the former steed of the now dead horseman as it refused to be brought to heel by someone else as it's new rider but Derrick's will was just as strong.

"You will be my new steed damn you!" Derrick growled as Ruin was trying constantly throw him off

"I may not be like War you're previous rider but I can guarantee you one thing and I may not have his power and I am a broken shell of what I could be." Derrick spoke as the Boosted Gear glowed green with power

"But damn it I am the Red Dragon Emperor and partner to the Dragon of Domination Ddraig and as the Juggernaut I claim and command you to be my steed to help me ride into battle and dominate my enemies to bring them to absolute Ruin to all who defy me so that I can uphold the order of this world! Do you hear me I command you as my steed to heel as I am your new horseman from now on so stop this rebellion and heel to your new horseman!" Derrick declared his voice resounding throughout the field as Ddraig's overlaid his slightly in a manner that befitted him being worth the title of Dragon of Domination

Soon enough that declaration from Derrick which commanded so much force and power behind them caused Ruin to stop with the way he spoke reminding the steed to the times of when War commanded him into battle to slay vast scores of enemies. With those words Ruin saw the resolve in him that he never saw in all the others that tried to ride him prior with the way he stared down at him he saw an image of War himself behind him and knew that this man would be his new rider and with that he did what was asked and stopped in place, but not before giving him a mark that would make him his new rider.

"Man that was intense as all hell." Derrick spoke as he gestured for Ruin to go over towards Sona and her peerage as he felt a searing sensation travel up his shoulder

"Congratulations kid you've done what Devils and many others have failed to do for centuries and tame Ruin." The familiar master congratulated Derrick for his accomplishment

"Well I'll say this for certain that this horse gave me one hell of a fight that's for certain, but as always I won." Derrick spoke as his jean jacket had been scorched into a sleeveless vest and patches of his jeans were scorched away as he had small scrapes and burns all over him from being dragged around by Ruin

"It also seems that Ruin has given you his mark as well as that's gonna be interesting in and of itself." The familiar master remarked seeing a brightly glowing mark being inscribed over Derrick's heart

"Well that's new." Derrick commented as he looked under his shirt to see what the familiar master was talking about (Ruin's symbol from Darksiders)

"Now that that's settled onwards towards getting you kids your other familiars." The familiar master spoke wanting to get to getting the rest of them their familiars

With that in mind they went towards the getting the next familiar with Sona winning out on seeing who'd go to get theirs after it came to a vote as Sona already had in mind the familiar she wanted as her peerage followed behind her while Derrick rode beside her on Ruin. As they soon came towards a marsh like part of the Familiar Forest with reeds and tall grass running throughout the swamp as a light fog covered the place.

"So Sona just what are you wanting for your familiar exactly?" Tsubaki asked as Sona grinned

"Tell me Tsubaki do you know what a hydra is." Sona said in response to her queen's question

"Yes I do Sona but don't tell me you're going after something like that to make your familiar." Tsubaki spoke in shock of what her longtime friend and King had wanted as her familiar

"Well a Hydra like myself and my sacred gear is nothing if versatile and adaptable to any situation as well as having great strength it'd be a fool's choice not to have one as my familiar." Sona told Tsubaki with her grin still upon her face

"You and Derrick are strangely alike when it comes to getting familiars." Tsubaki thought as both of them had chosen familiars that could very well kill them

They waded through the marsh until Sona saw the hydra she'd soon have as her familiar as it was the size of a small house it scales were a mix of mottled teal and metallic poison green with a torso the length of a school bus and legs the size of tree trunks. It's long necks and sinuous necks that totaled in 4 were the lengths of a lamppost as each head itself was like diamondback rattler except their heads were more shaped like arrowheads with maws that could swallow men whole with glowing gold eyes as a acidic neon cobalt colored mist poured from all of its mouths

"Well there you go a real live hydra and with that in mind I'll leave you to it." The familiar master told Sona who continued to go through the marsh

Her shadow soon grew and morphed until it no longer resembled a human shadow as it was now more akin to a truck sized crow that broke off and solidified into a flesh and blood creature that swooped down and picked her up allowing her to ride on it's back as it soared overhead. Sona soon enough began to summon up her magic and made a fire hose like stream of water blast towards the hydra stunning it long enough to gain its attention as it stumbled back a bit.

The hydra sprayed a stream of acidic vapor at Sona who jumped off the construct made by her sacred gear which she hopped off on as it was corroded into nothingness however, that was what Sona intended as once she landed her hands landed on the marsh water as a large magical circle was made. Creating in the aftermath a small series of tidal waves that knocked the hydra over as it let out a roar as Sona stood in front of it as it soon lashed out with it's left and right heads.

"Do you truly think I'd be that stupid as to stand here and let you get me." Sona spoke as her shadow once again morphed and enlarged this time rising up to form twin faceless behemoths whose bodies seemed to be made from brimstone as they had hulking and almost blocky upper bodies

"Attack and subdue." Sona ordered the behemoths who charged after the hydra

They soon tackled the hydra that lashed out with it's heads to bite at the behemoths but proved ineffective as well as the fact that it also tried to breathe out the same acidic vapor and while it worked it only did so slowly but surely. As the hydra fought off the behemoths wearing them down Sona began using her family's magic over water to allow her to immobilize the hydra creating chains that worked around its torso and other limbs slowly subduing the creature.

"You will be mine damn you." Sona swore as the behemoths were becoming gradually worn down, but it was enough for her to enact her plans of subduing the creature

"Huh looks like my training is actually paying off." Derrick thought as he saw Sona using her Sacred Gear and magic to defend against the beast

"Almost have you in place just a bit more and you'll be mine for the taking." Sona thought as she directed the water in the marsh to continue covering the hydra weighing it down as well as making multiple hands of water to grasp onto it

"With this you're all mine." Sona spoke with a grin as her shadow enlarged once again this time taking on the form of a spider like creature

With the behemoths now melted down the hydra was now immobilized to where only it's heads could move as it thrashed about however, the spider like creature soon crouched on top of the hydra pinning it down each head with two of it's legs with it contorting it's own body to do so. The now subdued hydra was trapped letting Sona merely walk up towards it and soon summoning a slightly more intricate version of her family's magical circle she let it enlarge before slamming down onto the hydra's back as a ocean blue light covered it before the brand was engraved onto it's back.

"Well that went by well." Saji spoke as he saw the hydra for convenience to the size of a komodo dragon

"I'd agree as usually it's about a half dozen people who are usually melted due to the acidic vapors it breathes out or with them getting crushed by the hydra." The familiar master spoke of what usually happened as Sona walked towards them with her newly acquired hydra

"Well I have to say Derrick that thanks to your training and some of it towards the Sacred Gear that getting my hydra would've been much more difficult." Sona thanked Derrick as he grinned

"Hey it's no problem and anytime for that matter, with that being so let's go towards getting the last few familiars." Derrick spoke as Saji and Tsubasa cheered

With that in mind it was Tsubasa's turn to get her familiar which she wanted in the form of a thunderbird finding the proud mythical bird to be not only majestic but strong as well therefore that was the type of creature she desired as had plans pertaining towards it. However, she soon found herself in the residence of the thunderbirds evident by the air being heavy with ozone and fulgurites bursting out of the trees and while everyone else wanted to accompany her Tsubasa told them to stay back as she wanted to do this on her own.

With that in mind she traveled further through the familiar forest where the thunderbirds resided with it becoming more rocky as lightning echoed overhead as sky blue crystals with golden lightning within them as she saw the majestic mythical birds fly overhead each flap of their wings created thunder that was nearly deafening. Yet she continued onwards as she wasn't looking for any thunderbird for her familiar but, one that she not only wanted as her own familiar but one in which she wanted to make a special deal with.

 _"Looks I finally found him."_ Tsubasa thought as she saw the great predatory bird in front of her

It was a thunderbird the size of a large mansion with 8 wings that blacked out the sky with its plumage differing from the rest as instead of a electric gold it was sky blue with stormcloud gray streaks that made it look like bolts of lightning upon its plumage. As it had large impale a man sized talons that could easily skewer a trio of fully grown men with an electric yellow beak and with two tone different colored eyes one being snow white with a stormy grey sclera and the other electric blue as the massive thunderbird peered it's mismatched eyes at Tsubasa.

 **"So a Devil has come to seek me out as a familiar, as this had better be good or I'll eradicate you where you stand."** The massive thunderbird spoke not wanting to be disturbed without a good reason

"To be fair I didn't just come here with the proposition of having you as a familiar but also to make a deal with you." Tsubasa spoke looking the great creature in the eyes

 **"I'm listening girl as this had better be worth it since as the king of all thunderbirds I'm not one to make deals lightly."** The thunderbird spoke wanting to know what she had in mind

"Well I'm sure that you're aware of how the phoenix's your enemy had made the Phenex's there champion and in doing so endowed them with their powers and making them rise to prominence and power as the greatest among familiars." Tsubasa spoke as anger and envy flashed through the thunderbird kings' features

 **"I'm well aware of that as during the Great War we were once known to have been feared for our power over the storms until the phoenix's stole our chance at greatness as those foolish Devils saw our power as to unstable and to unwieldy so they settled for the phoenix's inferior flames the fools the lot of them."** The great thunderbird spat in hateful anger of having his race's chance at glory be stifled

"How about I rectify that as you not only become my familiar but, also do what the phoenix did to the Phenix family and give me power like them as think about it you'll finally have someone to make sure that the thunderbirds are elevated to the same stature as them if not higher." Tsubasa told them feeling that the the thunderbirds were more deserving of fame than mere chickens that could light themselves on fire

 **"While having you as our champion in order to show that the thunderbirds are superior to those overgrown chickens I want to know what is your reason and desire for doing all of this as why go through all of this trouble?"** The thunderbird wondering as to why Tsubasa so willing to go through with this

"Because I'm expected to be the guardian and shield for my peerage, an unstoppable force that my peerage members could rally behind when I am supposed to defend them with everything I have at my disposal and currently I don't have enough strength to do any of that. Which is why I sought you out so that hopefully I can be given the strength needed to protect my comrades from whatever shall come there way as I'll take all the risks that it entails so I'll take whatever is needed for me to get the power needed." Tsubasa declared as she was willing to take whatever risks were needed in order to defend her comrades from any threat that came their way

 **"Interesting reason as it's certainly one that's above all these foolhardy Devils that think they can have me as their familiar for simply just the fact that they want the 1st thunderbird Sturmalder as their familiar therefore I will become your familiar. But take note of the fact that I will only remain as your familiar so long as you remain stalwart in your reason to defend your comrades and so long as you do that you not only have my power behind you but that of all thunderbirds as well."** Sturmalder spoke as soon the sound of howling winds, booming thunder, lightning strikes and ice cracking began to form

"Now then I shall mark you as my master and in doing so give you power equal to those of the damned Phenex's as the power of the storms shall now be yours to command." Sturmalder spoke releasing an almighty caw

With that a small tornado surrounded soon surrounded Tsubasa as lightning and shards of ice soon erupted from it in a mass of chaos as thunder echoed from it like gunshots as the ground in a ten foot radius to bits as it lasted for a single minute but felt like hours for Tsubasa before it ended. As Tsubasa hair had lightened to and electric blue with it having permanently spiked outwards with a few bangs hanging on the right side of her face, her right eye having changed to cloudy grey as covering that were lightning shaped tattoos that formed around her eye in the form of a eagle's face that went down her neck where the wings formed at her collarbone as it continued onwards towards her upper stomach

 **"Congratulations you're now my master as the power of the storms and skies is yours to command, but a word of warning don't get so consumed by them otherwise you will become the eye of the storm that will destroy everything in your path regardless of who is in front of you."** Sturmalder told her yet also warning her of the power she now wielded

"Thank you Sturmalder I appreciate this chance to be your master and champion." Tsubasa spoke feeling the unrestrained and chaotic power of the storms flowing through her

 **"You're welcome and summon me when you are in need to end a battle decisively or need to get somewhere as fast as possible."** Sturmalder told her as she bowed before leaving

Once Tsubasa left and told everyone of her gaining the first thunderbird as her familiar they congratulated her on her achievement they soon went onwards towards gaining Saji his familiar which ironically enough he wanted a dragon the reason being that since he was bonded to one he might as well gain one to grow as strong as he was since to him he could grow to have a certain kinship with his familiar. When they reached the part of the familiar forest that housed the dragons he had Derrick accompany him since they both possessed dragon type Sacred Gears therefore the chance of him getting a very good dragon as a familiar was well worth it.

"So then you see any dragons that interest you?" Derrick asked as he and Saji rode upon Ruin

"Not yet as so far there hasn't been a single one that I feel like I can connect with as my own." Saji spoke as so far no other dragon he'd seen had interested him

"It's fine as it took everyone else awhile before they found there's as hell it took Tomoe a couple hours before she found a griffin to be hers and Tsubasa of all people to get the first thunderbird as hers so all it takes is having patience." Derrick consoled Saji as it took everyone extended amounts of time before they found theirs

"I know I just want to find my own is all as I'd rather not leave here empty handed when all you guys got a familiar and I wind up with nothing." Saji replied as he refused to come out of here empty handed

"The only thing I can tell you is just be patient Saji." Derrick told him as they traversed further into the part of the familiar forest where the dragon's resided

It wouldn't belong before Saji finally spotted a dragon that he wanted as his own it was the size of a bulldog with obsidian and ash grey colored scales as what looked like cracks going throughout its midsection, neck and forelegs with it being stout and bulky in build like a bison with five foot long wings were as broad and thick as sheet metal. With it having having a set of lava red horns that curved backwards with serpentine eyes the same color as it breathed out a plume of sludge like lava that melted and burned the ground.

"Looks like I found my familiar." Saji spoke as he went over towards the dragon

"Saji something doesn't feel right here." Derrick spoke as Saji soon walked over towards the dragon

"What do you mean I finally got my familiar that's all that matters." Saji spoke as the dragon ran towards him it's tail leaving behind drops of magma in its wake as it ran up towards Saji

"I mean that we aren't alone here as something is coming." Derrick told Saji feeling an enormous power coming towards them

"It can't be that bad can it." Saji spoke as he was in the process of making the dragon in front of him his familiar as he used the Dragon Gate of Vitra to mark the dragon as his familiar

"Saji let me put it to you this way, as you know how Vitra told you about him being one of the 5 dragon kings?" Derrick asked Saji as the black magic circle of Vitra surrounded the dragon before Saji

"Yeah what of it?" Saji spoke as the Dragon Gate soon was absorbed into the dragon making it grow to be the size of a beagle

"Well if I were a betting man I bet that's one of them and it's coming right now." Derrick spoke as Saji froze in silence as he stared at him with wide eyes

"Um Saji what are you looking at it?" Derrick questioned as Saji continued staring at him as he pointed behind him

Derrick decided to look at what Saji was wide eyed about as he turned his head to see that a Western styled dragon with ice blue scales and cobalt blue reptilian eyes the size of Ddraig stared down at him with it having several snow white horns atop its head with wings that were outstretched that tinted the usually crimson sky in a bright blue. This dragon was known as Tiamat one of the Five Dragon Kings and Chaos Karma Dragon as she was now staring down at Derrick who was sweating bullets at one of the small myriad of things that could kill him for certain.

 **"So then Ddraig you dare to return after leaving me for so many centuries."** Tiamat spoke in a irate growl

"Ddraig what the hell did you do to piss off a dragon king?" Derrick asked the dragon emperor

 **"I'll tell you when you're we aren't about to be attacked by an irate Tiamat."** Ddraig told him as Tiamat continued to glare at him

"Prepare to suffer Ddraig you've had this a long time coming." Tiamat snarled as she inhaled before unleashing a torrent of cobalt blue flames that Ruin had to avoid

"Saji get your familiar and let's go now." Derrick told Saji urgently considering that the aftermath left a thick and long sheet of ice in it's path

"Already on it." Saji spoke grabbing his familiar and getting on top of Ruin as Tiamat let loose another stream of flames

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Derrick exclaimed as he had Ruin go into a full speed gallop

"Get back here and take your punishment like you deserve Ddraig!" Tiamat roared as she took off into the skies and gave chase

With that in mind Derrick and Saji were racing full speed as he had Ruin weave and dodge blasts of icy flame from Tiamat who kept telling Derrick or more specifically Ddraig to stay still so she could punish him for what he'd done to her which only spurred him to have Ruin gallop faster and faster.

"Damn you Ddraig you just had to fuck with a dragon king didn't you." Derrick cursed as he had Ruin run as fast it could as it evaded the streams of fire

 **"It was a different time back then it was a different time before I got stuck this in this gear."** Ddraig told him in memory of when he still had his physical body

"Well whatever the fuck you did it's gonna get me killed so you better start explaining once we get out of here." Derrick spoke before he grunted at the sharp and cold feeling on his back as a patch ice formed on it

 _"That tears it the moment I get out of this blasted forrest I'm gonna go in that Sacred Gear and beat the shit out of that draconic dick for getting me into this shit."_ Derrick thought in anger as he grabbed the piece of ice and ripped off the ice chunk

 _"Yep definitely gonna give him a fucking uppercut when I'm out of here."_ Derrick thought as he continued to have a Ruin speed away

 **"Stay still so you can face your punishment like you deserve."** Tiamat snarled as she continued to fly after Derrick and company

"How about you piss off and leave my friend alone!" Saji interjected as he unleashed a large jet of pitch black and purple flames at the dragon who stopped in mid air from the shock

 **"You'll pay for that Vitra I swear it."** Tiamat growled from getting a fiery cheap shot to the face

"There's more where that came from." Saji spoke as he unleashed a storm of fireballs at the dragon who grunted in pain and angered annoyance

 **"That should stall her long enough for us to get out of here."** Saji spoke as they got further and further away from the flame covered Tiamat

 **"That might be so however, did you consider the fact that she's gonna be gunning for both our asses to numbnuts because thanks to that stunt she'll want both our heads on a pike."** Vitra replied as thanks to the stunt that Saji pulled they'd be on Tiamat's shit list

"Hey that's only if we get caught." Saji responded with a grin that was almost mischievous in nature

 **"And if we do get caught by her then she'll show all four of us why she's the Chaos Karma Dragon something I'd rather not be reminded of considering that all four of us will get our asses handed to because of Ddraig's fuck up."** Vitra spat in contempt as the fact both his and Ddraig's hosts would need Balance Breaker to beat her something of which they didn't have at the moment

"Hey while I'd agree with your dragon I think that we should focus more on escaping." Derrick spoke urging Ruin to go faster as a mach cone began to form

 **"See at least someone here is speaking common sense."** Vitra said in agreement knowing that it'd be a matter of time before Tiamat got back up

With that in mind Derrick and Saji had within minutes soon caught back up to everyone else who were soon wondering where they've been as they quickly got off Ruin.

"What happened to you two?" Tsubaki asked knowing the looks of paranoia on their faces

"Hey familiar guy we need to get the hell out of here right now." Derrick told the familiar master with urgency in his voice

"What did the two of you get into?" The familiar master asked the two them

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Derrick responded as he and Saji looked around the area

"I'm gonna ask the two of you again what in the hell did you two get into?" The familiar master asked them this time radiating power that was equivalent to a Satan to get his answer

"Tiamat found us and for some reason is really pissed at Ddraig." Saji spoke out as the familiar master facepalmed over this

"Great this is just like 50 years ago when the last Red Dragon Emperor came through here and Tiamat found him and had the two fuck up my shit." The familiar master spoke as from his back sprung out chains with a harpoon shaped tip like tentacles and in his hand was a large greataxe with runes of emerald and cobalt on the twin crescent edges

"Alright you two get out of here now as I'd rather not have to tell Serafall that her little sister and her peerage got obliterated by a Dragon King as that type of stuff is rather bad for business." The familiar master spoke making a large magical circle that turned into a portal to the human realm

"We're sorry about this happening." Derrick apologized for the fact that he'd have to fight off a dragon king

"It's of no concern besides I haven't had action for a long time so really this is a welcome change of pace now go." The familiar master spoke hearing Tiamat's angered roar

"I hope this doesn't deter you from letting my peerage come here in the future." Sona spoke as her peerage began heading through the portal

"Nah it's fine as you guys are always welcome now scram so I can make sure Tiamat doesn't get out of here." The familiar master spoke as Sona nodded as she and Derrick went through the portal closing it

 _"Now then time to show Tiamat why here I am master."_ The familiar master thought with a massive bloodthirsty grin as pumpkin orange energy surrounded him and formed a grinning skull

* * *

 **(2 days later, Kuoh Town, 8:52 Pm, January 24th 2016)**

It was 8 minutes till 9 as Asia walked through the streets of Kuoh having visited the church to do some prayer considering that due to her having to make sure that no one found out her secret and maintaining her school life not to mention pitching in around the house with Derrick made her finding time to pray and read the bible quite sporadic. However, despite all of this she found solace in knowing that things had started to look up for her since her exile as she'd had a roof over her head and had grown somewhat close with the fallen angels and the Devils in Sona's peerage yet what she was thankful for was Derrick sheltering, feeding and befriending her which is why she didn't want him knowing of her secret.

 _"At least I finally got my chance to go to the church and pray now I feel much better."_ Asia thought as she walked through the streets

"As maybe this new year will be better after all." Asia said to herself considering during this whole month her power hadn't spiked whatsoever

Her peaceful walk was cut short when she felt that something was off and soon found herself in one of Kuoh Town's parks and soon found herself surrounded by all 110 of the stray exorcists that had followed the fallen angels in their plot to kill Asia and have Raynare and Dohnaseek gain her's and Derrick's Sacred Gear/

"If it ain't the nun who betrayed the cause." One of the stray exorcists spoke as Asia was surrounded by them

"What do you all want?" Asia asked them wondering what they wanted

"We want you to die you treacherous whore!" One of the other stray exorcists shouted in fury

"As thanks to you Master Dohnaseek and Lady Raynare are dead and now we won't be able to get to heaven and purge the filthy heathens in this town." Another exorcist snarled angrily

"So because of you killing our masters we can't score with hot angel babes." One stray exorcist spoke lecherously as his dreams of banging a angel were all for nothing

"Now die you fucking bitch." A stray exorcist spoke firing a bullet at Asia that struck her dead in the chest

"How pathetic she didn't even fight back." Another stray exorcist spoke before they heard the sounds of Asia getting back up

"You know I swore that I wouldn't break my vow for any reason but, considering how you lot were supposed to be men and women of God who have turned away from his teachings for your own depraved and sinful gains then I can make an exception." Asia told them as she stood back up

With that she reached into her sternum and pulled out the bullet that she was shot with and crushed it in her bloodied hand before throwing it away as the bullet before the wound in her chest in mere moments leaked out blood before closing up completely as though it were never there

"Now then it's time to show you why I was known as more than the Holy Maiden of the church and as something so much more terrible." Asia spoke in a low voice

She ran past the bullets being fired at her by the stray exorcist who shot her like they came at her in slow motion before she reached him and in one swift motion her hand pierced it's way through his heart killing him instantly.

"Now then which one of you heathens wants to be first to face your punishment?" Asia asked her expression a complete 180 of what it was as it was now apathetic and merciless like the face of the grim reaper himself

"Come on she's just one stupid nun it's not like she can take on all of us." A stray exorcist spoke confident that their numbers would overtake them

"Think that if you will however, that will not stop you all from receiving your punishments for being heathens who've turned away from God's teachings will all be the same and that is death." Asia spoke her voice having also changed now gone was any trace of kindness and instead was a chilling and almost nihilistic tone to it

"LET'S GET HER AND CHARGE!" A stray exorcist shouted as they surrounded her and rushed after her

 _"May God have mercy on your blackened souls for I won't."_ Asia thought as she stood there waiting for all of the stray exorcists to come towards her

With that Asia showed that her kindness and gentle nature show that she was utterly defenceless and quite the opposite considering that she went on the offensive as she went after the first stray exorcist that tried to slash at her with a light sword and jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the neck snapping it like child's play. Asia weaved her way out of any bullet fire that came her way as she then proceeded to execute them such examples being that of her ripping out people's tracheas, to piercing their chests to destroy their vital organs or striking them in the neck and skull to make sure their brain activity was stopped.

"None of you will leave this place alive." Asia spoke evading light swords that tried to impale and slice into her flesh

"That's what we should be saying about you, you wretched harlot!" A stray exorcist spoke as he fired his gun at Asia and while it managed to graze her arm she grabbed his wrist before breaking it

"What a foul mouth for a supposed man of God it's time that I silence you." Asia spoke as she stared him right in the face as she forced the barrel of the gun into his mouth and fired causing gore to spray out of it

"Now it's time for the rest of you to join your friend." Asia spoke as she used his corpse as a human shield before firing bullets out of his torso

"How is this even possible for us to be dying this much we were told she'd just be a defenseless bitch." A stray exorcist thought before he was gunned down

Once Asia ran out of bullets she grabbed the dead body and through it into a group of oncoming stray exorcists nearly knocking them all down as they shot at Asia with bullets hitting her yet her healing faster than they could make to kill her off as she front flipped into the air and side kicked one in the windpipe cutting off her air supply. She then proceeded to grab one of their light swords and behead the rest of them she then began to rush off and then threw the light sword like a javelin at one of the stray exorcists impaling him through his spine before she jumped up and using the blade like a springboard descended down and axe kicked another caving in their skull as blood leaked out from their eyes and nose.

Asia continued her massacre with surgical precision as she began decimating them one after the other as no matter how many times they tried they could not land a single hit or shot on her with her being so much faster than them that their eyesight could barely process it and when they did manage to injure her it was all for nothing considering that it just healed up good as new.

"Do you think any of you can escape your judgement." Asia spoke as she picked up a light gun from a deceased stray exorcist and shot one of the escaping stray exorcists in the back of the head

"As I said before none of you will leave alive for turning your backs on the teachings and word of our savior." Asia spat in contempt for some of the more cowardly stray exorcists that she gunned down

"Like hell I'm running from you I'm not letting you get in my way, as once I'm done with you that bastard and those fallen sluts you hang around are next." A stray exorcist sneered before Asia grabbed him by the throat

"Maybe you didn't hear me but none of you are leaving this place alive even more so that you've threatened what I care about." Asia spoke however, unknown to her the miasma that she so much hated soon returned as it started rotting away at the exorcist's flesh

"As maybe I didn't make it clear to any of you but none of you will escape here alive for you putting your sinful and wretched desires above what you were trained and taught to do, yet you called yourselves men and women of God how pathetic." Asia spat as the miasma surrounded her as it corroded and rotted away the ground beneath her

"Just what the hell are you?" A female stray exorcist asked quivering with fear as she made the mistake of looking into Asia's eyes

"I'm your judgement for I am a angel of death sent by the lord to kill you all as there will be no quarter or mercy given to any of you this night so I'd advise praying while you still can." Asia told them her once bright and kind emerald eyes are now deadly and calculating absinthe as the miasma around her surrounded her like a cloak of pure death

The stray exorcists were paralyzed in fear as Asia came after the rest of them as she struck without mercy her precise and fatal strikes upon their bodies would've given them a much quicker death yet the miasma she was enveloped in prolonged their suffering as they had to suffer through their bodies rotting and corroding. As try they might their guns and light swords were soon rendered useless as once she got in contact her miasma spread like a virus of rot destroying them until only decayed and corroded heaps of metal lie on the ground yet she didn't care as her body was stuck in a murderous autopilot.

Asia went on like this killing off stray exorcists with impunity as soon enough their rotted and corroded bodies lie around her as soon she stood there panting in a cold sweat as blood and rotted flesh clung to her.

"Not again after all this time I thought that I this suppressed for good this time." Asia spat in contempt as her power returned before it began to swirl around her like a malevolent flame

"Why just for once can't I have something of normality instead of this damned power of mine it's not fair that I had to be born this way it's just not fair." Asia swore as tears of bitterness came down her eyes as memories of the past swarmed into her mind with each memory causing the miasma to grow thicker and more potent

"DAMN IT ALL!" Asia cried out into the night

With a blood curdling scream similar to a banshee she slammed her hands into the ground as the miasma that had built itself up into this point was released engulfing the area in obsidian and psychedelic purple miasma that engulfed everything like a pack of ravenous wolves. As nothing was spared from it devouring everything in sight until as far as the eye could see everything had been utterly destroyed the grass turning it a putrid shade of brownish black, the trees petrified and turned a bone white any wildlife was turned into decomposing skeletons as well as the bodies of the stray exorcists meeting the same fate.

Asia stood there in the middle of it all silently crying to herself as she lamented over how she was cursed with this malevolent power from birth and all the lives it caused her to ruin in the process as she could only think one single thought to herself in this moment.

"Why God…..why did you have to give me this cursed power...haven't I done everything to make you happy to serve you in your righteous name so tell me why did you have me to be born with this cursed power?" Asia cried as she sat alone in the cold January night in a desolate and rotted field

 _ **So then now with Sona and her peerage along with Derrick having attained their familiars things are looking up for the lot of them however, we now see a different side to Asia one that's much more menacing than what we've expected from the gentle Holy Maiden. What more shall unfold with our protagonists well you'll just have to find out in the new chapters of Just a Strong son of a bitch.**_

* * *

 _ **And it all there as hope you guys liked my take on the familiar episode of Highschool DXD which was more difficult to do considering that Asia nor Derrick who'd be in Issei's place are on Rias's side but I delivered and as always let's get to what's gone on.**_

 _ **First off we've got the aftermath of the tennis game from cannon and them deciding on how to do the dodgeball game which while more or less like canon did bring up one thing that being that as of right now if Rias and Sona were to have a Rating Game that Rias would lose. And you in the reviews could say that Rias could stand a chance if she trained yes and while that maybe the truth remember that she doesn't have Asia with her not mention she hasn't released Gasper yet then there is the fact that all throughout canon unless Rias is in a pinch she and her peerage don't train at all as in canon you never see them train at all unless something major comes up which is why she'd lose.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the whole dodgeball game which I put my own spin on with it being that Momo in this instance rather than what Issei did in canon with him making headbands I had her make bandannas which were a bit more special since she had them personalized with magic to show that while she couldn't participate with them physically she'd be with them in spirit. Another note on this is that I tried to make it as comical as I could considering that one of the reasons this was difficult was because there was no perverseness to exploit from any of the characters therefore I had to improvise.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the familiars scene and while I didn't have Asia come with remember that she still is distrustful and dislikes Devils in general meaning that she's not going to be instantly buddy buddy with Sona's peerage also for this part I wanted to focus on Derrick, Saji, Sona and Tsubasa since their who are getting more of the spotlight at this point as well as to keep the pacing consistent. Also I wanted to give everyone familiars something that I knew would correspond with them as characters for example Saji choosing a dragon since it's a predatory creature he can grow and bond with and Sona gaining a hydra since it's a powerful and versatile creature and like Sona who values both of those things as well.**_

 _ **For those of you wondering Derrick's familiar is Ruin from Darksiders as I'm a fan of the game series and thought what would be the harm in incorporating them into the storyline and I do have plans pertaining to the other 3 that'll play a role later down the line something that I hope you guys will like.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Asia fighting off against the stray exorcists something that I had planned since I had to figure out someway of getting rid of them and Asia killing them off was what I came up with since like I said Asia in this story is going to be much different than what she was in canon and other stories. As the church in this one by what you've seen has obviously put her through things to have her kill off a battalion of stray exorcists not to mention that I wanted to show the fact that there beyond the gentle nun we know in canon there is a lot more that's yet to be seen.**_

 _ **Also for those of you wondering the Gamer story won although it was due to the fact that when I had my computer cleaned I had to get rid of Blacklight at Youkai due to the fact that the files for it were corrupted and were spreading to my other stories therefore it had to sadly go. But as an alternative I've put up a secondary poll where the choices are a Percy Jackson daughter of Artemis story with Black Lagoon elements and a DC comics and Akame Ga Kill crossover or my take on the Sith Warrior storyline from Swtor so please go and vote not and again sorry for Blacklight at Youkai**_

 _ **With that being said please review, share, favorite and follow this story as much as possible as the support has really been appreciated as once again didn't think this story would get this far and please continue to share reviews with me and once again please continue to support the story please and thank you.**_

 _ **That being said next chapter is going to once again be a bit of a random chapter so stay tuned for that and if nothing else this is Pravus666 signing off until next time.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Fabuless by Stone Sour**_


	10. Chapter 10: Just Another Day

**(Chapter 10: Just Another Day)**

It had been a few days since Derrick's getting Ruin and Asia's massacre of the stray exorcists and since then things have calmed down relatively with things being the usual although Sona was preparing herself for her first Rating Game within the coming month. Making Sona excited since this would be her first Rating Game and unlike Rias she'd been doing everything she possibly could to make sure her peerage would have a definite way of winning planning out every strategy she could in order to make sure their chances of winning were as high as they could.

On the other side of things Derrick was finally adjusting to all of the people living under his roof with him over these past few months and even finding Kalawarner's antics to try and fuck him to become more bearable. While Asia had been down lately due to circumstances she refused to talk about saying it was something extremely personal that he wound up leaving alone it had also started to going in his favor considering that he'd been getting along with Ruin quite nicely to where it'd make not only melee combat more efficient but also long distance travel as well when his car couldn't cut it.

* * *

 **(January 27th 2016, Kuoh Academy, 10:50 Am)**

It was 10 minutes till 11 as Asia had not been wanting to talk to anyone as after having her powers resurface it began stressing her out as memories of what she once was in service to the church had began to resurface and the stray exorcists she massacred didn't help either.

"Why can't for once I just have a normal life." Asia lamented as she looked at herself in a bathroom mirror

 _"As I can't sleep right and I feel like a zombie with the lack of energy…..at least my saving grace is that no one knows who I really I am before I came here."_ Asia thought to herself as she looked at the dark circles and worn down expression she had

"Because no one must know of who I was before as I've made so many friends here and I can't lose them by letting them know what kind of monster I was and how many lives I ruined as after all that's the main reason I made my vow and buried Black Rose." Asia told herself as memories of her past surfaced once again

As the screams of innocent lives and those that died before her cried out asking her why she ended their lives so mercilessly tormenting her mind with how she destroyed them without remorse with it building and building until she silenced them by punching the mirror before her.

"Not again." Asia sighed looking at the remains of the mirror with broken shards surrounding her as a large fist shaped indentation was made with 9 inch long cracks coming out of the epicenter

"Just remember Asia it's gets better everyday just take it one step at a time." Asia reminded herself as her hand healed itself back to normal

With that in mind she walked out to go talk to one of the few people she's befriended about her sleepless nights and if anyone knew about them it was Momo from Sona's peerage and soon sought her out. She soon found the white haired bishop on one of her free periods and soon went to go and talk to her since with how things have been going lately she could use the company.

"Oh hi Asia what can I do for you?" Momo asked the former nun

"Momo you mind if I talk to you." Asia said to Momo

"Sure why not as I'm always welcome to listen to a friend." Momo spoke as they went to a nearby table to talk

"So then what do you want to talk to me about Asia, as I'm all ears for whatever you need to say?" Momo asked wondering what Asia wanted to talk about

"Well Momo I won't lie to you when I say I've done things that I'm not proud of things that if I told you the full scope of what I have done during my time with the church you wouldn't think so kindly of me as you do now." Asia told Momo as during her service with the church she did many a horrible thing to people that overtime made her harbour a resentment for the church she once affiliated with

"Asia there is nothing you've possibly done that could change my opinion of you." Momo told Asia who smiled at that fact however, if you looked a bit more closely you could see an almost hollowness to it

"Thank you and while I appreciate you saying that it's a little bit hard for me to believe that because I'll tell you something is that I wasn't always known as the Holy Maiden as during my time with the church I was known by another name one that I'm reminded of every day I have to look at myself in the mirror." Asia told Momo with a nervous swallow as everyday she prayed and hoped it'd get better but rarely did it ever

"As I was one known as their Death Angel someone that made sure that when you didn't want to obey the church or when they needed something or someone destroyed yet didn't want it connected to them since it would make them be seen as tyrannical and monstrous instead of the benevolent image they uphold I was sent. Momo I can't tell you of all the times I had to cry myself to sleep at night for years on end because of what I'd done as no amount of prayer or confession can absolve me of what I did which is why I took on a solemn vow to myself." Asia spoke as her hands trembled as a brief flash of memories of what she did as the Death Angel of the church flashed through her mind as a brief shudder went through her body

"I'm so sorry of what you must've gone through but what you did wasn't your fault Asia because you feel remorse and compassion for what you've done and that shows that despite what you've done you are no monster." Momo spoke in a comforting manner in assuring Asia that she was far from a monster

"I know that much but it doesn't stop the voices I hear or the screams and cries of them asking me why I had to go and erase them and leave them orphaned bastards in the process." Asia told her as she had long since been plagued by the voices of those dead by her hand and cursed power

"Look Asia I know this sounds corny but, the one thing that's needed to be done for you to get better is to start and try to forgive yourself for what you've done." Momo told Asia whose expression was of somberness and despair

"I don't know if I can after everything I done even with this cursed power I have what right do I have to forgive myself when all I've done for my childhood and adolescence is kill everything I've come in contact with." Asia spoke with self loathing lacing her otherwise cheerful voice over her past actions

"Because Asia things can only get better for you when learn to forgive yourself because I know it'll be hard to do and you'll hate yourself every step of the way but trust me when you do you'll come out better for it." Momo told her before she proceeded to clasped her hand over Asia's

"And I'll be there for you every step of the way because you will never be alone in all of this." Momo promised her as she would stand by Asia every step of the way endeavor

"Are you sure you'd want to help me with this Momo because I won't lie to you when I say that the longer you stay with me to do this more abhorrent deeds and disgust at me you will find because the full scope of what I've done isn't for the faint of heart." Asia warned her in what was too come

Because Asia wouldn't sugarcoat things for the Sitri bishop because the road to her forgiving herself would be hell considering the near endless atrocities committed by her would make this particular endeavor extremely hard with all of the self loathing she's had built up inside her for years on end. Which was why she was apprehensive about Momo doing this because she didn't want to scare off one of the few friends she had because of her damned past

"Relax Asia I meant what I said when I will be here for you during all of this." Momo assured her which almost caused the blonde to well up with tears

"Thank you Momo this means a lot to me that you're helping me." Asia spoke as she was trying her best not to cry tears of happiness

"It's no problem it's what I'm here for after all." Momo told her as she hugged Asia who went ahead and accepted the embrace

 _"Maybe it's time I started to heal myself for once."_ Asia thought as after having spent so much time healing others that it was time to heal herself

* * *

 **(January 29th 2016, 2 days later, Davidson Residence, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Derrick had been riding around with Ruin as ever since getting the Red Horse of the Apocalypse he didn't know how to explain it, but he felt more alive when with Ruin like he wasn't restrained by his old injuries any longer. However, riding with Ruin made him smell like actual fire and brimstone a stench of which he didn't want in his house therefore he went to go ahead and take a shower to scrub the stench off of him.

"I wish I didn't have to take a fucking shower everytime I ride Ruin." Derrick swore as he continued to scrub himself clean

"Then again everytime I've ridden him I feel amazing so it evens out." Derrick spoke before continuing to wash and scrub ash out of his hair

However, unknown to Derrick who was still in the shower Kalawarner had gone into the bathroom and stripped down in the nude deciding to shower with Derrick deciding that she hadn't teased him enough and who knew maybe this would be a perfect chance for her to seduce him.

"I never did get to see just how ripped you were and I have to say I like what I'm seeing." Kalawarner spoke with a lustful smirk as she looked over Derrick's naked and muscular body and felt her nether regions heat up

"Kalawarner just what in the hell are you doing here!" Derrick exclaimed his face turning beet red at the fallen angels sudden appearance in the shower with him

"What's the matter Derrick embarrassed; is this your first time seeing a naked woman up close?" Kalawarner teased as she showed off her curvaceous body towards him and crossed her arms under her breasts to make them jiggle

 _"Why of all times did she have to pull this in the shower."_ Derrick thought to himself considering he was trying to focus on not letting his blood go downstairs

"And what exactly possessed you to come here while I'm showering?" Derrick asked trying to change the subject of things as Kalawarner only grinned

"I just want to tease you a bit is all besides I don't see you complaining all that much." Kalawarner spoke as she pressed herself up against Derrick

"Especially with your little soldier who seems really eager to stand at attention." Kalawarner joked as she felt him grow hard against her causing Derrick's eyes to widen

 _"Damnit boner not now."_ Derrick thought cursing his body for going against him

"So what do you say, you want to have so fun in the shower?" Kalawarner purred sultrily in his ear making his mini me grow harder

 **"Quit being a wimp and go for it already."** Ddraig told him as Derrick gave him a crossed look

"Really Ddraig of all times to say crap like that you choose now." Derrick spoke in surprise that the spirit of the Boosted Gear chose now of all times to speak up

 **"Look you've got a hot piece of tail in front of you and I will not have you be forever known as the Virgin Dragon Emperor because you're too chicken to go for it."** Ddraig reprimanded his host as he would not have his host remain a chicken shit virgin

"It's not being chicken Ddraig it's called not being a submissive little punk." Derrick retorted but was brought back to his senses as Kalawarner had turned off the water and currently had his dick trapped between her large asscheeks

"Come on Derrick stop fighting it and just give in already I promise you that you won't regret it, as I'm very willing to please." Kalawarner told him as she clenched her ass around him making his dick pulse and start turning red from the blood going down to it

"Must...fight urge….to bone." Derrick gritted out not expecting her to pull this

 _"I've finally got him right where I want him time to reel him in then I can get what I've been wanting for months."_ Kalawarner thought deviously as she was internally proud of herself for sneaking in while his defences were down

With that in mind she turned around and proceeded to use the slippery surface to her advantage and had themselves "accidentally" slip onto the surface of the bathtub with her on top of him with her hands on his broad muscled chest as she began straddling him as his dick stood up like a flagpole and hard as iron as she continued to rub her wet heat against it.

"Come on Derrick just give into me and I promise to show you what it's like to be with a real woman." Kalawarner told him as she continued to grind her heat onto Derrick

"Never I'm not submitting no matter what." Derrick told her resisting his urges to want to bone Kalawarner

"You can't hold off forever, as you won't be able to hold out forever and when you can't hold it anymore then I'm gonna ride you like damn stallion." Kalawarner replied with a lustful grin

"God I know I don't ask for much but can you give me away out of this?" Derrick prayed to the man upstairs that he would get him out of this

And if answering his prayers Miltelt opened the door to use the bathroom but not before she blushed atomic red at seeing Kalawarner dry humping the shit out of Derrick and was glad Asia wasn't hear to see this otherwise it'd be a catastrophe.

"What in Azazel's name are you two doing?" Miltelt asked pinching the bridge of her nose

"Blame Kalawarner for this she just came in here while I was showering and next thing I know she's trying to fuck me." Derrick spoke ousting Kalawarner as the younger fallen angel sighed before tossing them two towels one for each of them

"Derrick give me a moment with her will you." Miltelt spoke as she yanked the now towel covered Kalawarner by the ear and out into the hallway

"Thank you sweet merciful God." Derrick spoke breathing out a sigh of relief as the two fallen angels were out of sight

"What the hell Miltelt I almost had him?" Kalawarner asked as she wrapped the towel around her buxom form

"Hey I have to take a dump so sue me besides you think I care about your sex life at all and hear I thought you knew me better." Miltelt spoke since she had to drop a deuce and the fact that she didn't really give a shit about the elder fallen angel's sex life

"Besides I don't see why you're so invested in trying to get in his pants as I know you want to sleep with the guy, but seriously catching the guy while he's in the shower that's a bit excessive even for you." Miltelt spoke considering that she's never seen Kalawarner go this far to sleep with a guy

"I know I can't explain it but it's driving me crazy that I can't have him as no matter what I've tried it just won't work I can't explain what it is, but I just want him." Kalawarner stated seeing as how within these past few months Derrick had proven himself impervious to her attempts to seduce him making her want him even more

"Well I think it's something else." Miltelt spoke with a smirk on her face

"Oh really and what is it?" Kalawarner questioned wondering what Miltelt thought it could be

"Maybe you don't want to just sleep with him, but maybe you actually like him." Miltelt said in a teasing manner

"I don't like him like that as I just want him that's it." Kalawarner denied as all she wanted was to get him in the sack and that was that

"Say it all you want Kalawarner but your real feelings betray you and you know it." Miltelt spoke with a grin of her own knowing of how the elder fallen angel was beginning to harbour feelings for Derrick

"I don't like him Miltelt as he may've given us food and shelter and sure he stays up with me at nights when I can't sleep and is really handsome by I don't freaking like him and that's final." Kalawarner told the younger fallen angel before storming off to her room

"Keep telling yourself that Kalawarner and it'll make your realization that you actually like the guy all the more of a slap in the face." Miltelt said under her breath before her stomach rumbled

 _"And damn it that's my cue to go the fucking bathroom and drop a deuce."_ Miltelt thought before rushing towards the bathroom in order to drop a big order of number 2

* * *

 **(The next morning, Kuoh Town, 10:50 Am, January 30th 2016)**

It was ten minutes till 11 in the morning as Derrick and Saji were getting coffee at a Starbucks as they were walking down the streets as Derrick had some important news for Saji news of which would make the Vitra wielder very happy.

"So Derrick what's the good news you've wanted to tell me about?" Saji asked Derrick as to what the good news was

"Alright what if I told you that I found out where the location of the final piece to your Sacred Gear was." Derrick spoke as Saji's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"Really tell me you're not just pulling my leg here and that you actually found it?!" Saji asked in excitement of being able to find the final piece of Vitra

"Oh trust me this is no joke since I told you I'd come through for you and I did without a doubt." Derrick told Saji who smiled as he surprisingly hugged Derrick with joy

"Thank you so much man I don't how I'll ever pay you back for me doing this, but just thank you so damn much!" Saji near shouted as he continued to bear hug Derrick

"Well for starters you could stop bear hugging me since people are starting to stare." Derrick told Saji who looked at the people beginning to stare

"Sorry I'm just so excited man." Saji said pumped up in the fact that he would soon get the final piece of the Vitra Gears

"I understand your excitement Saji just bring it down a bit so you don't cause a scene ok?" Derrick requested of Saji as he drank some more of his coffee

"Ok so my being freaking excited aside where is located at?" Saji asked Derrick as they both drank out of their coffee cups

"Well Saji it's in my hometown of Gothenburg, Sweden and I haven't been there in years." Derrick spoke in not having been there since a year after his parents died

"So I finally get to see your hometown, as this is gonna be pretty good." Saji replied as they walked down the streets of Kuoh

 _"As I guess I'll have a chance to actually go to mom and dad's graves and pay my respects."_ Derrick thought in lamentation of his parents deaths

As ever since he undertook being a monster hunter/ fighter his time to pay his respects to his parents since their deaths found itself becoming more rare and sporadic considering that what he's done since then didn't allow him enough time for him to visit like he would've between recovering and a new monster to fight and slay. However, he could finally use this mission as a partial excuse to pay his respects something that he owed his parents as they never got the chance to see him grow up but, he could make sure that he did pay his respects to them.

"Derrick you ok?" Saji asked as Derrick's expression had an absent and far away look for a few moments

"Yeah I'm fine I just have things on my mind is all." Derrick replied as they continued their walk throughout Kuoh Town

"Ok because you looked out of it and had me freaked out a bit." Saji told Derrick as usually the Swede juggernaut was always so alert and focused and to see him look so absentee unnerved him

"Alright and anyways I found out what's gonna be in stored for us there." Derrick said to Saji as they finished their coffee

"Well what did you find out are we gonna be up to our waists in fallen angels or something because I'll have my A-game ready if we do." Saji wondered if security would be that high

"That's the thing Saji there's barely any security or guards there it's like they want us to take it." Derrick revealed as his contact had filled him in on this making Derrick worried about this

"Isn't that a good thing since that means the Delete Field would be ours for the taking?" Saji asked wondering what was so bad about this

"That's the thing that bothers me Saji what if there low amount of security is just a set up and a trap." Derrick surmised the reasoning behind the low security and guard detail

"So what does that mean do we fall back and wait till later?" Saji asked Derrick wondering if this meant that they waited before going after the Delete Field

"Not exactly as this might be our only shot at getting the Delete Field before they decide to move it to another location which is why we still go, but we be careful we get the Delete Field and get the hell out of there as fast as we can." Derrick told Saji as he didn't know what was being planned by having their security being so low, yet his instincts told him that nothing good could come out of it

"Understood and thanks for doing for me you've got no idea how much this means to me." Saji said to Derrick who flashed him a brief smile

"It's no problem after all that's what friends are for." Derrick told him before once they were out of sight from anyone he let out a loud whistle and in a torrent of flames came Ruin racing out

"With that being said there's a rogue group of Devil's that defected from their peerages about 8 in total you want to come with me and beat the hell out of them since if we do get caught this is gonna be the last time we go stray Devil hunting by ourselves." Derrick told him as he climbed aboard the large horse's' back as Saji followed suit

"Of course man I'm always up for a challenge." Saji replied as Derrick smirked

"That's the spirit; alright Ruin let's ride and go Devil slaying!" Derrick exclaimed as with that Ruin raced off for them to go and kill off the group of Stray Devil's sighted in the area

* * *

 **(The next night, January 30th, Arlington, Texas, 9:24 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes till half past 9 at night as Scott had just got back from a Lamb of God concert that was being joined by Whitechapel and Upon a Burning Body in support of their new album however, 15 minutes after getting there he was soon in hot pursuit of the one thing he wished he wouldn't have ruined his good night. Then again he hadn't had chance to incinerate something all week so this would even out especially since they started it to begin with.

"Come on you jackasses I thought you were gonna try and execute me for my crimes." Scott spoke mockingly to his pursuers as he ran through the night

"Get back here you heathen and face your punishment!" One of his pursuers shouted as the pyromaniac rolled his eyes

 _"I swear all these exorcists are just the same."_ Scott thought to himself before having to take cover as light spears were thrown his way

"And of course angels are helping these bastards out why am I not surprised." Scott cursed seeing two angels fly overhead one with 4 wings and one with 6 wings

With that in mind Scott took cover behind an abandoned building as he took off what was wrapped around his chest that being a 9 foot long chain made of solid steel with a curved blade as the business end that was about a foot long.

"Well if they want a battle then I'll them a holy war." Scott swore before the chain lit up in bright white hot fire

Meanwhile the group of exorcists along with the angels were searching for where their target went off too yet unknown to them a glowing red hot chain was slithering towards them like a serpent before the exorcist could even scream it wrapped itself around her neck. As it soon caught blaze searing her vocal cords shut before she could even scream from the pain as she was engulfed in flames before with a quick yank the chain severed her burning head from her body.

"It's you." One of the now 11 exorcists spoke pointing at Scott who was leaning against a wall

"You know I don't get it I keep roasting you idiots and yet you don't seem to get the message to just piss off and leave me alone oh well guess that because of you not wanting to do what would let you live I'm gonna burn a church down to the ground." Scott spoke as his chain returned to its original length as now it would give him an excuse to burn something to the ground

"You can't escape now you heathen in case you haven't noticed there's 14 of us and only 1 of you." An exorcist boasted thinking no way Scott could take them all

"Don't get too cocky he's a high class threat for a reason." The 6 winged angel warned as Scott continued to swing his chain around

"I'd listen to the overgrown pigeon if I were you. However, that won't save you from getting roasted since it's been a long time since I've gotten to incinerate anything and since all of you have you have ruined my night guess what that means?" Scott asked rhetorically as his chain lit ablaze with a mischievous grin on his face

"Just die you filthy heathen." Another one of the exorcists spoke shooting Scott 4 times in the chest

"That got him for sure now we can bring him to face judgement." The exorcist spoke before he heard Scott laughing

"Really did you really think that shooting me would do anything, as I swear this is amatuer hour." Scott chuckled as the bullet holes soon erupted into miniature jet of fire as the melted remains of the bullets fell to the ground

"Then again they send some punk ass exorcists who look like they're still green after me so that's the be expected." Scott spoke as once the flames stopped he looked as though he were never injured to begin with before shooting a fireball that blew a hole in the chest of the exorcist that shot him

"Now then catch me if you can." Scott spoke getting a running start before using an explosive burst of fire to propel him onto the roof of a building

"After him he can not escape for defying the church!" The 4 winged angel ordered as the exorcists followed after Scott

With that in mind Scott gave chase to the 10 remaining exorcists as he went from building to building as he soon snuck up behind one of the exorcists he lead into a back alley and strangled him to death with chain before heading off against the other exorcists. With him soon finding a quartet of the exorcists skulking around which gave Scott the idea to try something he's been working on for a couple of months as with a brief moment of concentration there was a dense burst of flame that began repeatedly growing and folding in on itself for nearly a moment before in its place was an abnormally strong heat signature.

"If you're looking for some kids to take to the Vatican then I'd try one of the elementary schools a few blocks over." Scott teased the quartet of exorcists as he walked over towards them

"Stop where you are and face your crimes against the church." One of the four exorcists spoke as Scott just came closer and closer towards

"And why should I after all your side started it and I'm just returning it by incinerating you all to ashes." Scott spoke as he continued to come closer to them

"Move one step closer and I swear to our lord and savior you won't walk ever again." The exorcist spoke as he held his light sword at Scott who was face to face with him

"Go ahead or are you gonna let down a God who doesn't exist." Scott taunted as one of the more brash exorcists impaled him in the heart as he laughed

"Nice try dipshit except one problem I'm not the real me." Scott revealed before he began to smoke as bursts of white hot flame erupted from him

"IT'S A TRAP EVERYONE SCRAM!" Another one of the exorcists yelled out as they began run away

Yet it was too late as the fake Scott exploded in a mass inferno of flames consuming everything in a 15 yard radius as the closest one was turned into ash while everyone else had suffered 3rd degree to severe 2nd degree burns all over their bodies as they tried to crawl away

"I swear you guys just make it too damn easy." Scott spoke as he saw two incoming exorcists before grinning

 _"Too easy."_ Scott thought absorbing the flames into himself before disappearing into the darkness of the night

"Damn it why is he so hard to find?" A redheaded exorcist wondered as he and his compatriot stumbled onto the four burnt corpses

"I don't know but I think I'm gonna be sick." The hooded exorcist spoke nearly retching at the sight

"Just what kind of freak show did we walk into I've killed some Devils and Sacred Gear wielding heathens but none of them have wiped out are numbers this quick." The redheaded exorcist spoke considering they were down to half their numbers

"What do you expect we're up against the guy who nearly incinerated the Vatican into a tinder box." The hooded exorcist spoke as the redheaded exorcists' eyes widened in shock and horror

"That's the guy we're after what in fucking hell did we walk into as no wonder we're dropping like flies." The red haired exorcist spoke having heard horror stories of what he's done to exorcists

"Well we don't have any choice, but to kill him." The hooded exorcist spoke before a chain soon wrapped itself around his body

"How about that doesn't happen and instead this does." Scott spoke as the chain glowed white hot with heat as the red haired exorcist could only watch in horror as the hooded exorcist was cooked from the inside

"That takes care of him so then what's it gonna be are you gonna do the smart thing and get out of here or try and fight me off since if you just go now and promise not to be nuisance to me again then I won't come looking for you and burn your house down, so what's it gonna be?" Scott questioned the red haired exorcist

"Look man I only joined with the church because I thought we were gonna be like Christian Ghostbusters I didn't sign up for this shit so if you don't mind I gonna fucking go because I like living." The redheaded exorcist spoke as he dropped his weapons on the ground and ran like a bitch

 _"Smart move now then let's see which is closer for me to roast the angels or exorcists?"_ Scott thought to himself as he saw the four winged angel flying overhead searching for him

 _"Angel it is then."_ Scott thought as he focused flames beneath him and let out an explosive pulse of flame and fire that propelled him into the air

The four winged angel continued his search for trickster of a pyromaniac he soon found his search stopped when his right leg was ensnared by a chain as he was soon swung into the window of building which he had to use his wings to break his fall. He looked through the debris and dust to see where his target was only to have to quickly make a light spear as a fireball the size of a baseball came hurtling towards him fast enough to nearly knock him flat on his ass.

"Show yourself!" The four winged angel exclaimed as another fireball whizzed past him that he was forced to block as within moments another two came after him that he was forced to block

However, this was all just a diversion as soon enough the place became surrounded in bright flames allowing Scott to quickly run up on the fallen angel and wrap the chain around his neck like a garrote as he tried to crush his windpipe.  
"Gotcha bitch." Scott spoke as he continued to strangle the angel with his chain

"Let go of me now and face your punishment!" The angel shouted as he thrashed about trying to shake Scott off him

"I've got a better idea instead of that you and I are gonna burn together, as doesn't that sound like fun." Scott spoke as he began releasing intense waves of white hot fire that caused the surrounding area to soon burst into a conflagration

As the angel struggled to navigate through the flames that burned away at his skin and clothing and the smoke that bit at his lungs as he haphazardly tried to escape. The angel managed to escape albeit covered in flames and coughing out smoke not to mention Scott still trying to strangle him as they crashed into the street below as the angel coughed out smoke as the flames began to die down.

However, before the angel could get up Scott found a nearby crowbar and walked over towards the angel who was still coughing and trying to put out the flames on his body and proceeded to strike him on the left temple stunning him long enough for Scott to bash his brains in with the weapon. As the angel was soon left beaten into unconsciousness as Scott bludgeoned him over and over again as his face was swollen red and dark purple with small scrapes

"Alright that takes care of an angel and seven exorcists huh if I keep going at this rate I'll have enough time to stop by a Wendy's and incinerate a church before sun up." Scott told himself as he was craving a Baconator right about now

With that in mind he soon found the remaining exorcists and merely incinerated in a massive inferno flash burning them before they had a chance to even call for help leaving him to find the remaining angel so he could go on about his night; which he soon did and got his attention by swinging his chain like a lasso catching him off guard as with a great heave of effort slammed the angel into the asphalt.

"Just so you know you giant pigeon all your buddies are dead so it's just you and me now." Scott spoke as his chain returned to it's original length

"You may have destroyed them, but I will bring you in to face punishment for not only killing so many proud soldiers but also so many of my brethren, as I'm Raziel and you will be brought back to Heaven to face punishment for what you've done." The now named Raziel spoke as Scott proceeded to laugh at him

"Wow I'll give you a 10 out of 10 for that speech you gave there, but if it's any consolation when I do roast you I'll leave your wings considering that you won't believe how much angel wings go for on the black market nowadays." Scott told him as with any supernatural being he'd find he'd take what their most prized for and sell it on the black market as he had to make a living somehow

"How dare you defile my brethren by selling them off like cheap perfume." Raziel snarled as he summoned up his own light weapon this being sapphire colored battle axe that illuminated his features

He was at 5 foot 8 having carmel colored skin and coal black hair that went to his jaw with greenish hazel colored eyes as he was relatively well built as he looked to be a man in his early 30's as he had a scar going across his chin. As he wore the standard angel battle armor but in forrest green and white as his six wings stood behind him making him look like a knight as he glared at the person who's been weakening their faction for the past 2 and a half years.

"Hey to be fair you guys rack up a lot considering they give me about around 80 to 160 grand for just the punk ass level angels and for you I'll be racking up around a good 500 maybe 800 grand and depending on what else you got maybe more." Scott spoke considering that he knew that his dead angel friend and Raziel would make him a killing in the black market

"Now I have even more of a reason to make sure you face punishment." Raziel sneered raising his battle axe

"Oh I'm so scared of the angry overgrown pigeon and his little glow stick whatever shall I do." Scott spoke in a mock woe is me tone of voice

With that Raziel let out a battle cry as he flew after Scott however, the pyromaniac soon made a wall of flames to stop the angel from trying to cleave him in half before he soon gave chase with Raziel on his trail yet this was what he wanted as using the night as cover he soon jumped out of cover and sucker punched Raziel out of the air. Raziel shot out light spear after light spear at Scott who concentrated powerful white hot flames around his chain as he spun it around like the blades of a helicopter burning away the light spears as they came into contact before they crashed down tumbling to the ground.

As soon enough Scott had gotten back up and using the white hot flames along his chain he swung it and sent out a razor thin wave of flames headed towards the angel who used his light axe to slice through it before he unleashed a blast of concussive winds that managed to knock Scott off his feet.

"Well what do you know you're not a one trick pony after all." Scott spoke with a small chuckle as flames surrounded his right arm

"Of course I wouldn't be as I've waited long to put cretins like you to sword of Heaven's judgement as you will be shown what one of Heaven's angels are truly capable of." Raziel spoke as winds swirled around him as Scott smirked

"Well then if you're gonna whip out your power I guess it's only right I do the same." Scott spoke as Raziel felt a noticeable power spike as while flames still surrounded his arm his left arm and covering nearly the left side of his pectoral was searing hot magma encasing him like an armored carapace

"Just what in God's name are you?" Raziel questioned as Scott had a mischievous grin on his face

"That doesn't matter what does is that I'm gonna burn you and sell you and your angel friend on the black market and make major bank." Scott spoke as his magma covered hand hardened into obsidian

"I swear by my fallen brethren you shall face Heaven's judgement." Raziel spoke as he readied more wind magic

"I think that I'll keep you alive since you're worth much more alive than dead unlike your angel friend." Scott spoke before unleashing shards of obsidian like a gattling gun

Raziel deflected the shards with a blast of wind yet it was a ruse as Scott placed his magma encased hand onto the ground as Raziel had to fly away before a pillar of searing magma erupted out of the ground catching him in the leg long enough to leave a second degree burn on his thigh and along his lower waist making him groan loudly in pain. Scott soon had the magma harden as he scaled upwards before soon taking advantage of the distracted angel thrust his magma encased hand onto Raziel's face causing him to scream in agonizing pain as they descended downwards.

However, Raziel quickly let out a repulsive wave of pressurized winds that blew Scott away from him as he covered his face in agonizing pain as when he removed his hand the cold winter air stung harshly at his face as their was hand shaped 3rd degree burn across it that rendered him half blind.

"Wow you're face looks really fucked up, as your sure you don't want me to do the other side that way I could even you out?" Scott asked considering the burn on the now half blind angel's face from the fact that the magma had melted out his eye

"You think to mock me now after you burned my face?!" Raziel questioned covering his face as he gritted his teeth in pain

"Well how would you like me to mock you I do take requests you Freddy Krueger reject or would you like for me to start mocking your dead angel buddies because I've got some material that I've been saving." Scott spoke wondering how the angel would like for him to make fun of him

"Why you little good for nothing heathen I outta." Raziel spoke with as his anger began to mount as the slayer of his kin was making a mockery out of them

"Outta what? Because I've got one for you as why a pigeon and an angel are so alike well it's because they both spew out shit or how about other another one where an angel, and a priest go to a elementary school now that's a good one." Scott laughed as Raziel gritted his teeth in anger of being mocked

"I will not have my kind be so easily reduced to mere jokes." Raziel near snarled with anger as a vein of fury popped out of his head

"What're you gonna do about it are you gonna pray to God because I've got some dead dad jokes about him that you want to hear because I mean if there is one person that deserves the award for deadbeat dads then it should be the man upstairs as let's give the king of absentee fathers a rousing applause shall we." Scott spoke as Raziel's anger grew as he summoned his light axe and soon buried the blade of light in Scott's chest that nearly cut him in half with a blast of wind obliterating part of his torso destroying his magma arm in the process as well as some of his torso allowing you to see some of his destroyed muscle and internal organs in his chest cavity

"That should shut you up you damned heathen." Raziel spoke with a satisfied grin on his face

That was until Scott who had wrapped the chain around his arm and fist soon punched Raziel in the face breaking his nose as the angel soon looked on in shock and horror as magma and flame burst forth as blood colored vapor surrounded it as the angel could only look on in horror at what he saw next. As the flames and magma soon conglomerated and lengthened as it continued to shape itself until it formed a perfect facsimile of an arm right down to the Deadpool tattoo he had on his hand

"Damn it you ruined one of my favorite t-shirts." Scott complained saddened that his regeneration ability didn't allow him to regrow clothing as well

"That's impossible you should be dead!" Raziel shouted as to how Scott had regenerated an entirely new arm

"Hey I'm the one with a ruined t-shirt here so if anyone should be mad it's me and that was my good arm too, so now I gotta break this one in." Scott spoke as in disappointment of getting his arm blown off once again

"Just how is it possible that you've regrown your arm back no human should be able to do that, as what kind of Sacred Gear do you have that allows you to do that?!" Raziel spoke as Scott continued to look over his new arm and see if it was still working

"I don't know what kind of Sacred Gear nonsense you're spouting on about but what I do know is that this has been all me since I was little kid plain and simple." Scott spoke as his newly regrown arm turned into magma and enlarged to triple its size and growing

"Which reminds me I need to pay you back for ruining my t-shirt and I've got just the way so enjoy." Scott spoke as the magma fist was now nearly five times the size

He then proceeded to punch outwards as the oversized magma fist hurtled towards Raziel like a rocket leaving a trail of flaming debris in the process Raziel sent out a blast of wind to try and neutralize the magma fist however, all it did was slow it down as it still continued towards him before striking him head on and ploughing him into a wall in an explosion of heated debris. As Raziel wearily stood up as his chestplate melted away as well as him sustaining severe 2nd degree burns as well as his armguards suffering the same fate as he looked around in pain as his sternum was broken and one or two of his vertebrae were slipped.

As he was about to stand up Scott soon proceeded to throw his chain like a lasso as it soon hooked itself around Raziel's neck like a noose as he had it wrap around him tightly before drawing him in like a fish on a hook.

"You know this all could've been avoided if you and your side just left me alone, but nope you just had to act all self righteous and look where it got you." Scott spoke continuing to reel in the struggling angel

"You…..won't….. get away...with this… they'll find you...and when they do….you'll face punishment…..like you deserve." Raziel breathed out in laboured breaths as he was struggling to breath

"Yeah that won't happen now then time for you just shut the fuck up and I sell you off and get paid." Scott spoke as he finally reeled him in

With that said and done he began strangling the angel with his chain until his face turned blue and within moments he soon passed out from lack of oxygen and stopped struggling and afterwards soon afterwards extended his chain to hogtie the angel as tightly and securely as possible as he wanted to make sure he couldn't escape. He soon went off to get the other unconscious angel and extended his chain once more to do the same before taking them to the bag of his truck which was a 2006 Dodge Ram Pickup in fiery red as he threw a tarp over them.

"That oughta take care of that and if anyone asks I can just say I was out deer hunting." Scott said as he took out two syringes and put them in the angels necks sedating them with something powerful enough to knock out elephants

 _"Alright time to go to Wendy's and then get paid."_ Scott thought to himself as he made a small flame on his index finger before using it to like a Menthol cigarette

"This was a goodnight after all since I'm gonna be getting paid big time soon enough." Scott spoke blowing a puff a smoke with his cigarette before driving off into the night

 _ **So then with many things going on with our protagonists we find out that Saji and Derrick will embark on a mission to get the final Vitra gear as well as what's been happening with Scott since last time we saw him. You'll find out more of what shall happen in the next all new chapters of Just a Strong Son of a Bitch.**_

* * *

 _ **And cut everything off there as hope you liked it since this was a lot to get into the chapter, but I managed to come through so as always let's get down to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Asia dealing with more of her past dealings with the church which is coming to haunt her and why she's going to Momo to help her deal with this and is going to open the subplot of Asia trying to forgive herself for what she's done. The reason this is going to be important as now only will it give Asia more substance to her character but it'll also see more layers to her character and past than what's been revealed since Asia will be going through a mental and emotional wringer soon enough something I'm excited to write.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Kalawarner attempting to once again seduce Derrick into the getting him to sleep with her and her once again failing, but almost succeeding something that I wanted to do as both a gag and to get Kalawarner back into things since we haven't seen much of her. This also allowed me to make use of Miltelt since she outed Kalawarner on the fact that she's still chasing Derrick and that her lust for him maybe turning into something else and while that will be true I'm not gonna have Kalawarner immediately say she likes him as she still is nothing else if prideful so it's gonna take some time before she admits it.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Saji and Derrick discussing the whole him finding out the location of the Delete Field which is the set up for the next chapter and while it was a setup for the next chapter it's also another thing that Derrick and Saji will have to be careful of. And that's the fact that it's not heavily guarded and while for any other occasion this would be great news for them it's not considering that they don't know Vali and Cristina are waiting for them something that will have to make them have to be careful and get out of there as soon as possible since they're nowhere near ready to take on the White Dragon Emperor and a 10 winged fallen angel.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got what's happening with Scott in his neck of the woods and as we can tell he's in trouble with the church and angels and subsequently is wanted by both for not only killing off both but also burning the Vatican making him a wanted man for one of the 3 Factions.**_ _ **Yet if you pay attention to the dialogue Scott had mentioned and brought up that it was them that started it and that he wanted to be left alone by them therefore there is more than what we know about and that's also something that I'm going to be revealing in the Excalibur arc so stay tuned for that also for those wondering Scott's powers are based off of Ace and Akainu's from One Piece.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this as much as possible as once again thank you guys for the support as it means a lot to me knowing that you've supported it thus far and also give me reviews since it let's me know you actually like the story and if you've got suggestions for anything about the story I'm welcome to hear them in the reviews.**_

 _ **Also continue voting with the new poll set up as so far you guys want the Percy Jackson crossover to happen, but also remember that there are two options for you guys to vote for so with that being said continue to vote so that you can see which choice will be written up in the future.**_

 _ **Now that all of that's said and done this is Pravus666 signing off until next time and next chapter is as was hinted at in the chapter Saji and Derrick not only getting the Delete Field, but also encountering Vali and Cristina so stay tuned for that as it's gonna be good I guarantee it.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Atrocity Vendor by Slayer**_


	11. Chapter 11: Delete the Fallen

**(Chapter 11: Delete the Fallen)**

It's been a couple days since Derrick and Saji had found out about the lowered security detail where the Delete Field was contained and were planning what to do that being with them getting the Delete Field and then getting on Ruin to ride the hell out of there. As Derrick kept having this fierce sense of foreboding knowing that something was there waiting for them and if push came to shove would have to get Saji out of there while he fought off whatever would be waiting for him since Saji had too much potential and value to be killed by fallen angels.

However, on the other side of things Asia had been struggling to do something that dealt with her path to self healing and that was her decision to unearth Black Rose from where she once long buried it after her exile and vow. Because if she was going to begin her self healing then the first step would be to come to terms with what she once was as the church's Death Angel and to do that she would need to unearth Black Rose the question was could she ready to do that because she didn't know if holding it in her hands again would push her over the edge.

* * *

 **(Gothenburg, Sweden, February 5th 2016, 10:50 Pm)**

It was 10 till 11 at night as Derrick and Saji had already snuck into the building and taken out the guards and were now in the room to get the Delete Field however, something still didn't sit right with Derrick in all of this which was why he had his shield out just in case.

"Saji I'm telling you something about all of this feels wrong." Derrick spoke as he had his shield at the ready

"As soon as I merge the Delete Field to the rest of my stuff then we can be out of here." Saji told Derrick as he had in his hand a coal black colored cube with geometric amethyst colored designs going through it the size of a large walnut

Soon enough he inserted the cube into the mouth of his Sacred Gear as it began to morph once again into its now completed form as now the chameleon no longer resembled as such instead becoming a miniature Vitra from the piercing eyes to pitch black scales and crown of horns upon its head. It's thick tail curling all the way up to Saji's shoulder as it's wings wrapped around his forearm as additional armor as the gear itself extended itself into a full on armguard.

"Finally I'm put back together again." Vitra spoke excited to finally be at completion again

"That's great and all, but we should get going." Derrick spoke as he felt something

"What do you mean by that exactly as what's going on?" Saji asked as the Boosted Gear appeared as Ddraig soon spoke to enlighten them on the situation

 **"What my partner is sensing is the fact that the White One is here and he's not alone as what's accompanying him is a fallen angel at most with 10 wings."** Ddraig informed athem as shock and near fear crept into them

 **"Albion is here and sided with the fallen angels no less this is very fucking bad."** Vitra spoke cursing his and his host's luck

"Um can someone tell me who in the hell this Albion guy is because I know that a freaking Cadre classed fallen angel is bad but whose Albion?" Saji asked with nervousness in his voice

 **"Albion is my counterpart to Derrick here as while Derrick would be the Red Dragon Emperor and I the Dragon of Domination; Albion is the complete opposite as the Dragon of Supremacy and his host as the White Dragon Emperor."** Ddraig informed them as Derrick and Saji quickly ran

"And it gets better Saji as apparently his power is also the opposite of Ddraig's meaning that he can divide anything's power every 10 seconds." Derrick told Saji who had irritation and nervousness on his face

"I call fucking hacks damn it first you get a bullshit level Sacred Gear and now a fallen angel and the guy chasing us has another bullshit level Sacred Gear this is just fucked!" Saji exclaimed in anger outburst that the people around Derrick were practically bullshit levels of strong

"Well do you want to trade because I'd be more than happy?" Derrick questioned as sarcasm dripped from his voice in spades as he got his answer from Saji's silence

"That's what I thought." Derrick spoke as they soon got out of the building as Derrick whistled for Ruin

"Um Derrick you might want to look and see this." Saji told Derrick as he wasn't sure of what he was seeing as he was climbing aboard Ruin

"What is it?…" Derrick asked before turning around to see what it was

"Is that what I think it is?" Derrick asked Saji wanting to make sure he wasn't tripping balls

"Yep it's freaking giant glowing green Pikachu that's headed towards us." Saji answered back as they saw a 3 story tall absinthe colored Pikachu charging towards them

"Well then with that in mind let's get the fuck out of here then." Derrick replied as he had Ruin ride off as fast as he could before the Pikachu crashed into the building shearing off part of the building

"Was that really necessary?" Vali asked the floating ten winged angel who was eating a bucket of KFC

"Hey I'm sorry this is what happens when I have to fight on a empty stomach." Cristina replied as she used her powers over light to make an X-Wing fighter

"That being said I'm a beat you to getting to that Red guy you've been harping on about." Cristina spoke taking as she continued eating out of her bucket of KFC

"Like hell you are." Vali spoke cladded in his Balance Breaker as he raced off

"What was that Vali I couldn't hear you over the sound of me being awesome!" Cristina spoke blowing a raspberry out at the armored Vali who grew a tick mark from inside his armor

"Are you ok Vali?" Albion asked his host as he felt his mounting anger

"I swear Albion that girl is a thorn in my side." Vali seethed at how annoying the girl was as he flew neck and neck with her

Meanwhile Saji and Derrick were racing as far as possible from the pursuers however, easier said than done considering that Cristina was chasing after them in a X Wing construct causing them to take evasive action.

"I swear out of all the fallen angels we have to run into the one that has Green Lantern powers." Derrick spoke as he was having Ruin navigate through the streets of his hometown

"You got that right as it's hard deflecting shit from whoever this is." Saji spoke using Shadow Prison as a impromptu barrier however, it was easier said than done

"Well the sooner we get out of here the better." Derrick agreed as Saji made a large wall of black and psychedelic purple flames that inadvertently cut off Vali from their location and deterred Cristina

"That oughta buy us some time." Saji spoke continuing to spray down wall after wall of flame

"The question is how much?" Derrick asked himself as they continued to ride all throughout Gothenburg

The duo continued ride throughout the major city of Sweden to evade the duo that was following after them which was easier said than done considering that Saji had to put up literal firewalls in order to slow them down as well as using Shadow Prison and Derrick's shield to block oncoming attacks. With the two focusing on getting out of their as fast as possible considering that Derrick knew that with Saji's help and him being at a 100% they'd still have a slim chance of getting out alive if it came to a deathmatch.

"And we're here finally." Derrick spoke as he and Saji got off Ruin

"Damn it should be here somewhere." Derrick wondered as he was trying to look for their ticket out of here

"Looking for this?" Cristina asked making a rocking chair of light as she held in hand a fist sized black stone with neon blue arcane ruins

"Son of a bitch!" Derrick and Saji cursed yet their luck got worse as Vali clad in his Balance Breaker landed

"Hey Vali told you I'd beat you hear." Cristina said as she started eating her KFC again

"Rub it in while you can." Vali spoke clearly irritated that he lost to her

"Derrick what the fuck do we do?" Saji asked wondering what they should do now

"We surrender it's our best option." Derrick replied knowing that right now this was their best chance

"Are you serious they'll kill us or more importantly me!" Saji nearly exclaimed knowing that fallen angels and Devils weren't exactly good friends

"No they won't we've got to much value for them to do it just trust me on this alright." Derrick spoke knowing that they were of too much value to kill off to them otherwise they would've done it on sight

"Fine Derrick I'm gonna trust you on this, but I swear if we get in deep shit for this I'll spend my dying breath making sure you permanently have roasted nuts." Saji swore because he wouldn't die without fucking up Derrick first

"I'll hold you to that." Derrick spoke as the two in front of them were waiting for their decision

"So are you two just gonna come with us or are we gonna beat the shit out of you and then take you I don't care either way since you'll be coming with us either way?" Cristina spoke finishing up her 20 piece KFC bucket since either way they'd come with them

"Fine we'll come with you since there isn't a chance of beating you guys whatsoever." Derrick spoke as he saw the white armored man look disappointed

"Oh come on Vali don't look so down you'll get to fight him eventually." Cristina spoke taking the stone and using what little she knew about these types of items began to overwrite its original destination

"I know but I was so damn excited to fight him now." Vali spoke apprehensive about wanting to fight his rival since the anticipation was killing him

"Besides that let's get a move on since old man Azazel is gonna want to hear about this." Cristina spoke as everyone began to walk through while Saji had one thing on his mind

 _"I just hope Sona doesn't get to pissed otherwise I'm beyond fucked."_ Saji thought considering that if he survived this then Sona would most likely have his ass on the chopping block

* * *

 **(2 hours later, Grigori Headquarters, Berlin, Germany, 1:35 AM)**

It would be a total of two hours before Derrick and Saji were at the Grigori Headquarters with Azazel soon arrived seeing as how the Prison Dragon King and Red Dragon Emperor were now here making the eccentric leader of the Fallen Angels quite excited

"Well then I assume you two know why you're here?" Azazel asked Saji and Derrick

"To be fair I needed it more than you, so hope you're not to pissed at me." Saji stated as Azazel cracked a smile

"Now who said I was mad in the first place as to be honest I'm actually ecstatic." Azazel replied causing both Derrick and Saji to look on in shock and surprise

"Come again." Derrick and Saji both said in understandable shock

"Yes as I'm not mad really more so annoyed that you rather destroyed one of my research facilities and took a Longinus Sacred Gear but then again considering that it went to Serafall's little sister it evens out a bit." Azazel spoke as while annoyed that one of his research facilities had been wrecked the aftermath balanced it out

"So if you aren't mad and if I may be as so bold to say that we might not suffer negative consequences then what do you want us here for exactly?" Saji asked wondering what would go on here

"Simple I'm quite interested to see the two of you attain your full power and I very much want for the two of you to attain it." Azazel spoke interested in seeing what the full power of the Prison Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor could become

"But why the two of us since as what's so special about us that would have you interested?" Saji asked wondering why the leader of the fallen angels found the two of them so special

"Simple really we have you Saji Genshirou the wielder of the Prison Dragon that has risen from a Low Class Devil to nearly the strength of a Ultimate one and who has been noted for the most confirmed kills of Stray Devils for a reincarnated Devil of barely a year. Then we have your friend Derrick Davidson who despite having been limited by his current injuries and never being able to use his Sacred Gear to it's full potential due to your past injuries as survived against Ultimate and Satan class level opponents since his adolescence even surviving an encounter from Crom Cruach no less makes you two worth notice." Azazel spoke surprising them with some of the information

 _"Huh didn't think he knew about me getting rid of all those strays."_ Saji thought since he's nearly killed 300 stray Devils since Derrick's been training him and his peerage

 _"Well his info so far is right considering that while Crom did beat the ever living hell out of me he did teach me how to fight, but then again I wouldn't put past him to know that as well."_ Derrick thought as if there was one thing he remembered of the dragon was that he wasn't just powerful but more of a training extremist than he was

"Therefore you two moreso the Dragon Emperor over here have been on our radar for quite awhile." Azazel told the two of them

"Alright that still brings up the question of although you want to help us reach our full capabilities what do you want from us besides that?" Derrick asked knowing that there had to be more than this

"First off is the fact that the Prison Dragon wielder while he can return to his peerage I'd like for him to give me updates on how he's progressing with your Sacred Gear and once a month I want you to come back so that we can see how far along you'll be to getting Balance Breaker." Azazel told Saji who thought that it was a generous deal considering that things could be worse besides so far it was mainly being beneficial

"But wait a minute what's going to happen with Derrick?" Saji asked wondering what would happen to his friend

"Well I'm more interested to see what he's capable of so for the next month he will be staying here besides there are some things of importance I want to talk to him about as well." Azazel told the two of them

"I'll agree to it, but I require something first that I've been looking for quite some time." Derrick spoke to the leader of the fallen angels

"Sure whatever it is that's needed then I won't get in your way so long as it's within reason." Azazel replied as long as what he needed was reasonable he was happy to accommodate

"Great and thank you." Derrick thanked him

"It's no big deal and since that's everything I'll arrange for someone to send you to a room and for your friend to be flown back to Kuoh Town and as a show of good faith I'll have him fly first class." Azazel spoke as a gesture of goodwill on his end

"Thank you Lord Azazel for doing something so nice." Saji thanked the man for his generosity

"You're welcome and call me Azazel I hate that whole Lady and Lord bullshit. Azazel told the both of them since being called Lord all the time made him feel like a stuffy old fool

"Anyways it's late therefore this meeting is adjourned." Azazel spoke as the brief meeting ended

With that Saji was on his way back to Kuoh Town while Derrick was in a room they assigned to him and as he was soon conversing with Ddraig.

"Well Ddraig this month is gonna prove interesting that's for certain." Derrick spoke with his partner

 **"Indeed it will, but still be careful around Albion and his host for at the moment they hold the advantage over us with their Balance Breaker and whoever knows what else he has under his sleeve."** Ddraig warned knowing that Albion's host was more than what he looked with his power feeling many times more potent than Sona's

"I know Ddraig considering that when that guy was out of his armor he felt like a Sona's sister power but quite a bit weaker and less potent." Derrick spoke making note of how his counterpart's power was like that of a lesser Satan or Seraph level opponent

 **"Which means you'll have to work on getting my Balance Breaker soon if you want to stand on equal ground."** Ddraig told him as Derrick sighed

"I know Ddraig but from what you told me that Balance Breaker is gonna be a bastard for me to sustain long enough to win against him in my current condition." Derrick spoke as he reflected on what Ddraig told him about the Balance Breaker

As the thing was that Derrick mainly used the Boosted Gear for the sole reason of helping out others considering that he didn't boost himself with it all that much since there was only so much his body could handle making it only good for using it in shortened bursts. However, the reason why he didn't think it was a good idea for him to learn Balance Breaker in his current state was the fact that it boosted his power every 10 seconds meaning that his body wouldn't be able to sustain it for prolonged periods of time due to it putting a good deal of strain on his body and heart.

 **"That I know which is why it would be a good idea for you to still consider going through Dragonification."** Ddraig told him knowing that process would remedy that

"I know it Ddraig however, there is still the risks of me possibly dying during it to still consider." Derrick brought up considering that there was still the danger of him dying if he went through with it

 **"That much I still know however, I think it is best that you get some rest since this has been a long and eventful day."** Ddraig advised as Derrick let out a yawn

"Agreed Ddraig." Derrick replied before drifting off to sleep

* * *

 **(2 days later, February 10th 2015, Gothenburg, Sweden, 2:10 Pm)**

Derrick had told Azazel of wanting to go back to Gothenburg briefly so that he could pay his respects briefly as he rode Ruin from the drop off point towards the graveyard where they were buried

"Hey Mom and Dad I know it's been awhile since I last came by here, but I've been busy so I hope you understand." Derrick spoke to the gravestones

"But just so you know I've been doing great I've got a job, made some new friends and going to school like you guys wanted. Derrick continued to speak as he took out a small bouquet of dark pink and red roses by his parents graves

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I've been doing everything I can to make you proud and I just miss you guys so much." Derrick spoke as a solemn tear slid down his face

 **"I'm sorry for your losses Derrick as no child should have to outlive their parents**." Ddraig spoke sympathizing with his host/partner as more tears slid down his face

"It's fine Ddraig I just take solace in knowing that their watching over me from upstairs which is part of the reason why I didn't want to be a Devil. Because when I die I want to die knowing that I get to see my family and loved ones up in Heaven knowing that I did everything I could as a good man to uphold order and make sure the people are protected." Derrick replied as while he dearly missed his parents he could take solace in knowing that they were watching him from above

 **"That's a very admirable thing for you to say, as not many in your position would be able to let what's died stay dead."** Ddraig spoke as the memory of some of his hosts using forbidden powers to resurrect the dead came to mind

"Ddraig if there is one thing I learned is that what's dead should stay dead as well as what is immortal should not truly exist because that in itself is another reason why I refused to be a Devil with either Sona or the red haired tramp." Derrick responded causing Ddraig to wonder what he had against being immortal

 **"What do you have against immortals exactly as I never quite understood what you had against it or becoming immortal for that matter?"** Ddraig inquired as to why Derrick had a bit of a disdain for the long lived and immortal

"Because Ddraig there are some things that shouldn't live beyond their expiration date because things are meant to live and to die no exceptions as we all have to face our end which is why I won't ever try to bring my parents back to life as they died and will stay that way no matter how much I want to bring them back. As I simply refuse to let their rest be disturbed by my selfish wants…..hmph...I guess that's why in a way I can't really stand Devils, because they break the rules of life and death just for their own selfish gains all because they think it'll gain them a bit of prestige or power when most of them forget about hard work." Derrick spoke remembering that there was one reason as to why he couldn't stand Devils finding them as violators of life and death

 **"I will agree with you there as Devils are nothing is conniving considering that they've manipulated and killed a number of my hosts by reincarnating their loved ones as Devils to use as bait or bargaining chips."** Ddraig spoke in agreement and in some anger over how the Devils manipulated his prior hosts

"I guess that's why I'm glad none of the Devils know about my parents because they truly deserve to rest in peace." Derrick spoke having overtime warded this place against those who'd dare to bring them back

 **"What's something you remember about your parents?"** Ddraig asked as Derrick let out a small smile

"Where do I begin there was my father who God rest his soul did teach me about how if there was one thing to treasure it was upholding order since he'd always tell me that without order in your life then nothing was really worth fighting for since it's nothing but chaos." Derrick spoke in memory of how his father while a strict man was an also caring one as well as the man who helped him to embrace order and law as a constant in his life

 **"Sounds like an honorable man, but what happened to him that caused him to perish?"** Ddraig asked as Derrick took a seat on the ground

"He died sadly enough to stomach cancer as of all the things for a man who could endure anything that caused harm to him externally it's almost ironic really." Derrick spoke noting of the bleak reality that one of the strongest people he ever knew died to something so horrific

"As he fought for what my mom told me 4 years straight before he became terminal and never once did he let himself show weakness around me and my sister he always showed himself as a juggernaut in whatever he did Ddraig. Never once did he let anyone or anything stop him from doing what he wanted, as he never let his cancer deter him from anything he desired I guess you can say he's the reason that I'm much of who I am today." Derrick spoke in memory of his father

As ever since he died he modeled himself after his father from his unstoppable will and determination to his dominating mentality of how he went about reach his goals to even the music he liked as Derrick did everything he could to be like his father as he wanted nothing more than to be like him.

 **"He seems like an incredibly honorable man as from what you've just told me I can see why you want to be like him."** Ddraig responded as Derrick's father sounded like his current host someone that would be ideal for him to be bonded to

"He was Ddraig." Derrick replied with sigh

 **"Do you want to talk about your mother?"** Ddraig asked wondering if Derrick wanted to touch upon the subject

"No that's something that as of now I'm just not ready to share and really is one of the reasons why I'm glad that I'm not immortal." Derrick spoke causing Ddraig from inside the gear to gain a questioning look

 **"I still don't understand why you wouldn't want to be immortal."** Ddraig wondered as Derrick sighed once more

"Because when I look at all the stuff that's gone on in this world and what's happened with me I start to hate the world for what it is and all that's transpired within it as do you know what would happen if I became immortal Ddraig do you really want to know, as won't lie to you when I say that it isn't pretty." Derrick told the red dragon with a solemnly grim tone to his voice that held no form of hope or goodness to it

 **"What would you do as it can't possibly be all that bad can it not?"** Ddraig asked wanting to know what Derrick entailed

"I'd probably murder the world Ddraig because if I had to live for centuries upon centuries watching humanity rebuild itself and try to hold onto order over and over again then I'd lose it because I couldn't stand to see law and order for years on end just be callously thrown into wind repeatedly. Because people are to selfish rise above their selfish wants and needs to realize their destroying and degrading society into a pitiful existence were racism, murder, rape and senseless debauchery are the norm as people ignore it just so they and wallow in their chaotic lives. I wouldn't be able to stand for it whatsoever which is why if I had to live forever I'd probably go mad with rage at how the world just constantly forsakes law and order over and over to repeat the same cycle of madness it does now and proceed to butcher everything." Derrick spoke with a grim and bleak tone of voice Ddraig has never seen his host talk in before

"Because I refuse to live through lifetime after lifetime of seeing the world go through meaningless chaos and people spouting off a rhetoric that causes more chaos and destruction than peaceful order. Therefore if I became immortal I'd murder the world down to the last man, woman, and child because I would only be able to withstand seeing so much before I'd go insane with rage." Derrick finished telling of why he'd forever hate to be an immortal

 **"You'd do all of that even if it meant going against the 3 factions and every pantheon in existence and even killing the Devils you've befriended and even those you've taken under your roof would you really be willing to desolate the world to that extent Derrick? Because what you're talking about is a one man genocide of not just the innocent but, of those you have and will come to love in the future, so would you truly have it in your heart to do that?"** Ddraig asked his host with a healthy dose of fear considering the ramifications of what this entailed

"Yes without a shadow of a doubt." Derrick answered before summoning Ruin

"But enough talk of grim and depressing things, as there are more important things to worry about." Derrick spoke as he with a command had Ruin ride away from the graveyard

However, as he left hiding behind some maple trees was Cristina who had a handful of tulips and had a solemn look as she went to the same graves as Derrick and sighed as began to eat a Hershey bar as snow began to fall.

"I'm sorry that I failed to stop him from turning out like this, as if I was just stronger I could've found him sooner then maybe things would be different and I could've kept him safer." Cristina spoke with some sadness in her voice

"But now that I have a chance I swear I'll do my best to do right by him even if he doesn't know it." Cristina swore with a small yet determined smile on her face

"As I swore that I would get stronger, so that I could still protect him like I did when we were kids as granted things are a whole new level of weird nowadays but that doesn't mean shit to me." Cristina spoke as her wings appeared behind her

 _"After all what are big sisters for."_ Cristina thought to herself swearing to protect her baby brother now that she's found him

* * *

 **(The next day, Grigori Headquarters, February 12th 2016, 1:45 Pm)**

It was two days later as Derrick and Vali were in a fighting arena that was built for those of Grigori who were of high power level both wanted to train and hone their skills as well as looking to just beat the hell out of each other came. With the arena being equipped with spatial magic to appear bigger than what was possible spanning a total 5 miles in diameter and being able to withstand Azazel's full might and Vali Juggernaut Drive it was a great place for training and good fight which brings us to where Derrick and Vali are currently about to face off.

"Well Vali you wanted to fight me so here I am." Derrick spoke as he and Vali stood in what looked like a cross between a high tech Roman coliseum and a grassy prairieland

"Yes as I've been looking forwards to fighting you my long awaited rival and finally I have a chance to see if the legends about your strength are really true." Vali spoke with almost giddy with anticipation at fighting his counterpart

"I'll tell you one thing for certain I'm not some perverse chump with a boob fetish that's for certain." Derrick spoke pumping himself up to 50% of his full strength

"Good now then let's fight at last." Vali spoke with a wide grin on his face that matched Derrick's

"Then what're you waiting for an invitation? As let's get it started already." Derrick spoke as he made the first move by charging after Vali like an enraged bull

As he soon lunged after Vali in a shoulder tackle that Vali blocked although the result was him being pushed back a good distance as Vali then retaliated with roundhouse kick to the side that Derrick tanked and used as an opportunity to uppercut Vali across the face sending him up into the air and causing him to bring out Divine Dividing to right himself in place. He then proceeded to dive bomb after Derrick who jumped into the air to meet him head on as the two collided with one another as they punched at one another until crashing to the ground where they broke off their engagement.

They then proceeded to restart their engagement with a punch to the other's face however, due to Derrick wielding superior physical strength managed to stagger Vali long enough to headbutt him in the face before grabbing him by the jacket collar and throwing him across the stadium. However, Vali soon made a magical circle with the Lucifer crest on it and fired out a beam of energy at Derrick who had no time to block was knocked flat on his ass with a hole in his t-shirt.

 _"Well that was something else."_ Derrick thought getting back up after being struck by the attack magical energy

"So far I'm a bit impressed with how you're holding up thus far." Vali spoke with minor praise as Derrick dusted himself off

"To be fair we've just gotten started." Derrick said cracking his neck

"Then by all means continue on my rival." Vali spoke as he and his rival soon shot after each other again

The two engaged in a bout of furious blows with each other Derrick launching powerful haymakers and left and right hooks that momentarily stunned and staggered Vali who returned fire with speedy jabs and kicks that Derrick could barely keep track of as that stung like a barbed bullwhip covered in razor wire. The two continued to slug it out against one another as their blows against one another as they continued to clash against one another as their blows echoed out like gunshots as they fought with another in fierce spectacle of a fight.

"I gotta say if I knew that having a rival would prove to be this good of a fight then I would've looked for you sooner." Derrick spoke taking a lightning fast kick from Vali

"Agreed as finally someone that can match me in a fight!" Vali replied with excitement as he was forced to backflip away

"Because now I can finally begin to test myself against a real opponent." Vali spoke as he rushed at Derrick with a quick combination of punches that Derrick blocked with the defense of a stonewall

"Agreed." Derrick replied simply as he continued to block Vali's assault of punches

"However, I wouldn't get too cocky because you haven't seen nothing yet." Derrick spoke socking Vali in the mouth hard enough to draw blood

"I agree with that sentiment as well, as I've truly begun to enjoy myself." Vali replied as he jumped over a punch Derrick overextended with and roundhouse kicked him hard in the nose

"Now that's more like it!" Derrick said excitedly as he saw blood drip from his nose as a wide grin spread across his face

Derrick proceeded to charge after Vali like a freight train as he jumped into the air spiraling out of the way of any of the beams of demonic energy Vali fired out of the magic circles he conjured which proved easier said than done considering that a few clipped him on his descent went to punch Vali's face in only to land in a crater as Vali used Divine Dividings' speed to escape. Yet this didn't deter Derrick who jumped out of the crater and leapt after Vali catching him by surprise by Superman punching him in the stomach causing him to nearly double over from the force of it.

Derrick then proceeded to knee Vali in the chin causing him to stagger backwards a quite a bit before Derrick proceeded to jump over him and put him in a full nelson and jumped once more into the air to piledrive him into the ground and this time succeeding as he cracked the ground greatly. But Vali not one to be outdone in anything recovered as quickly as possible before retaliating with a barrage of high speed kicks that struck with such speed and ferocity that Derrick found himself nearly having bile and small traces of blood rise up.

"I gotta say Vali that this has been pretty fun." Derrick spoke feeling exhilaration as he and Vali were engaged in an intense bout of hand to hand

"I agree as finally someone else who can match up to my expectations of being a worthy adversary to fight against." Vali spoke with a massive grin on his face as rarely besides that of Cristina and Tobio did he have someone to fight against to test his strength but rarely did they give him the same exhilaration he felt now

"However, all things considered don't you think we should take off the kiddy gloves?" Derrick asked as they were currently engaged in a stalemate as their fists collided with each other at a rapid yet intense pace

"I don't see what you're getting at as more elaboration is required from you." Vali responded not knowing what Derrick meant as they jumped back from one another

"You know what I meant as now that we've gotten the warm ups out of the way we can really get down to business." Derrick spoke as he brought out his shield from within his Boosted Gear

"You want me to use my Balance Breaker don't you?" Vali asked as Derrick grinned almost madly as he started summoning up his full strength to bare

"Isn't that obvious besides you did say that you wanted a good fight out of me after all and you never did get to have an actual fight like you wanted back in Gothenburg so how about it me at a 100% vs your Balance Breaker. So what do you say do you accept because I am more than ready to handle what you can throw at me?" Derrick questioned from Vali who had an almost manic grin across his face that spoke volumes of his being a battle maniac

"I know you're goading me but I don't care as while you haven't attained your Balance Breaker yet it doesn't matter since fighting you at full strength is just as good so get ready Derrick as you asked for it." Vali spoke as a surge of power erupted from him before he was covered in the same white armor as when he first encountered the teenage juggernaut

"Well I've given you what you wanted as I from now on nothing will be held back." Vali told Derrick as he noticed Derrick's full power being unleashed evident by the crushing pressure he felt burst forth like a dormant volcano as well as the minor yet noticeable muscle mass increase

"Well then what are we waiting for as let's you and me go already!" Derrick shouted as the combined pressure emanated from the both of them would've suffocated a lesser man to death as he rushed after Vali with his shield in front of him like a battering ram

"You've got it." Vali spoke as the visor of his helm closed before he flew after Derrick with lightning fast speeds

The two soon collided with each other as they met a powerful shockwave erupted from the epicenter as the two powerful entities couldn't help but have manic grins on their faces as one thing resounded through their minds.

 _"Finally a worthy rival."_ Derrick and Vali thought with excitement as their fight had just escalated to the max

 _ **So then with Derrick captured by the fallen angels he finds himself being tested to see just how strong he is as a future asset the question is will he remain independent of the 3 factions or find himself joining one of them in the Grigori's ranks find all of this out and more in the new chapters of Just a Strong Son of a Bitch.**_

* * *

 _ **And cut there as bet you guys didn't see me throwing the curveball of what's gone in this chapter as man was it a blast to write however, as always let's get down to what's gone on in this shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene where although Saji gains the final piece of the Vitra Gears they're also captured by Cristina and Vali something of which I found out of all the possible scenarios to be written was the most logical. Since sure I could've had them do an epic fight against them but, that would've only prolonged the inevitable of them getting captured since their surrendering was the smart thing to do considering that in a straight up fight it would've been a massacre**_

 _ **Next we've got the scene where Azazel's intentions are revealed to them in wanting to help them gain their full potential as well as having Derrick stay for a month or so with the Grigori which will be important for this. Because Azazel as we all know is interested in Sacred Gears and his current interest lies in seeing Saji and Derrick reach their full potential because of the rare Sacred Gears they've got not to mention a hidden agenda behind it that will be revealed in the Peace Treaty arc. As for why Azazel had Derrick stay the month or so with the Grigori it's because think about it if he can win over or at least get him to like their side during this time period then this leaves the option to have both the Red and White Dragon Emperors on his faction's' side.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Derrick paying his respects to his parents as well as the little surprise with Cristina being his sister at the end that I hoped you liked as this part to me felt needed since it got more background behind his parents as to who they were as well as more of Derrick's personality as well. Because we now see that much of Derrick's personality stems from his father who in further chapters will be talked about more and more not to mention the reason why Derrick would refuse to be a Devil due to their immortality since this adds a more bleak and grim insight to Derrick's mind.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the first part of the fight between Derrick and Vali which I wanted to do since with this fight which will be continued next chapter since it would be with this fight that Derrick and Vali's rivalry will be formed from here on in. And if you're wondering why I didn't write out the whole fight is because of the fact that it would not only for the flow of the chapter ruin things but also to build tension for when things really go at it.**_

 _ **With that in mind continue to vote for the poll as so far the Percy Jackson story is in the lead with 3 votes, the SWTOR Sith Warrior story behind with 2 votes and the Akame ga Kill/DC comics crossover in last place with a single vote however, keep on voting as anything can happen in the polls**_

 _ **Also thank you guys for the support I really appreciate it as the story has done extremely well and thank you to those who've stuck around this long as it's really appreciated so thanks for all the support and of course reviews as both are highly appreciated. That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share the story as much as possible as I really want for this to continue being a popular story and please continue with the reviews since it let's me know that you guys really like the story and gives me more incentive to continue writing.**_

 _ **With that being said this is Pravus666 taking things to a close and signing off as next chapter finishes the fight between Derrick and Vali among other things so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bad Vibes by Despised Icon**_


	12. Chapter 12: Sound of Red and White Noise

**(Chapter 12: Sound of Red and White Noise)**

Neither Vali nor Derrick thought that they would find a rival that could not only match them in strength and power but one in which they could consistently test their might against one another and had now currently taken things to a new level. Evident by how Derrick had gone at full strength and Vali entering his Balance Breaker state to fight one another as both wanting to see if their newly acquired rival could do at their best which brings us to what was happening right now.

* * *

 **(Grigori Headquarters, February 12th 2016, 3:09 Pm)**

Once Derrick and Vali collided a mighty shockwave of pure force erupted from them blowing back chunks of debris as the two struggled for supremacy against the other as the crushing pressure was still being radiated from the two.

"It seems that for now we're at an impasse." Derrick spoke grinning behind his shield as while they struggled Derrick began to start overpowering

"Like you said for now at least, but soon enough I'll be the one who wins." Vali spoke as he tried to push back against Derrick

"Bring it on then." Derrick spoke continuing to push his counterpart back further and further

This continued before Derrick broke off the stalemate and bashed Vali across his helmeted face sending cracks throughout the upper right side shocking Vali since only Cristina had been able to replicate such a feat but was brought back to reality as an uppercut soon followed punch to the chest that sent him careening across the field. With Derrick charging after Vali like a rabid dog however, faster than Derrick could even blink Vali flew towards him like a bullet raining down lightning fast kicks and punches to his chest and stomach that blurred together as Derrick was subject to vicious rapid fire blows.

However, Derrick soon retaliated by bashing Vali across his helmeted face cracking it enough to where a few small pieces fell out before he uppercutted him into the air as he was careening into it before righting himself immediately.

"Huh I have to say that not many can break my Balance Breaker that easily so congratulations for doing so." Vali spoke as he regenerated the missing pieces to his armor

"Thank you but as it still stands we still haven't shown each other what they can do, so with that being said let's return to my fist in-between your lungs and colon." Derrick responded getting ready to go back and try and beat the hell out of his new rival

"I'd like to see you try." Vali retorted as he flew after Derrick in a bright neon blue blur of light

As faster than Derrick could see Vali blindsided him driving him into the ground so fast that by the time Vali had disengaged from dragging him around he had a few scrapes on his lower jaw. However, things didn't end there considering that Vali proceeded to dive-bomb him repeatedly clawing away small bits of skin and flesh off of Derrick who was hard pressed to try and stop Vali who was flying at maximum speeds.

Although it took the sleeveless jean jacket being torn to shreds and a gash going and a few claw like scrapes going across his sides managed to eventually grab Vali by his armored throat although due to Vali having flown at light speeds the act did violently dislocate Derrick's shoulder.  
"Gotcha bitch." Derrick spoke through gritted teeth after having his shoulder dislocated

"Now then open up for a knuckle sandwich." Derrick spoke using his good arm to deliver a powerful haymaker that practically all but destroyed his helmet

"There's more where that came from!" Derrick exclaimed following up with another punch to destroy the rest of his helmet before finishing up with a shoulder tackle that was hard enough to crack Vali's chest armor greatly

"And now my arm is good to go again." Derrick said as he felt his shoulder be relocated

"Be that as it may that won't truly help you right now." Vali spoke as his helmet reformed good as new

"Of course nothing is ever easy for me." Derrick thought as he saw Vali summon magic circles

"Now then my rival show me more of what you can do." Vali spoke as a small salvo of demonic energy beams opened fire on Derrick

Derrick soon ran like his life depended to dodge the demonic energy beams from striking him down where he stood running a near full 360 around the field before attempting to try and bash his shield into Vali from behind. Yet Vali accounted for this and had the remaining energy beams strike Derrick where he was causing quite an explosion that caused a sizably large crater in the process making Vali look down out of the smoke to see if Derrick was still standing.

"So Albion you think that my rival is down for the count?" Vali asked wondering if he overdid it

 **"No as if there is one thing with Ddraig's hosts it's that they're stubborn bastards till the end."** Albion replied as all of the Red Dragon Emperor's were tenacious to a complete fault

"Good to know because I don't want this fight to end just yet." Vali told the dragon as he was to invested in this fight for it to end so quickly

 **"Well Vali it seems as though you're about to get that wish."** Albion said as he saw Derrick climb out of the crater with his shirt now a midriff top and his jeans not knee length jean shorts

"Man I swear it's been so long since I've been hit that I almost forgot what pain feels like." Derrick spoke as he spat out a small glob of blood as his wounds had cauterized

"Then allow me to reacquaint you with the feeling." Vali responded as he soon flew after Derrick like a bullet

"Bring it on." Derrick said as he lunged after Vali

The result was the two colliding in as the ground beneath them shook before once again going at it once again in a high intensity hand to hand fight punches, knees and kicks were exchanged at a rapid pace. As although Derrick's blows who break apart Vali's armor with some difficulty it was negated by the fact that he could repair it while Vali on the other hand had the advantage of superior speed and demonic energies to attack from afar.

Yet throughout it despite the few disadvantages Derrick had against his counterpart both of them were enjoying themselves in the all out match they were having someone as their combative equal in a actual fight.

"This is more like it, as finally a fight I can enjoy." Derrick said as had broke off the engagement by slamming his shield into Vali's already dented armor

"I agree as I never would've thought that my rival would've given me such a great challenge." Vali spoke as he tried to unleash another combo of lightning fast combos that was negated by Derrick kicking him so hard in his armored crotch hard enough that it shattered and it caused him to double over

"But the one thing I've always learned is that there isn't any sort of fighting fair." Derrick replied as he ripped chest armor apart and launched a sternum breaking punch

Derrick soon began to punch at Vali's exposed stomach to where his helmet began to leak blood as bruises formed on his gut before breaking off and flying high into the air however, Derrick soon followed by throwing his shield up at Vali. This sliced through the armor on his shoulder leaving a jagged gash across it as Derrick quickly jumped into the air and grabbed his shield so that he could piledrive him back to the ground to where the earth shook from the great amount of force behind it.

However, despite having his upper body armor in ruins Vali continued to fight on using his greater speed to launch rapid fire punches that Derrick was able to block until he managed to counter by bashing his shield hard enough to break apart the upper right side of Vali's helmet and then punch him into the air hard enough to give him a black eye. Yet Vali was undeterred as he once again had his armor repair itself yet Derrick counted on this as it gave him enough time to launch himself after Vali and dropkick him back into the ground where they soon engaged in a punching match until they broke off against another.

Once they landed on their sides of the battlefield they soon went back at each other trading off blows as the ground rumbled from the force between the Dragon Emperor's as they fought against one another in a awesome battle. With Derrick's thunderous but slower blows wearing down Vali's defense with each one that struck like a ten ton sledgehammer that made it increasingly harder to repair the Balance Breaker while Vali's lightning fast blows were able to more quickly bypass Derrick's defenses and striking with lethal precision.

"I got to say this has to be one of the best fights I've ever had so with that being said thank you for reminding me what a good fight feels like." Derrick spoke as he breathed heavily 4 of his ribs cracked with 1 rib shattered, his sternum broken, his nose broken and bent at a 45 degree angle and his right hip dislocated as well as a bruised liver not to mention numerous claw wounds and dark reddish purple welts as well as numerous second degree burns on his torso and right right arm from Vali's magic attacks

"Agreed as I never would've thought that I'd have felt this much pain and yet I can't help but be excited for having my rival give me such a great battle!" Vali spoke with massive and bloodied grin from behind his helmet as he found it hard to breath from his nearly crushed sternum, and 2 broken ribs, his right eye swollen shut, right leg broken to where he relied on Albion to help him move, and a almost punctured lung due to how one of the bones in his chest were harshly scraping against it

"What do you say that you and I finish this once and for all since even though you're in that armor you're looking to be on your last legs and I'm about running on empty." Derrick spoke as despite him being a fucking juggernaut Vali had pushed him to his fucking limits

"Sure why not after all I think that as my rival I can give you that much of a common courtesy." Vali told him as he felt the helmet begin to crack apart

"Besides I'm not sure if I've got enough strength to sustain Juggernaut Drive." Vali thought having considered going into Juggernaut Drive to end this but was currently to wounded to do so

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Derrick thought as he clinched his fist as hard as he could

With that the two rushed after each other with everything they had into their final attacks as once they collided a powerful shockwave erupted so strong that they were both blown apart onto opposite sides of the field where a cloud of smoke and debris surrounded the area and obscuring them from view.

Yet once it cleared it showed that Derrick had a hole in his chest nearly twice the size of a normal human hand with it's jagged edges having damaged his lungs as he held his hand over it to prevent him from hemorrhaging out blood. While Vali was standing wearily as he was now missing his right eye with the bones in that side of his face having been fractured and greatly cracked as you could see the crimson of his bloodied and torn deep muscle.

"Best….fight…...ever." Derrick spoke before his wounds got to him and he soon fell over on his side unconscious as a pool of blood began to leak out of his side as Vali limped towards him

"Agreed as you were worth all the wait Derrick Davidson as finally I've found myself a worthy rival to engage in fierce combat with." Vali huffed out as he went towards the downed dragon emperor and lifted him up so that he could take him to the medical wing of the Grigori HQ

 _"As now I finally have a reason to try and push past the Juggernaut Drive."_ Vali thought as the two took flight to be healed

* * *

 **(Grigori Headquarters Medical Wing, 5 hours later, 9:24 Pm)**

It was hours later after Vali's and Derrick's titanic fight against one another as both were in the medical wing of the Grigori Headquarters with both of them under sedation so as to not exacerbate their already serious wounds yet of all people came to visit was that of Cristina who was at Derrick's bedside.

"Great to see that you at least gave Vali a run for his money." Cristina spoke with a smile at having heard how her younger brother was able to give Vali a sound thrashing despite his loss

"As even though you're not awake to hear me say this I'm proud of you Derrick." Cristina spoke looking down at her brother

 **"I still don't see the reason as to why you don't tell him that you're his sister."** Ddraig spoke wondering why the 10 winged fallen angel hasn't told Derrick of their relations to each other

"You know?" Cristina asked the Red Dragon Emperor

 **"Yes. As is it isn't hard to tell considering you both smell the same and your energy signatures are very much alike to where only those related by blood would have that much similar energy signatures."** Ddraig explained as to how he knew Cristina was Derrick's elder sister

 **"Which is why I'd like to know why you haven't told him that you're his sister?"** Ddraig questioned wanting to know as to why she hadn't told Derrick

"It's a bit complicated." Cristina told Ddraig

 **"I've been sealed within hosts since the dark ages and have seen almost every form of drama there is, so believe me I know about complicated."** Ddraig responded as after being in a Sacred Gear for over a millennium he tended to know all about drama

"Fair enough point." Cristina said not really able to counter argue what the dragon had just said

"Alright let's see how about the fact that how do I explain to my brother that after being separated for 8 years that his now 22 year old sister is not only alive but has now not only become a fallen angel. But has now become one of their strongest generals and one of the people strong enough that Azazel would consider as his replacement in the event he died?" Cristina asked considering that how would she go about telling her younger brother she was one of the strongest cadre class fallen angels to presently exist

"Because here's the thing I've been watching over my brother as a guardian angel of sorts since I got 6 wings a few years ago and trust me when I say this. As you may have known him a couple months but I've seen and watched him at his darkest moments and if there is one thing him and I share is an immense rage that runs in our family it's just that Derrick has buried his extremely deep." Cristina spoke at having watched over Derrick for a few years and had seen him at his darkest moments

Since the thing about the Davidson's was the fact that their family as far as Cristina had studied was known for their immense rage as having decimated entire villages and armies in their fury. With Derrick being no exception to at all and in fact despite all of his mental and emotional self control he still had that one thing that could set him off into a nigh unstoppable blood rage.

 **"I feel as though I understand where you're coming from however, the question still remains will you ever tell him?"** Ddraig asked getting behind what she was saying and also wondering if she'd ever tell him

"You know that's something I've been struggling with ever since I found out he was still alive and kicking. Because do I tell him that I'm still alive and hope that we'll be together again as family or do I just continue to do what I've been doing and watch over him from a good safe distance so that way even if he don't know it he has someone watching his back." Cristina answered back having felt conflicted over this for a long time with her wrestling with this for nearly 5 years

 **"This is quite the conundrum you have for yourself since on one hand if you choose one decision you gain the possibility of getting the remaining member of your family back yet on the other you could risk losing him. So I see that you are quintessentially stuck between a rock in a hard place something that I don't envy you being in the slightest."** Ddraig replied knowing of how difficult this must be for the elder Davidson

"This is exactly why I want you to not tell him that I'm his sister." Cristina told Ddraig since she wanted her secret to remain just that

 **"You know that's going to be difficult for me to do seeing as how he's my host and partner."** Ddraig informed the 10 winged fallen angel since trust was essential between sentient Sacred Gears and their hosts

"I know that however, this is something that I want to remain a secret since he's happy or rather as happy as he can be now with everything that's been going on around him. Which is why if I or you tell him of my being his sister then that could very well shatter that happiness he's worked so hard for and I don't want to ruin it for him….do you?" Cristina asked as she'd rather not drop a revelation on her brother and then having it backfire on her

 **"No I don't as you're right about him having worked hard for the happiness he now currently has for himself which is why as much as it pains me to do then I will albeit be very reluctantly keep this secret."** Ddraig spoke as it pained him to keep secrets from his hosts and or partners but he knew that deep down this was one he had to keep

"Thank you I appreciate this very much." Cristina said in appreciation that her secret would be kept safe

 **"You're welcome now then I'd advise you to leave so that Derrick may recover in peace, as after all he still has a hole in his chest."** Ddraig told Cristina since he was doing what he could to subtly boost Derrick's healing rate

"Of course although one other thing I never did ask. How come I never really see Derrick use the Boosted Gear since I know he's strong and all but why doesn't he?" Cristina asked wondering why her brother never used his Sacred Gear

 **"Simple because unlike my hosts if he can't really use it more than a set number of times a day that are few in number since if he exceeds them then his body will literally tear itself apart. As why did you ask that in the first place exactly?"** Ddraig wondered as to why Cristina wanted to know this

"Well Lord Azazel wants to know this so as to see what he'd have to work with in order to have my brother achieve Balance Breaker." Cristina replied as she got up and walked away

 **"Interesting to know that he has such a vested interest in seeing my host and partner reach Balance Breaker although I hope he does realize the fact that even if he does attain he wouldn't be able to maintain it for long due to the physical strain it'd place on him."** Ddraig answered since the Boosted Gear Balance Breaker increased the user's power without limit meaning that it'd be as much of a detriment as it was an asset for Derrick to use in combat

"Don't worry I will tell Lord Azazel of that when I can since it'd be bad for both of us if we had him reach a new level of power only for it to further harm him in the end." Cristina spoke before leaving the scene

* * *

 **(5 days later, Gothenburg, Sweden, February 17th 2016, 3:45 Pm)**

It had been 5 days later after Derrick had been healed as granted he'd been healed for the most part although his body still ached and he felt it hard to breath due to the hole in his chest not having healed all the way. It didn't stop him from doing what he set out to do as he'd gained permission from Azazel to go back to Gothenburg to retrieve something belonging to his family although Cristina had to accompany him as supervision.

 _"Alright almost there."_ Derrick thought having rode atop Ruin through the streets of the cloudy February day

As it wouldn't be long before Derrick followed by Cristina had soon reached where the item he'd been searching for was located and that being the burnt down remains of his childhood home. As he got off his steed the memory of what happened that fateful day was only made even more potent by the fact that he was where it all began, but steeled himself to get what he came here for

 **"Are you sure you want to do this Derrick?"** Ddraig asked his host knowing that this place was a source for the worst memory he's had

"I'll be fine Ddraig besides I'm not going to let one bad memory stop me from getting what I came for." Derrick responded as he hopped off Ruin

"Now then time to get what's rightfully mine." Derrick said as he went into the charred remains of what remained of his former home

 _"Good luck Derrick…..I just wish you'd never have to come back here after what happened almost 10 years ago."_ Cristina thought as she saw her brother venture into their former home

Derrick soon ventured through the burned and jet black remains of what used to be his home as a child taking all of his willpower to stay focused on his objective as he soon headed down into the cellar and once he went down and after a few moments of looking around he soon found what he was looking for in the dead center of the cellar.

As it was a 5 foot long claymore with the 4 foot and 3 inch blade being a dark slate grey steel blade that had crack like designs running all throughout the blade with the outer edges looking like the teeth of a chainsaw that ran all along it's length. With the crossguard a simple black diamond with the crossguard being made of what looked like solid yet rough looking handle wrapped in rust red leather as dust collected around the sword from having not been used for years on end.

 _"I've finally found where you've been Naegling and all this time you've been hiding in plain sight...huh who would've known."_ Derrick thought looking at the sword

As Naegling was the once shattered sword used by Beowulf as it was eventually reforged by one of Beowulf's descendants with the help of a 10 winged angel weaponsmith reconstructed it into what it is now. With it's power being not only to shred and tear whatever it strikes into a pulp like a woodchipper and chainsaw but also for its great power to also simultaneously crush whatever it hits as well as the best way to put it was that it was akin to a bludgeoning chainsaw.

"As now with you at my side I finally have a perfect sword and shield combo to use against I enemies." Derrick spoke as he hefted up Naegling

With that being said he soon walked out of the burnt remains of his house with Naegling in tow as he tried to ignore the veritable wellspring of emotions rising up inside him from having been to his former home.

"So then you doing alright there?" Cristina asked seeing the distraught look on Derrick's face despite having gained a new weapon

"Yeah I'm doing alright it's just that being back here brings up some memories that I just wish I could forget." Derrick replied as he soon summoned Ruin

"Look if you want someone to talk about what happened to you almost a decade ago well I'm here for you if want." Cristina offered as her brother hopped aboard the Red Horse

"Thank you and how did you know about that?" Derrick questioned as to how she knew

"Well that 10 winged fallen angel you keep mentioning his name is Kokabiel and he was one of the two that pretty much screwed you out of a normal life and between you and me I hold a grudge against him too." Cristina spoke holding a hatred for the ex cadre just as palpable for that misogynistic prick Riser

"You hate him too?" Derrick asked as he had Ruin go to a slow gallop

"Yeah as let's just say that I hate him almost as much as I do Devils as granted they're my natural enemy but a lot of them are a bunch of self absorbed pretty boys and princesses that really make you want to knock their block off." Cristina told Derrick as besides Riser a good portion of the Devils she encountered really made her want to cave their faces in and then go fly and get some Popeye's

"Huh you know you remind me of friend Asia except not as much as a glutton and less intimidating." Derrick spoke but deadpanned when he saw her munching on a king sized Hershey Bar

"What? Sorry I got hungry." Cristina said as she was eating her candy bar

"Did you want something?" Cristina asked as they traversed through the streets of Gothenburg

"Sure why not." Derrick spoke as Cristina pulled out of her bag a piece of chocolate cheesecake and handed it to Derrick

"Where do you keep all of that exactly?" Derrick questioned wondering how she suddenly had a slice of cheesecake he was now stuffing his face with

"Simple since I have such a massive sweet tooth I have my goodie bag with me since I will go absolutely nuts if I don't have my sweets with me since let's just say that it doesn't end well if I don't get my candy every couple hours or so." Cristina spoke since having candy was so much a kryptonite to her that if she didn't have it well let's just say that not many people were around that could say they lived through Cristina being without her candy

"Well then since we both have such a coincidental sweet tooth why don't we stop by one of the candy shops here and then go to a Soilwork concert that's happening in about a few hours." Derrick told her as she smiled at the idea

"Sure I'd love that and why don't we make it into a little bit of a wager." Cristina spoke with a innocent smile morphing into a competitive grin

"What'd you have in mind?" Derrick asked as Cristina summoned her wings

"Simple we race to the candy store and the loser has to pay for concert tickets and candy." Cristina spoke knowing she'd win since she'd could fly well past re-entry level speeds

"Sure why not after all it could be fun." Derrick spoke before noticing she was gone as she was already in the sky

"Where the hell did she go?" Derrick wondered as to where the fallen angel went

"Hey just so you know this is nothing personal it's just that when I win that it's only because I'm better than you!" Cristina shouted before racing off with a sonic boom

 _"Oh game fucking on."_ Derrick thought as he shoved the last piece of his cheesecake into his mouth before racing off against the ten winged fallen angel

With that in mind Derrick atop of Ruin raced off against Cristina as while the race was short lived due to the fact that both of them were going at above supersonic speeds it wasn't long before Derrick had gotten to the candy store hoping he'd beat the fallen angel too.

 _"Finally made it now then time to see if I beat her."_ Derrick thought to himself as he sent Ruin away to his domain as he entered the candy store

"Alright looks like I'm in the clear." Derrick spoke until he went from hopefulness to defeat at seeing Cristina waiting for him at the counter

"Looks like I win which means you gotta pay up for the rest of the day." Cristina spoke with a wide and smug smile on her face as Derrick sighed

"I'm gonna be broke by the end of today aren't I?" Derrick asked as the taller of the two put her hand around Derrick

"Oh come on it won't be that bad as were just gonna be here until my goodie bag is all full and considering that I've had it made to hold well over a few hundred pounds or so then it looks like we're gonna be here awhile. But hey at least we'll have enough time to get to the Soilwork concert tonight, so come on let's go get me some fucking candy stuff my face with for the next week and a half." Cristina spoke as a anime raincloud was over Derrick's head as one thing was going through his mind

"My wallet is gonna be destroyed by the end of tomorrow." Derrick said downtrodden at how his wallet would be a void by the end of the day

 **"And this is why you shouldn't have made that bet since I told you so on the way here but no you didn't want to listen**." Ddraig spoke up as Derrick glared at the dragon

 _"Smartass dragon."_ Derrick thought knowing this was gonna be a long day

* * *

 **(The next morning, February 18th 2016, Grigori Headquarter, Berlin, Germany, 9:45 Am)**

It was a quarter till 10 in the morning as Cristina was in quite a good mood since she got to have enough candy to last her for the next two to three weeks and go to a Soilwork concert with her younger brother the night before, so suffice to say she was in a really good mood.

"Oh there you are Cristina I see that you're in a good mood this morning." Azazel spoke in a pair of sweatpants and had on a Pantera t-shirt

"Yeah of course I am as I had a great time last night!" Cristina chirped considering that last night was a kick ass concert where she may have sent a few people to the hospital for getting to excited in a mosh pit

"Well then good for you especially since you spent the day with your brother last night." Azazel spoke as Cristina had genuine surprise written on her face

"How'd you know?" Cristina asked as Azazel pulled out his cell phone

"Maybe because you should really stop putting stuff up on Facebook." Azazel answered as he went to her Facebook page and showed her of all the pictures she took last night

"But to be fair it was awesome night last night and I did get him a bit of a hangover last night." Cristina spoke considering that she had her brother go into a drinking contest to the point of her having to fly him back to base

"Well at least you didn't get him into any trouble last night since I don't need any of the other factions breathing down my neck about how I have both the Red and White Dragon Emperors with me." Azazel spoke thankful that Cristina didn't do anything that would make the 3 Factions that would embarrass or attack them

"Come on Azazel do you really think I'd be that reckless?" Cristina asked as Azazel chuckled

"Remember the incident we had with the Norse Gods where you got caught sleeping around with that valkyrie by any chance?" Azazel asked rhetorically as Cristina looked briefly abashed

"Hey come on she was smoking hot and you know it besides it was just a one night stand is all." Cristina whined childishly

"You're lucky that Odin let it slide otherwise we would've had shitshow on our hands." Azazel spoke thankful that the leader of the Norse Gods was incredibly laid back about things of that nature

"Anyways ignoring my sexual escapades I've got news on my brother and how it'll affect us helping him get to his Balance Breaker." Cristina spoke since she wanted to tell the fallen angel leader about how they should go about getting him to get to the next stage of the Boosted Gear

"Alright then tell me as I'm quite interested to hear about this." Azazel said wanting to know how much this information would affect them trying to have Derrick awaken his Balance Breaker

"Well after the match between Vali and him I'd went to visit him and Ddraig the source of the Sacred Gear's power had told me of the reason of why he has yet to attain it and that being because of his physical state as of now." Cristina told Azazel of what had gone on with the Dragon of Domination

"I'm not quite understanding this considering that his physicality was enough to go head to head with Vali's Balance Breaker despite losing against him. So if you don't mind I think more clarity on that would be needed." Azazel spoke since he didn't see how Derrick's physical capacity would impede him from gaining his Balance Breaker

"Well the thing is that before awakening the Boosted Gear he's sustained many injuries throughout his career of being the Juggernaut as he went by. These injuries have made it to where he can no longer get stronger otherwise his body eventually fail due to the fact that from what are medical staff had ran from tests is that his nervous system and a good portion of his skeletal frame, muscular system and heart have been damaged to the point of needing these." Cristina informed Azazel of the extent of Derrick's condition before pulling out a moderately sized bottle

"These are his painkillers that I found in his bag as there were 12 in total, as the medical staff did a diagnostic scan on him and showed that his body has developed a dependency on these. To which I'm fairly certain that without these painkillers he's been using he'd be wracked with a quite high amount of pain that would impede his overall fighting ability which brings me to his Balance Breaker." Cristina continued stating from what the medical staff had told her

"If we do get him to use Balance Breaker there is a likely chance that using it and the constant increase in power would within a short amount of time prove highly detrimental to his wellbeing." Cristina further stated causing Azazel to raise an eyebrow with some worry

"How detrimental are we talking here?" Azazel questioned as his mind had taken all of this in and was wondering if there was a solution that could be made

"Simple since his Balance Breaker would be the opposite to Vali's the constant increase of power over a substantiated period of time would cause a variety of quite harmful effects. Such as his skeletal frame cracking from not being able to support the constant influx of power, his muscle tearing and possibly rupturing severely from having been swelled with too much power increases. Then lastly and the most deadly to all of this is that if he were to stay in this Balance Breaker state for too long then he could very well suffer a major heart attack or even worse go into cardiac arrest from his heart rate and blood pressure constantly being under such major strain and being overworked." Cristina informed notifying Azazel of the impeding side effects that the Balance Breaker would have on her brother in his current state

"This doesn't bode well at all considering that this puts a wrench to us trying to have him reach Balance Breaker since what good is having the Red Dragon Emperor on our side if his full power can kill him at all. Which is why we put a hold on him gaining the Balance Breaker until further notice because I hate having to cripple a great asset to our side and such a disappointment as well since I was looking forward to seeing if there was a state that he could achieve beyond the Balance Breaker." Azazel spoke as he was truly disappointed since his research on the Sacred Gear would have to be halted until further notice but he wouldn't risk the life of someone so promising

"Are there any solutions that could be used to rectify this at least?" Azazel asked wanting to know if there were anyways on which this problem could be fixed

"Yes there is actually and it would be his going through a full body dragonification however, in the times I managed to talk to Ddraig the past few days he told me that even if he went through with it that his chances of surviving would be at 40 percent. However, if we were to have him be here when he would go through it and have around the clock medics and life support systems in place then his chances would escalate between 75 to 85 percent." Cristina told Azazel of what could be done to fix the situation

"Excellent to hear Cristina as it's times like these where I'm grateful that you appointed as Kokabiel's replacement since unlike him you actually run the numbers of things and how they're going to affect us as a whole. As all that warmonger cared about was fighting an endless war that would've eventually wiped us out and I refuse to have my kind face extinction just to fight a meaningless war that has no real positive outcome." Azazel spoke since Cristina had proven herself a worthy replacement to Kokabiel

As in all the years that Cristina had replaced the now renegade Fallen Angel she's made the Grigori much stronger than what it had been under Kokabiel with their soldiers now being able to run more effectively due to less risky and suicidal missions and tactics. Not to mention they'd gained more adequate Sacred Gear users and recruits under their belt by making themselves the more reasonable faction by marketing themselves as such therefore having Cristina as Kokabiel's replacement had been a godsend

"So then what're we going to do now until he reaches Balance Breaker?" Cristina asked wondering what to do about Derrick during the month he was here

"Simple we do what we've been trying to do since he's here and help him improve his abilities with the Boosted Gear as much as we can and hopefully overtime convince him to join our side." Azazel spoke since it was the best plan of action they could do at the moment

"You got it boss I'll do the best that I can." Cristina promised Azazel who smiled

"I expect nothing less than that of Grigori's Lightmaker and our military leader." Azazel spoke to Cristina with pride in his voice

"Thank you and if you don't mind I've got work to attend to since I still need to organize an assault team to take out Kokabiel's forces from getting one of the Excalibur's." Cristina told Azazel since she refused to let the renegade cadre class fallen angel gain even one of those sword fragments

"Of course and good luck." Azazel said wishing the young fallen angel luck before she went off towards her duties

"Well Derrick Davidson I swear that you're proving yourself to be quite the conundrum however, I guess in these weeks to come you'll prove and show that you don't need a Balance Breaker to become a great Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel mused to himself over the fact that he was intrigued to see what Derrick would be able to accomplish without a Balance Breaker

 _"Only time will tell I suppose but I still wonder what type of person you'll become since I feel a storm is coming that will have you in it's dead center."_ Azazel thought as he couldn't help but feel in what was to come that the young dragon emperor would be in it's center

 ** _So then with the conclusion of Derrick's and Vali's fight and with Derrick gaining a new weapon we find that despite Azazel not being able to have Derrick attain Balance Breaker his plans for him to eventually join Grigori. So then find out if these plans will succeed in the next new chapters of Just a Strong Son of a Bitch._**

* * *

 _ **And cut things off there and sorry for the month long wait but I was busy with doing the Gamer fic not among other things related to my stories that get to in a few moments but with that being said let's get down to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked the conclusion to Derrick and Vali's fight which I tried to make as interesting and cool to read but to also illustrate the fact that at the moment Vali has the advantage over Derrick at the moment. Because while Derrick does have greater strength and endurance it's Vali who has much more going for him such as his advantages in speed, magic and overall better combative ability since due to him being in Grigori and therefore having a wider array to fighting methods while Derrick mostly relied on a brute force type of fighting which is why Vali won not to mention having Balance Breaker helped out as well.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the part between Cristina and Ddraig which while short gave us two interesting things that will play into the story the latter of which I'll more fully go in depth about later. The first of which is Cristina being Derrick's sister which surprise, surprise there was little build up to but hey beggars can't be choosers but the bigger thing about this is the fact that Ddraig will now have to keep this a secret from him something that I'll be building up to the reveal of how it all goes down when he's told just not in the way you think.**_

 _ **Following that we've got both the whole Derrick gaining a sword and the whole race scene between him and Cristina both of which I found fun to write. With me having Derrick gain Naegling since well I wanted him to gain something that would signify him gaining both sides to his heritage with the shield being of Achilles and the sword being that of if you've read a certain book during high school or are really into epics. Also the whole race scene I felt that while short was nice sense it felt needed since it helped to lighten up the story since during this whole time we've rarely had a break in the seriousness of everything.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got what I consider the reason why we don't see Derrick for all that much use the Boosted Gear or won't be using Balance Breaker all that much something that I felt very important to the story. Because I wanted their to be a reason behind the fact to why we don't see him use the Boosted Gear that often or use the Balance Breaker which is because of the fact that both if used for too long will prove to be a physical detriment to his health and possibly prove fatal to him. Therefore when Derrick does use the Balance Breaker and even attains it he'll have to use it in a short period of time since prolonged fights could risk him dying**_

 _ **Now then to address the fact as to why I've put Blood Phantom up for adoption it's because to be honest I read over it and read over my notes on what to do with it and to be honest it was truly a mess since there felt to be no real consistency to it not to mention that like it's counterpart if I went further with it then I risked it becoming a jumbled mess much like the Spider Man clone saga. Therefore if anyone wants to take it then do so and PM me however, you will only be allowed to take it if you're willing to write to completion, but don't worry as I'll be writing out a replacement Danny Phantom Dc Crossover soon.**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank all of you once again for supporting the story during its inactivity since I really appreciate it and also leave your reviews since they're welcome and let me know you actually like the story.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off and next chapter will focus on Sona's first ever Rating Game so stay tuned for that and as always have a nice day, evening and night.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick**_

 _ **Random End Song: Hy Pro Glo by Anthrax**_


	13. Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin

**(Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin)**

It had been quite sometime since Derrick had been with the Grigori and so far Sona's peerage had been managing fine although Saji got his ass chewed out by Sona he stood his ground defending himself by saying that the risk was more than worth it. Not to mention that it paid off with him getting off in one piece and in a few weeks and told her that his high risk approach to having completed his Sacred Gear and while she could be angry at him all she wanted but that she couldn't deny that it got results since in his mind wasn't that what she wanted.

As soon enough the Rating Game would come and granted Sona's peerage had never stopped their training regiment implemented on them by Derrick there was the fact that even though Tsubasa and Saji had progressed the most in their training. Sona was still growing worried about Saji who was becoming colder and focused on gaining a lust for power to the point where she was not beginning to recognize him as the pawn she first reincarnated.

* * *

 **(March 2nd 2016, Saji's house, 4:30 Pm)**

It was half past 4 as Saji was in his room doing pullups as his mind was on one thing and one thing only that of the anticipation of the upcoming Rating Game and suffice to say he couldn't wait to prove that among pawns he was the Apex Predator of them all.

 **"I can sense the anticipation within you Saji."** Vitra said as his host continued on his 570th pullup

"What gave it away Vitra?" Saji questioned as he continued to do his pull ups

 **"The fact that you've been radiating bloodlust that matches a dragon blow for blow and although you've kept it under control you can't hide it from me of all things."** Vitra responded considering that his host and partner's bloodlust and anticipation for the upcoming game was potent enough to where if he got to ahead of himself it had the effect of paralyzing humans on the spot

"Can you blame me Vitra this is my first Rating Game ya know and finally I'll have the chance to show that among pawns and reincarnated Devils that I'm the apex predator." Saji responded nearing 600 pull ups as he couldn't help but be excited to show that compared to everyone else he was the real predator among them

 **"And I have no doubt that you will do so because next to Ddraig and Albion if it hadn't been for my being sealed then I would've ranked among them in terms of strength I would have ranked among them and possibly become a Heavenly Dragon."** Vitra stated cursing at how in his younger years his pride had caused him the chance to be on equal footing with Albion and Ddraig

As if he'd simply learned sooner that his power and skill didn't make him strong enough to fight a god of all things head on then he'd still retain his rightful place as the strongest among the 5 dragon kings with that spot having been taken by Tiamat of all people as the foolish dragon lorded her power like a arrogant tyrant. One of the things that once he got Saji up to an acceptable level of strength to wield the full might of his Balance Breaker then they'd crush that foolish dragon and show her why he was the apex predator among the Dragon Kings when he was still flesh and blood.

"I never knew that you were that strong Vitra." Saji spoke impressed that Vitra was nearly as strong as the dragon with Derrick's longinus

 **"Indeed I was as it's only now that I've been fully reformed that my complete power has begun to be restored to me."** Vitra responded as Saji got of his pull-up bar and swiped the small amount of sweat from his brow

"So how long do you think it'll take me to attain that Balance Breaker of yours?" Saji questioned wanting to gain the next stage of his Sacred Gear as possible knowing that it would be instrumental in his quest to become the strongest pawn

 **"It will require time and effort indeed however, you should be able to at the earliest reach it by summer's end since you still have quite a ways to go before reaching it."** Vitra told him since at the rate he was going he would be able to reach it within a matter of months

 **"As when you do finally reach it, you should consider yourself lucky to have reached that level since very few of my hosts have ever reached that level of power before."** Vitra stated to the fact that out of all of his hosts the amount that even reach his Balance Breaker could be counted on one's fingers

"Excellent as it'll give me plenty of time to perfect the different modes of your Sacred Gear as so many options and combinations to use that I almost feel like a kid in a candy store." Saji almost chuckled considering there were so many possibilities with how to wield the power of the Prison Dragon that he hardly knew where to start

 **"And it's reasons like this why you're one of my most favored hosts as rarely would any of them take the interest to find innovative and tactical ways of using my powers from within my Gear."** Vitra spoke since a good majority of his hosts were overcome by the sheer amount of power at their disposal that they solely focused on using his powers like a blunt instrument

"Well don't worry because I'm going use your powers to accomplish my goal as soon once I'm considered the strongest pawn then soon I'll be fast tracking my way up to being a Satan." Saji spoke with a wide grin across his face as his endgame was to eventually amass enough power to soon become one of the four Satans

 **"And you're sure that you are willing to go through anything necessary to get to that endpoint of yours?"** Vitra asked wondering if his host and partner was willing to take any means to get to his end goal of becoming a Satan

"Of course as the only thing that means anything in being a Devil is power and nothing will stop me from attaining it." Saji spoke as he was adamant in his quest for power

 **"Even if it means going against that Sitri girl that is your current master?"** Vitra questioned wondering how far his resolve went

"Like I said Vitra nothing will stop me not even Sona." Saji stated his will unwavering in the slightest

 **"Really now? As from what I recall you had quite the feelings for her and dare I say you may have even loved her as what changed that."** Vitra stated as the black dragon was quite curious to know what had changed Saji's feeling on the Sitri heiress

"Because although it took me longer than what I'd like to admit I realized that she will never have reciprocated my feelings therefore I gave up on what was essentially a lost cause. Besides I know that I was only worth a damn because I had you Vitra and that if I were anyone else she would've discarded without a single thought in mind." Saji replied stonily knowing that any pursuit of a relationship with Sona was for all intents and purposes worthless and meaningless

"Which is why from now on it's only professional between Sona and I anything else personal is of the matter because after all I'm just a tool for her that's still of use to her for the time being. Which is why I won't think twice the moment I become a Mid or High class Devil and leave her peerage without a second thought because I will not have her hold me back from what is to be mine." Saji spoke his will of iron on the matter as he didn't care if he had to fight Sona herself nothing would stop him from achieving his ambitions not even Sona

 **"That's quite interesting for you to be willing to go against and even fight against that Sitri girl. This resolve of yours proves to further impress me more and more as the days pass onwards as I know that with more time spent that I've chosen the perfect host and partner."** Vitra spoke with pride at Saji's unbreakable will to attain his goals

"Thank you Vitra as I swore that from the moment I wanted to become the strongest pawn and after that soon attain the rank of Satan that I wouldn't let anything get in my way. And if that means one day defeating Sona so I can become one step closer to that goal than so be it." Saji vowed as he refused to let even Sona his king stop him from becoming what he knew was meant to be

 **"Well then Saji know that with these goals of yours you have my full support and power to use at your disposal since I will do whatever is needed for you to attain your position as the strongest among Devils. As let us show these conniving fools the long forgotten powers of those who wield the power of Vitra."** Vitra spoke swearing to help Saji in his quest to become one of the most powerful Devils imaginable

"Thank you Vitra as it's greatly appreciated that you're willing to do all of this for me." Saji thanked the Prison Dragon

 **"It's of no concern Saji just make sure to never waver in that ironclad resolve of yours and my power will forever be at your disposal."** Vitra promised Saji since as long as his held steadfast in his will and beliefs then he would continue to give him all the power he could supply him with

"Thank you Vitra." Saji thanked before looking at the light of the bright sun with a smile

 **"No thanks is needed as all you have to do is continue to remain steadfast in your will of becoming the apex predator among reincarnated Devils and all my power will continue to be at your disposal."** Vitra told him as he appreciated greatly the fact that Saji's lust for power and ironclad will were so great they reminded him of when he was still alive as flesh and blood

"Soon I will become the strongest pawn there is and once that's settled then I'll be coming for you next Derrick as soon my power will overcome yours." Saji swore to himself that one day he'd exceed Derrick's strength

* * *

 **(Rating Game, 3 days later, March 5th 2016, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Sona was making her battle plans against the Devil she'd be fighting against and was one of the up and coming Devils who was known as Esdeath Paimon or more rather by her human alias Partas with her being recognized as a fierce combatant with her peerage known as the Jaegers having proven to be quite the fighting force. With Sona knowing she had the odds stacked against her but knew that she would be damned if she didn't give it her all to win but the one thing that was off putting to her was the highly potent amounts of bloodlust coming from Saji who the whole time couldn't help but smile and grin something of which made her feel off kilter to how he normally was.

(Esdeath's peerage consists of the Jaegers from Akame Ga Kill canon just to simplify things for you guys)

 _"Alright time for me to show what I've got."_ Saji thought as he rushed throughout the battlefield that looked like the central part of Kuoh City

 _"Gotcha bitch."_ Saji thought seeing one of Esdeath's peerage members fly through the sky by the name of Run as his angelic wings soared overhead

Run was soon caught unaware as something wrapped tightly around his neck and soon slammed him into a car where Saji soon wrapped him up in multiple whip like tendrils from the Absorption Line to absorb his power and using the Delete Field to negate his abilities

"Look this is nothing personal however, I can't have you getting in my way." Saji spoke as he lit the screaming man ablaze with his Black Blaze Flare watching the dark fire burn him until he soon retired

"Well that takes care of one problem." Saji stated averting his eyes as the car exploded before him as he saw the Paimon bishop retire

"But like always another one arises." Saji spoke as he saw that Reya and Ruruoko from their side had retired

With that in mind he made a whip like tendril from his absorption line and headed off to assist with his other teammates as it would be awhile before he heard explosions echo throughout and saw Tsubasa pinned down by a young woman with auburn hair and in a green military and tactical uniform screaming on and on about justice as she firing out missiles of all things. Saji deciding to intervene used his Black Blaze Flare to make a wall of flames as he swung over towards Tsubasa who has tears in her clothing as he knew this was going to be a long day as she had the twin Cestus that she'd gotten on recommendation to further her combat style that was a mix of Slugger and Swarmer boxing styles.

"Hey Tsubasa mind telling me what we're up against?" Saji questioned as to what he and Tsubasa were up against

"I'll tell you one thing Saji these guys came prepared as we all got blindsided by her." Tsubasa responded as Saji began to put two and two together

"Is that how Reya and Ruruko got eliminated?" Saji asked wanting clarification for if his assumption was right as Tsubasa nodded

"She came right out of nowhere as they didn't have a chance to even counterattack, as I'm currently trying to figure out a way to on how I can fight back. But as you can see by the area around me it's pretty hard to do." Tsubasa explained as she had been pinned down by Esdeath's Pawn who had been bombarding her with long range assaults

"Well I have an idea that's short, sweet and to the point." Saji responded before they heard the blast of a anti tank rifle nearly hit where they were in cover

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked

"Simple I'll provide long range support and distraction while you get up close and personal." Saji told her as they saw Seiryu having escaped the flames and coming after them with a large blade

"Now then for my Mistress Esdeath I will destroy you two!" Seiryu cried out ready to dive bomb and impale Tsubasa

Only for Saji to swing her into a building via the tendrils from his Absorption Line as she slightly staggered from where she was imprinted into Tsubasa came rushing in forwards with a powerful jab to the forehead that sent her head first into the concrete.

"Lucky shot the two of you got on me, but nothing will stop me from defeating you in the name of justice." Seiryu stated with a manic grin that creeped out the the two

"Has she been like this since you started fighting?" Saji asked as the whiplike tendrils of Absorption Line were at the ready to strike out against the opposition

"Yes as it's on and on about her fighting for justice and her king who Sona and Tsubaki are currently fighting it out with." Tsubasa stated in a deadpan over the Paimon pawn's antics

"Well this just got interesting." Saji spoke as he caught the large flail barreling towards them as Seiryu used the momentum to try and fire a point blank shot as she switched to her anti tank rifle

"I will rain down justice upon you all!" Seiryu declared with an almost crazed look in her eye

"GET DOWN!" Saji yelled out as he had himself and Tsubasa duck for cover as the shell reduced a pickup truck into shards of scrap

"As I said before you two won't stop me from distributing justice to all of your comrades and helping Lady Esdeath win this Rating Game." Seryu told them as she was once again about to fire out of her anti tank rifle until she found herself restrained by thick wisps of shadow

"How about that doesn't happen and instead the following does." Saji spoke as he used the Absorption Line begin absorbing her strength

"Do you really think this will stop me?" Seiryu questioned as she fired out a barrage of missiles out at the two that Saji countered with jets of flame from his Blaze Black Flare

"No but this might." Saji retorted as he used a good deal of strength to send Seiryu up into the air a good 15 feet

"Take this Justice Volley Fire!" Seiryu shouted firing off numbers 2,7 and 8 of her Judgement of the 10 Heavenly Kings firing off a volley of missiles and anti tank rifle shells at the two

 _"That ought to show them that justice is supreme."_ Seiryu thought smirking as she saw the explosion in thinking she took care of the two

"As see I told you that justice would be dealt to you in the name of Lady Esdeath!" Seiryu boasted with a manic grin

"That's what you think." Saji spoke from behind her as he appeared from behind her shadow as chains made of darkness wrapped around her torso and arms

"How did you even do that?" Seiryu questioned as Saji smirked

"Simple my Sacred Gear has more applications than what you'd think." Saji spoke as his Shadow Prison allowed him to for stealthier approaches hide within someone's shadow although doing so was a considerable drain on his reserves so it wasn't to be used willy nilly

"Now then Tsubasa let her have it." Saji told the Sitri rook who's Cestus covered hands sparked with electricity

"You got it." Tsubasa replied as she leapt upon the Paimon pawn and unleashed all of what she could

As her electrified and steel covered fists soon landed consecutive heavy handed crosses and jabs to Seiryu who was helpless as the Sitri rook let her have it as small flashes of lightning were accompanied as she was lifted up into the air an inch at a time. Before with her ribcage sufficiently cracked and a broken sternum along with a dislocated jaw she landed a straight and hard liver shot sent her ragdolling as she was soon covered in the blue light of elimination due to the fact that said punch was enough to collapse a small building in on her upon impact.

"Nice shot Tsubasa looks like your strength training really did pay off." Saji complimented the Sitri rook on her takedown

"It was no big deal anyways it looks like I've got a newcomer en route." Tsubasa stated as she saw a navy cladded figure come her way

"You want me to help out?" Saji questioned wondering if Tsubasa wanted help

"Nah I should be able to handle this besides the more you're here talking the less chance we have at taking out the opposition so go on ahead." Tsubasa responded as she got into a boxer's stance

"Alright and good luck." Saji told her as he made a line with his Absorption Line and swung off into the distance

 _"As let's see who I'm up against."_ Tsubasa thought as she saw Esdeath's Rook named Wave appear clad in navy colored armor

"Huh so I'm up against another Rook; at least this will be interesting." Tsubasa thought as she took the initiative and struck out with a left cross

Wave countered with a reverse roundhouse kick as a shockwave of force erupted as the two met in the middle as they were in stalemate as they tried to overwhelm the other before breaking it off as the two stared each other down.

"So then by the look of things you decided to go into the Balance Breaker of your Sacred Gear I assume?" Tsubasa questioned at the fully armored Rook

"Yes as I've heard about how you've been nearly undefeated so far in fighting exorcists hand to hand in your contracts which is why I decided to take no chances and use the full power of Grand Chariot." Wave stated as he had heard rumors of Tsubasa's prowess in hand to hand and decided to not take things lightly

"To be fair a good chunk of them were stray exorcists and they started it first so, really it's no skin off my back that they got what they deserved." Tsubasa stated as electricity arced off her arms

"Be that as it may I must defeat you so that my King can win the game and hopefully afterwards we can become friends." Wave stated hoping that when his peerage won Tsubasa harboured no ill will towards them

"Sure however, I wouldn't be so sure about you winning because I'm pretty sure that you can't stop me from going onto victory." Tsubasa stated as she was tensing up to go on the offensive once again

"Well then we'll see about that." Wave stated as before he could try to step forwards Tsubasa in a burst of speed ran after Wave with golden orange lightning trailing behind her as she was running so fast that even a knight would be green with envy

As Wave was forced once again on the defensive as he was forced to block against the heavy handed punches of Tsubasa that although he managed to block and counter the ones that did get past his guard made dents in his Balance Breaker as she suffered her fair share of blows with his kicks and elbows that felt like jackhammer blows. However, despite that she never let up in her assault as she let him have it with all that she was able to take all that he threw at her in stride and return in full force never once staggering in her thunderous and heavy handed assault.

"Come on show me what you got if you want to win so much." Tsubasa said as though she had a busted lip and a few tears in her uniform she was still going strong as she parried a kick to her ribs with one to his stomach further denting and minorly denting the armor of the Balance Breaker

"Be rest assured that you will see all of what I'm capable of for I will win for my king." Wave stated as he jumped up for a wheel kick that Tsubasa blocked but was a feint for a snap kick to the face that knocked out two of her back teeth

"Bring it on because I'll be the one that claims victory for mine." Tsubasa stated as she blocked a kick to her sternum and retaliated with a hard right cross the cracked away at the upper right of Wave's helmeted face

"You've asked for it." Wave stated as he backflipped onto a building and then leapt into the air

"Grand Fall!" Wave exclaimed as a blue light surrounded his legs as he went in for a drop kick

"Well then since we're doing moves allow me to do one of mine; Mjolnir Shot!" Tsubasa called out as powerful amounts of electricity surrounded her armored hand as she met Wave's attack head on

The result being a clash where sapphire colored light met powerful amounts of voltage as the two collided as the ground beneath them cracked and crumbled until Wave was blown back and Tsubasa was sent tumbling across the concrete so hard that a meter long trench was formed. As Tsubasa took solace in the fact that the left leg of Wave's Balance Breaker was greatly cracked with it having fallen apart completely from the kneecap up to his mid thigh while his right was in a better state having a lesser amount of cracks but having moderately sized scorch marks as it was constantly twitching from the discharges.

"Damn I knew I should've listened to Esdeath and practiced more with Grand Chariot as now I'm paying for it with my endurance going down faster than Kurome in a candy store or Akame in a all you can buffet. I'm so gonna be in trouble if I lose." Wave muttered under his breath as he'd recently attained his Balance Breaker and against Esdeath's order to not use it due to its drain in stamina from not being perfected he was now more equivalent to a glass cannon

 _"Well at least I know that he's just awakened his Balance Breaker because it looks like he's just mastered it which means all I've got to do now is make this a war of attrition."_ Tsubasa thought considering that she could see it in the way he was during the whole time and even when he first appeared looked as though he'd recently gotten it since it looked too new and fresh for him to be having stamina problems

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Wave thought as he jumped after Tsubasa like a great white shark diving upwards after its prey

"Time for me to go in for the kill." Tsubasa said to herself as she rushed after Wave

The result was Tsubasa having to tank a bicycle kick that cracked two of her ribs however, she proceeded to use a large amount of her strength and punched Wave in the face going through his helmet and striking him in the temple hard enough to disorient him for her to follow up with a rabbit punch that had him nearly fold over. As she then followed up with a fierce combo that destroyed the armor covering his stomach and lower part of his ribcage as she finished it with a electrified uppercut that sent arcs of lightning dancing throughout his armor as he crashed onto a car practically flattening it.

With Tsubasa going into seize the initiative by going in for a overhand punch intent on giving the young man a concussion when she was elbowed in the face hard enough to break her nose before following with a hard roundhouse to her stomach that made her wheeze however, she smirked deviously as she had a death grip on Wave's right leg.

 _"Damn this is gonna hurt real bad as, I'm sure of it."_ Wave thought struggling as he tried frantically to get Tsubasa off his leg but to no avail

"Sorry this is really nothing personal but I've got Rating Game to win." Tsubasa told him as she was honestly sorry for what would happen next as she yanked on his leg sideways as hard as possible and with an audible snap his leg broke evident by the bone that was under his skin bending at an unnatural angle

"Yeah...definitely gonna hurt..like hell." Wave muttered as he staggered back from his broken leg

"Like I said this isn't anything personal but, I will have my victory which means anything goes in breaking you." Tsubasa stated as she went in for a liver shot at his exposed stomach causing him to cough up blood from the force behind it

"I know however, despite what you've done to me I refuse to give up either." Wave replied as he jumped up lashed out with a flying back kick that she blocked but was a decoy for him to land on both hands and with his good leg kick her in the head hard enough to make her stagger backwards

"Fair enough but just so you know for putting up a good fight I'll give you a quick exit." Tsubasa told Wave as she bobbed and weaved under the reverse roundhouse from Wave who gritted his teeth in pain from his broken leg

"Game over; Jupiter Ascending." Tsubasa spoke in a low voice as electricity of orange red covered her fist so hard that it was weighed down slightly

The result was a powerful uppercut that sent Wave flying a full 30 feet upwards as the armor of his Balance Breaker was destroyed as he was violently electrocuted by the deadly amounts of voltage as his sternum now fractured, a 3rd of his ribs broken and his collarbone cracked as blood leaked from his mouth as the blue light of elimination covered him.

"Man did he put up a fucking fight as, I'm gonna lie down in some cover for a good 20 minutes and then head back into the fight." Tsubasa thought as despite him having been a glass cannon in his Balance Breaker Wave did pressure her to use one what she dubbed a No Mercy as she went to recover from her broken ribs

Meanwhile Saji was swinging throughout the fake Kuoh Town having burn marks on his shirt that had small sections of it incinerated after taking out the Paimon bishop known as Bols who was quite a difficult adversary due to his fire magic being augmented by his flamethrower Sacred Gear as he was able to overcome it through use of his Shadow Prison and then strangling him unconscious with Absorption Line. As now he was going to support Tomoe who was fighting off against the twin sisters of Akame and Kurome who were Esdeath's Knights and was fending off against them at a stalemate due to her having just destroyed the last of her zombies but felt like she was on her last legs due to their ironclad teamwork.

 _"I swear these two are on something else."_ Tomoe thought to herself as ever since she engaged the sisters they were non stop as the usually hyperactive knight was feeling exhaustion creep in as she was covered in blood and sweat

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Tomoe thought as she rushed after the twins who met her charge

As she ducked under their attempt to slice her head off and with her katana in a reverse grip and stabbed Kurome in between her lower ribs nicking a lung but not before Akame got her with a slash to the cheek that drew a thin red line across her face as she was now breathing haggardly

"I will say this that you've put up a valiant fight however, you're outnumbered and you've sustained a good deal of damage so, give up and spare yourself further harm." Akame told her she had sustained a few slash wounds that at most were superficial due to the fact that she was in skill out of all 3 the superior swordswoman

"As without your bishop protecting you are outmatched." Kurome spoke considering that Momo while not eliminated was currently taking cover and trying to recuperate from her stab and slash wounds which were doing a number on her

"But you still have me and my sister to worry about and while you're a worthy swordsman and opponent you're still going to lose today." Kurome spoke as she was still irritated that her favorite dolls were destroyed because of the Sitri bishop and knights' efforts

"I won't besides it was worth it cutting down….as those things you called dolls...were gross and disgusting." Tomoe stated as those dolls Kurome was talking about

"Well then you'll pay for that comment since thanks to you I'll have to make more dolls." Kurome stated as rushed quickly after Tomoe who guarded against the katana

 _"Come on all I gotta do is get you in position."_ Tomoe thought as she clashed against Kurome with them fighting against her

"Just what is she planning?" Akame wondered until her ruby colored eyes spotted the white haired bishop about to fire a spell as Tomoe had been guiding her to a spot the entire time

 _"Damn it so that's what she's got planned."_ Akame thought as she dashed to save her sister from the spell she was soon to be hit with

"Why is she on the defensive since before she was attacking us like it was no tomorrow." Kurome wondered before out of the corner of her eye she saw a wounded Momo have a magic circle in hand

The result was multiple tendrils bright orange tendrils of magical energy with spiraling yellow patterns around it wrapping around and immobilizing Kurome from neck to toe allowing Tomoe to go in for the opening and stab her in the gut that she'd soon conceded to her wounds and was eliminated. However, she soon dropped her katana as Akame's blade came out of her chest narrowly missing her lungs and aorta as the blue light of elimination surrounded her.

"Don't drop your guard at all around me." Akame stated as some withdrew Murasame from Tomoe's body as she retired from the Rating Game

Momo was waiting in cover before she soon noticed Saji spreading out his Absorption Line in a web like pattern around them before it turned black as night due to the Shadow Prison and as a result thickened until they were standing in a pitch black dome that seemed about a foot thick

"Relax Momo I got you covered." Saji spoke as out of the mouth of his Sacred Gear came a large marble sized orb of energy

"What is that?" Momo questioned as he handed her the glowing compressed orb of light

"Well I asked Asia to give us anything to help out and she managed to make what you see before you; that of a compressed version of her Twilight Healing's power." Saji spoke as Momo crushed it and the majority of her wounds healed up

"So can you keep going?" Saji asked as Momo staggered to get up to her feet

"Yeah...I'm at about give or take 35 maybe 40% of my magical reserves since those sisters just wouldn't stay down and kept going one after the other so I can only do so much before I tap out." Momo spoke as between having to protect herself, Momo and distract the puppets Kurome used from landing fatal hits upon Tomoe she was beginning to feel fatigue at it's most potent

"Well Tomoe just do as much as you can since after this I'm going after Esdeath herself." Saji spoke as through the dark cover he was in he and Momo heard that Tsubaki had recently been retired leaving only Sona to fight against Esdeath

"Good luck Saji." Momo responded wishing him luck as he nodded

"And just cover me as long as you can Momo as you've done well today for our first Rating Game." Saji told the Sitri bishop as she'd done better than what he'd expected from her

"Thanks Saji." Momo thanked as Saji went towards Akame who held out her Murasame in a reverse grip

"So I guess that once I beat you then all I'll need to do next is defeat your boss and then the game is mine." Saji surmised as he brought out the whiplike tendrils of his Absorption Line

"That's correct however, since you seem to be one of the strongest out of your Kings' peerage then I'll fight you by using the full power of my Murasame just know that few people have seen it. So watch yourself." Akame spoke as her Murasame glowed crimson as she activated her sword's power as before Saji could let the flames of his Black Blaze Flare get to her she was gone

However, Saji soon found himself using Absorption Lines tendrils like a shield due to the fact that the blade of Murasame had been a hairsbreadth away from piercing his windpipe as he struggled against Akame who the whites of her eyes turned black as night and burning scarlet colored markings were all across her body as Murasame's blade pressed into him so hard he could feel the ground crack. With him having to headbutt her as hard as possible to get her to stumble back a few steps as he felt himself clutching his head as he swore he was seeing double with how hard he hit her.

"Well Vitra any ideas on how I'm gonna beat her considering she's on some Guts from Berserk levels of bullshit?" Saji questioned considering that Akame was for a lack of a better word "roided up"

 **"Yeah you're gonna have to pull out some of the tactics and tricks we were saving for that Paimon king she serves."** Vitra told Saji considering that they were gonna have to pull out some of their more extreme stuff due to the fact that Akame had gotten herself all roided up

"You sure about that as I was saving some of them for those fallen angel douchebags that work for that Kokabiel guy." Saji responded wanting to save some of them for the subordinates of the rogue cadre

 **"Well who better than too see if they work than someone who's fresh and ripe for abuse in front of you."** Vitra responded as the Paimon knight in this state looked like she could take a beating

"Fair enough as let's see how many maneuvers she can take before she retires." Saji spoke as he smirked

 **"That's what I like to hear now go get her Saji and show her what my host is capable of."** Vitra encouraged as Saji nodded before having his Absorption Line tendrils pierce into the ground as Akame using her increased speed vaulted

With that Saji had his Absorption Line tendrils pierced the ground as they traveled to ensnare Akame who easily evaded however, as she rushed out of the way and towards Saji yet it was just what Saji wanted as when she was about to go in for a swing meant to decapitated him chains made form his Shadow Prison wrapped around her and sent her spiraling into the air. With a small volley of grapefruit sized fireballs following after her with her deflecting all of them like child's play yet Saji only smirked as the magic circle belonging to Vitra formed above as the fireballs conglomerated together to form a monster truck sized fireball that plowed into Akame like a fire truck as it exploded in a quite sizable column of flame.

Saji sighed when he saw Akame rise from the flame her top burning away as minor 2nd degree burns that had began to heal slightly was already staring him down as she soon rushed after him going fast enough that she had a mach cone form after him as he formed his Absorption Line form a spiral shaped shield to block the slash aimed at his chest. However, she rapidly spun around his guard and cut him across the back as instead of cleanly slicing through his flesh it tore away at it like a corkscrew would evident by the wound on his back.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Saji questioned feeling the wound on his back burn like acid

"It's the power of my cursed Murasame anyone whose cut with it gets infected with it's power however, since you have the Prison Dragon within you it shouldn't kill you." Akame stated the power of her sword

 _"Just my luck oh well this is gonna be a problem."_ Saji thought to himself as the burning in his back continued to tear into him acidly

 **"Relax Saji I've got it covered as this is just like the many curses I've amassed over the years as I may not be able to fully purge you of that sword's power since you're in combat but I can do my damndest to lessen it."** Vitra told him as glass like black scales formed around the wound

"Thanks Vitra." Saji thanked the black dragon as he had to parry the cursed blade with his tendrils

 **"Don't thank me yet."** Vitra told him as Saji struggled against Akame

"Give up now." Akame told Saji in a neutral tone

"How about never." Saji responded as he sent out a quartet of tendrils that snaked around Akame's legs

With that in mind he yanked swiftly tripping up Akame who he then proceeded to bash around into the concrete cracking it with each time she was smacked around into it before throwing her across the street and conjuring a wall of darkness with Shadow Prison. As he then used Absorption Line to slingshot himself towards the briefly stunned Paimon knight for a dropkick however, she saw this coming and used it to her advantage to slice into Saji's thigh the blade biting into his flesh making him want to scream as the cursed poison flowed into his system.

As he was left open to her cutting him across the chest thrice in rapid succession with none of them managing to cut into bone yet Saji still felt each one before the 4th caught him across the stomach but before she could go in for the 5th he used a concussive and point blank burst of dark fire that knocked her face first to the ground with severe 2nd degree burns across her face. But before she could get back up Saji was upon her with an Absorption Line tendril wrapped around her neck as he proceeded to strangle her as she tried to get him off of her as he continued to strangle her but he held on tight as possible as she tried to shake her off.

It wasn't until Akame soon went to reach for her Murasame that was mere inches away as she tried Saji only tightened his hold on her as her face began to turn blue as she got closer and closer towards it before she finally grasped the handle and cut away the tendrils around her neck as she coughed violently sucking up lungfuls of air. However, Saji soon took advantage of her gasping for breath and sent out fiery tendrils of his Absorption Line that soon wrapped around her arms, legs, neck and stomach as he began absorbing her power to heal himself up.

 _"That's right just stand there long enough for me to work my magic and have everything in place."_ Saji thought as he felt his wounds slowly close up until Akame cut down his tendrils

"I will say this much you can hold your own a lot more than that knight of yours." Akame told him as he was putting up a greater challenge than Tomoe

"Thank you I suppose since among my compatriots I'm known as their apex predator." Saji stated as he narrowly evaded Murasame cutting into across his face

"Really and why is that exactly?" Akame questioned as she continued to swing her Murasame out at Saji and landing in some hits against him

"Simple it's that I'm not only strong enough to beat you but also have things lying in wait to beat you." Saji spoke as that was Momo's cue to use all that she could to intervene and use her powers of restraint to help out

As she made a magical circle that sent out 8 wide and thin beams of light that slammed into Akame's midsection restraining her as she tried to use the power given to her by the trump card of her Murasame to break out by sheer strength however, Momo kept going strong albeit the spell had a high cost on her reserves and Akame's struggling made it go down rapidly the longer she kept it up. Saji took full advantage of her restrained state and soon used the tendrils of his Absorption Line and made them wrap around his arm to form into a drill like lance that he wasted no time impaling Akame on as it went through her back as she coughed out blood from the fist sized wound in her lower stomach.

Saji followed it up by proceeding to use his Absorption Line to once again strangle her as she began to suffocate as he went to work trying his best to end things quickly against the Paimon knight however, she soon broke free due to Momo's concentration being broken from straining herself to keep her bound as Akame eyes were now bloodshot from being nearly suffocated unconscious. Yet Saji wasted no time using his Absorption Line as bludgeoning whips that struck her across the face hard enough to leave welts and bruises as he she stumbled backwards however, Akame soon grasped at the whips that struck at her face and yanked on them so hard that Saji was sent flying towards Akame who stabbed him narrowly missing his kidneys as she yanked it out and slashed away at him.

"Damm it was does it take for her to stay down?" Saji asked himself as the slash wound went from his right pectoral all the way up towards his collarbone as he felt as though the blade may have bit through a rib or two

"I must admit that you've fought well as not many can keep up with me when using my Little War Horn as even our King has to take me seriously when using this." Akame stated since when using her swords' trump card Esdeath was hard pressed to not take her seriously in a fight

"Well what can I say I'm the best at what I am and I've had a hell of teacher to get me to this point." Saji spoke as without Derrick's help he was damned sure that they would've lost

"He must've been extraordinary for you to get this strong. However, you will not stop me from reaching my queen and assisting her in winning." Akame spoke as she held out her Murasame

"Is that so well then I hate to burst your bubble but that will not be happening." Saji spoke as he made a few hand signals for Momo to nod and cast a spell of invisibility to sneak up upon

"And why is that exactly?" Akame asked wondering why Saji was so sure of himself

"Simple because it's game over." Momo stated as she grabbed Akame in a bear hug as thick golden chains wrapped around both of them  
"Get off of me!" Akame exclaimed as she tried to break free but to no avail as Momo was using all of her available strength in the spell making sure that Akame couldn't break free

"Thank you Momo for doing this for me." Saji spoke as he placed his hands upon the ground

"No problem just help Sona win this game for me." Momo spoke knowing that this would hurt immensely but it was worth it in order to help contribute to victory

"I will." Saji spoke as he activated Vitra's magic circle

With that the ground glowed black as pitch from the magic of the Prison Dragon as everytime that he had the Absorption Line go underground he planted watermelon sized fireballs like landmines underneath that were waiting to go off at Saji's command as soon enough the ground shook like an earthquake before erupting in a jet black and royal purple fireball of an explosion. As everything within a half mile radius was incinerated as the ground collapsed in on itself from the sheer heat and force behind it as soon enough in it's place was gaping void of about 3/4th of a mile deep that glowed white hot as building were turned into molten slag or turned into constructs of burning ash as Momo and Akame were now retired.

 _"Now then time to go and help Sona and Tsubasa finish this."_ Saji thought as he went out as fast as he could towards Sona to help her end this

With that being said Saji swung through the facsimile of Kuoh before he soon found the battle sight of where Sona was fighting the Paimon King evident by the large impale a man sized icicles that littered the pavement as well as house sized chunks of ice everywhere not to mention that from what he guessed the buildings had been caustically melted. Saji continued before landing atop Sona's 4 winged bird like creature as she looked weary from having to fight the Paimon King who was proving to be a fierce adversary as even with her Sacred Gear she was still having difficulty.

"Man do you look like hell." Saji commented on Sona's ruined attire as she was partially shivering

"You would be too if you had to fight against her, as she's much stronger than what I anticipated." Sona stated as Esdeath had proven herself a much more powerful and tactical combatant than what she initially thought

"Well then I've got a plan that involves Tsubasa and I and here's the plan." Saji spoke before whispering in her ear of the plan as it was a longshot for certain but it was worth the risk if they had a shot at winning

"Are you sure about this Saji as this sounds like a dangerous one even for you." Sona spoke as what Saji had told her had a good chance of possibly greatly injuring him

"It doesn't matters what happen to me after all I'm just another expendable pawn to you. But I digress since you're to provide aerial support and cover for Tsubasa and I then and only then when I have her caught do you take the shot without hesitation." Saji told Sona before jumping off the construct of Annihilation Maker his face an impassive mask of iron will and drive

 _"Just what is becoming of you."_ Sona thought as never has Saji been like this to her

Meanwhile Tsubasa was doing her best to counter and defend against the fast paced and aggressive swordswoman that was Esdeath Paimon who between being a master swordswoman and her powerful ice magic it was proving difficult for the Sitri rook who was doing what she could to stand her ground against her.

"You know I'm actually surprised that a rookie like you're King could manage to have such powerful people in her peerage, for color me impressed that she managed to reduce my peerage down to myself." Esdeath complimented as her general's uniform had it's right sleeve at the elbow acidically melted off with parts of her skin red and raw as though hit with acid as it also had small scorch marks from Tsubasa's punches as well as a bruise on her stomach that a dark reddish purple but otherwise was fine

"Thank you however, don't consider me too be out yet." Tsubasa spoke before launching herself after the Paimon king

As luckily she manage to land a right cross to the Paimon King's stomach thanks to Saji blindsiding Esdeath by having his Absorption Line tendrils smack her in the face and next to an adjacent fire hydrant giving the two a small window of time as just to make things better Saji put chains around Esdeath through his Shadow Prison that would only hold for so long.

"Hey Tsubasa you're looking a bit worse for where." Saji spoke as Tsubasa was huffing as a sheen of sweat was across her brow as she was thanking her endurance as a Rook

"You'd be in my shoes if you were having to fight her as she's a goddamn monster." Tsubasa stated as in the period of time she's had to assist Sona; to say the least Esdeath was a monstrously powerful opponent

"I can tell and hopefully I won't have to use my trump card to fight her but, from what it's looking like that maybe our only chance." Saji stated as he had a feeling that Vitra Promotion may have to make it's debut

"Well any ideas Saji because I'm trying but damn is she tough." Tsubasa cursed in frustration before they saw a pillar of ice break through Saji's bindings

With that a hailstorm of impale a man sized icicles rained down from on high causing Saji to erect a wall made from his Black Blaze Flare to defend against the icicles that soon caused a sheet of thick steam to form. Tsubasa and Saji were on high guard once the hail of icicles stopped yet it wasn't until they heard the whoosh of a rapier coming down as Esdeath had tried to impale Tsubasa who was guarding against it and struggling under the sheer force from the blue haired swordswoman.

With them soon engaging Esdeath in a high intensity as Tsubasa was right considering that even with Saji assisting and them fighting her at full force she was still putting up a solid defense countering their attacks with stabs and swings from her rapier that they were hard pressed to defend against. With them having to break away when Esdeath called down a large house sized orb ice to try and crush them raining down chunks of ice and debris all around them that rained like a deathly blizzard.

"What in the hell is she on?" Saji questioned having to block a rapid fire volley of icicles with more flames

"You tell me." Tsubasa stated using a burst of lightning for them use two minivans as shields against the hail of icicles that soon stopped

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach right now?" Saji asked knowing that this couldn't be good

"Because I'm here." Esdeath spoke as Saji having Saji to use Absorption Line tendrils that nearly toppled him over

"Well then once again I'm impressed that Sona's peerage has put up such an impressive fight." Esdeath responded as she continued to press against Saji

"Thank you but you haven't even begun to see all of what I've got." Saji spoke as he used the Shadow Prison to gather around her legs and bind her

"Do you really think that'll work on me?" Esdeath questioned with her legs immobilized

"You tell me." Saji responded as Tsubasa came from behind and punched Esdeath in the back of the head knocking off her general's hat

However, Esdeath used this chance to quicker than either could react slashed Tsubasa across the abdomen as a thin red line spread itself across her midsection before she followed it up with a stab at her right shoulder that had blood flowing across it as she then broke out of her bindings to slice Saji across the face all before a single minute had passed. Yet despite this Esdeath was soon having to erect an ice wall as a wave of acid came towards her partially melting it as she soon sent out a bus sized spear of ice at Sona who had to jump off her bird that was impaled and dispersed into a cloud of darkness as she soon summoned up a large golem to try and crush Esdeath.

However, Esdeath smirked since everytime Sona made a new creation she simply just kept ratcheting things up to where she couldn't keep up and better yet just kept increasing the attack rate to where Sona couldn't think of a plan knowing that while a skilled tactician she lacked the ability to instinctively think on the fly. As she dodged the mammoth fists of Sona's golem and the acids blasts she unleashed she soon found herself backed up to where Sona had multiple magic circles were upon the ground as soon the whole the water manes underneath erupted in a mass upwards surge of sewage that had tons of crushing pressure behind it.

Sona sent her golem into the sewage to bludgeon her to submission as Tsubasa soon began to shock it as for a few brief moments before soon enough the golem and Esdeath were soon spat out of the partially frozen sewage with the golem having large holes in them the size of a pickup truck and having had it's limbs be partially flattened in the aftermath. As Esdeath had a few bruises and had to relocate her shoulder and right hip in place as she had minor electrical burns as she had a predatory grin on her face before speaking.

"Finally one of you rookies that can give me a challenge as you've managed to impress me today Sona!" Esdeath laughed semi manically as bloodlust filled the area

"You still got me to worry about." Saji spoke as he rose from Esdeath's shadow while chains of darkness appeared out of it as he had her in a chokehold

"Nice try but you're years too late to try and get me with that." Esdeath replied as despite her arms being weighed down grabbed Saji and judo flipped him a few feet away

"Like I said before you're years too late to try anything against me." Esdeath said as she blocked a punch to the face with her rapier against Tsubasa yet it was merely an afterimage as Tsubasa sucker punched her from behind

Yet Esdeath retaliated with a stab that grazed her ribs instead of impaling it thanks to Tsubasa using a burst of speed to get out of there as she soon jumped out of harm's way from a torrent of dark flame from Saji and and a pressurized blast of acid from Sona. With her Esdeath going into try and bifurcate Tsubasa in her bloodlust fueled state of mind only for Saji to grab her arm via the Absorption Line leaving her in that brief moment Tsubasa took advantage and used it to slug her across the face with a rapid fire combination of crosses and hooks that went as fast as she could.

"What does it take you to stay down already?!" Tsubasa demanded in irritation as the Paimon king's bloodied face was smiling the whole time despite the scrapes on her face or the small collection of bruises she amassed that marred her beautiful features

"Let's see you get back up after this; Mjolnir Shot!" Tsubasa roared as her arm became engulfed in electricity so potent that everything in a 15 foot radius

With that Tsubasa in her irritation had struck out with as much force as she could with a powerful jab that sent Esdeath through two buildings before exploding in a torrent of electricity so potent that it reduced the surrounding rubble around it to glass as a blinding light erupted from it.

"Is it finally over?" Tsubasa hoped breathing heavily wanting to make sure that Esdeath would stay down before they all heard clapping

"Vitra." Saji said

 **"What is it?"** Vitra questioned wondering what he wanted

"I think we may need to use Vitra Promotion." Saji spoke as he felt the oppressive amount of bloodlust come their way rapidly

 **"Why is that I thought you had everything under control?"** Vitra asked once again before faster than Tsubasa could react she was impaled by Esdeath rapier as despite her missing a few teeth her bloodied and maniacal grin was no more terrifying

"Because that; that's why I'll need to use Vitra Promotion." Saji told the Prison Dragon as Tsubasa retired

"I have to say this is one of the very few times I've been put on my back foot as besides Sairaorg this would make your wonderful peerage the 2nd to have made me get serious." Esdeath complimented as despite her top having been reduced to a crop top and scorched black along with the rest of her clothes and having 1st degree degree electrical burns covering a good portion of her body and a trio of nearly broken ribs she looked more entertained than anything else

"Well Esdeath I guess it's down to just you and me I suppose besides I think it's time I show you my trump card." Saji spoke as his body began to become engulfed in shadow and dark fire

"Really well then unleash it already." Esdeath spoke as her excitement and bloodlust was barely contained

"You got it; VITRA PROMOTION!" Saji roared at the top of his lungs as Vitra's pitch black dragon gate beneath him

With that darkness and malevolent flame erupted beneath him and soon nearly as fast as it came a 3 story tall almost spectral in nature version of Vitra was formed behind Saji with pitch black markings reminiscent of what was on Vitra's dragon gate formed on Saji's upper body as he smirked. Soon enough Saji roared as the spectral Vitra unleashed a blistering inferno upon Esdeath who had to erect a miniature iceberg as a shield against it and even then that wasn't enough before she was forced to take cover as the inferno rampaged through

"Sona I've got 9 minutes in this form which is why once I get her all set up you take the shot and don't dare fucking hesitate to take it as I don't care if it'll put a hole in my chest you take that fucking shot." Saji told Sona as he went off to fight against Esdeath

Meanwhile Esdeath was now using Hagelsprung to try and crush Saji where he stood at the almost meteor like piece of hail however, due to the power of Vitra Promotion he directed the spectral like Vitra and had unleash another inferno that before it even reached Saji was reduced to nothing. With Saji soon directing his attention towards Esdeath as the spectral Vitra made twin pitch black dragon gates upon his hands as soon released dozens upon dozens of Absorption Line tendrils that soon swarmed after Esdeath like raging hornets.

As Esdeath with a damn well mind numbing amount of speed slashed and cut apart the tendrils that tried to constrict around her however, it was not enough as soon several of them wrapped around her and begun to absorb her power. Before Saji soon had Esdeath's body that was ensnared by the Absorption Line tendrils and smack her around from building to building hard enough that broke apart chunks of the buildings themselves like a child backhanding a lego structure to pieces before throwing her into the air and launching several house sized fireballs at her.

 _"Finally this is what I've been waiting for."_ Esdeath thought as she twisted the way out of the fireballs that explodes with such force behind her that they accelerated her trajectory towards Saji

Saji used the Shadow Prison in tandem with Absorption Line to try and restrain her however she sent out a hail of icicles to impale him with him having to redirect it into becoming a barrier that was used to absorb the power of the attack to defend himself. Yet it was a ruse for Esdeath to appear behind him and stab him in the chest unlucky but both luckily for him he caught the blade except for the fact that he had to do so with his hands as the blade went through both as he held it in place, but it wasn't an easy task considering he was diverting all his strength towards the effort.

"Of all the Devils I've ever had to fight you had to be one who's just as insanely powerful as she is attractive." Saji spoke as Esdeath despite her bloodlust fueled state had to blush at the compliment

"I have to admit that it's quite bold of you try and flirt with me when we're in the middle of a fight." Esdeath responded as Saji continued to struggle to hold back Esdeath's blade

"Why not besides it's not like I'm denying anything after all since you're quite beautiful and someone I'd love to have a one on one fight against sometime in the future if you'd like." Saji spoke as Absorption Line tendrils began to snake towards her beneath the surface of the concrete

"Are you asking me out?" Esdeath questioned and at the same time impressed that he would have the guts to do so in such a high intensity situation

"I never said that I was but, if that's what you'd like then sure we could do something like that then why not after this whole thing is over and we've recovered then why not." Saji spoke since he was both trying to keep her distracted and the fact that since he didn't really care for Sona anymore Esdeath would be a welcome replacement

"You really are quite the interesting one as what's your name?" Esdeath asked curious as to what was this pawn's name that throughout all of his peerage members this one had managed to persevere

"It's Saji Genshirou future Satan and the person who's got you in checkmate." Saji responded as from the ground erupted Absorption Line tendrils that began to restrain Esdeath while chains made from the Shadow Prison further restrained her

With that Saji let the spectral form of Vitra unleash a wave of dark flame upon them as while Saji had an immunity against those flames the same couldn't be said for Esdeath as they were soon bathed in the dark flames that seared at the very air in a mighty conflagration. With Esdeath having been able to abate the flames by causing a large wall of ice to surround herself although not coming out unscathed as 2nd degree burns covered her stomach and left arm and her upper back yet she never felt more exhilarated in her life.

Esdeath soon rushed out at Saji slashing in an aggressive series of swords swings and thrusts that had Saji backpedaling to try and put distance to launch an attack that would stun her long enough to have Sona take her out and win this game but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

 _"Damn it what does it take for me to make sure she stays down."_ Saji thought to himself considering that he was doing what he could to weaken and distract Esdeath but the feat itself was easier said than done

 **"Well you could bring that building down on top of her as that ought to slow her down long enough for you to pull something off which you'd better do quickly since you're time is running out."** Vitra advised to a nearby small skyscraper especially since he had 4 and a half minutes left

"Gotcha." Saji spoke as he had Esdeath soon become surrounded by an enormous wall of dark flames courtesy of the spectral Vitra behind him

"Just what is he up to?" Esdeath wondered as she saw the spectral form of Vitra use Absorption Line tendrils to bring a small skyscraper down on top of her

Esdeath soon using the full force of her martial skill rapidly slashed at the skyscraper with the force behind each swing being so great that soon enough chunks of debris landed before her as she rushed out at Saji catching him off guard with her sheer speed and stabbing him in-between the lungs as it was only through his durability that he built up through Derrick's training and over his tenure as a Devil he didn't falter. With Esdeath going on the offensive and with sadistic glee began slashing his shirt to ribbons as he sustained multiple slash wounds across his torso that rendered him nearly half naked as he was doing everything he could to hold out through her vicious assault that he managed to end when in one of her sequences he headbutted her hard enough to split the skin across her face.

Saji was breathing heavily as he had the spectral form of Vitra smack her with Absorption Line tendrils that had fused together to form a singular tendril the size of a pickup truck to smash her into the ground with hard enough to break her sternum. Yet Saji knew that it wouldn't be enough as he quickly had Absorption Line tendrils cover her in a spherical mass to absorb as much of her power as possible as he felt it work until suddenly a magical circle formed around it as she soon escaped with everything including the flames and falling debris as Esdeath strode towards Saji.

"I never thought that I'd have to use my Mahapadma against as you're truly incredible to have forced into using my trump card." Esdeath spoke as Saji was frozen in time and place since if she hadn't used it when she did then she would've been drained of all her power and rendering her helpless against him

"Which is why you'll be given a swift elimination." Esdeath spoke as she stabbed Saji through the stomach

"Gotch right where I want you." Saji spoke as he smirked letting her fall into place with him having taken a gamble but managed to negate her Mahapadma with his Delete Field

"How did you…" Esdeath questioned as to how Saji beat her trump card

"Two words you beautiful and sadistic monster it's called Delete Field and guess what I've won." Saji spoke as he put Esdeath in a full nelson and to ensure she wouldn't escape he bound himself and her with Shadow Prison chains and Absorption Line tendrils

"Alright Sona take the shot!" Saji exclaimed as Sona was soon in front of them preparing a magical circle but with hesitation in her features knowing that this could fatally injure Saji

"What the fuck are you waiting for Sona...TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT!" Saji roared as there was only so much he could do before Esdeath broke free

And in that in mind Sona with reluctance fired a fire hose like beam of acid out at the two as Esdeath struggled to escape but was too late considering that it punched right through the Paimon king's chest and through Saji's hitting him in the lungs as the two fell over backwards with Saji having a bloodied smirk on his face.

 _"Well played Saji Genshirou distracting and weakening me long enough for your King to land a fatal shot; congratulations you've gotten my attention."_ Esdeath thought as she retired as Saji landed on the ground ending the Vitra Promotion as the Prison Dragon was working to quickly stabilize Saji's condition

"Looks like we won it Vitra." Saji muttered as he coughed up blood through his damaged lungs and possibly damaged heart

 **"Yeah as you went the distance alright as I guess it's safe to assume that this has put you in first place as one of my most reckless hosts yet."** Vitra responded as he Saji's suicidal attempts to win the Rating Game had earned more of his respect

"Too be fair we won didn't we as this is my first step to becoming the strongest pawn and future Satan." Saji chuckled between the blood forming around his wounds since it hurt like hell too laugh

 **"Whatever just rest up."** Vitra spoke as he was gonna have a hell of a time repairing Saji's wounds

* * *

 **(Student Council Room, 1 week and a half later, March 15th 2016. 4:20 Pm)**

It was soon a week and half after the Rating Game and Sona had told them all to take a break to recover especially Momo and Tsubasa however, she wanted to talk to Saji as it was a conversation between the two that the Sitri heiress felt needed to be had

"What is it that you want Sona?" Saji spoke as he was still on crutches as well as him having to have had to wear an eyepatch considering that when fighting Esdeath she took out his right eye to where he had to have Vitra replace it

"Have a seat Saji as we need to talk." Sona spoke having nearly made a complete recovery due to her sister having threatened the medical staff to get her sister to full health as soon as possible

"Sure what do you want to talk to me about." Saji questioned wondering what it was that she wanted to talk to him about

"As of late I've noticed changes in your behavior which at first I thought was great, yet with our narrow victory it's become apparent that their becoming dangerous." Sona stated having seen some of the changes in Saji

"Oh you mean me having stopped acting like a weak little punk and growing up to be a real Devil then I think that these changes aren't what you'd refer to as dangerous but needed. After all weren't you the one in conversation's past telling me to act more like a real Devil so I wouldn't embarrass you well I'm doing just what you wanted." Saji shot back after all he thought that Sona would like the newer version of himself since he was acting like a Devil was supposed to be

As he was making himself more militant, ruthless, cunning and vicious after all isn't that what a Devil was supposed to be as he was doing all that he could to make himself what a Devil was supposed to have epitomized after all these traits were necessary for him if he wanted to survive in being a Devil.

"Granted I in the past I had said that but I should've never said that if it was going to have you destroy your humanity as it's worrying me and the others about how you've been changing." Sona remarked as she saw how Saji was becoming incredibly cold and heartless as even the clients he acted as bodyguards for remarked on his near 180 of what he formerly once was

"Well I decided that since I'm no longer human I might as well start acting like what you made me and besides if this is what happened in the Rating Game then it shouldn't be that big of deal. After all I gave you what you wanted in winning over Esdeath's peerage didn't I as my decreasing humanity shouldn't be a problem when it helps you get the needed results." Saji stated since he saw that in his goals for being the strongest pawn and future Satan that his humanity was getting in the way which was why he was starting to a day at a time cast it off

"It is a problem when you nearly had me kill you in order to win the Rating Game, because that plan of yours while it was a very well thought out plan was a near suicidal one nonetheless. Since you could've gotten yourself killed and while my family may not be known for our kindness like the Gremory's we still care about those within our peerage." Sona responded as Saji's battle plan against Esdeath scared her considering he was willing to get himself killed just to assure victory

"While I appreciate the thought of you caring about me just spare me the semantics Sona as you and I both know that my only role in the peerage is as your soldier and if that means I get mortally wounded to get you a victory. Then bring it on after all we know that while we pawns are the most versatile, we're also the most expendable which is why I know that if anything happens to me you'll just replace me with someone else which is why I don't see why you're so mad." Saji countered not seeing why Sona was so mad and or distraught about this when he got her the assured victory

"After all the only reason why I'm of any value to you is because I have dear old Vitra and that I finally have his full power at my disposal. Because if I didn't have Vitra we wouldn't be having this conversation at all since I'm at this point besides your Queen the most important asset inside your peerage as well as your trump card in battles. Which is why I'll say this once again why do you even care considering that in the grand scheme of things I'm just another dime a dozen pawn that once I'm used up you can just replace with someone else." Saji continued knowing that if he didn't have Vitra then Sona for all intents and purposes for all he knew wouldn't have given a damn about him as the statement had rendered her silent

"But I'll humor you if you want to know one of the other reasons why I've been changing." Saji said as he'd entertain her

"Really and what is one of the reasons for why you've been changing?" Sona asked having been rendered silent since earlier she couldn't even refute the logic behind Saji's words

"Because in the beginning I wanted to make you proud of me and that one day if I did everything I could to make you proud of me being a Devil then one day you'd fall in love with me. However, I realized something why should I even bother with someone who will never reciprocate my feelings back so for all intents and purposes I gave up on you as a person." Saji revealed as deep down Sona felt like she just got sucker punched at hearing Saji saying he gave up on her as a person

"Just what are you implying when you said you give up on me as a person Saji as I hope this doesn't mean you're thinking of becoming a stray?" Sona questioned keeping her tone neutral despite Saji's words having struck a few nerves

"I mean I simply stop caring about you as a person because I realized I was wasting my time on you and do not confuse this for me wanting to turn my back on the peerage as that is now what I'm doing. For I merely have stopped caring about you in a personal manner as be it friends or anything further than that I know now that it's simply a utter waste of my time to do so when I should focus on being stronger." Saji stated his voice having nothing but steel in it

"Because I will still support you as my King and in your dreams to open up a Rating Game school which is why if it doesn't concern the peerage or if it isn't anything professional then I don't care. Since I know that we mean nothing to each other beyond servant and King so if it isn't anything beyond us being professional then I simply don't care about you." Saji stated as this wasn't him trying to make things personal it was simply him making his status firmly as professional and as servant and master as possible

"I see as I didn't know this was how you even felt Saji as may I ask why you never came to me with these feelings prior to all of this?" Sona asked trying to keep the growing hurt in her voice suppressed

"Because I knew that you wouldn't care Sona after all you value logic and efficiency and over time it simply occurred to me that you that if I had professed how I felt to you. That even if I did so repeatedly you would've rejected me which is why I killed off the human part of me that loved and adored you and replaced it with the Devil you always wanted." Saji stated knowing that his feelings wouldn't have mattered to Sona even if he confessed them with all he could and impressed her with all he could do at his disposal

"Well this has been a lot to take in as I wanted you hear to tell you that you're battle plan that won us against the Paimon house was recklessly foolish with it could've having killed you. But instead I learned my pawns' true feelings towards me….I guess this was a rather productive day if I say so myself." Sona spoke as this meeting between Saji and herself had turned out completely different than what she expected

"Yeah it sure has and as I've stated throughout this whole conversation of ours I regret nothing that I did, because I did what I had to in order to win and if you don't like it. Then too bad because I've stopped caring about what you think of me a long time ago because my attachment to you in thinking we could be something more held me back. But now that I've killed it and stopped thinking of you as something that I should love and adore my eyes are wide open to the world around me." Saji spoke as he got up onto his crutches

"After all I guess that throughout all of this I should thank you for helping me to realize that my humanity was making me weak and allowing me to kill it so, thank you for that." Saji told Sona as he stared back at her

"Well Saji this is all and thank you for coming and I will see you soon after everyone has recovered." Sona spoke stiffly as Saji nodded

"Goodbye Sona and unless it concerns the peerage, training or anything else that pertains to me as a Devil then don't bother me at all." Saji told the Sitri heiress as he left the room leaving a distraught Sona

"I really hate my life sometimes I truly do." Sona lamented to herself as she pulled out a bottle of Absinthe

"As sometimes I truly do envy you Rias as you never face these sort of problems with your peerage….this is proving to be troublesome enough that I might as well stop by the liquor store later on since this will be a long few months." Sona spoke considering that Saji's words of him giving up on her as a person and wanting nothing else to do with her cut deeper than any knife as she began to drink

Meanwhile with Saji he felt no regret in what was said in the Student Council room as what did it matter to Sona if his strategy got himself mortally wounded he knew that at the end of the day she didn't truly care about him. Because he knew that the only reason he was worth a single shred of a damn to Sona was because of the fact that he had Vitra which was why he was glad that he killed the part of himself that so very much loved Sona because now he wouldn't be held back by his attachment towards her.

 **"So then Saji how do you feel now that you've severed your ties towards that Sona girl?"** Vitra questioned wondering how Saji felt

"I don't really feel anything Vitra as what should I feel guilt, regret, sadness because I don't feel any of those things as what do you take me for exactly; the main character of a anime where I'm supposed to say I don't love her when in actuality my burning desires for her will always remain true. Please life doesn't work that way and I know full well that if I get close to her it's just begging for trouble seeing as how I'm just expendable to her in the long run." Saji replied as he continued to walk on his crutches as he felt nothing really since this wasn't a damn shounen anime as this was real fucking life

"So to answer the question I'm feeling as I've always felt just the same person with the same goals I've always had because nothing in this world will stop me." Saji spoke since he felt no different than he had before

 **"Good to know as for a moment there I thought you were gonna act like a giant pussy on me for a moment."** Vitra laughed snarkily as Saji rolled his eyes

"Very funny black bastard but still I remain where I stand on Sona and nothing changes that line of thought for me at all." Saji stated his feelings on Sona remaining as what he said in mere moments ago

 **"So what will you do now that you no longer care for that Sona girl as you once did?"** Vitra questioned wondering what Saji's intentions were

"First is that we work on me upping the time I can stay in Vitra Promotion as well as getting to Balance Breaker asap. Then secondly I could try and get in contact with that Esdeath woman after all she seems just my type strong, confident and sexy because could there not be a more ideal woman for me." Saji stated with utter conviction at the former and lust at the second

 **"Well good luck Saji you'll needed and be careful with that eye I gave you since it'll take some time getting use to."** Vitra responded as Saji chuckled

"Relax I've got it all under control." Saji replied with thoughts of attaining Balance Breaker and the blue haired Paimon king on his mind

* * *

 **(Davidson Residence, 4 hours later, 8:46 Pm)**

It would be hours later as Asia who had been faring well in the time Derricks' been gone has benefitted greatly from her counseling with Momo having been able to come more and more to terms with her abhorrent past. Which was why on Momo's words she was going to start confronting her past head on which was why she was going to request help from Miltelt considering that Kalawarner declined to because of the high level of danger which is why she was asking Miltelt to come along.

"Miltelt can you come out I need to talk to you?" Asia asked the loli like angel who came to the door after Asia knocked on it

"What is it that you want Asia." Miltelt wondered as to what the former nun wanted

"I need your help with something big and I had already asked Kalawarner but she declined saying it was too dangerous and considering what it is I do not blame her." Asia told the shorter blonde

"How bad is it as surely it can't be nothing to major?" Miltelt asked wondering just how bad it would have to be in

"Well I've been going to counseling with someone who can understand me and I've decided to start trying to live with and accept what I am and to do that requires me to do something very dangerous." Asia spoke considering that this was something that was of a high danger level

"Alright Asia just come out and say it already since you don't have to beat around the bush." Miltelt said wanting Asia to get right to the point as the former nun sighed

"Well as I'm sure you've heard I use to be the Death Angel for the church and I was extraordinarily good at was I was sent to do." Asia stated as haunting memories of who she once was years ago still sent shivers down her spine

"Of course as who hasn't heard of you as even among the Fallen Angels you're a legend considering that among humans affiliated with the church you rank among the top 10 for the highest amount of kill counts." Miltelt spoke since it was known that as the Death Angel that Asia had one of the highest kill counts in the history of the church

"Yes as that part of my life isn't what I'd like to call my proudest since I did a lot of horrible things many of which I'm not proud of." Asia stated as during her time as the Death Angel she did a litany of things in the service of the church that many would find abhorrent

"However, if I'm to move past that and live with all of what I've done I must go and get back my most treasured possession from when I was still the Death Angel." Asia spoke having feared the day when she'd have to pick up that weapon of hers again

"What exactly do you mean by a treasured possession?" Miltelt questioned as to what Asia meant by that

"What I mean was I must go back to reclaim the weapon I used during that time that I treasured most and used as an instrument of pure destruction all those years ago that I buried since then. What I'm talking about is what I called my sweet Black Rose a weapon that I used to help me wade through rivers of blood that was once up to my knees." Asia revealed with a hard swallow

For the Black Rose was a weapon she made to aide in her butchering of all those she went up against and stood in her path whether they would be guilty or innocent and they be man, woman or child it didn't matter as with the that weapon she killed them all without a single shred guilt that to this day gave her nightmares of what she once was.

"So then you want you want help you go and get this Black Rose of yours back right?" Miltelt asked as Asia nodded

"Ok then so where is it so that we can go and get it?" Miltelt further asked as that was the part that Asia was dreading

"You see that's the dangerous part to all of this, for you see I buried it in the city where the headquarters of the church is with it being a good distance away from the church where I got excommunicated at." Asia told her as this would be the dangerous part to it all

"So you mean to tell me that you buried that thing in the Vatican of all places...no wonder Kalawarner didn't want to go there as I can't really blame her because for a heretic and fallen angel to be seen there. Well to put it simply we'd be asking for all kinds of trouble to fall on us since we'd be up to our knees in exorcists or better yet angels and just me thinking about it is giving me a migraine headache." Miltelt complained in an almost childish manner considering this had clusterfuck written all over it

"I understand if you wish not to go Miltelt since what I'm going to do will be quite dangerous." Asia spoke knowing the risk and threat level of doing this considering her status of being a heretical witch

"Which is why I understand if you don't want to come because this is a major risk to your safety and the fact that you could die or get captured I understand if you don't wish to come." Asia stated as she understood if Miltelt declined

"Sure I'll come with you since I could use the thrill besides it wouldn't hurt for me to put all of the training Derrick has been putting Kalawarner and I through to good use. So sure I'll help you out on the mission but, if you don't mind me asking why did you want someone to come with you on this since you seem plenty strong?" Miltelt asked wondering why Asia wanted her to come along

"Because it's the fact that although I've sworn to never hurt another living soul again unless in self defence I keep finding it harder and harder to keep true to that vow I made for myself. With each passing day since my cursed power has resurfaced I can feel myself starting to slip back into what I was as the Death Angel something that I'm very much scared of. Which is why I wanted someone to tag along with me because I need to have someone there to keep me under control because I'm beginning to trust myself less and less to be alone." Asia informed Miltelt as to one of the reasons why she wanted her to accompany her

"Asia don't you think that you might be taking things a bit too far?" Miltelt asked as Asia merely shook her head

"No because in all honesty I'd considered having Derrick's friends Elyas or Scott to come with me but I knew that they would cause too much commotion with Scott being a wanted man in the church and Elyas's bloodthirst just as strong as what mine once was. Which is why you're my best bet because I need you to come with me Miltelt because when I get Black Rose things are going to get crazy with me like you haven't seen." Asia told Miltelt as emerald stared into sky blue

"Because I need someone there for me since the moment I pick up Black Rose back into my hands you'll more than likely see me at one of my darkest moments. Since to be quite frank once I pick up that treasured weapon of mine one thing is for certain in that I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from going back." Asia spoke with a certain level of fear in her voice as her hands gave way to the slightest of nervous tremors

Because the calculated risk of going to get back Black Rose was that she'd risk falling back into the persona of the Death Angel and she honestly didn't know if she'd be able to stop herself once she got it back in her hands. Yet the former nun knew if she were to gain closure and start to live with herself that she would need to regain Black Rose despite the calculated risk of her falling back into what she once was since her mental health required her to face her past head on.

"Don't worry Asia you'll be able to count on me because I won't let you down at all." Miltelt assured her for Asia could now breath a sigh of relief

"Thank you Miltelt I appreciate this because even now I'm still afraid to do this, yet I must if I'm to move forwards with my life then I must do this with conviction and resolve in my heart." Asia said knowing that in order to heal she had to face this issue with an ironclad resolve

"It's of no problem since if there is one thing everyone in this house has is inner demons and we'll help each other get through them no matter what. Because you can count on your one and only fun sized fallen angel to help you through it as God knows that none of are the poster children for having exemplary mental health." Miltelt stated confident to know she could assist Asia in this endeavor

"Once again thank you Miltelt since you have no idea how much this means to me." Asia replied thankful that she would have someone to assist her in this endeavor

"No problem Asia now give your favorite fun sized fallen angel a hug and get some rest." Miltelt told Asia as the two briefly hugged each other

"Goodnight Asia and try to get some sleep alright." Miltelt told Asia since she knew about her having nightmares from her Death Angel days

"I'll try but it's just hard especially with all that I've done and even more so to try and forgive myself." Asia responded with a melancholic tinge to her voice

"Look all this guilt that you keep putting on yourself is just unhealthy as you need to let some of that go since it's gonna wind up crushing you otherwise so for your sake and the sake of your friends. Please try and let some of that go and get off of your chest because you shouldn't have to burden yourself with that weight you constantly carry on your shoulders." Miltelt told Asia who she knew carried around enough guilt to make someone like Ted Bundy pray for mercy

"I know it's just I've done many terrible things and I'm worried that sooner or later I'll fall back into being the Death Angel." Asia said as since her power had come back she began to worry of the fact that sooner or later she'd lose herself and become the Death Angel once more

"Relax Asia you've nothing to worry about because we'll get this Black Rose of yours and be in the clear in no time you just gotta believe is all." Miltelt told her trying to cheer up the sullen former nun who smiled somberly

"Thank you Miltelt I needed that." Asia thanked needing reassurance

"It's no problem now go to sleep since you more than need it and we've got a lot ahead of us soon." Miltelt told Asia who nodded and went to bed

 _"Honestly I swear that girl is a time bomb waiting to go off, for how she hasn't exploded yet is beyond me."_ Miltelt thought with a yawn knowing that beneath her kind and compassionate demeanor was a monster within waiting to be released and spread death and destruction like it so wantonly had in years prior

 ** _So then with Sona's first albeit narrow victory within a Rating Game accomplished new developments arise in Saji who now shows himself trading away his humanity and becoming more and more of a Devil with each passing day so find out more of what will be happening to the wielder of the Prison Dragon in the new chapters of Just a Strong Son of Bitch_**

* * *

 ** _Cut things there and sorry for the wait on all of my stories since I've got a family reunion and family vacation coming up along with trying to get a full time job which has put the brakes on somethings but rest assured I haven't stopped yet. That being said let's get down to what's gone on shall we._**

 ** _First off we got the scene between Saji and Vitra showing what's gone on with him since we've last seen him and his current mindset which to me felt great to write. Because we're seeing that Saji is changing a lot more from what he is in canon as I see him becoming more like how Count Dooku is in some regards considering that he's becoming more cold hearted, militant and focused in what he wants causing a major shift in his personality._**

 ** _Following that is the epic Rating Game between Sona's Peerage and Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill's with her peerage being the Jaeger's since I couldn't think of someone better to put against her than Esdeath since even I think she's a fantastic character. Granted I didn't get to show everyone off in Sona's peerage but I hoped that what I did show was enough for there to have character development where it was shown in their personalities and the fact that I couldn't write what everyone was doing for coherency sake._**

 ** _Next after that is the scene between Saji and Sona which to me was one of the most intense scenes I had to write out because it shows one thing in particular being that from now on there relationship is permanently changed. With Saji having made it clear that beyond Sona being his King he doesn't feel any attachment towards her personally having given up on any personal pursuit of her seeing it as both holding him back and fruitless as a result since to him he knows that if it weren't for Vitra then Sona wouldn't care about him at all which is why there relationship will show considerable strain._**

 ** _Finally we've got Miltelt and Asia who are going to be going to the Vatican to retrieve an item belonging to Asia from her days as the Death Angel named the Black Rose which she'll be getting for the sole purpose of trying to face her past. Which to Asia is going to be important since to her if she's going to be able to heal from what she once was then she'll have to face the part of her she's been trying to fight off for so long and that means going to the Vatican to retrieve it._**

 ** _That being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for all your support thus far since it's been greatly appreciated and if you have the time please leave a review since it let's me know how you're liking the story so far._**

 ** _This will be Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter will be of Asia and Miltelt's adventure to the Vatican to reclaim the Black Rose_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: Killing in the Name of by Rage Against the Machine_**


	14. Chapter 14: My Demons Taking Over Me

**(Chapter 14: My Demons Taking Over Me)**

It would be sometime later as Asia who had been struggling with her inner demons had been convincing herself that she would do this and reclaim her long since buried Black Rose because she knew that if she were to overcome her past that she'd have to face it head on. Since she knew that her running from it would only do so much before it began to catch up with her because, she was tired of the nightmares awakening her in a cold sweat or the fact that she was struggling to contain the bloodlust and a once almost pathological need to kill rising up within her.

Because with this mission in mind she would finally gain another step closer in overcoming and letting go of who she once was as the Death Angel, because with this retrieval of the Black Rose she would be able to put things behind her.

* * *

 **(Davidson Residence, March 16th 2016, 10:50 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes till eleven at night since Asia had once again woken up in a cold sweat once again as nightmares from when she used to be the Death Angel still plagued her mind, since she'd hoped to have turned in early and get a goodnight's sleep but sadly it was not meant to be.

 _"Why is it that my mind still decides to torment me after all this time."_ Asia thought to herself as she went downstairs to get a drink to ease her frayed nerves

 _"Maybe once I get back Black Rose things will get back to normal and I can finally rest safely at night."_ Asia thought hoping that once she had Black Rose within her hands again her mind

As she went to get herself a glass of water that soon turned to three since she couldn't help it considering her nerves are so frayed that her hands were shaking, so once that was finished she went to try and go back upstairs to hopefully get some sleep.

"Are you still dead set on going to the Vatican?" Kalawarner asked having been seated upon the couch

"Yes as I have to see this through; because this is something that I can't just avoid any longer and that was a long time comin." Asia told Kalawarner considering that she couldn't avoid this and had to do this

"Why? For are you trying to convince me not to go, because if you are then you already know my answer?" Asia asked the fallen angel that shook her head in response

"No because I know that I'd fail in trying. However, are you sure that you can handle it because lately you haven't been the most stable person to be around." Kalawarner remarked of Asia's mental state

"I'm fine and I can handle myself just well." Asia responded as Kalawarner sighed

"It's not that I'm doubting your ability to handle yourself in a fight, since it's far from it actually. No it's that do you really think you can handle going there, because do you truly think you can handle being around the same people that excommunicated and scorned you? Because the real question is do you really think that once you pick back up that Black Rose of yours that you can keep your hands clean and that what's inside you won't get unleashed." Kalawarner questioned the one thing that was a big risk for Asia

It was the undeniable fact that once Asia picked up her treasured weapon that was her Black Rose that one thing still remained in that she had kept a festering hatred of the church that once adored her had soon turned it's back on her as though she were lower than common placed fifth for doing something that a Christian should do regardless of someone's race, gender or creed. Which was why Kalawarner knew that there was a good chance that if she picked up her Black Rose that it would add onto the vast emotional turmoil within and cause Asia in a mental break to go and slaughter and massacre every single person within the church that had excommunicated her.

"I've thought of that and I know that there's a chance that I may turn back into what I once was as the Death Angel long ago and I know that if that happens that I won't be able to stop myself. Yet it's a worthy risk that I must take because I must see it through if I'm to overcome my past." Asia responded since she knew their was very high risk she could go into a reversion of her former self

"I just want you to know that I support you in what you're trying to do, because everyone that's in this house has their fair share of demons." Kalawarner spoke knowing that the four of them that lived in this house were by no means unscathed went it came to things that haunt them in their past

"However, I know that if you do pick up that Black Rose of yours that there will be a very good chance that the demons within you will overtake you and then we can guess what will happen from there." Kalawarner stated knowing that the chances of Asia when she gets the Black Rose back in her arms that she would more than likely go on a crusade to massacre the church that had rebuked her from the place she once served so fiercely

"I know this very well, yet if that comes to pass then I'll make do with what's happened after all I've already got so much blood on my hands that I'm practically drowning in it. So what's another few dozen more if I change right after all no one stays their hand innocent from bloodshed for too long not even the saints and angels in Heaven. So if I am to spill blood and turn into the Death Angel once again then so be it, because I'll do so knowing that for years I've tried so hard to hold it back and if my control of what I am slips just this once. Then I'll be content to know that the first time it happens it'll be because of corrupt and self righteous bastards who have betrayed the word of God for their own self righteous desires." Asia stated having known that if she lost herself to who she use to be as the Death Angel then she'd do so because she'd be getting rid of corrupt people who betrayed her as she knew that she was supposed to let the Lord handle things of vengeance and retribution but there are somethings that won't be avoided

"Well I suppose that I can't convince you otherwise to try and turn back; after all can you blame me for trying since we've grown close you, Miltelt and I. For despite my not showing it all that often I do care about what happens to you and Miltelt which is why just try and come back safe because I don't want the two of you getting yourselves killed or worse." Kalawarner stated showing genuine concern for Miltelt and Asia's wellbeing

"I've never seen ever be like this, since for all this time you've just had this protective shell all around you." Asia stated having never seen Kalawarner express any emotion beyond lust, cynicism or in very few cases anger

"It's because I've never really had to care about people until now; since it was usually just always me to depend on however, now I find myself caring about you guys. Which is why please bring Miltelt back to me because she's really the only friend that I have." Kalawarner in something she rarely ever did and nearly pleaded with her to bring back the one person she's ever had to call a friend from this endeavor of hers

"Don't worry Kalawarner you can rest assure that Miltelt will come back with me safe and secure." Asia promised her for she wouldn't let harm come to the blonde fallen angel

"Thank you I appreciate this from you Asia, as it means a lot to me." Kalawarner spoke breathing out a sigh of relief

"It's of no problem, for I may be falling apart within I'm kept well enough together that I can protect Miltelt from anything happening to her this I swear." Asia swore because despite her mind becoming a mental minefield she would still do what she could to keep Miltelt out of harm's way

"Now then if you don't mind I'm going to try and go back to sleep since I have a lot to deal with later on this week." Asia stated as she was going to retire for the night and try and get a good night's sleep once again

"Oh and one more thing before you go Asia." Kalawarner spoke getting Asia's attention before she went up the stairs to slumber

"Good luck with getting back Black Rose and I hope that you don't lose yourself to the demons you've got because you're too good of a person to have to become the Death Angel again. So I hope that you can find it and keep yourself together long enough to make it home in one piece because we all still need you." Kalawarner said hoping that Asia's mental state held up enough for her to not revert back into her persona as the Death Angel

"I hope so to Kalawarner because even though I'm going to see this through to the end I'm still so afraid of what I might turn back into, because I swore that I'd try to keep my hands clean. But the more I go on and on in life the less and less likely it seems that it'll be possible for me to live my life peacefully." Asia spoke solemnly knowing that her vow to live a normal and peaceful life was seeming more and more like a crack dream as time went on

 _"I just hope that I don't lose it and do something completely heinous like that would've filled me with happiness in my days as the Death Angel."_ Asia thought as she went back upstairs to retire for the night

* * *

 **(2 days later, March 19th 2016, Vatican City, Rome, 2:40 Pm)**

It was a 20 minutes till 3 in the afternoon since Asia and Miltelt were now in the Vatican to do one thing and that was to dig up where her Black Rose was and began unearthing it as they'd been at this since half past 2 in the afternoon.

"How much more do we have to dig up Asia?" Miltelt questioned wondering how much more they had to dig up

"Just a few more feet and we'll be done." Asia assured Miltelt as they continued to dig through the earth

"Because explain to me why we couldn't just use magic to dig this thing up?" Miltelt complained since to her it would've been easier if they'd done that

"That's because I didn't want anyone going near what's mine which is why I warded it against any magic spells since if anyone did use magic to try and dig it up and touch it they'd get their arms blown off." Asia responded since she didn't want anyone to find what belonged to her by any means which is why she took specific safety measures

"Ok now I'm glad we didn't use any magic." Miltelt spoke with a nervous gulp as they continued to dig before Miltelt finally it something with a metallic ding

"Hey Asia I think I found it." Miltelt told her as she began to dust off a small briefcase the size of a small child

Miltelt soon flew up with the briefcase with Asia assisting her in lifting it from its burial place and once Asia unclipped it as a cloud of steam came from it as Asia soon grabbed the object with him and once she focused some of her tainted power through it the device activated. With it soon taking the form of a scythe very similar to the Crescent Rose from RWBY except it's color scheme was primarily black with indigo circuit like marks on it and the blade was a full 3 quarters of a foot longer with a salient curve along the blade with their being upon the shaft a magazine storing 16 small anti tank rifle rounds.

"Are you ok there Asia?" Miltelt spoke as Asia put the remaining 21 magazine's into a storage rune on her right forearm

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Asia questioned as she picked up Black Rose having felt feelings she hadn't in a long time resurface

"Because I just felt your bloodlust spike like crazy." Miltelt said having felt Asia killer intent, bloodlust and malevolence suddenly pulse from her that made her think how such a kind girl could radiate such things with incredible potency

"I'm sorry about that Miltelt; forgive me since you have to understand that it's been a very long time since I've had Black Rose with me and it brought up a lot of old feelings."Asia spoke considering that the weapon she once so preciously cherished brought up many times of her past

"Ok just warn me next time something like this happens since thanks to you I now have a bloody nose and a migraine headache." Miltelt sighed considering she was having to wipe away the blood that was covering her upper lip

"Once again I'm sorry about that." Asia responded bashfully

"Besides I'm pretty sure that even though it's been a while I still got it." Asia stated as with a half hearted swing nothing happened before a dozen tall and mighty oak trees in rows of two toppled over in cleanly cut bisected pieces

"Huh looks like I'm still not all that up to snuff guess I need to work on that." Asia stated as Miltelt looked at her with a floored expression

"That's what she calls being out of practice." Miltelt thought to herself considering that if this was Asia being out of practice then what exactly qualified as her being at her A-game

"Hey Miltelt." Asia spoke as she turned her Black Rose into its rifle form

"What is it?" Miltelt asked as she began to conjure up light daggers

"When I fire pin whoever's here down." Asia told Miltelt who nodded

With that she fired out at one of the smaller trees making it explode into sawdust from impact as Miltelt threw one light dagger after the other pinning down the figure who was soon revealed to be a brown haired and blue eyed exorcist to the ground as he began to struggle.

"So then mind explaining why you've been spying on us?" Asia questioned the exorcist who couldn't have been more than 18 or 19

"I don't have to tell a witch like you nothing." The brown haired exorcist spat in contempt of Asia

"You realize that you're against not just her but a fallen angel as well, so if I were you I'd watch it." Miltelt spoke since she was no real fan of exorcists

"What do you care you heathenous crow, as you're just as worse as her for turning your back on God and giving into your sinful desires." The brown haired exorcist spoke in disgust of Miltelt who threw a light dagger at his thigh narrowly missing his femoral artery

"Keep talking like that and you won't be able to feel your legs anymore." Miltelt retorted sharply as she wasn't going to have some snot nosed punk look down on her

"So then tell us why you were spying on us or else you'll regret it." Miltelt told him as Asia aimed the barrel of her Black Rose down at the pinned exorcist

"If you two heathens want to know then I'll tell you. Because ever since you two got here I was assigned to report back what you two were doing to my superiors what it is you were doing here and your whereabouts at all times." The brown haired exorcist told them of his mission

"And why would you do that exactly, because we haven't done anything?" Asia asked wondering why the church would want to go after the two for being here to get something that belonged to her

"Because what better way than to make sure the church stays within power than by getting rid of a heretical witch and a renegade fallen angel. Since once word spreads of how we've eliminated the two of you then it'll spread and send a message that anyone who goes against the word of the church and God will face death itself. After all who would want to become a heretic like you Argento when they know straying from the righteous path of the church will lead them to death and ruin." The brown haired exorcist explained making Asia grow angered as her bloodlust and killer intent spiked once again becoming an oppressive weight

"And then people have the nerve to call me a monster." Asia spoke having heard in her days as the Death Angel people label her as a genocidal monster

"Because with your deaths no one shall ever stray from the righteous and glorious path." The brown haired exorcist stated infuriating Asia moreso

"So what you're gonna take away people's freedom to turn from the church even if they want to because they don't choose to serve your God and even if they choose to willingly go and serve another pantheon?" Miltelt asked as often times she'd thought about joining other pantheons like that of the Norse or Celtic

"Yes because once you're a Christian you belong to the service of God no matter what." The brown haired exorcist continued

"Because even if they choose to willingly leave they do so to be in the service of pagans and false Gods therefore they deserve to die for betraying the one true religion. Therefore they all deserve to die for becoming heathens and heretics like Argento." The brown haired exorcist spat as Asia's anger grew and grew

Before the brown haired exorcist knew it Asia had threw him against a tree and before he could even unsheathe his light sword Asia lopped off his arm before she soon slashed open his innards with another swing of Black Rose. With her soon in a frenzy slashing apart the exorcist ignoring his screams of agony as he was soon chopped up into bloody mulch as Asia stood there breathing heavily at having slipped briefly into being the Death Angel since if she had been in her right state of mind she would've given him a quick beheading instead of reducing him to chunks of flesh and bone.

"Are you ok there Asia?" Miltelt spoke not wanting to touch Asia at the moment considering she went full Jason Voorhees

"Yes I'm fine I just had a small relapse is all." Asia replied as she had Black Rose collapse into its inactive state

"So then what do we do now?" Miltelt questioned as to what their next move was

"Simple really we strike out at the church." Asia told Miltelt as though it were the simplest thing in the world

"Really? Because I thought that you of all people would be against that." Miltelt spoke surprised by Asia

"I have no problem with attacking the church since these are corrupt people perverting the word of God for their own purposes and not to help better people and help them improve as people and help seek forgiveness. Therefore the best course of action I can think of is for them to die since we're past the point of trying diplomacy since if that exorcist was anything to show they'll be to stuck in their ways to listen." Asia stated knowing that trying to be diplomatic wouldn't do well in this circumstance

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering that there's a good chance you could relapse?" Miltelt spoke since she had Black Rose she had a fear that the Death Angel would make a big return

"Don't worry I'll be fine since last I checked Dulio Gesualdo or any high ranking angels are here so suffice to say I don't think we'll have to worry." Asia stated as it would have to take something like him or Griselda of all people to make her go into a relapse

"Whatever you say Asia." Miltelt spoke still weary of them launching a siege on the Vatican's church's

 _"Still she's right since if I'm not careful I could go on a relapse and that's something in the Vatican of all places I don't need to do."_ Asia thought cautious of herself to not relapse into being the Death Angel

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later, Vatican City, Rome, 10:14 Pm)**

It was the dead of night as Asia and Mittelt were headed towards the church where Asia was once ex-communicated and where she knew was the root to all of this and the fact that something within her compelled her to do this.

"Miltelt there is one thing that I ask of you." Asia said to Miltelt

"Sure what is it?" Miltelt asked wondering what Asia could want from her

"If I relapse into being the Death Angel then I want you to get out of there and away from me." Asia told Miltelt as she didn't want the blonde fallen angel to be in proximity to her when she relapsed

"Why I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Miltelt spoke liking to think she could handle herself well in a fight

"Because it's the fact that even though I've grown rusted in my skills and you've improved considerably since training you aren't ready to face against me should I relapse. Because the moment I relapse is one of the moments where I'm able to be at my full potential and trust me when I say that's a very bad thing." Asia spoke as she readied Black Rose

"Just how strong are you gonna be should you relapse?" Miltelt asked wondering how much of a threat Asia would be if she ever relapsed

"Let me put it to you this way in raw strength my relapsing in raw power puts me at 85 percent of Derrick's own since what I don't have in physical strength my regeneration and agility more than make up. With my skill in the moment I relapse being enough that if I wanted to I could kill every Devil in Kuoh within a single month." Asia told Miltelt as to how strong she'd be if she was to relapse

"Wait a minute you're telling me that you'd be as strong as a Seraph?!" Miltelt questioned in shock to the wealth of power within her that was of a low to damn well near mid tier seraph

"Yes that's correct, as being the Death Angel wasn't just a title to intimidate since it meant that I had to have the power to back it up with as well." Asia stated as Black Rose unfolded into its rifle form

"Just what in the hell are you?" Miltelt questioned wondering just how far Asia's true power went

"Something that by all intents and purposes shouldn't have existed." Asia stated considering that if she relapsed then it would be a catastrophe

"Anyways let's do this already and be done with it." Asia stated wanting this to be over as soon as possible

With that being said Asia kicked down the door and before anyone could say a word she gunned down a quartets of priests and exorcists whose chest cavities exploded as they dropped to the floor as soon every exorcist was flooding in.

"Well Asia any words you have to say before we get swarmed?" Miltelt questioned having formed light daggers

"That if I relapse then get out of here and go home." Asia stated since if did relapse she'd return to being the amoral killing machine that was the Death Angel

"You sure about that since I can handle myself just fine?" Miltelt asked as she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when the skin on Asia's face paled before turning back to normal

"Trust me that when I tell you to get out of here when I relapse I mean run and fly as fast as you can then never look back. Because I'll tell you one thing that if this happens then it'll be a complete massacre with no exceptions and that includes you so promise me that the moment I relapse you get out of here." Asia told her considering the moment she relapsed into becoming the Death Angel that she'd become an indiscriminate murder machine

"I will and anyways our company is here." Asia stated as Miltelt summoned up twin long knives made of light

With that in mind all 345 of the exorcists came crashing upon the duo like a wave of holy wrath and fury to smite their enemy however, despite their numbers it was easier said than done. Considering that they were using all they could to tear through their opposition with Miltelt launching from the air like a pinball slicing exorcists throats open and spilling out their innards while Asia was using the wide swings of Black Rose to bisect and split in half any exorcist in sight or blow them away with high caliber bullets.

For Asia was within the melee was trying as hard as she could to not let the thrill of combat overtake her since the moment that happened or Miltelt sustained a grievous injury then she'd soon relapse into her former persona. With her having to divide her attention between slaying exorcists and covering Miltelt's exposed areas since she could regenerate unlike her companion as they continued to fight through the onslaught.

"Miltelt you alright?" Asia questioned as she shot an exorcist in the chest that destroyed his lungs into a bloody pulp

"I'm fine just got shot up a little is all." Miltelt stated as she'd been wounded with a few gunshots to the back but nothing serious

"But I'll be fine Asia just worry about you." Miltelt spoke as she hilted her long knife into the eyes of one of the exorcist before before slashing open the throat of another

"Fine but just remember that anything that happens to you is on my head." Asia told her before spun Black Rose around to protect herself and Miltelt from the still oncoming hail of bullets

With that in mind they continued to fend off and destroy the opposition the exorcists posed as their reinforcements came to bolster them however, Asia and Miltelt kept up their offensive against them since the former nun would have vengeance on her betrayers. For no matter how hard the exorcists tried they landed little in terms of wounds for even those that slipped through her guard she just regenerated the damage and Miltelt just used the fact that she could maneuver over their attacks with her being able to fly.

Yet despite this Asia felt herself beginning to slowly but surely lose herself to the Death Angel persona within as she felt her attacks gradually becoming more and more vicious and the cursed power she wielded seeping out of her and rotting and decaying her enemies and their surroundings. With her feeling her mind beginning to warp back into what it formerly was with even Miltelt who was caught up in slicing out throats, impaling skulls and spilling out innards saw Asia's internal struggle.

For the fallen angel knew that in Asia's struggling with her alter ego that she was starting to give in with her going from quick, clean and precise beheadings and bisections to staccato and highly aggressive impalements, stabbings and slashes that were driven by a methodical yet ferocity driven technique. With Miltelt despite her combative growth in killing just a bit over 90 exorcists Asia was in the mid 170's for she knew that Asia was losing ground in her internal battle with the Death Angel.

"Asia are you doing ok back there?" Miltelt questioned as she viciously gutted a duo of exorcists turning their guts into bloody ribbons

"Miltelt I'm holding out as best I can but I'm not sure how much more I've got before it happens." Asia told her considering that her cursed power flowed out with every strike at this point

"You got any bright ideas since I'd rather not be in the middle of when you go berserk?" Miltelt questioned as she stabbed an exorcist through the throat before using her wings as a shield to hover over a small hail of bullet fire and tear through several exorcists further covering the place in blood that pooled over the area

"Just one and it requires you flyin' up to the ceiling right now!" Asia ordered as her tainted power soon surrounded her like an insidious shroud

Soon enough the exorcists closed in on Asia who was fighting them off more and more before she soon let out her insidious power in a omnidirectional fog with the deathly and sludge like miasma flowing all over the place covering every exorcist inside it. With it continuing on for a full minute before it ended as Asia was on all fours breathing heavily as the exorcists were nothing but rotting corpses of decayed flesh and bone with the marble floors and wooden pews rotted and decayed to near nonexistence that matched the walls that seemed to have aged 70 years.

"Asia are you alright?" Miltelt asked as Asia looked up at her as she saw Asia's skin beginning to pale

"Miltelt get out of here it's not safe to be around me anymore besides there's another exorcist coming and I know who she is all too well what she's capable of." Asia stated knowing this power from only one person

"Just who are you talking about?" Miltelt spoke as she saw the wooden pew Asia was touching beginning to rot and decay into dust

"Well let me put it to you this way she's called the strongest of female exorcists within the church and is the last of the top 5 strongest female exorcists since before I left and took my vow. I assassinated the 3 of them in my wrath all except for her." Asia revealed as she continued to transform into the Death Angel as Miltelt's eyes widened as she put two and two together

"You can't mean her of all people as there's no way we're gonna survive going up against her!" Miltelt spoke as Asia shakily rose to her feet

"You may not be strong enough to take her head on however, I am or will be in just a few moments now go because you shouldn't see me like this." Asia told Miltelt who obliged and spread her 4 wings that on her mid back had the beginnings of a 3rd pair start to surface

"Alright and good luck Asia." Miltelt spoke as she quickly escaped as Asia looked at the lone exorcist standing at the doorway

She looked to be of northern European descent and in her late 20's to early 30's with blue eyes a deep shade of lapis lazuli with fair skin and facial features that made her look like an actress as she stood at 5 foot 7, had a modest C cup bust, slender yet very athletic legs from decades of training and wide hips to match with her having shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair. As she wore the standard exorcist attire but in strawberry red and subdued sapphire as she had a holy sword in her hand for this woman was Griselda Quarta.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Asia." Grisdela spoke as Asia's transformation continued

"Leave now Griselda and let me seek my retribution on those who betrayed me for I have no quarrel with you." Asia said as she didn't want to kill Griselda while she was still in her right state of mind

"I can not do that, for you've attacked the Vatican with ill intent to kill the cardinals and bishops no less which is why on behalf of the Vatican I must strike you down." Griselda stated as she drew the holy sword Hauteclere

"I'm telling you not to do this Griselda, for think of your ward is she really worth throwing your life away for a church that has become corrupt just as much as our faith has become? Please if you truly care about her then you will get out of here while you still can." Asia pleaded with Griselda since she full well knew about her young charge which was why she was using her remaining willpower to let Griselda get out of here

'I cannot do that for the good of the church and the fact that you are a heretic supersedes that therefore albeit reluctantly I must strike you down. For Xenovia will understand that as a soldier of our Lord I must strike down all heretics." Griselda answered back

"Fine then just know that I gave you the option and know that I'm truly sorry for whatever transpires in my wake." Asia stated before the Death Angel persona finally overtook her

The miasma fully surrounded her as her mind warped into it's murderous and fatalistic persona for she soon stood back up with her appearance a complete change her skin so pale a white that it had a gray tint to it that if she weren't breathing would mistake her for a corpse, her hair a deep and lustrous fuchsia and indigo mix. With her skin having jet black vein like cracks across it adding further to the corpse like appearance that made her eyes look sunken in with her fingernails having turned black as pitch and once she opened her eyes they darkened to a hollow and lifeless absinthe that looked to have no life in them as it smile a grim jet black toothed grin.

For the Death Angel persona had fully awakened itself in Asia as it gripped Black Rose tightly before she quickly ran after Griselda before swinging the scythe intent on splitting the exorcist in half. With her would've succeeding had it not been for her blocking at the last moment however, due to the Death Angel persona being fully awakened it used the advanced control over her powers to direct them into tendrils ready to impale Griselda who had to jump out of the way to evade them.

 _"I forgot just how skilled she was with that accursed power of hers."_ Griselda thought as the miasma had bored a widening and decaying hole in the floor

"You should've taken my offer." Asia said as she swung Black Rose at Griselda with her slashing away her right sleeve at the shoulder as small yet deep puncture wound in her tricep was made

"Since you've refused it, you can say goodbye to ever seeing Xenovia again because tonight is your last night on earth along with those of my betrayers." Asia spoke since now that she had fully relapsed into her Death Angel persona she'd have no qualms with brutally murdering Griselda

Asia then dashed after Xenovia in a ferocity driven assault as Griselda was forced onto the defensive for in her Death Angel persona she was a vicious storm of blades coming in from every conceivable angle intent on doing one thing dismembering and or maiming Griselda. For the Death Angel in Asia wouldn't stop no matter what with her landing a slash on Griselda's stomach drawing a thin horizontal line of crimson red before following it up with sideswipe that she narrowly blocked that made her budge a inch or two.

However, evasive action was taken for Griselda as Asia breathed out a miasma like fog that rotted away several wooden pews and her clerical hood yet she planned on this as she jumped up into the air and shoot three shots from Black Rose to propel her towards Griselda and tackle the two of them out into the night. With Asia using the flat end of Black Rose sending her spiraling to the ground that she managed to stick the landing via backflip however, she was forced to evade once more as Asia tried to bisect her vertically before soon engaging her once more as holy sword clashed against scythe.

For Griselda despite being the strongest female exorcist currently she knew that Asia despite her year of retirement from being the Death Angel and her year and a half from exile that she was still ranked in the Church as an Ultimate class threat for her service as the church's main executioner. Considering that she was forced into a complete defensive posture as Asia never let up in her vicious assault if anything she only ramped up the intensity despite her stabbing her in the stomach of cutting into her sternum since her wounds just healed moments later.

"Come now Griselda is this all you have to offer as the remaining of the strongest female exorcists?" Asia questioned as she deflected a thrust to her kidneys from Griselda

"Because don't worry you'll be joining them all soon enough with a cross to bear all the same." Asia told her as Griselda growled in a moment of fury as she stabbed her in the liver in retaliation

"Don't you dare talk about them you're no angel, your a monster." Griselda responded as she took this small moment of distraction to slash Asia across the face who only laughed at her with a black tooth grinned as she slugged her across the face

"That's what I expected from someone like you because it's all the fault of the church you protect so dearly. A church that created me as the monster you called me that committed mass murder and near genocides for the glory of what I thought was our God, but what I found out was a worse truth. That the church that you like every other exorcist is that y'all have been lied to and the church has been corrupted by their vices and instead of holy soldiers were nothing more than killers and enforcers for hire." Asia spoke having realized the truth and the reason why before her exile and her vow she killed the 3 other strongest female exorcists beside herself and Griselda since she wanted a last bit of vengeance as the Death Angel

"No you're trying to deceive me as our order and our faith hasn't been corrupted whatsoever, as all you're trying to do is deter me from striking you down. And carrying out this misguided and warped sense of retribution against the higher ups within the church and our faction, but it will not work." Griselda rebuked as Asia's wounds healed

"Oh well it doesn't matter since you'll still die with a cross to bear just like the three others." Asia stated with a black toothed grin that held a melancholic mix nihility and bloodthirst

"That was the lowest and abhorrent thing you could've done to anyone of our faction." Griselda stated as it still sickened her to have seen what Asia had done to them

"Like I wrote on the walls for all to see; vengeance would be mine and this night it still will be just with you as an additional message." Asia stated as she soon breathed out another widespread miasma like fog after Griselda

Griselda was forced to run and dart away from the fog that rotted and decayed a small swath of trees and soon once she was in reach of Asia she went in for a stab right in between Asia's lungs that struck true however, the elder exorcist knew something was wrong when she had just stood there and let her hit her. That was when Asia had grabbed Griselda's wrists and turned Black Rose into its rifle mode and shot her right in stomach causing a gasp of pain at the bloody hole in her gut that when Asia headbutted her causing her to break away from Griselda she proceeded to punch her as hard as she good in said wound before kicking her a few feet away.

Griselda grabbed Hauteclere as got up clutching her wound in an attempt not to bleed out before clawed hand made of the insidious miasma Asia manipulated tried to crush her with Griselda narrowly escaping its grasp with the bottom half of her exorcist vestments turned into shorts and a long skirt with small parts of the skin on her thighs and lower legs having aged rapidly and decayed partially. For Asia was soon following after her in hot pursuit for the Death Angel persona would soon see her like the other 3 exorcists she murdered with her own cross to bear.

"Get back here Griselda, for I'm still going to give you your own cross to bear!" Asia shouted as she rotted away the trees in her warpath towards Griselda

 _"Just how is this possible that of all the things I had to fight it had to be one who was noted as our most feared killer."_ Griselda thought narrowly dodging the shots from Black Rose

With that in mind Asia soon ran at full speed and before Griselda could react Asia slashed her across the back with Griselda nearly screaming in pain considering that the scythe blade scraped across her ribcage as they fell with Griselda stabbing at Asia's chest to try and kill her as she thrusted and stabbed through ribs and blood vessels and arteries. However, it did nothing as Asia only had that black toothed grin on her face that was present the whole fight considering that her healing factor that was already augmented by Twilight Healing was already repairing her wounds faster than what Griselda could make them which was why she let her stab her considering that it would heal just as fast.

For she soon grabbed at one of Griselda's arms and used her tainted power on it letting it spread like a virus to rot and decay her arm into oblivion with Griselda seeing this as her arm began to age and rot at an accelerated rate. Having witnessed what the Death Angel's power could do in battle in the past she did what she had to and with a swing from Hauteclere she severed her arm at the upper bicep with the severed limb soon decaying into grayish white bone so brittle with patches of black rot upon it that a breeze blew the remains into the wind.

"Give this up now Griselda, because accept what's coming to you now and it'll be quick and painless for if you don't then it'll only get worse." Asia stated as she spun Black Rose around like a windmill of death because the Death Angel would see to it that Griselda by this night her own cross to bear

"I refuse to accept what you call a quick and painless death because I've read what you've done and see what your version of a quick death is and I shall not take it." Griselda retorted knowing what the Death Angel she knew prior to her exile's version of a quick death was and knew that it wouldn't be that at all

"Fine then just know you could've taken the easy way out of this." Asia told her as she launched out at Griselda

Despite having one arm Griselda proved her spot as one of the top female exorcists by continuing her defense against the Death Angel's ferocious assault with the only thing being the increased difficulty considering that she was minus an arm as more slash wounds slipped through her guard painting the grass crimson with her blood. For the Death Angel that had resurfaced in Asia was relentless in her assault each attack vicious in an attempt to maim or dismember the now one armed exorcist as she slashed at Griselda's knees in an attempt to slice them out from under her, yet it failed due to her bending backwards and out of the way.

Griselda had managed to slip in counters trying to strike out in her vital organs and the times she did for example when a stab that nicked her heart or cut to the liver it was all for naught considering her healing factor that was augmented by Twilight Healing simple repaired the damage just as fast making it an uphill battle for Griselda. Especially when Asia let Griselda go in for a stab to the lung only for her to quickly turn Black Rose into it's rifle mode and fire a bullet a bit above her left kneecap making her scream as she was sent to the ground.

"Do you understand it now Griselda the futility of trying to go against me. For I am and always will be thanks to your corrupt church a Death Angel who destroy everything she touches and renders everything in her wake desolate." Asia told her dragging Black Rose in it's now scythe form across the ground as her footsteps rotted away at the very ground

"No I will not surrender to someone like you. I refuse to surrender to you, for you are far from an angel you're more of a Devil than anything else." Griselda stated forced onto a knee as Hauteclere clashed against Black Rose

"Don't compare me to those bats because just like this corrupt church and faction you serve I despise them all the same. However, I'm still an angel of death all the same because that's what the church you've chosen to protect has made me and it's because of them that despite me being their most faithful soldier. They still made betrayed me and made me their Judas and that's something I will not let go unpunished." Asia told her she pressed down against Hauteclere as her hands soon began to become covered with the insidious power she wielded

"They did it because you healed a Devil something that's clearly forbidden and had you deserving of heresy and exile." Griselda gritted out as she struggled against Asia

"I did what any Christian would've done because I guess that kindness and trying to love others only works when it goes in line with what everyone else wants you to be and think. But that's just fine Griselda because tonight I will spread my wings as a Death Angel one last time and have my just retribution. And you won't stop me." Asia told her

With that in mind she quickly shot her right hand out at Griselda's face who screamed in pain as she was soon rendered half blind as flesh and skin rotted and decayed in a hand shaped pattern yet her screams were amplified when Asia soon slash her stomach wide open as her innards spilled out as the Death Angel stood over her with her constant black toothed grin upon her face

"I told you Griselda that you should've taken the chance to escape so you could live with your charge in comfort, but instead you stood against me." Asia stated as she gripped Griselda by the throat

"So then anything you have before I give you your cross to bare like I have so many others?" Asia questioned as she gradually squeezed down on the dying exorcist

"You won't get away this others will come after you for what you've done, for you'll have exorcists and soon enough angels on your head for this." Griselda stated as she soon began to choke

"I know full well of this the night I decided to gain my retribution upon my betrayers which is why just like you and everyone else when I was still the church's Death Angel I'll give them all crosses to bear." Asia spoke and with that Asia snapped used her tainted power to rot and decay Griselda's windpipe until she soon passed away

 _"Now then to give her a cross to bare and then onto killing the rest of my betrayers."_ Asia thought for she wouldn't rest in warped state of mind until all of her betrayers were dead

* * *

 **(3 and a half days later, Vatican City, Rome, March 23rd 2015, 4:20 Pm)**

It would be nearly 3 days later as word through the church and the Angel Faction rang of how in the Vatican of how nearly a thousand exorcists had died and the council of cardinals and archbishops that exiled Asia were all dead slaughtered and butchered. However, Xenovia was brought for one reason the fact that Irina had come with her for emotional support considering that this morning news had reached her of the fact that her guardian and practical foster mother had been brutally murdered with news .

"Hello Irina and Xenovia I wished that we would be meeting under better circumstances sadly that's not the case since I take it you've been informed of what happened to sister Griselda." The man known as Vasco Strada told her as the blue haired exorcists eyes were red and puffy from having cried this morning and the day prior

"As we have the body of what happened to her, but are you sure you wished to see this because what you're about to see isn't for the faint of heart?" Vasco asked since he didn't want to have to show Xenovia her guardian's corpse

"I'm sure of this because I have to see this for myself..I have to because if nothing else I have too see what became of her." Xenovia told the elderly exorcist her voice full of dread and heartache

With that Vasco led them to Griselda's corpse as Xenovia dropped to her knees as she saw what was before her that being Griselda who had been disemboweled, her arm missing, her body looking as though it went through a shredder and having been decayed and rotted evident by her face and parts of her body showing signs of advanced decay and decomposition. Yet the one thing that drew her and Irina's attention as the fact that she had been crucified upon a black wooden cross as stainless steel nails had been driven into her feet, skull, remaining arm and lastly one driven through her heart as Xenovia wept openly afraid to touch the crucified corpse of her former guardian.

"W-what or who did this to her?" Irina stammered out in abject horror of what she saw

"I'm afraid its something that has come back to haunt us all and something of which I've feared returning after we exiled it." Vasco responded knowing that sooner or later this would've happened he'd hoped it wouldn't have been Griselda who would've fallen prey to the Death Angel

"What exactly are you talking about?" Irina asked wondering who Vasco was talking about

"It's not a what I'm talking about more of a who and its a person that nearly 2 years ago we exiled for healing a Devil. For you two would know her as the former holy priestess Asia Argento." Vasco told the two of them as Xenovia had managed to look up from her tears at the name of the heretical witch

"But I've heard that she was a pacifist that would never hurt a fly, as what does she have to do with Griselda's murder?" Xenovia asked wondering how the gentle natured former nun figured into all of this

"Because of the fact that the gentle and kind nun that everyone had known since Asia's time in the church has all been a lie made by the church to hide something that's classified. So much so that only high ranking exorcists such as myself and Dulio are privy too for this goes even towards Heaven itself which is why I tell you this in hopes you will not tell a soul." Vasco told them as this was something highly classified that had been rendered a secret that was to be taken to the graves as the younger exorcists nodded

"Very well as years ago Asia Argento like so many other children that had been orphaned were chosen as part of the Judas Initiative something of which to this day I still abhor for being greenlit." Vasco spoke having hated the fact that project was even signed off on to be done

"What exactly is the Judas Initiative?" Irina asked innocently

"The Judas Initiative was a super soldier program designed to train super soldiers that could kill beings as high as Ultimate Class considering that this project was ran right alongside the Holy Sword project. Making this an extremely dark time for the Church and our faction, because many horrible things have gone on in the church that I wish I'd have never known about or seen in my lifetime." Vasco told them with regret and sorrow for those two projects having ever existed

"Because within that you were trained and experimented on to be nothing short of one man killing machines fast enough to dodge machine gun fire, durable enough to survive a building collapse and be able to heal from being shot by artillery shell fire. For their prime directive was to kill enemies of the church with brutal efficiency with those that didn't survive being killed on the spot to ensure that only the strongest would survive. And no other one survived more than Asia Argento who with the power that caused Griselda's current state and her Twilight Healing was given the codename Death Angel. For like the angel who killed the sinners in biblical times so would Asia in current times." Vasco stated having abhorred seeing a girl as young as 6 years old become a nihilistic killing machine

"T-that's hard to imagine as everytime we've met with sister Asia she was so kind it feels hard to imagine her as what you're describing." Xenovia spoke since in the few times she encountered Asia she never felt any malicious will from her

"That's because as the Death Angel she was trained to be an assassin as well as something used to wipe out entire villages worth of people. Therefore it made since for her to be a very convincing actress as well and what better way than as the kind and demure nun that everyone adored. For she became so adept at playing that act that it became something that at times she believed herself to be." Vasco revealed to them

For Asia had conceived playing as a gentle natured and pacifistic nun so that when she infiltrated a destination she was to destroy then no one would suspect anything less. For she because so good at playing this act that even she believed it and which is why that Vasco knew for a fact that ever since her exile she used that cover to live as a normal or as normal person as one could be in her state.

"I can't believe that she was something so vile all along I should've known since no one can be so kind and warm hearted all the time. If I'd felt something sooner then I could've acted on that and prevented Griselda from dying and…." Xenovia stated as she felt grief, sadness and small bits of hate still overwhelm her

"Xenovia there was nothing you could do considering that Asia was ranked and still is ranked as one of the top 5 strongest female exorcists to date. Which is why as a word of advice if you ever encounter her don't engage her for you will die and I'd rather not bury you as well." Vasco stated as he saw Xenovia's face still shedding tears

"Then what am I supposed to just stand by like a coward and let Griselda's death go unavenged is that what your telling me. Because I should go and use Durandal to slice her head off myself." Xenovia spoke as in her grief and sorrow filled mind the one thing that currently overwhelmed her line of line of thinking was to kill Asia

"For all intents and purposes that's exactly what I'm telling you to do Xenovia. For I know that you want revenge for what happened to her but you aren't strong enough to go against her and win even with Durandal." Vasco told her as sorrow soon turned to rage

"Fine then but while you do nothing I'll be out there getting somewhere to avenging Griselda's murder. For someone has to care enough about her death to avenge what happened to her, because this will not go unpunished as long as I have something to say about and the will to do so." Xenovia told the elderly exorcist staring him down with grief stricken eyes and a vengeful expression

"Because mark my words Asia Argento will pay for what she did to Griselda I swear it." Xenovia vowed before storming out and slamming the door shut

"...I was afraid of this happening, because I knew that Xenovia would seek vengeance against Griselda's killer I just hope that she won't let grief and anger consume her. Because I foresee that if this continues then Xenovia may just wind up joining Griselda in a pine box." Vasco sighed considering that he knew the blue haired exorcist would do everything in her power to kill the Death Angel

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Irina asked wondering what she could do through this tumultuous time

"Yes there is; be beside Xenovia in this time for she is in her darkest hour and will need someone to help her from drowning in her misery and grief because I've seen what becomes of people like this. And rarely does it ever end well." Vasco instructed Irina knowing that this would be a very dark time indeed for Xenovia

"Don't worry I'll do my best by her I swear it." Irina spoke before she went to leave

"One other thing that I request of you by no circumstances must you allow Xenovia to engage Asia Argento for she's very dangerous and if what she did that night is anything to go by. She hasn't lost her edge whatsoever something that is a danger to you all should you ever find her." Vasco warned in his request in not wanting to see two young and promising exorcists be slain

"I swear that nothing will happen to Xenovia when it pertains to Asia Argento you have my word." Irina promised before leaving

 _"I swear I should've retired years ago, because maybe then I wouldn't have to see such arduous times befall this younger generation."_ Vasco thought knowing that it was going to be a very long year ahead of him

 **So then with Asia's retribution achieved and the Death Angel in her resurfaced once more the Church and more importantly Xenovia herself has sworn vengeance upon her. So find out what shall unfold in the new chapters of Just a Strong son of Bitch.**

* * *

 ** _Cut things there and sorry for the wait but hope this chapter makes up for it anyways that being said let's get being down to it shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the whole conversation between Kalawarner and Asia on her mission to recover the Black Rose and of her promise to protect Miltelt in this endeavor. Something that shows character development for Kalawarner considering that for one it shows that she genuinely cares for Miltelt as a person and also shows that Asia still struggles with her past as the Death Angel and all the things she's done as that._**

 ** _Secondly we've got Miltelt and Asia uncovering the Black Rose and showing that Asia as it stands isn't all there considering that when caught by that exorcist she'd had a moment of weakness and relapsed back into being the Death Angel. Something of which was important considering it shows that Asia is still struggling with her past and what she was as it and that now it's starting to come back full force not to mention this also allowed me to show a measure of what Asia's capable of._**

 ** _Following that we've got the massacre scene and the fight between Asia and Griselda something of which I had the most fun writing because of one reason. Because it showed just what happens when Asia loses herself and falls back into being the Death Angel she becomes nihilistic and unrelenting killing machine that as shown later on loves to make examples out of people via crucifixion since I wanted to show how much of a duality there is between what Asia currently is now and what she formerly was as the Death Angel._**

 ** _Following that we've got the fact that Xenovia has found out about Griselda's murder and her vow of vengeance on Asia as well as some history to what made Asia who and what she is as the Death Angel. Because first off I wanted to have Xenovia be given a reason to hate Asia considering that it'll make where in canon she meets Asia again all the more satisfying to read that and it also shows that Asia was made to be the Death Angel via the Judas Initiative which I thought would be nice to show considering I wanted to further show the corruption of the church._**

 ** _That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you for your continued support of the story during its inactivity and please continue to share your support by also giving a review so I know that you guys like the story since you guys are part of the reason why I continue to write._**

 ** _With that being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next time features Derrick's return to Kuoh among other things going on so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Obey the Beard by Psychostick_**

 ** _Random End Song: Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine_**


End file.
